Well, Isn't this interesting?
by Alatril Carnesr
Summary: An American girl named Kate falls into Fushigi Yuugi and meets Chichiri! With partial insanity on her side nothing save a box of chipmunks can keep her from him! (romance and adventure in future chapters.) OCChichiri
1. Hats and Feathers

Hello everyone! This is my first FY fan fiction so I hope you like it. I really have missed all the stories where a new girl falls into FY in one way or another and I think everyone has written one... So it's my turn! I hope you like it!  
  
Chichiri:Can I be a main character, no da? Alatáriël: Of course Chichiri!!! You are my favorite after all! You need more screen time... and a little less yaoi (no offence yaoi lovers). Chichiri: *laughs nervously* Alatáriël:Ok, Chichiri! Announce the disclaimers, please, while I go get your co-star. *walks off* Chichiri: Alatáriël doesn't own me or FY... All she really owns is this little purple springy pen, no da. *holds up pen and hears cursing in the back ground* Daaa... On with the show! *vanishes into hat*  
  
Well, isn't this interesting?  
  
Chapter one: W-What happened?!  
  
Kate sat in her room listening to her Fushigi Yugi CD. He mom and dad were fighting again over the phone on the other side of the house. She sighed and flipped threw her volume number 3 of Fushigi Yugi where Chichiri shows up. 'Man, it sure would be nice to get away from here for a while... Where is a fall-into-a-different-and-better-world book when you need it?', she thought. After reading Fushigi Yugi she became a little more than obsessed with the idea of going to a different world of any sort. She glued herself to the fantasy section of book stores looking for them silently hoping one of them would some how suck her in. It never happened, however, and she was starting to wonder if such a thing could exist as a wormhole into a world you desire. One thing she learned in Psychology class was the human brain was a strange and scary place... Anything was possible if you put your mind to it.  
  
She hummed along to the Japanese lyrics. She knew some of the words and it gave her heck in Spanish class. Some times it was just funny. The word for idiot in Japanese was garlic in Spanish. She giggled every time it was mentioned. School was quite routine for her. She wasn't interested in romance and kept to her two best friends Kaley and Lizzie, the only other people in East Tennessee who seemed to even know Chichiri existed. She was brought out of her daydreaming (of Chichiri of course) by her mom smashing something into a wall. She cringed and put down her book. The holidays were always hard times for her and her family. Suddenly her dog, Hunter, ran into the room whining. She watched as he crawled under her desk and shacked. She growled in frustration and shut her door, bracing it with her laundry basket. "I hate this", she mumbled and sat down on her bed again. She flipped threw the manga till she reached her favorite picture of Chichiri. He had his mask off and was smiling at Tamahome and Miaka. "Chichiri needs more screen time... Less Tamahome and Miaka more Chichiri", she said more to herself than her dog.  
  
She flipped threw it once more before putting it away. She yawned and buried her head in her arms listening to Chichiri and Tasuki's song before nodding off. She woke up to the sound of the wind chime outside her window going nuts. She got up and listened for anymore yelling. She didn't hear anything... nothing at all... She walked over to the door and opened it. The house felt very strange and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked herself over in order to make sure she was awake... or not dead. "sneakers, jeans, DBZ t-shirt, glasses, check... She jumped up and down a few times to see if she could fly. "Nope no flying powers for me...dang", she mumbled and walked into the kitchen. The phone was hung up and there was a broken mug shattered on the floor. She jumped over the mug and walked around to the living room. The tree was looming over the presents and she pondered why people killed the tree and brought it inside when you could just decorate the yard.  
  
Walking back to her room she noticed a rainbow like light coming from her window. She walked over to it curiously and opened the pulled up the window shade. Sitting there braced against the window was a straw hat and a brown envelope. She stood there staring at it for a while before her face slowly broke out into a grin. "Either this is the best dream EVER or this is a very mean prank", she concluded and ran around throwing things into her seemingly endless backpack. "I've finally cracked", she told herself. 'Might as well enjoy it!'. After gathering anything she might think important (aka: CD player, CDs, her favorite book, FY volumes 2, 3, and 8, tooth brush, tooth past, dagger (she collects them), female stuff, and deodorant) she took a deep breath and grabbed the envelope. Inside was a single red feather. She felt her mouth run dry and her heart beat speed up. She placed it back in the brown envelope and put it in her backpack then reached for the hat. 'Please, Please, PLEASE let this be what I think it is', she prayed and touched the hat. It was real enough. She flipped it over and looked inside. Closing her eyes, she put her hand inside. It touched the straw. It didn't go threw. She let out a sigh. Before she could fathom what happened a hand shot out of the hat and grabbed onto her arm. She was pulled in before she knew what happened to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kate opened her eyes slowly and jumped at what she saw. Her face was 3 inches away from one of her favorite anime/ manga characters of all time! All Kate could mention to say was "umm... hi?", to the monk. He seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn't tell with his mask on. When she didn't get a response she took a few steps back and looked around. "Well, Toto we aren't in Tennessee anymore", she said to herself looking at the nice springish weather, "either that or that was the shortest winter known to mankind". She looked over to Chichiri, who had yet to say anything. Suddenly something clicked, "Oh Gods!!! What if this is the Japanese version of Fushigi Yugi?! Damn it! I'm so screwed!", she whined and threw a chibi tantrum. The chibi Kate thrashed around on the ground before noticing Chichiri had a small grin plastered on his face. She looked up at him with tears about to come forth from her eyes. She sniffled and gave him her most pitiful look. "Oh... er... Do you understand me?", Kate asked. Chichiri coughed into his hand which sounded like laughter. "Hai, I understand you... Gomen ne, but I wasn't expecting this... I'm Chichiri, no da!", Chichiri introduced himself. "I'm embarrassed... and my name is Kate", Kate said picking herself off the ground.  
  
'This is going to be weird', Kate thought as she walked down a road next to her favorite monk. 'I never even thought this threw before touching the stupid hat', she thought madly to herself, 'never mind the fact I made a fool out of myself', she blushed and groaned to herself. Chichiri seemed to be in his one little world which was just fine to her... maybe while he wasn't looking she could crawl under a rock and die of total embarrassment. This kind of stuff NEVER happened in the fan fiction she had read on-line. Normally the girls would show up alone, get attacked by something, and wa la! The guys they liked saved them and shortly there after fell in love with them. As for her? She just HAD TO make a total idiot out of herself. 'Where is the rewind button when you need it?', She thought miserably.  
  
After driving herself nuts by getting "This is the song that never ends" stuck in her head she decided it was time to start some conversation. "Ano... Chichiri?", she asked carefully. She didn't want to make a bigger fool out of herself than she already had. "Hai?", Chichiri asked. "Why am I here, anyway?... It's not everyday a hat pulls you into a different world... not that i'm complaining or anything", she said. Chichiri looked at her over his shoulder, or at least she thought he did... damn that mask to heck! "Tai-yu-jun sometimes grants people wishes, no da... Was this something you wished for?" Chichiri asked. Kate stopped in her tracks and stared at Chichiri with her mouth wide open. "She can do that?!" Chichiri stopped and turned toward her. "Anything is possible, Kate-chan, no da... but this is the first time Tai-yu-jun has granted a wish like this... Oh well, no da! Let's get to the palace! You should meet the others, no da!", Chichiri said and continued on, leaving Kate to her thoughts. One thought repeated in her mind, "I hope I don't have to wear a dress"...  
  
*end chapter one*  
  
Alatáriël: Well, I had fun with that! What do you think, Chichiri? Chichiri: You put me in a story with a crazy teenager... How could I NOT feel scared?! Alatáriël: *laughs* Just wait until the next chapter... Chichiri:... You're mean, no da. Alatáriël: *grins* Kate: Stay tuned for the next episode! Same bat time, same bat place! Chichiri: Please review, no da! Kate: You know you want to push the button!!! Alatáriël: I'll give you a Chichiri plushy! Kate: MINNNNNNE! *jumps Alatáriël* Alatáriël: EEEEEKKKKK!  
  
~Alatáriël Carnesîr 


	2. Hello, really big house!

Chichiri: Welcome back, no da! Alatáriël doesn't own me or any part of FY. It all belongs to the great and talented Yu Watase! All hail the great Watase-sama!  
  
Alatáriël: Thank you Chichiri!  
  
Kate: On with the story! Get some popcorn and some soda and get comfy! Time for the chapter 2! *everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 2:Hello really big house!  
  
Walking into Konan was unlike anything Kate had done before. 'I wonder if this is what Renaissance festivals are like', she pondered as she took in as much as possible. The manga wasn't too clear on what Konan's streets were like.  
  
It seemed like something you might see on the discovery channel. Weaving threw the crowd wasn't too hard. Her high school's hallways were extremely small and she found it easy to dart around humming the mission impossible theme under her breath. Chichiri raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
Upon reaching the palace Kate just stared and stared and stared some more. It was HUGE! It was a really big... like BIG big. 'I'm so going to get lost in there', she thought. She blushed when she noticed Chichiri looking at her. "Coming, no da?", he asked and she nodded, running after him.  
  
The guards looked at her strangely and she was beginning to wonder if they were going to throw those pointy stick spear things at her. She quickly ran past them and latched herself to Chichiri's sleeve (AN:which means la manga in Spanish! XD). Chichiri smiled down at her. You could tell if he was smiling if you looked really hard because his mask would seem almost chibi happy. She almost let out a sigh but stopped it at the last second.  
  
Finally they reached two huge doors. "Should we knock?", Kate asked quietly as if it was a life or death decision. Chichiri just went chibi in response and began banging on the door like a mad man. "Eek!!!", Kate exclaimed when the door flew open with Hotohori standing there looking confused and alarmed. 'Lizzie's going to kill me when she hears about this', Kate thought.  
  
Lizzie was totally ga ga over Hotohori and plotted new ways to kill Houki every seven and a half minutes. She came up with some interesting ideas; like covering her with walnuts and throwing her into a cage filled with rabid chipmunks. Chipmunks are evil little creatures... almost as much so as poodles. Kate involuntarily shivered at the thought.  
  
"Hello?", Hotohori greeted her with a small smile. "Huh? Oh! Hello", Kate said suddenly having a very strong impulse to hide behind Chichiri. Hotohori was scary in person! He has this intimidating air about him... or maybe it was his hat and elf shoes that scared her. It could have been either... Was that a dress he was wearing?! She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She didn't feel like seeing what the jail cells looked like at the moment.  
  
"She's the girl I was telling you about, no da! The one Tai Itsukun granted the wish of", Chichiri said. 'They knew I was coming?', Kate thought curiously. "I see... Well, dinner is going to be served soon. Chichiri, why don't you show her around until then?", Hotohori said and Chichiri nodded "Of course! See you later, no da!". Chichiri took Kate by the arm and lead her down the hall. Kate wanted to melt into a puddle of fan girlishness bliss right there.  
  
Walking down the different halls Chichiri pointed out spots of interest. Kate had the strangest feeling of being watched and could have sworn she heard foot steps, but whenever she turned around noting was there. 'Hmmm... interesting', Kate thought and looked at Chichiri to see if he noticed anything. He was smiling slightly and trying to hide it. "Is there a library here?", Kate asked. She knew there was... knowing things and having to ask about them felt very strange. She knew she was bound to slip up sooner or later.  
  
"Hai! It's a ways away though... I'll show it to you later, no da?", Chichiri said and she nodded. "Ano. I think dinner should be about ready,no da. Want to head back now?", Chichiri asked. "Ok", Kate answered and they headed back down the hall. "I'm surprised you don't get lost in these halls! I would need road signs or something to guide me around!", Kate said with a grin. Chichiri chuckled slightly at her over exaggerated comment.  
  
Kate wished Chichiri would laugh more. She never thought making one person laugh would mean so much to her. She laughed at herself and brushed a hand threw her hair. 'I need help', she thought and followed Chichiri to the dinning hall. She thanked the Gods that no one had arrived yet. She really didn't want to be the center of attention the second she walked threw a door.  
  
Chichiri sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. She smiled and sat down. "I'm kinda nervous, Chichiri", She whispered to him. "That explains why your face is red", he said in his normal voice causing her to get even redder. She covered her face with her hands and felt her face get warmer by the second. "Relax, no da. They are all really nice, I promise!", he whispered.  
  
Just then the door opened and Miaka poked her head threw. Suddenly she was shoved threw by Nuriko, who was followed by Tasuki. Behind him was Chiriko, who had Mitsukake behind him. No one had seemed to notice Kate yet and she was sure she was about to stare a hole into her plate. These were them! THE Suzaku seven (five minus Chichiri who was next to her and Hotohori who had yet to show up).  
  
Now she had some idea as to what time in the show it was. Chiriko was here and Tamahome. That meant Tamahome wasn't evil anymore, but that's all she could tell. She only has 3 books and hadn't seen the show in a long time. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she had been noticed.  
  
"Hi! What's your name? I'm Miaka!", Kate jumped at the voice. She thanked the All- Mighty Chicken of Doom that they were speaking with their Japanese voices or she felt she would have died right then and there (AN:I hate Miaka's dubbed voice). "Huh?!... Oh gomen ne. I'm Kate. Nice to meet you", Kate said, blushing slightly and extended her hand for a hand shake.  
  
Miaka grabbed it happily and smiled at her. "You're from America huh? Think you can help me with my English homework?", Miaka said... or more like begged. "... Are you telling me we aren't speaking English?", Kate asked. Miaka looked at her like she was crazy. "No. We are speaking Japanese...", Miaka said confused.  
  
Kate rubbed her temples gingerly. 'Ok... Let me see... If this is the Japanese version but we are talking in English to me then....uhhhh.. ow... brain hurts'. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hotohori entering the room and announcing everyone that they should eat before the food got cold. 'Lizzie was right... He needs to lose the hat', she thought and looked over the food. There was a lot to choose from but she strangely wasn't hungry. Her stomach was doing flips for some reason. Stress she decided.  
  
On top of all that she couldn't take her eyes off of Miaka when she put a whole bird of some sort into her mouth and pulled out the bones. 'Wow... impressive... I wonder if she can eat an apple whole... I saw a guy do that one time at camp', she thought and felt someone staring at her. She looked across that table and saw Chiriko blush when he noticed she was looking at him and looked away. She giggled behind her hand but stopped suddenly when the thought of him dying crossed her mind and she swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her thought. Looking around she realized none of them knew that they were going to die.  
  
She was brought out of her angsty thoughts by Chichiri taping her on the shoulder. "You aren't hungry?", he asked. She gave him the best smile she could muster and shrugged "I guess not. I've got a lot on my mind", she said and went back to watching everyone. Tasuki was drinking sake like no tomorrow and she was amazed to see him chug a whole bottle down. He noticed her staring at him but didn't seem to care one way or the other.  
  
She saw Hotohori talking in soft tones with one of his advisers. Chiriko was munching on some rice, looking way too kawaii. Mitsukake was drinking something, she hoped wasn't sake.... Drunk Mitsukake... scary... Tamahome was looking at Miaka with a lovey dovey look in his eyes that made Kate roll her eyes. Nuriko was doing the same to Hotohori.  
  
Chichiri wasn't eating... Why wasn't he eating? Kate looked at him cautiously not wanting to seem rude. He was staring off into space and looked daydreamy. She blushed and looked away. She noticed Miaka was staring at her with a grin on her face. Kate blinked and looked away, blushing bright red.  
  
After dinner a maid showed Kate to her room, which she was sure she would get lost a few times before she could locate it on her own. She took a minute to memorize the room. It had a window that faced a garden and seemed very modern considering it was supposed to be thousands of years before paper was to be invented. She sat on her bed and opened her backpack. She pulled out her manga and began skipping threw them.  
  
A knock on her door caused her to jump. She quickly put the books in her backpack and hid it under the bed. She opened the door and saw Miaka standing there with her English book in hand. Kate sweatdroped. 'This should be... interesting', she thought. "Come on in", Kate said and moved so Miaka could enter. "Thanks... So... What do you think of Konan so far?", Miaka asked. "I like it. Everyone seems really nice... Would you like some help on your homework? I take it that's why you're here, ne?", Kate asked.  
  
Kate noticed Miaka had a "I know something" look on her face and Kate raised an eyebrow. She glanced around the room once then turned toward Miaka. "W-what?!", Kate asked. "I saw you looking at Chhhichhhhirrriii", Miaka said and poked her in the side with her elbow. "Ow... If you hadn't noticed I was staring at everyone", Kate said and felt a blush appearing.  
  
Miaka began humming "Kate and Chichiri sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". "Stop that!!!" Kate yelled a little louder than she would have liked and covered her mouth with her hands. Miaka wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Kate to involuntarily laugh. "Oh! Shut up! Do you want me to help you on your English or not?!", Kate said and whacked Miaka with a pillow. Miaka pouted but gave in.  
  
Two hours later Kate could feel her left eye begin to twitch. To her she was writing things like "Cat means Cat and Tree means Tree". To Miaka it seemed complicated and she kept commenting on how smart Kate was. Kate repeatedly asked if she was sure this was Japanese to English and not the other way around. Miaka said she was sure and Kate shrugged, "It's your homework", she said.  
  
After three hours of English Miaka was satisfied and left saying something along the lines of midnight snack and Tamahome that Kate didn't catch. Kate groaned and looked at her watch. It was 10 o'clock and she was wide awake. 'Wish I had my laptop', she thought and got up. "Ow! I feel like a stiff board!!!", she said to herself and made various movements followed by cracking sounds.  
  
"Homework on Winter vacation... There should be a law", she said to herself and leaned against the window. Outside there were crickets chirping and looking up she noticed the stars. "Oh my", she whispered to the stars. They looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It looked kind of like the sky she was used to, but the start patterns were wrong and it was like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. There were thousands of stars that in her time you would never see. She sighed and sank to her knees.  
  
Chichiri: It's over? Already, no da?!  
  
Alatáriël: What do you mean "already"? We'll have more soon!  
  
Chichiri: But... I wasn't even in that chapter very much, no da! I only have 17 lines...  
  
Alatáriël: -_-;;; Fine! You'll say more in the next chapter! Happy?  
  
Chichiri: Hai! *chibi smile*  
  
Alatáriël & Kate: *melts*  
  
Alatáriël: I would like to thank ::  
  
Holly: Thank you for the great review! I try to keeps things as interesting as I can so I hope you keep reading! Isn't Chichiri just the best?! I don't mind Tasuki/ Chichiri, but I think there is only so much any fan girl can take before she wants to know she's not the only person who doesn't think her anime crush isn't a homosexual... I like to think if I somehow went to FY i'd have a fighting chance. *grins* A girl can dream, ne???  
  
chiri26: Thank you!!!! Happy Hoildays to you too! I love your stories! Is this soon enough for ya?  
  
Songwind:I'll try to space out the paragraphs a bit. Thanks for the advice! *hugs* Is this better??? I'm so gladed it! Hope you review again!  
  
Riverwood:I try to keep things original.. Heh heh. I had to write my own! I just HAD to! You'll just have to read along to see if she has a Tragic Past, my friend. ^_~ But as some reasureance... I think that's the easy way out... Kate's going to have to be creaitive to win Chichiri's heart. ^_~  
  
Kate: Stay tuned for the next action packed episode of Dragon Ball Z! (~~~Don't own it!)  
  
Alatáriël: -_-;; Wrong show, Kate. 


	3. To Grandma's house we go! A festival and...

Alatáriël: Yeah! Chapter 3 already!!! Booya!MWA HA HA.  
  
Chichiri and Kate: *clap happily*  
  
Alatáriël: *grins* Let's see what kinda mayhem we can cause today! Ok guys, disclaimer please.  
  
Chichiri: Alatáriël has never owned me or any of my friends, no da. She is simply writing this for her own twisted purposes.... Suzaku help us all, no da.  
  
Kate: She owns me though! So... *hits a button on the CD player and sings* Can't touch this. Da da da da! Can't touch this! (ps. She doesn't own that song either)  
  
Alatáriël: On with the show! *everyone turns chibi and runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 3: To Grandma's house we go! A festival and an adventure!  
  
Kate HAD been sleeping peacefully. She HAD finally gotten to sleep after listening to Chichiri's song Mizu Kagami a billon times at the un-godly 2ish hours in the morning, but that was all about to change. She had left her door cracked open slightly during the night and unknown to her she was being stocked!  
  
Carefully, slowly, her soon-to-be attacker reached her bed and being ever so quite and focused on his pray. He got ready, got set, and ...pounced! Kate shrieked and began trying to get it off! It wouldn't let go. She let out a long stream of very creative cursing before she was able to shake her attacker. She held him off as he reached for her. He had only one thing in mind... and that was... to be played with! Yes, it was true! Kate growled and pushed him away from her.  
  
"TAMA-NEKO! YOU STUPID CAT!!!", Kate yelled and held her face, which had claw marks running down it. She saw red. Tama-neko purred and rolled over on his stomach. Kate sighed and reached over to him, scratching his tummy, giving in to his cuteness. "What time is it?", she asked in a tired voice and threw her feet out of bed. Tama meowed and jumped on her shoulder.  
  
She took a minute to straighten out her shirt, re-tie her hair, and locate her glasses before opening the door and coming face to face with... guess who? It was Chichiri! (His room just happened to be right down the hall. ^_~)"Kate? Was that you screaming, no da?", Chichiri asked. He looked panicked and Kate felt kinda guilty for having him worry. "Yeah... Ano... Sorry about that... I had an unexpected visitor", she said pointing to Tama- neko.  
  
Chichiri visibly seemed to relax a little and was looking at her confused, "What was with all the screaming I thought some one was getting tortured, na no da!". "Look", Kate said simply. Chichiri walked closer to get a good look at her face. Upon inspection Chichiri noticed the long red claw marks going across her face. "Owie", Chichiri said and put his hand on her chin moving her head back and forth to get a good view of the marks.  
  
Kate felt a blush coming on. She couldn't help but think of the fan girlish thoughts going threw her mind. "You should wash them out so they don't scar, no da", Chichiri said and put a hand on her shoulder, directing her to the wash room. Kate couldn't help but feel sad when Chichiri mentioned scaring.  
  
She wasn't afraid of her face scaring, but hers would heal. Chichiri's may never heal. She sighed recalling what happened to him six years ago. If only he knew his friend was still alive. It might make a difference.  
  
Chichiri noticed her aura change from irritated to saddened extremely fast and looked at her confused. "Don't worry, no da! I'm sure it won't scar!", Chichiri said going chibi. Kate looked at him confused before smiling. "I know. Thanks, Chichiri... I'm sorry to bother you like this. I mean, I just got here and i'm already being a burden!", she said with a small laugh. 'Is that what is bothering her, no da?', Chichiri thought. "Daaa! You're no burden! I was up already anyway, no da! Plus, I think everyone needs someone to be there for them, ne no da?", he asked and she smiled. "Thanks, Chichiri. You're one heck of a great guy", she said and he smiled.  
  
"Here we are, no da!", Chichiri said as they reached the wash room. "Arigato, Chichiri", Kate said with a smile and opened the door. It was mainly a medicine room with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She walked over and splashed some water on her face. The scratch marks didn't look too deep, but they sure did sting. After washing them out to the point she was satisfied. She was surprised to see Chichiri was still standing there when she left the room.  
  
"Daaa... Everyone should be up soon, no da. The suns starting to rise. Would you like to go outside with me, no da?", Chichiri asked with a smile. 'Maybe this will cheer her up, no da!', He thought. "Sure! I'd love to. Thanks!", she said happily. 'Score!!!', she thought and did a mental evil laugh. Chichiri noticed her aura pick up and smiled. 'That worked, no da!', he thought and they headed outside.  
  
Kate hummed to herself as she sat on the rail of the gazebo. It was the same place Nuriko had tied Tamahome up at early in the story. Kate smiled to herself remembering on how shocked she was when she found out Nuriko was a guy. She was in denial for about two hours. She grinned and looked at the lake below. "Don't fall in, no da", Chichiri advised and leaned over the rail next to her. It looked like it might rain and had a sleepy feel to it.  
  
Once again she was unlucky in the romantic department. She almost laughed at the irony. She didn't think she had a good chance to even get close to Chichiri, but any nice fluffy stuff seemed like it would never happen. 'Hey! You should be happy you are even here!', she thought wistfully. Nuriko's voice suddenly entered her thought "We only have a day or two left in Konan, so come on!!".  
  
Kate knew she heard that dialogue somewhere and listened in. "Tamahome, let's go to the Star Gazing festival together, ok?", Miaka said and Kate gasped. 'N-no... Tamahome... What do I do?!', Kate thought. "I gotta go Chichiri. Cya later!", Kate said really fast and ran back into the palace. 'That was strange, no da', Chichiri thought.  
  
Kate ran around the halls for about ten minutes before admitting she was lost. She felt so confused. One half of her wanted to let the story unfold itself and the other half wanted to do everything it could to prevent any death. "What do I do?", she asked herself and felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Hello? Miss Kate?", a voice asked. Kate looked up and saw Chiriko leaning over her. "Hai?", Kate asked. "Ummm... I just noticed you were sitting here and looked kind of saddened. Is something the matter?", he asked.  
  
Kate gave him a smile,"No. I'm ok, Chiriko... Just feeling a little lost... Do you know where the rooms are?", she asked with a grin. "You're sitting next to them...", Chiriko said with a small sweatdrop. "Errr... Arigato, Chiriko", Kate said with a laugh. Chirko nodded and handed her a piece of string. "Tie it to your door so you'll find it easily", he said then paused.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm late for my meeting with Hotohori-sama! Ah! Gomen ne, Kate... I gotta go!", he said then ran off, looking super cute. He reminded her of the rabbit that weird story about that girl that falls down a rabbits hole and almost gets eaten by a Queen... or something like that.  
  
Kate smiled as she watched him leave and then realized she still didn't know where her room was. Sweatdroping she ended up walking outside, finding her window, and climbing in. The guards were looking at her strangely all the way.  
  
Finally in her room she rushed over to the bed and pulled out her backpack. Looking threw volume eight repeatedly she felt helpless. All of a sudden something fell out of the book. It was the brown envelope she found with the hat!!!  
  
She opened it and took out the feather. "Suzaku-sama... What do I do? Please give me a sign... I can't make this kind of decision on my own", she prayed and half expected him to show up in a cloud of smoke, but he didn't. Thinking her prayer would go unanswered she flopped down on the bed and sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't meddle... You were brought here for a different purpose...". Kate jumped up, hitting her head on the frame of her bed in the process. "Kuso!", she mumbled rubbing the now forming bump on her head. "Suzaku?!", Kate asked in awe as the (human form) Suzaku smiled at her. He was sitting on the window frame with his legs crossed.  
  
"Hello", he greeted with a wave. "Hey! Bird-man!... Uh... Should I call you God or something?", she asked. Suzaku shrugged,"I am called many things... just don't call me bird-man... or a chicken... I'm a FRIKEN Phoenix, damnit!!!", he ranted and Kate sweatdroped. "Who in their right mind would want to be named after a child's reading program?", she asked and grinned. He went chibi and glared at her. "You'll hear from my lawyer!", he said and vanished.  
  
Kate sweatdroped and pondered over her conversation. 'So... i'm not supposed to meddle, eh?... but... Those kids... I'm supposed to let them die?', she thought and got up. Suddenly her stomach growled and she groaned. "Must... eat!", she said and took off down the hallway after leaving the little ribbon Chiriko gave her in her door. She followed her nose to the kitchen and peeked into the room.  
  
"Hello?", she whispered into the room. Upon not getting a reply she stepped into the room. She carefully stepped into the next room. 'Please, don't let any crazy people try to kill me with sausage', she thought as she entered the main part of the kitchen. Where was everyone? She sighed and looked around.  
  
Spotting a bowl full of fruit she hummed the theme song to Jaws and jumped the fruit, sending many flying in all directions. She froze seeing what she did and quickly stuffed two strange looking fruits into her pockets and ran out of the room, chibi, and into the hall shouting "SAFE!".  
  
Afraid that someone would somehow lead the crime to her, Kate went outside and hid in the stables. The horses looked at her hungrily when she pulled out the fruit and she grinned. Eating one, she saved the other and held it over she head.  
  
"I'll give this to which ever of you takes me to Tamahome's family!". Suddenly she was surrounded by horses. She laughed evilly. "Good ponies... yesss... Let me just go get my things", she said and ran out of the staples.  
  
She climbed threw her window again, this time getting strange looks from Tasuki and Nuriko, who were walking around. "Are we sure we want her traveling with us?", Nuriko asked. Tasuki shrugged," I don't think we have a say in the matter", he said and they continued down the hall.  
  
Kate grabbed her backpack and made sure everything was ready. 'Maybe I can't do anything, but I have to try...', she thought and jumped back out the window. She got stuck in the window and hung there for a moment. 'Ok... That was smart', she thought.  
  
Suddenly seven or so horses galloped up and pulled her free. "Thank you my mighty stallions! Now we are off!", she said in a manly voice and picked the best one to ride. After watching Fushigi Yuugi she noticed many horses died in the show so she made sure to give him the odd looking fruit before they left. "Hiya! On Rudolf! On Donner.. and Joe!... Bob.... Steve... and Billy!", she yelled as they ran off. The other "reindeer" neighed and took off to only Suzaku knows where.  
  
On the road Kate tried to think if the name of Tamahome's village had ever been mentioned, but she couldn't think of it. If she had looked in volume 3 she would have found it in Chinese, but she wasn't having one of her best days. She sighed and decided to let the horse do the driving. Within two hours Kate was begining to feel extremely sore... and she had to pee like REALLY bad. She was still pretty hungry too.  
  
Just when she was about to give up all hope and return to the palace she came across a village. Getting off Bob (the horse) she walked into the town. Soon enough she saw a small boy carrying water up a hill. She walked up to him and smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't happen to be Chuei, would you?", she asked.  
  
The boy nodded. She laughed evilly, scaring the poor boy. "Great! I'm a friend of Miaka and Tamahome's! I've been sent with good news from Hotohori- sama! Take me to your leader!... And show me to you're nearest bathroom!", she said doing the potty dance.  
  
At Tamahome's house she thought of a way to get them out. "Rats?", Tamahome's father asked. "Yes, Rats... and rabid chipmunks... You must leave the house as soon as possible and head to the palace... Everything has been set", Kate said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"But what would rabid chipmunks and rats want with our house?", He asked and Kate felt her eye twitch. "They are evil things... They want to start an illegal gambling casino", she said and Tamahome's father raised an eyebrow. "Believe me... They are evil... Now, i'll help you pack", she said, "We should leave tomorrow!"  
  
That night Kate stayed up keeping a close watch over Tamahome's family. Her dagger lay in her lap and kept her eyes on the door and windows. All the children had fallen asleep. "Miss Kate?", Tamahome's father asked. "Hai?", she asked. "Tell me what is going on... Why are you here?", he asked seriously.  
  
She turned to him straining to keep a straight face. "Someone is after you and your children... I came to try to help you", she answered truthfully. "Why you and not Tamahome or his friends?", He asked. "They don't know... I know many things they do not... That I can't tell them", she answered sadly.  
  
"Can you tell me what will happen to us?", he asked. Kate looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I can tell you this much... I will do whatever I can to save you all... My future isn't decided... and I wish to change yours", he nodded and turned as if to walk away but instead said, "There is someone you love, isn't there?", he asked and she looked at him questionably.  
  
"You should return to him. I don't want anyone risking their lives for us... Life goes on and people grow... You will see with time that everything happens for a reason", he said and gave her a smile. "Good night, Miss Kate", he said and left. She watched him leave in total shock. "Sir?", she called and he turned around. "Umm... Good night", she said and smiled at him. He nodded and left the room. Confused, she thought over what he had said and cursed.  
  
Alatáriël: Oh my! I wonder what is going to happen! (As if I don't know) *grins*  
  
Kate: -_-;; This is evil.  
  
Chichiri: Poor Kate, no da. *gives her a chibi hug*  
  
Alatáriël: Ok! Time to write to my reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
chibichibi386: Ha ha ha. It seems you stole my name too! ^__^ Sorry, but I don't know you. Thank you for reviewing though! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Selene Serenity: Is it as mary-sue?! Really?! ha ha ha. To tell the truth I hadn't noticed! I was having so much fun writing it must have slipped past me. =^_^=... Isn't this EVERY fan girl's dream?! LOL. Thank you for your review! *bows*  
  
Holly: Well, I wasn't extremely bored, but I did check out you're story! Now you have 4 reviews! ^___^ SUPPORT HER STORY, PEOPLE! tee hee. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Kaley: Hiya!!! ^__^ I feel loved. ha ha ha. It seems I can only think of Spanish when i'm not in class. Figures, ne? Thanks for the support! Can't wait for your Soujiro fanfic!!!  
  
chiri26: *grins* I'll have to keep that in mind for future references... but hey! What can I say? I'd be blushing too if I ran into Chichiri... *giggles* That part of her personality is purely me. ha ha ha. Hope you like this chapter. Cya later!  
  
Kate:*reluctantly gives out Chichiri plushes* Review and you get a cute Chichiri plushy!!! *hides a few up her shirt*  
  
Alatáriël: *glares at Kate*  
  
Kate:... *cries and gives them to their owners*  
  
Chichiri: *smiles* Next chapter coming to a computer near you! Review, please, no da! 


	4. MASK! Decisions are made and a not so go...

Alatáriël: Welcome back!!! I hope you will enjoy our show today. Kate, Disclaimers please! Sorry, but this chapter might be a little angsty. -_-  
  
Kate: Hai! Alatáriël is a poor little 16 year old girl with no job or life... Don't sue her! She owns nothing other than dreams that may never come true! (#1 on list is get Chichiri into a pair of swimming trunks. ^_~)... She is a hopeless dreamer that doesn't own FY!!! The only thing is does own is me! I'm all she has! *cries*  
  
Chichiri: Daaaaaa... Swimming trunks, no da?  
  
Alatáriël: *blushes* ON WITH THE SHOW!!! *grabs Kate and pulls her off stage talking in harsh whispers*  
  
Chapter 4: MASK! Decisions are made and a not so good nights sleep.  
  
Chichiri was beginning to get worried... Kate hadn't been around since early that morning and had left in a hurry. 'She looked panicked by something, no da', he thought and sighed. Everything was kind of tense. Miaka had Tamahome to worry about and vice versa. Everyone was kind of stressed out about leaving tomorrow. They had shared a lot today. He absent mindedly ran his hand down his mask where his left eye was.  
  
He sighed and decided to go see if Kate was in her room yet. He didn't like the thought that she may have gotten lost somewhere. 'If she's not back this time i'll look for her chi', he decided and walked to her room. He knocked. Not getting an answer he opened the door.  
  
"Hello, no da? Anyone home?", he asked. Nope, she wasn't here. Miaka, Tasuki, and Nuriko were about to leave for the festival and Miaka had wanted her to come along, but she was no where to be found! He sighed and walked over to Hotohori's room. He knocked and was let in by a servant.  
  
"Hotohori, no da? Have you seen Kate? She's been missing all day, na no da", Chichiri asked and Hotohori looked puzzled. "Well, now that you mention it seven horses escaped today. We located six of them... Do you think she took the other one?", Hotohori asked.  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "I don't know, no da... I'm going to search for her chi... Tell me if you see her, no da.... Cya later, Hotohori-sama, na no da!", Chichiri said happily and left. Walking back to his room he ran into Tasuki, Nuriko, and Miaka laughing happily. "Are you all going to the festival now, no da?", Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yeah...It should be so much fun! All the food and... Oh! By the way have you seen Kate? I was hoping I could ask her to come along", Miaka asked. "Sorry, Miaka, no da. I've been looking for her... Hotohori seems to think she may have taken a horse out so keep an eye out for her, ok? It's dangerous out there, no da!", he said and Miaka nodded.  
  
Back in his room he sat down to meditate. He let go of all his thoughts and focused on Kate's chi. 'Suzaku... Where is she?', he thought and an image came to mind. She was sitting with her back against a wall looking at the floor with tears streaming down her face.  
  
***  
  
Back at Tamahome's house, Kate had began to cry out of frustration. She hated when she cried. Her face got all red and blotchy and she had a terrible headache afterwards, but she couldn't help it. The house was so quite and dark it just added to her tears. The taste of salt came to her and she took deep breaths to still herself.  
  
'Air... I need air', she thought and got up. She stepped lightly so no one could hear her and carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to the creek outside Tamahome's house and washed her face off. She cried for a what felt like eternity and let out all her frustration, anger and sadness out.  
  
She wished she had Miaka and Yui's view that this was "just some book", but it wasn't! These were real living people. They had lives and hopes just as she did and now she was forced to let them die?! "W-what would y-you do, C- chichiri?", she asked into the night and unknown to her she was being watched over.  
  
The sun was setting and people were turning in. She sighed and looked a drink out of the creek. 'I really hope this is clean', she thought and laughed to herself. Her laugh sounded strained and stressed to her ears. She sighed and got up to walk back to Tamahome's house. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
***  
  
Chichiri watched the vision unfold and stared at it wide eyed. "What's going on, no da?", he questioned. What was Kate doing at Tamahome's house? Why was she so upset? A sense of dread washed over him and he saw her pick up her back pack and head for the door. She stopped for a moment and went to one of the other rooms in the house and looked over Tamahome's siblings one more time before leaving the house.  
  
She started crying again as she left the house. She began strapping her backpack to the horse and untied the reins from the tree the horse had been tied to. She took a deep breath and began to walk away from the humble home.  
  
***  
  
Kate walked away and with every step she felt like it was she and not Suboshi that was killing that family. She knew he had a reason. He was enraged at his brothers death, but the irony was unbelievable. Not only was Amiboshi alive, but he was the one that let go of the flute in the first place. 'yo yo's of death indeed', she thought darkly as she walked back. Her watch read 6:45 pm.  
  
Her head was pounding and her eyes sore. "Damn it... If only I were as wise as Chichiri then I would know how to make this all stop... Chichiri, gomen ne... I don't have your wisdom", she said and walked out of the village sending a small prayer that she didn't run into any sales men out there... She didn't feel like leaving any survivors that dared get in her path this night.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to her friends in East Tennessee and how her they had almost cried when Tamahome's family died. She hadn't shown it but she had wanted to cry too. Now here she was crying her eyes out.  
  
Walking down the well warn path toward proved difficult but she couldn't bring herself to ride Bob yet with her head hurting like it was. She stopped a few times because she was sure she was going to pass out, throw up or something, but never did. "Tamahome... forgive me. It was not my place to play god... I wish I could do something...".  
  
***  
  
Chichiri wanted to go and get her, but she seemed like she needed time alone so he let her be. 'I'll watch over you, Kate-chan so you get home safely', he thought as he saw her finally mount Bob and gallop off.  
  
***  
  
At 9:50 pm Kate finally rode threw the gates of the palace. She quietly put Bob back and undid her backpack. Without incident she walked up to the door and paused. She took a deep breath and fixed herself up slightly.  
  
She smelt like horse and was sure she looked like she had stuck her finger in a light socket but she didn't care. 'I'm sure i'll get yelled at in the morning', she thought when suddenly she heard someone approaching.  
  
She looked like a deer in headlights before running and hiding behind a tree. Listening in she recognized Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka's voices. Tasuki seemed to be arguing with Miaka about sake and Nuriko was commenting on how the people's faces were like when she lifted a man off the ground.  
  
Kate held her breath as they walked by but didn't go unnoticed. "Kate? Is that you?", Miaka asked. 'Think fast, Kate!!!', Kate thought and yawned, "Hey Miaka... What's up? You all sure are dressed up!".  
  
"Ya missed out on one heck of a party!", Tasuki commented and Nuriko nodded. "Where were you anyway?", Miaka asked. Kate laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I fell asleep in the stables! I love horses and just had to see them!", she said, she was a terrible liar.  
  
"So that's why ya smell like a dirty animal... I thought it was Tamahome lurking about", Tasuki said with a grin, causing Kate to laugh. "Na. Well, i'll see you all in the morning, ok?", Kate asked. "Oh! Kate! We are all leaving for Hokkan tomorrow... You're coming, right?", Miaka asked.  
  
Kate gave her a grin, "Of course Miaka! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 'Heh heh heh. 'Chichiri in female form... This should be fun', she thought and gave Miaka a slap on the back before heading in.  
  
She stumbled into her room and threw her backpack on the floor. She was just about to pass out on the bed when someone knocked on her door. She groaned. 'What NOW?! This had better not be Suzaku or i'll have his chickeny self for dinner' she thought and opened the door. Chichiri was standing there with a frowning mask on. 'Uh oh', Kate thought as red lights flashed threw her head. 'Busted!?'  
  
"Hey, Chichiri! It's kinda late for visitors, don't ya think?", Kate asked trying to seem casual, and failing. 'He was doing his stocking thing wasn't he?!', she thought recalling how he always followed Miaka around when she didn't know he was there.  
  
"Gomen for intruding so late, but your chi seemed so sad I had to drop by", He said and she moved to the side to let him in. He sat on her bed and she did the same next to him... OMG! Was... was... yes it was! The mask was coming off! Kate felt a blush coming on again. She was wondering if this blushing thing was terminal.  
  
"Kate-chan, I don't know why you are so sad, but I do know that keeping it inside you and ignoring it doesn't help... If you ever want to talk i'm here, ok?", Chichiri asked and all Kate could manage was a weak nod. Chichiri noticed her face was bright red and rose an eyebrow. Had he missed something?  
  
"Ano... Is everything ok, no da?", He asked, feeling like she was going to burst at any moment. "If I didn't smell like a horse... I would hug you", she said then came back from her little dream cloud of Chichiri goodness. "Uhhhh.... By the way... Where is the bathroom? I should go take a shower", she said and grabbed her backpack.  
  
Chichiri put his mask back on and smiled at her. "Follow me, no da!", he said and led her out of the room. Walking down the hallway Chichiri turned chibi and began to skip. Kate couldn't help but smile as she watched him.  
  
Soon enough they reached the bath and Kate turned to Chichiri. "Thanks a bunch! See you tomorrow, ok? Big day, ne?", she asked and he nodded. "I would tell you to get packed but..., no da!", he said and she laughed. "Hai, you have a point there...", she said and looked over her clothes. "Where can I wash these, anyway?", she asked.  
  
"Daaa... You have to give it to the servants... but I think it would be best if you washed it... It is strange material and i'm not sure if they would know what to do with it, na no da... Ask one of them for some new clothes, by the way, you'll need them, no da!", he said then turned chibi and waved at her. "I have to go talk with Hotohori-sama now! Ja ne, no da!", he said and was gone.  
  
'Was it just me or was he being super cheerful... Scary... I didn't think he could get anymore cheerful... He'll hurt himself one day', she thought and opened the door. She was amazed. It was like a swimming pool!!! She noticed a sign that said female baths, but couldn't read it, of course because it was in Japanese.  
  
She looked around the room cautiously before taking her clothes off and jumping in with a cannon ball. She took her time enjoying the feel of being able to swim in your bathtub before actually cleaning herself off. She cursed herself for not bringing her soap and shampoo, but eventually found some along the "pools" edge.(Herbal Essence of Ancient China!)  
  
When she was ready to get out she noticed someone had set out some clothes and a towel. She took the towel and looked around for anyone that the clothes might belong to. Finding none she put them on. It was a red shirt and black pants. It reminded her of a kung fu outfit she had seen in a local sword shop called the China Bazaar (AN: Don't own it!). She stopped by there a lot to buy new daggers for her collection.  
  
She inspected herself in one of the mirrors. She looked strange. Looking in the mirror she noticed how tired she looked and sighed. 'Time to go to sleep... Sorry, Tamahome... Suboshi... Everyone... It wasn't my place', she thought and headed back to her room. She feel asleep with little trouble and prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry I haven't updated! I got a PS2... Final Fantasy X is ADDICTIVE! I swear it! I haven't been on the computer AT ALL in 3 days! I'm sooooooo sorry! *bows*  
  
Chichiri: It really is a fun game, no da! I wish I could hold my breath that long, no da! I could go CHASE the fish, no da!  
  
Alatáriël: *imagines this* O_O Rigggggggght. Anyhow, on to reviews!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Cool name! Chichiri IS the best of them! I don't care what anyone says!!! MWA HA HA! ^_^ You like Bob, ne? I plan to keep him around. ^_~... Nothing wrong with advertisement! I'll read it ASAP, ok? Hope ya like this!  
  
chibichibi386:... And I thought I was the only one. *sun shines down and angels sing* I didn't know it was possible!!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Anonymously Anonymous: I'll look into it! Chichiri's mask drives me bonkers... and as an fan fiction authoress I had him take it off! *grins* Left eye or no left eye, PRETTY! You can't say that about many anime hotties, ne?  
  
Kitsune-sama7:Continue! Got it! ^_~  
  
Riverwood: *laughs* Glad ya like it!  
  
Holly: YEAH!!!! I know what you mean! Like I said... PS2 got me hooked and I got a little behind. Heh heh. I hope I didn't lose any fans! PLEASE STILL LOVE ME! *cries* lol. Good luck on your story though! If you want any help I offer mine. ^_~  
  
Chiri26: I know! What's up with that?! Heh heh. I would get lost too! What can I say? I didn't get Chichiri for a present. *snaps fingers* Oh well, I can pray that he's just late, ne?  
  
Kate: I think that's all...  
  
Alatáriël:... I think I lost some reviews!!! Sorry anyone that didn't get a reply! *bows* I still love you! I promise!... I just... am very unlucky with these kinda things!!! I plan to up-date my other story soon! Soujiro Seta fans check it out!... It needs reviews. *pets it lovingly*  
  
Kate: -_-  
  
Soujiro: ^__^ I'm on a train! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Chichiri: This is MY story, no da! OFF WITH YOU! *Takes staff and makes Soujiro vanish*  
  
Kate & Alatáriël: O_O Soujiro? 


	5. Hello! Suboshi's visit and Kate's kiss

Alatáriël: Hey all! I just got back from Orlando, Florida!!! I got to go to Seaworld! *holds up Shamu plushy* Isn't it just so cute?  
  
Kate: -_-;; You didn't get ME anything....  
  
*Chichiri walks on stage with his arms loaded with stuffed animals, T- shirts, and key chains*  
  
Kate:...I hate you...  
  
Chichiri: Da? These are for the reviewers, Kate-chan! Ne, Alatáriël?  
  
Alatáriël: HAI! You two can have the left overs of course, but don't forget to share with the others. You know how Nuriko gets when he can't have his way. ^_~  
  
Chichiri & Kate: *shudder* Hai....  
  
Alatáriël: Disclaimers!  
  
Kate: She owns me, but not Chichiri or the others. The wonderful goddess of anime Yu Watase does! Alatáriël is not her and has never claimed to be so no sue!  
  
Alatáriël: Arigato! Now on with the show!  
  
*Everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 5:Hello! Suboshi's visit and Kate's kiss!  
  
Kate woke up feeling much better than she had when she came to the palace last night. She had a small headache and her legs hurt, but other than that she felt fine. Today they were leaving for Hokkan and the birds outside were chirping sweetly. She sighed and got out of bed.  
  
She sweatdroped at the mirror. Her hair looked like It from the Adams Family. She ran her hands threw it, brushing it slightly. After a small adventure of crawling under the bed she located her hair tie. Only Suzaku knows how it got down there. She tied her hair back and noticed someone had left her something by her door.  
  
It was another outfit. It consisted of black baggy silk pants, a green long sleeved shirt, a dark green sash, and black shoes. It took her about 30 minutes to figure out how to put the shirt and pants on. Another 20 minutes was spent on the sash before she gave up and went to Miaka for help. Miaka had no clue as to how to tie it and sent her to Nuriko.  
  
An hour had gone by and she was finally dressed! She hummed the song Clowns by tAtU as she walked back to her room. She was surprised to hear what sounded like foot steps in her room. Her heart began beating fast and she slid open the door slightly to look in. She didn't see anything and let out a sigh.  
  
The second she walked into the room a hand fly up and around her mouth and another trapped her hands to her sides. She tried to scream and fight back, but whoever it was that had her was really strong. 'Damn, damn, damn!!! Do something, Kate!', she thought. The next thing she knew she was slammed against a wall hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs.  
  
Now in front of her she saw a REALLY ticked off looking Suboshi. 'AHHHH!', she thought and stared at him like a deer in headlights. The world froze for a moment until Suboshi hissed at her, "Be quite. You yell and i'll kill you. Understand?". Kate nodded hyperly and Suboshi slowly took his hand away.  
  
The first thing Kate noticed was the cape Suboshi was wearing (AN: from volume 7 page 104). It was clean. Not a spot of blood on it. She would have screamed for happiness if it hadn't been for Suboshi's threat, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Suboshi noticed her smile and slapped her across the face causing her to almost fall down. "Ow! You jerk! You don't have to hit me, you know!", Kate said with a small frown and rubbed her check. "How did you know about my revenge?!", He practically yelled at her. She cringed slightly, "What revenge?", she asked. Panic was clear in her voice.  
  
"I over heard you talking to the old man... You knew I was coming... How?", He asked a little calmer. "Uh...", she felt her blood run cold. What to say? Yeah, I know the future... Want to know what happens to you?  
  
Suboshi looked at her angrily. "Speak", he commanded and she raised an eyebrow. Putting away any smart mouthed remark she took a deep breath. "Bob told me about it... He is very wise and can foretell the future", she lied and fought back a grin(AN: Remember the horse?). "Bob?... Who is Bob?", Suboshi asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Bob is a powerful wizard. He lives down the river in a cabin." (~~~ Note she is describing the place Amiboshi is) "He is my friend and will smite you if you hurt me. He has the power!", she said and thought about Bob, who was most likely munching on oats in the barn at the moment with a lazy look in his eyes.  
  
Suboshi raised an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he put one of his hands against her neck and cut off her air supply. "Then I wonder why he didn't tell you not to be here today... Surely he wouldn't just let one of his friends to die, now would he?", He asked and Kate clenged her teeth and fists together.  
  
She couldn't stand it any more. "You'll die! By your own hands and your own mistakes! Your death will be pointless and filled with anger and misunderstandings! NAKAGO IS USING YOU!", she yelled in anger with the last of her air.  
  
Suboshi glared at her, "And Bob told you this too, ne?", He asked. A look of uncontrolled rage lined his face and Kate hoped the yo yo's of death weren't too painful. Suddenly Suboshi threw her down and she tried to think she took deep breaths as she looked for anything that might be helpful.  
  
She saw her backpack in reach and grabbed it and threw it at him with all of her might. He threw one of his yo yo's at it, slicing a huge hole threw one side and out the other. The sound of running caught her ears and Suboshi looked at the door. He looked back at Kate with a glare then ran to the window and jumped onto the roof.  
  
Kate let out a sigh and stretched out on the floor with a hand to her neck. Suddenly the door flew open and Miaka, Nuriko, Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tamahome were standing there looking like they had run laps around the palace.  
  
Kate didn't bother looking at them as she stared at the ceiling in shock. She thought she was going to die!!! "Ow... That hurt", she said to them to show she was indeed alive, and slightly to prove she was still alive to herself.  
  
"Oh my! Kate are you ok?!", Miaka gasped and ran over to her. "I'll live", Kate mumbled and sat up with Miaka's help. "What took you guys?!, Kate asked with a small grin. "You're hurt!!!", Miaka yelled and tried to touch Kate's neck but she pushed Miaka's hand away.  
  
Kate sighed and put her hand to her neck carefully. Hotohori and the others examined the room. "Who was it?", Hotohori asked. Kate looked at him surprised. She hadn't noticed him there. "Uh... Suboshi...", Kate and the others exchanged looks of confusion.  
  
"He said he was... uh... Amiboshi's younger twin", Kate said looking at the floor where her backpack was at. 'That could've been me', she thought and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She took a deep breath then smiled at Miaka. "Don't worry. He went away".  
  
"What would he want with you, Kate? You must have been so scared!", Nuriko whined. Kate inwardly sighed, 'What is this? 20 questions?', she thought. "H-How should I know?! Look! Just leave me alone ok?!", she yelled and brought her knees up to her chest and looked away from the group.  
  
The last time she had felt like this was almost a year ago when her mom and dad signed the divorce papers and she had to decide who to live with. It was one of the worst things that she could think of that a child could choose between. Now she had to choose if she was going to tell everyone her secrets again. She was so confused and would have given anything to talk to her mentor, David... but he was a million years away in another world.  
  
Glancing at her backpack she wasn't sure if there was anything left to tell. Chichiri noticed the backpack and walked over to it and bend down to pick it up. Kate felt panicked and held her breath. "He do this, no da?", Chichiri asked and Kate nodded.  
  
Chichiri nodded and walked over to her and knelt down beside her, holding out the backpack to her. "It's ok to be scared and cry sometimes, no da", he said and Kate nodded. Suddenly feeling the need to cry she buried her head into her arms and knees and cried.  
  
Tamahome, Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori left the room and conversed in the hall about the Kuto warriors. Chichiri stayed by her side with a frown and watched as she leaned over on his shoulder and cried. "It's ok, no da", he said and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry", she managed to say threw her sobs before bursting threw another fit of crying. "I don't mind, no da...", he said.  
  
"It's human nature to cry when scared, no da. There is nothing to be ashamed of", he said and stood up. "But... You can't cry forever. It's a lot better to just smile and laugh at life's ups and downs... or at least learn to live with them", he said and reached his hand toward her.  
  
She blinked away her tears and thought about what he said for a moment before reaching for his hand. He smiled and pulled her to her feet carefully. "Are you ok now, no da?", he asked. "I'm ok", she said and wrapped her arms around Chichiri's neck giving him a hug. "Thanks, Chichiri", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.(AN: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! Finally!) She felt her face turn bright red and laughed.  
  
Chichiri blushed under his mask and gave her a smile," Daaaa. You're welcome, no da", he said and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. Kate smiled and walked toward the door, making a mental note to look at her backpack later, she opened the door and was greeted by Miaka and Nuriko along with Tasuki, who must have shown up a few minutes late, leaning against the wall with their ears to it.  
  
"I don't hear anything", Nuriko whinned in a whisper and got shhhed by Tasuki. Miaka moved closer to the wall. Kate sweatdropped and and left the room motioning for Chichiri to follow her. He looked at her questionally but smiled when they left the room and saw that the three spys still hadn't seen them.  
  
Kate pointed down the hall and the two of them tip toed down the hall. Tasuki, Miaka, and Nuriko still against the wall. Once out of hearing range Kate broke into a fit of giggles. "T-that wasn't very nice, no da!", Chichiri said but his chuckling gave him away. "No, but it sure was fun!... Oi, I'm hungry... Wanna grab some grub?", she asked and Chichiri looked at her confused ,"Grub, no da?". She grinned, "Get some food?", she tried and he nodded.  
  
In the dinning room Kate grabbed whatever looked familiar, aka rice, and sat down to eat. Chichiri grabbed the same thing and sat next to her. Kate grinned and looked at him. "How long do you think they'll stay there?", Kate asked. Chichiri grinned back, "I'd have to say at least 30 minutes... Perhaps an hour, no da". Kate laughed.  
  
After a few minutes Hotohori entered the room with Tamahome and Mitsukake in tow. Kate watched them curiously as they sat in front of her with serious expressions on their faces. "Ummm... Good morning?", Kate tried. "Kate, you have to tell us what happened", Tamahome said while Mitsukake got something out of a bag he had.  
  
"Eh?... Do I have to?", the looks she recived was the only answer she needed," There isn't much to tell... I heard footsteps in my room. I opened the door slightly but didn't see anything. When I walked in Suboshi grabbed me and asked me weird questions. Like, what were you doing? How did you know about my plan. Then he tried to kill me.", she paused for a moment for dramatics.  
  
Hotohori looked like he was going to fall off his seat. Tamahome looked confused. Chichiri was staring at her with his eyebrows knitted together and Mitsukake looked like he couldn't care less. "Suddenly he threw me to the ground and I thought he was going to burn holes in my with his eyes he looked so mad!"  
  
She said getting into the story," I just happened to be near my bag and I threw it at him in a final hope to excape. This magic flying yo yo", she made motions of how it looked as she talked," flew right threw it like it was nothing!... Then he looked at the door as I heard footsteps and he jumped out my window, and that as they say is that", she said.  
  
"What about the marks on your wrist and neck?", Mitsukake asked. Kate blinked and looked at her wrist. She hadn't noticed but they had huge purple bruses on them. "Eek!", she said," I hadn't noticed... my wrist... Ow... I'm not sure... Sometime during the time I was trying to excape I guess... The neck wound is what I get for breathing... So sore", she said and touched her face carefully.  
  
"I see", was all Hotohoti said and got up to leave. Tamahome followed him. Mitsukake took out some bandages and wrapped up her wrists. She really couldn't feel it, but she guessed that was a good thing. "You need to not carry anything heavy for a while in case they might sprain... Take this for the pain", he said and handed her a pouch.  
  
"Take one in the morning and one at night for a week...", he said then got up and left. Kate ate one of the herbs that was in the bag. It was nasty! She made a face then drank a glass of water.  
  
Kate sighed and looked at the bandages. Chichiri smiled at her and said," Let's go to the gardens, no da... They are really nice this time of year". She laughed and got up, following him out the door. On their way to the gardens they passed Tasuki. He gave them a nasty glare before entering the kitchen. Kate and Chichiri laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Hotohori and Tamahome sat in Hotohri's meeting room. "She was hiding something... We have to be careful... Tell the others... We leave as soon as possible", Hotohori said sadly and Tamahome nodded.  
  
Alatáriël: YEAH! Snow day and a new chapter! Life is good!  
  
Chichiri: *makes a snow angel* Hai!  
  
Kate: *is bundled up with hot coco* I hate the cold...  
  
Alatáriël: *laughs* Oh! It's not all bad! No school!  
  
Kate: True... I hate that creepy U.S Government teacher. He's such a pervert!  
  
Alatáriël: *coughs* Well.... That's too bad... But... Look on the bright side!!! ... You get art!!! I don't.... I do have Englash 2 however! *smiles happily*  
  
Chichiri: I want Ancient History, no da!!!  
  
Kate: Oh! Oh! I wanna thank the reviewers today!!!  
  
Alatáriël: *smiles* Ok!  
  
Selene Serenity: Ha ha ha. If only it were that easy, ne?  
  
Chichiri: Ah! Where did my mask go?! MOMMMY!!!  
  
Kate & Alatáriël: *grin and point to Selene*  
  
Jedi of Oro: Heh heh heh. Hey, M! Glad you like it. *blushes* Sorry for forgetting you were a FY fan... Won't happen again! *smiles*  
  
Chibichibi386: WAI! Chiri huggables!!! I want one! LOL... Umm. I got FF10 for X-mas... You can normaly get them at malls and at movie stores.  
  
Anonymously Anonymous: They write Chiri/ Miaka? O_O I had no clue... What ever floats their boat I guess... Chichiri seems more like a mentor to Miaka then anything else to me, ne?  
  
Amaya-san: Did you like my plot twist?! ^__^  
  
Holly: Yeah! *hugs* So did I! It was so sad!!! You'll have to find out next chapter what happens, ne? ^_~ I'm sure your story will come along! Don't give up!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Heh heh heh. I got really mad when this bad guy beat me so I haven't written in a few days... I still haven't beat him. LOL. I'm so glad you liked it! *hugs plushy*  
  
Alatáriël: Is that it?  
  
Kate: I think so...  
  
Alatáriël: Ok then! Please review!!! She the review button? It wants you to click it! It'll only take a second!!!  
  
Kate: I'll give you a cookie!... and a bag of chips!....and...and... I'll get you're favorite FY character to give you a hug!!!  
  
FY characters: *gets tackled by fangirls and boys (I don't think any boys are reading this, but you never know)* O_O EEEKKK!  
  
Alatáriël & Kate: Happy reading! Next chapter coming to a theater near you!!!  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry if the spelling is bad... My spell check is being moody. *Bows* 


	6. Row, Row, Row your boat!

Alatáriël: *Yawns* Good morning all!!! It seems I just can't stop writing fanfiction! *sighs*  
  
Kate: *sweatdrops* However even with all the good ideas she as it seems most of them will take a while to happen.  
  
Alatáriël: *frowns* I know! It's so sad! *cries*  
  
Chichiri: Let's wing it, no da!  
  
Alatáriël & Kate: HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Alatáriël: I own Kate. I don't own anything else... Exept this cute stuffed animal. *holds it lovingly* Mine...  
  
Kate: Oh! Oh! Alatáriël, we should go to Wally- World (don't own it!!!)today and get suplies to make a Chichiri plushie!!!!!!... Then in a sence we WOULD own him!!!  
  
Alatáriël:... Interesting idea.... Hmmm...  
  
Chichiri: *smiles* On with the show, no da!  
  
*everyone runs off stage... or to Wally- World*  
  
Chapter 6: Row, row, row you'r boat!  
  
Well, Chichiri was right. The gardens were beautiful. She had never seen so many different types of plants that she didn't know what they were before. It made her realize exactly how different this place was from her home. 'Never belonged there anyway', she thought. Chichiri was up ahead of her a little bit humming a little.  
  
It was all very nice, and today they were packing and should leave anytime now. Kate held a small hope in her heart that Tamahome's family was still alive. She was feeling kind of strange due to the herbs Mitsuskake had given her, but she didn't hurt at all. That was a good thing.  
  
Suddenly she noticed Chichiri had stopped walking and she almost walked right into him. "Tamahome, no da?". Kate turned around to see Tamahome running toward them. "Hey, Chichiri, Kate, Hotohori-sama told me to tell you that we are leaving as soon as possible so get ready, ok?", Tamahome said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
Chichiri nodded and began to walk back to the palace. Kate stood there for a moment and thought about the manga. 'Wait... We are leaving early?', she thought. She shook her head trying to focus and ran up to catch up with Chichiri.  
  
Back in her room Kate inspected her backpack. She cringed when she pulled out her shattered walkman. Most of her CDs had been destroyed too and she sighed. Rummaging threw it she noticed she hadn't found her Fushigi Yuugi CD yet and after looking threw the unbroken CDs noticed she had misplaced it in her Enya CD case.  
  
She would have jumped for joy if it hadn't been for her broken walkman. The thing was due for retirement anyway, but what a way to go! Everything else seemed to be ok except for volume 3 of Fushigi Yuugi. She might have cried if it hadn't been for the fact that it saved her life.  
  
She sighed and put it back. No need to worry about that now. 'All that Chichiri goodness sacrafised for my unworthy life... I'm so ashamed', she thought half jokingly and giggled to herself.  
  
She grabbed her clothes she wore last night, her jeans, and DBZ shirt and stuffed them around the holes; forming a temporary patch for her backpack until she had enough time to make a real one. She put the herbs Mitsukake had given her in a pocket in her backpack that was still whole.  
  
She spun her bag around and jumped up and down to make sure everything stayed in place. Everything did. Satisfied, she put on her backpack and surveyed the room. Noticing now quiet everything was she shivered. 'I don't want to be here right now', she thought and left the room.  
  
"That's right... So we have to be careful, understand?", she heard from inside a room. 'What's going on?', she wondered. That was Tamahome's voice. "I don't really understand... She seems like a nice girl to me. As a doctor I feel bad for giving her those herbs when I could have healed her myself...", that was Mitsukake's voice.  
  
"Look, we need to protect Miaka... This girl was brought here by that ugly baba for a reason... All i'm saying is she might be keeping something important from us... We need to know what she is hiding!", Tamahome said.  
  
Kate felt her anger raise then. 'They're talking about me?! Oh, Come ON!', she thought and walked away. 'Never trust anyone, Kate. Never. You should know better after the stuff your family pulled', she thought angrily.  
  
If she would have stayed behind for a moment later she would have heard, "Guys, no da. She was brought here for our support. Things are going to get bad, no da... I believe she knows this and is trying to protect all of us... We can't do this to her, no da... She's my friend and I can't let this happen. You all are as uncertain of the future as I am, but that gives us no excuse to act this way", Chichiri said and smiled. "Plus, you were overheard, no da", he said and the others paled.  
  
Kate walked to the stables to visit Bob. She stole some sugar from the kitchen to give him. Walking into the stables she noticed some stable boys were sitting around playing some weird game. 'I think it's called Go!', she thought and greeted them. "Hello! Can I come in?", she asked and suddenly all the boys were on their feet looking around like they had been caught sneaking cookies out of a cookie jar.  
  
'Slackers', Kate thought with a grin. "S-sure!!! Come on in!", one of them said and she nodded. She walked over to Bob and gave him some sugar from her pocket. "You like 'er, eh? Her name's Li-Li", one of the boys said and Kate blinked. "Bob... You're a GIRL!!!", Kate exclaimed and hugged her animal friend. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a boy!!!". The stable boy sweatdroped and slowly walked away.  
  
Kate stayed in the stale for a few hours talking about her troubles with Bob, or Li-Li as she was called by the others. "Bob, I just don't know what to do! Think I should tell them about the books?", the horse snorted.  
  
"Yeah, me neither... Those are some gory images, ne?", she said and scratched his ears. "Well, Bob, it looks like i'm going to be going away for a while... Wish you could come with me, girl...", she said and sighed.  
  
Bob neighed. "Yeah, i'll bring you back some sugar when I come back", Kate said with a laugh. "Do you always talk to animals, no da?", she heard suddenly and jumped, sending her head first into the stale. "AHHH!", she yelled as Bob bent down and tried to eat her hair.  
  
" Bad Bob! Bad! No! Not the hair!!!", she yelled and jumped over the gate, panting heavily. Her hair was a mess and she pointed her finger at Bob. "That's it! No carrots!", she cried and flattened her hair.  
  
Bob looked at her sadly. Kate looked at her with uncertainly, "Don't give me that look... Stop it!... Ok, fine... I'll bring you you'r stupid carrots", she said and Bob whinnied. She then turned to Chichiri with a fake frown, "You should be careful... She could've ate me alive!" Chichiri was chibi and latched onto a support beam to the stables.  
  
"That was scary, no da!", Chichiri said and chibily ran over to her. She smiled, "I would expect Tasuki to say that", she said and rolled her eyes. Chichiri raised an eyebrow at that and she coughed. "N-never mind!!! Ha ha ha... Erm... What are you doing here, Chichiri?", Kate asked.  
  
'I slipped!!! Damn it! The horse thing doesn't happen till they are in the desert! Baka!', she thought. Chichiri seemed to let it go as he smiled at her, "We are about to leave, no da! Ready?", he asked and Kate nodded. She gave Bob a hug and blew her a kiss before leaving.  
  
"How'd you know where I was anyway?", Kate asked. Chichiri smiled, "Some boys were talking about a weird girl that was talking to a horse... I figured it must be you, no da!... That and they gave a detailed description of you!", he said and she raised an eyebrow. "What did they say?", she asked.  
  
"Daaa! You don't want to know, no da!", Chichiri said and Kate felt her eyebrow twitch. "You're cruel, ya know that?", she said with a glare. When they reached the others Kate couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes.  
  
At the harbor Kate was grinning ear to ear jumping around. She wanted to see everything! First she saw the boat then she had somehow ended up on one of the docks. Looking down at the water she took a deep breath. 'This is it... No turning back now', she thought.  
  
A sudden flash caught her attention and she looked up. Miaka was standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hey, Miaka!", Kate greeted, blushing. Miaka smiled and handed her the developing picture. "Tasuki thought there was another him in the photo", Miaka said with a grin.  
  
Kate chucked slightly and looked at the picture Miaka took. She looked deep in thought. She laughed at it. "What were you thinking about?", Miaka asked. "Hmm? Oh just the boat ride... I've never been on a boat like that before...", Kate said with a smile and Miaka nodded. "Want to get a picture with the others... or Chichiri perhaps?", Miaka asked innocently.  
  
Kate blushed, "Don't make fun of me!", she said Miaka smiled. "Come on! I want to take a picture of all of us!", Miaka said, changing the subject. Kate nodded and followed over to where the others were.  
  
After some minor difficulties figuring out who went where the picture was taken. Kate was to Chiriko's left with Tama-neko cradled in her arms smiling close mouthed at the camera. (AN: You can picture it if you look in manga 7 pg.83! ^_^)  
  
Suddenly Hotohori's voice caught Kate's attention. "A thought came to me last night... concerning your family." Kate held her breath and felt the color drain from her face. "What?", Tamahome asked. "Shall we bring them here?"  
  
"While you are abroad, you will be anxious about them, no? The crown can provide them with a house in the city... This is no charity. They provided us hospitality. We wish to return the favor", Hotohori continued and Kate took a steady breath. Tamahome and  
  
Miaka thanked Hotohori hyperly and Tamahome asked Miaka to go with him. Kate couldn't move or speak to ask if she could come along. "Uh... I can't take it", she groaned and went back to her seat on the dock. 'Don't cry... You're a big girl now', she told herself and looked at the picture Miaka had given her in her hand.  
  
"Where there is will there is a way, ne?", she said and smiled sadly. She spotted Nuriko sneaking off and felt an evil grin appear on her face, 'and there is my way', she thought and ran after the cross-dresser. Her heart was beating so hard she thought for sure everyone could hear it.  
  
"Nuriko!", Kate whispered and Nuriko looked around him. He was momentarily crouching under a table as was Kate. she waved at him and we waved for her to come over to where he was.  
  
"What're you doing here?", Nuriko asked. "Stocking you!", Kate said with a grin. "Want to help me stock Miaka and Tama-baby?", Nuriko asked with a grin and Kate nodded. "Oh! Here they come! Get down!", Nuriko whispered and Kate did as she was told.  
  
Kate overheard Miaka and Tamahome talking. Suddenly Nuriko raised up with a ball Kate handed him and said, "Perhaps this ball... Would be a good choice". Kate began giggling almost instantly.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko cat fought all the way to the village. Kate stayed behind the others. It seemed to take forever to get there but when they finally did Kate felt tears start to roll down her checks.  
  
"Big brother!!!", was shouted in a miniature eco. Kate buried her face in her hands and smiled. "Chuei! Shunkei! Gyokuran, Yuiren, Dad! I'm home!", Tamahome called and Tamahome's father walked to the door with a huge smile on his face. "Tamahome, Miaka! Hello! What are you two doing in town?", he asked and motioned them to enter the house.  
  
Kate just stood there watching them all. She laughed to herself and shook her head. "Thank you Suzaku...", she whispered to the sky. "Are you coming, Kate?", Nuriko asked and Kate nodded happily running over to the house.  
  
"Are you serious, Tamahome? Live in the city?", Tamahome's father asked with a stunned look on his face. So far he hadn't said anything about her last visit and she was grateful. There was no sound of a flute or anything. Kate was confused, but couldn't be any happier.  
  
"We'll help you pack then! Come on, everyone", Nuriko said and everyone smiled. "Hai!", came the reply. They didn't have a lot to pack, being as poor as they were, so most of what was packed was clothes and food and any toys the kids had. Tamahome said they would get all new and better things in the city.  
  
The next morning they loaded everything onto the horses and left. Kate kept glancing at the roofs and trees to make sure Suboshi or Soi weren't lurking nearby. She knew she had nothing to fear with Tamahome here, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
They reached the city by noon and were greeted by everyone. Kate smiled when she saw Yuiren give Miaka the bead necklace she had made. Miaka and Tamahome blushed and thanked Yuiren, who was beaming with pride.  
  
Kate felt tears fill her eyes again and she brushed them away. Sudden movement in her backpack, however, caused her to shriek and she threw he backpack off. She stared at it a moment before getting a stick and poking it. It moved and Kate jumped.  
  
Tama-neko's head popped out of one of the holes with something in his/her (AN:is Tama-neko a girl or a boy? O_O) mouth. "What do you have? Here kitty kitty kitty", Kate cooed and Tama ran off. "NO! STOP! BAD KITTY!", Kate shouted and ran after it after grabbing her backpack.  
  
'Dang Tama-neko is fast!', Kate thought and saw with horror he was running toward the others. She had a feeling he had a page of volume 3 that had been torn into pieces. "Make way!!!", she shouted and everyone jumped out of the way as Tama-neko ran past with Kate following soon after.  
  
Tama-neko ran up the dock and onto the boat. Kate accidentally pushed a man off the board walk trying to reach the cat. 'Hope he can swim', she thought morbidly as she kept running after the cat.  
  
Miaka and the others looked after her in stunned silence. "What was that about, no da?", Chichiri asked and the others shrugged. Hotohori and Miaka said their goodbyes and Tamahome gave his brothers and sisters hugs before leaving, promising to bring them back something.  
  
Meanwhile Tasuki was being carried on board by Nuriko, followed by Chichiri and Chiriko and the others. Kate was somewhere below deck on a hunting expedition, much to Mitsukake's dismay.  
  
An hour later Kate immerged from the boat's interior covered in cobwebs with a container of toothpaste in her hand. 'False alarm', She sighed and put it back in her backpack for safe keeping. After talking with Nuriko she found out she was sharing a cabin with him. He showed her to it then left saying he was going to cook dinner.  
  
'I better get some sleep while I can...', she thought and nodded off with her backpack secure in her arms. Sometime later Kate woke up to a knock at her door. She yawned and stumbled over to the door.  
  
"Eh?", she asked and smiled when she saw Chiriko. "Hey! What's up?", she asked. "It's time to eat. Come on!", he said and smiled. 'So kawaii!', Kate thought and smiled at him, "Ok!".  
  
Kate didn't eat too much knowing that swimming on a full stomach gave people cramps, but she sure was hungry! She managed to eat a piece of fish and some fruit before going up on deck just in time to hear Chichiri scream something and the mast exploded in a wall of flames. Kate gasped and ran to tell the others. 'Wish I had a life jacket', she thought.  
  
Alatáriël: Ha ha ha. I got a little carried away!!! ^_^;; I got really into the story and couldn't get myself to stop. *blushes*  
  
Kate: Cliffy!!!  
  
Chichiri: I want a floaty!!!  
  
Kate: Me too! Waaaa.  
  
Alatáriël: Oh, Shush you two! You can swim, so stop whining!!! Time for reviews!  
  
Songwind: Hey!!! Ha ha ha. I agree they deserve it... Do you recall when Tasuki glared at Chichiri and Kate? He had just left then so they were there for about 35.0972 minutes. ^_^ This soon enough? Ha ha ha.  
  
Selene Serenity: *Kate giggles* It was the best moment of my life!  
  
Chichiri: *raises an eyebrow* Daaaa... *blushes after reading review*... You can kiss me if you want, no da! *turns chibi and jumps into Selene's arms*  
  
Alatáriël: *laughs* No be angry! Just friendly peck really!  
  
Jedi of Oro: *smiles* Yeah! I'm so glad you like it, M! *Chichiri hugs M in SD form*  
  
Chichiri: I feel so loved, no da!!!  
  
Alatáriël: By the way, Sorry this chapter was so soon, but I couldn't help but post it! *laughs* 


	7. Water, Water everywhere

Alatáriël: Arg! *bangs head into wall repeatedly*  
  
Chichiri: O_O What's wrong, no da?!  
  
Alatáriël: I keep *bangs head* trying to *bangs head* find out *is stopped by Chichiri* what happens to you! I could have sworn I read somewhere that you're friend doesn't kick the bucket, but I can't find ANY information on it!  
  
Kate: *Walks on stage with an ice cream cone* Why don't you ask the crowd? I'm sure one of them knows!  
  
Alatáriël: *hugs Kate* What would I do without you?!... Ok, people... I need your help for future reference... Does his friend survive the flood or not? I NEED TO KNOW!  
  
Chichiri: *is in shock* ... H-he...What?....How?  
  
Alatáriël & Kate: * look at each other and freak out* BRAIN WASH! *hold up MIB flashy thing and put on sunglasses* Look into the light Chichiri...  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
Alatáriël: *clears throat and throws sunglasses away* Chichiri, diclaimers!  
  
Chichiri: *Blinks* Alatáriël doesn't own me nor any of the others that belong to Yu Watase, but she does own Kate, no da!  
  
Alatáriël: On with the show!  
  
*everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 7: Water, Water everywhere and not a drop to drink.  
  
Soon everyone was on deck. Kate was trying to keep Tasuki in sight as he cursed up a strom (AN: note the pun). "Chichiri, what happened!?!", she heard Tamahome yell over the storm. "I felt an enemy's enormous chi approaching... and these thunder clouds suddenly appeared in the sky, no da!!", Chichiri shouted back.  
  
Kate could faintly hear someone scream, "Watch out! We are gonna hit the rocks!!", suddenly the sky flared up and lightning hit the boat. Everyone screamed in pain and shock (AN:... another one?! -_-). "What's going on?!", Tamahome asked.  
  
"This is the work of a Seiryu warrior! I can feel it!", Nuriko yelled. "Damn! Where are they?!", Tamahome asked. "We're taking on water!!", Chiriko said. "What's a little harmless water!?! My fire can evaporate it! Rekka... Shi--BLRBLRBLLRBL", Tasuki yelled and was suddenly over board due to a wave. "Tasuki!", Miaka called and jumped in.  
  
Kate smacked her head to her palm. Tamahome jumped in after her, sence she couldn't swim either. "Hold on. I'll throw you a rope!", Nuriko yelled and Kate rushed to help him. A sudden wave sent Nuriko and Kate into the water. "CANNON BALL!", Kate yelled dispite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Kate was always iggnorant when it came to water. She had almost drowned in a lake while her parents flirted not 5 feet away from her and had jumped into a ten foot pool when she was three thinking she would just float back up without any effort. The most resent she had jumped into a flooded lake after a float that had excaped her grasp up river.  
  
Now here she was being dragged AWAY from Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka. She was having a problem staying a float and watched as the others got out of view. 'This is bad, very bad', she thought and tried to look for a way to safety.  
  
She started to swim for the boat but lost her strangth quickly (AN: What can I say? She's you're average American teenager... as far as phisical activity goes). Soon she found herself overwhelmed by the waves and tried to yell, but kept swollowing water. Then she knew no more.  
  
Kate woke up dry and warm. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She was in a bed in a very nice looking room that smelt like flowers. She felt water logged and let out a burp. "Damn... That was the stupidest thing i've ever done!", she told herself.  
  
"And what would that be?", a female asked from a corner of the room. Kate jumped and looked at her in shock. She was really pretty! "Eh?", Kate asked in astonishment. The lady giggled and sat down on Kate's bed. "My name is Ai. How do you feel?", suddenly Kate reconized this girl. She was the lady that served Tamahome wine in volume 8.  
  
"Oh dear... er... How long have I been asleep?", Kate asked. The woman smiled, "Only a few hours. We were all quite suprized to see you floating near shore. Good thing you were wearing that green shirt or we may have not saw you", Ai said.  
  
That's when Kate noticed it... She wasn't dressed in her green shirt and black pants. She was in a dress. "Gods, no!", she exclaimed. Ai looked suprized, "I'm sorry but we weren't just going to let you drown!", she said.  
  
"I-it's not that... Sorry... and thank you for saving me", Kate said and wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. Ai smiled, "You're welcome. Your things are drying off at the moment... Do you need anything?", Ai asked. Kate nodded, "A root beer would do wonders", she mumbled.  
  
"Huh?", Ai asked, having no heard her. "Uh... Got any milk?", Kate asked and Ai nodded. She left the room and Kate quickly jumped out of bed looking herself over. She never thought she'd see the day she'd be in a dress. She shuddered at its girlishness and made for the door.  
  
As soon as she was about to make her excape Ai returned with the milk. Kate cringed inwardly hoping it wasn't made of eyeballs and drank it down in two gulps. "Would you like to look around a little?", Ai asked and Kate nodded. 'I wonder if Chichiri and the others are here yet', she wondered. Out in the hall torches were being lit and the sun was setting.  
  
Kate felt paniced that they would think her dead and continue with out her. 'I've come this far to be with Chichiri a little swim better not stop me now!', she thought and stomped off . "Ai-san... Have you seen a group of females around here from a shipweck?", Kate asked.  
  
"Oh my! You were shipwecked?! You poor thing!", Ai said saddly and then thought for a moment. "Was one of them extreamly tall with a love of wine? She had really red hair!", Ai said and Kate raised an eyebrow. 'Well, isn't that interesting?', Kate thought and chucked to herself, 'It's Tasuki's soul mate!'. (AN: No flames please! It's a joke!!!)  
  
"Were there six of them? One with purple hair, one with red, one with black, and two with brown, and one with yellow or blue?", she asked not remebering if Chichiri's female form had blonde hair or not.  
  
"Hai! That's them... I think they are in the dinning area...", Ai said. Kate stopped walking when she heard what sounded like singing. "Right threw here", Ai said and pulled back a door. Kate nodded and entered the room.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she noticed she had entered from behind them. She watched them for a moment while she thought up a plan. They didn't know she knew they were in drag, and they would think it was weird if they knew that she knew that they were in drag... or that one of them had turned female.  
  
He then creeped near Miaka's seat and threw her arms over her shoulders in a light hug. "MISS ME?!", Kate shouted causing Miaka, Tasuki (who was to her right) and Tamahome (who was on her left) to jump a foot in the air. Miaka looked at her for a moment before yelling, "KATE! YOU'RE ALIVE!". Miaka then latched herself to her new friend.  
  
"I have nine lives", Kate said with a wink, "and I still have a few left", she added. She got scolded by Nuriko for being careless before she was able to sit down. She grinned at Tamahome and Tasuki as they glared back in a say-anything-and-die sort of way. She giggled her way all threw dinner as she watched Tamahome and Tasuki drink down the wine. 'Ewww', she thought and giggled some more.  
  
Chichiri, whom she was sitting next to asked how she had gotten here. "I washed up on shore it seems... I got really lucky this time!... Is it just me or are you shorter and curvier than you used to be?", Kate asked with an evil grin on her face. Chichiri blushed and laughed a little, "Hai! I never thought i'd see the day I wore a dress, no da!". Kate grinned and answered, "Me neither". The two of them laughed.  
  
In the hall Miaka and the other discused how they were going to get over the western wall and into Hokkan, which might require swimming to do so. "We're in good shape. I'll take care of Mitsukake. You're tired. Get some rest, no da", Chichiri said and Kate poked him in the sholder.  
  
"Take me with you! I've been asleep all day!", she whispered and Chichiri nodded. Kate giggled as she saw Miaka and Tamahome's reactions to having to stay in the same room and whispered, "Behave you two!" to Miaka. Tamahome blushed as they were shoved into the room.  
  
"Let's go, no da!", Chichiri said and they walked down the hallway. Eventually they scoured the entire dungeon, but couldn't find him anywhere. A woman's voice caught their attention. "Hmm... It looks like you caught a well built man this time."  
  
Kate and Chichiri peeked into the room. 'Those animals!', Kate thought and would have giggled if Chichiri wasn't with her. "What use shall we put to him, Mother? A slave? A seed provider?", at that Kate gaged silently. "Or maybe a toy for the children?", on of the ladies asked.  
  
"Well... I always love a good slave... but we haven't had a new man for some time... and our last seed provider seems... depleted. So, let's do the standered ritual... and gouge out his eyeballs!", the leader said and Kate turned to Chichiri, who had a discusted look on his face. 'That's going to hurt in the morning', Kate thought as a woman with a knife approached Mitsukake. "Don't move! We'll get your eyes with one quick gourge!", one of them said.  
  
Kate looked at Chichiri like a puppy does when it wants to go for a walk. 'Can we go? Can we go?', Kate silently asked pointing her head in Mitsukake's direction. Chichiri concentrated and sent a blast of chi around Mitsukake to deflect the girls.  
  
"Who's there?!", the leader shouted and the door flew open. Kate quickly pushed Chichiri out of the way and smiled at them. "Such strange weather we've been having, ne?", Kate asked and the females looked at her like rabid chipmunks and Kate felt like cowering in a corner. "We were just going to powder out noses, and got turned around, no da!", Chichiri said and Kate smacked her forehead into a wall.  
  
"Chichiri, they can see threw your spell", Kate and Mitsukake said at the same time. Chichiri urked and got chibi, "We'll just be going, no da!", Chichiri said and grabbed Mitsuake and they ran down the hall like there was no tomorrow... Which there might not be if those angry females reach them. 'Must be that time of the month', Kate thought as a spear flew past her head.  
  
They ran around in a random fasion with Kate running beside Mitsukake and Chichiri in front. They ran past Miaka and the others who looked like deers in headlights. Behind them were MANY MANY angry girls. "We have you now you... you MEN!!!", one shouted. "R-R-Run!!!", Kate yelled and they all took off.  
  
"They're all men!! I want them caught!", one yelled. "Take that back! I'll all woman!", Miaka yelled. "And for once I don't regret it in a race!", Kate shot back with a grin, being a tomboy had its advantages. "That's right! How dare you?!", Nuriko said and Kate laughed. "You are a guy! Remeber?!", Tamahome yelled.  
  
Suddenly arrows flew past them and Kate covered her head as she began to run faster. "Ya wonder why I hate women!!!", Tasuki yelled followed up be, "And I swore never to hit a girl!" by Tamahome. "We have to split up! Let's regroup at the west castle wall! There is a path to Hokkan there!", Kate yelled.  
  
"Miaka! Head straight there! We'll act as decoys! You're a woman. Even if they catch you, they won't hurt you!", Tamahome yelled. Kate had allready ran off and so wasn't with her... She was too afraid of the sharp pointy objects.  
  
They ran with all their might but couldn't seem to lose them! It seemed more women just kept showing up! Not very suprizing, but one could dream, ne? The sound of thunder brought their attention to the castle wall. "Miaka is in danger, no da!", Chichiri yelled and they ran in that direction.  
  
They got there just in time to see Soi run off. "Um, guys? We're kind of surounded", Chiriko said and Kate took a deep breath and looked over the side of the wall. 'Damn, that's a long way down!', she thought. "You'll find that the wall leads to steep cliffs. You have nowhere to run", the leader said and Kate rolled her eyes. "State the obvious, why don't ya?", she said sarcasticly. "Dammit. We're almost there...", Tamahome said.  
  
"Once we've gouged out your eyes, you'll make fine slaves. And the liquor brewed from your eyeballs should be delicious", the leader said. 'They always give away their evil plan', Kate thought and looked over the side again. "You talk big, but I gotta warn you. Any drink made from my eyeballs is gonna make you dirt poor! Are you sure you can risk it?!", Tamahome asked and Kate snickered.  
  
"Chichiri. Could you distract them? A moment would do. I have an idea!", Chiriko said and Kate would have screamed FLASH THEM!... if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd rather he not. He was just to pretty to be used like that! "All right...", Chichiri said and threw his kesa into the air and it surounded the warrior women. They freaked out. 'A simple trick for simple minds', Kate thought and rolled her eyes... Throwing laundry at people was a GREAT diversionary tactic!  
  
"Everyone! We have to dive in and swim for shore! The water's deep enough. You won't be hurt!", Chiriko instructed. "Are you nuts?! I'm in a dress!!!", Kate yelled. "L-L-Let's do it!", Tasuki yelled, looking like her was going to die. "ACK! NO!", Kate yelled as Chichiri took her her hand and led her over to the edge. "On the count of three! One... two...three!", He yelled and they jumped off the ledge.  
  
Kate held her nose as they hit water. "After them!", the leader shouted and they swam for shore. "They are coming after us! Hurry! There is a place over there we have to get to!", Chiriko yelled and they ran in the direction Chiriko was pointing. "If my calculations are correct... it should happen soon!", Chiriko said. "What's goin' on? They're catchin' up!",  
  
Tasuki yelled. "L-L-Look!", Miaka said in astonishment. "The water's rushing... backwards!", Tasuki called. They watched as their pursuers were washed back. Chiriko explained that it had to do with the sun and moon's alignment. 'Talk about lucky', Kate thought and they continued on their way. They lost the women easily from there and could finally breath a little easier. They made there way to a valley with sheep and Kate tried to pet one... It ended up trying to eat her dress.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!", a little kid shouted out of no where on top on a runaway horse. Tamahome ran up, "Oh no! He's going to be thrown off!". Kate sweatdroped as she watched him jump up, save the kid, then get trampled by the horse. 'Bob's prettier', Kate thought, having gotten away from the sheep.  
  
They returned the kid, like any good heros would do. Kate thought ransome was the way to go, but was ignored. "I'm so greatful you saved my son! I don't know how to thank you", the boy's father said. "Fifty gold coins oughtta do it!", Tamahome said and got smacked by Miaka. "If you found a place for is to stay for the night, it'd be very helpful...", Chichiri said.(AN: I'm suprized! No no da is after this!)  
  
"Oh! Please stay with us! We'd love to hear news from the south. It would be our pleasure", the man said and everyone thanked him. A little later they all had dinner. Kate had never had lamb before and desided she didn't like eating something that cute and settled on something that tasted like yogart.  
  
After dinner the villiage elder came to visit. Kate got bored with his story of the preistess of Genbu and went out side. She had read volume 8 at least 206 times... She knew the story by heart. Kate looked out at the landscape. She admired that it had no roads or telophone poles. It was all trees, grass, mountains, and sheep for as far as the eye could see.  
  
Soon everyone left the hut and Kate watched in amusement as Tasuki tried to play with the little boy Tamahome had saved, but the little kid burst into tears saying, "I don't wanna play with scary face." Kate covered her mouth trying to hide her smile as Tasuki stormed off.  
  
Chichiri, who had seen the whole thing, laughed and sat down next to Kate. "Here, no da!", he said and handed her a blanket. "Oh! Thank you! It sure is cold here, isn't it?", she asked and he nodded. "It's been a busy day. It's good to have a rest, no da!", Chichiri said sat down next to her. "Hai. I agree... Long day... One of the weirdest days of my life too! I don't think i've ever had such a great adventure!", she said and Chichiri regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Great, no da? We almost died...", he said confused. She laughed, "But we didn't! There for... it was a great adventure!... Come on... It's not everyday you get to play dress up at the risk of your very lives and jump off a castle into a river only to be chased by crazy women, almost killed by lightning, falling off a ship, and seeing your friend save a kid on a runaway horse!... not in that order", she said and they laughed.  
  
"Hey, Chichiri...", Kate asked suddenly, looking away from him. "Hai, no da?", he asked. "Umm... Can you do me a favor?", She asked. Chichiri nodded, "I'll do what I can, no da". "Ummmm... Did you, by any chance, get my backpack from the ship?", she asked. Chichiri looked like a lightbulb had suddenly turned on in his head. "Nope, no da! But I can get it for you!", he said and pulled his hat out of nowhere and put his hand threw it.  
  
Kate watched with wide eyes as he pulled her backpack threw it as he drew his hand out. "I think I could watch that a millon times and never get sick of it", she said with her mouth slightly open. He smiled and handed it over. "Thank you!", she said and ran off into the hut.  
  
She came out a minute later with a bar of soap in her hands and headed for the nearest river. Once there she took out her clothes from her world and began to wash them. She noticed, with annoyance, that washing them near shore got them muddy so she walked into the water. Making sure not to step on her dress as she did so Kate slowly made it into deeper water, hoping nothing terible lived in the water.  
  
After serious scrubbing of the clothes, Kate got out of the water and found a stick it hand her clothes up on. 'Thank Gods for camping', she thought as she sat under a tree by her clothes watching the setting sun dry her clothes.  
  
She sighed, not thinking they would dry by nightfall and went to find a bathroom and brush her teeth. On her way there she heard Chichiri explaining to Miaka that Tasuki was mad because the little kid got scared of him and cried and laughed when she heard Chichiri add, "But don't let it get to you. Your whole body is equally scary, no da" and Tasuki yell, "I don't need abuse from you!!!". She smiled and headed inside the hut they were all staying in that night.  
  
Inside Kate was instructed to the bathrooms location and headed to it. (AN: I don't know if they even had bathrooms back then...) She sighed when she saw the mirror. 'I have another desision to make... Nuriko... What do I do?', she thought. She groaned suddenly feeling a jolt of pain in her side. "Not now!", she grumbled.  
  
Once outside again she headed back to where her clothes were hanging. She heard some talking nearby and knew Miaka and Tamahome were talking about their love life. Kate rolled her eyes and checked her clothes, 'Get a room'. They were still a little damp, but could be worn.  
  
She grinned and desided to got find Tasuki. Maybe he would give her a hand drying them completely. She found Tasuki sulking with Chichiri outside the hut they were sharing. She was about to ask him but then realized that she had never acually SAW Tasuki use it yet and cursed... Suddenly a plan began to form.  
  
She quitely snuck up behind him. 'I've seen Tamahome do this', she thought as she slowly reached for it. Her heart began to beat faster. She sat there dumbfounded. 'How the heck did Tamahome DO THIS?!', she thought as she saw it was tied on either side of his back and she pondered how he got it off fo fast during battle. It was secure and yet easy to acssess.  
  
She fiddled with the top strap thinking that would be the logical thing to do when it suddenly fell off she caught it. She gasped in astonishment as to how heavy it was! It must have weighed 40 pounds! She wasn't expecting this.  
  
She, desiding she didn't want to get caught trying to put it back, slowly retreated to the back of the hut. 'Perfect! Just freakin' perfect, Kate! Baka!', she thought angrely and examined the ledgendary harisen. 'Tasuki's going to kill me', Kate thought and her consious added, 'You should have thought of that before you stole the thing, which was bad in itself, ya know... Karma can be a bitch, eh?'. She hated to admit it, but her consious was right.  
  
'Well, it is made out of hard metal... I should have known better', she thought and proped up the fan in front of her. "Rekka Shin'en...", she whispered (AN: she didn't want to be heard by said bandit leader) and noting happened. (AN: Tasuki's harisen can only be used by him. The only reason fat-so could use it was because he spied on Tasuki's training... stated on pg. 134 of volume 6... Kate didn't know this).  
  
She sweatdroped. "I went threw this for nothing?", she questioned. A sudden shadow looming over her caught her attention.  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry all, but I had to stop it there... The page thing says it's 8 pages long. O_O;; I went overboard again, no da.  
  
Kate: ^_^;; Oops... Semi-cliffy!  
  
Chichiri:... How could Tasuki NOT know she was there, no da?!  
  
Alatáriël: *shrugs* How did Tama get it? I'm the authoress and therefore I am all-mightily! MWA HA HA.  
  
Kate: *glares* So, i'm the one that gets Chichiri...  
  
Alatáriël: *glares* Don't start with me or i'll kill you off! Nakago-style!  
  
Kate: NO! I love you Alatáriël!!! Don't do it! PLEASE!  
  
Alatáriël: *smiles innocently* I'll think about it. Time for reviews!... Sorry that I kinda went by the manga... but I really didn't have a choice!!!  
  
Chichiri: *goes chibi* I wanna hug no da!!! *hugs reviewers*  
  
Chibichibi386: Yes I did!!!... Look! I'm doing it again! LOL  
  
Jedi of Oro: *laughs* Thanks for reviewing M... You'll have to wait to see what happens next... Ja!  
  
Songwind: *laughs* You couldn't tell I was strange to begin with?! LOL Ha ha ha. That is what I was fearing... I don't want people to flame me! I might cry... *sniffles* Hmm... I really hadn't desided what the herbs did... I had that in mind, but now I feel bad because someone figured it out! XD J/k...j/k... Yeah, I figured they would do something like that so I added it in. Sence you like Tasuki so much i'm sure you'll love to know he has a funny part in the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Amaya-san: *laughs* Hmmm.... There is an interesting idea. LOL. Fanfiction idea maybe, ne? *laughs evily* Hope you like this chapter... Not much Chiri, but it was SO fun to write!  
  
Chiri26: *Chichiri hugs her* Love ya!!! Hai! It did... ^_^;; Miaka and the others aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.  
  
Selene Serenity: So was I!!! LOL. I was like... PLOT TWIST!... But I had to "destract" Suboshi to do it. *Sighs* I feel bad... The twins are so cute... I hate making them the bad guys, but I plan to make the next meeting between Kate and Subo-chan VERY funny.  
  
Holly:Daaa! I live in Tennesse! I love the trees here. ^_^ I know they can! It's not smart to get in the twins way!!!... Too bad for Kate, but good for Tama's family!... I think Kate would want it that way. *nods* I plan to have Kate and Subo-chan meet again... It should be enteratining. I like the cold... No bugs... What is Arizona like?... Well, as long as you are having fun! That's what counts!  
  
Chichiri: Daa... I think you messed up on the reviews again, no da.  
  
Alatáriël: Me too! *frowns*... You can flame me if I left you out... My compter is mean!!!... I think the spelling is wrong too! I'm sorry, everyone! *cries*  
  
Kate: *Pats Alatáriël on the back* It's ok. Maa, maa... 


	8. I can explain! Oh wait No I can't

Alatáriël: *Sniffles* I just got done watching the FY VHS where Chiriko dies! It's so sad!!!! *cries*  
  
Kate: I know! *hands Alatáriël a tissue then blows her nose in another*  
  
Chichiri: *looks at them both uncomfortably* Don't cry, no da!!!... *sees that they don't pay attention* I guess I should say the disclaimers, no da!... *Looks to Kate and Alatáriël for a reaction... sees none and sighs* Alatáriël owns only Kate... and the evil chipmunks... Please don't sue, no da!... Bob is owned by Kate's friend, Josh.  
  
Chapter 8: I can explain!!!... Oh wait... No I can't.  
  
Kate turned around slowly, praying against all odds that it was just some curious rabbits or something. Unfortunately for her rabbits don't get that big. "What do you think you're doing?!", she cringed and REALLY didn't want to see his face. "N-nothing", Kate answered and noticed how small and insinificant her voice sounded.  
  
"Then what'da ya got there?", Tasuki asked, sounding pissed off. 'Ok, Kate... WWCD?', (aka: What Would Chichiri Do?) She took a deep breath and went chibi, turning to him. "Me? I'm just going to go over THERE now!", Kate said and pointed to one direction then ran another after grabbing the fan.  
  
She somehow managed to run into the woods... The only thing she didn't know is that by dragging the tessen behind her she was leaving a large indention in the earth following her where ever she went.  
  
She got scared when she entered the forest and heard the sound of someone coming up behind her right on her tail. (AN: In other words she was afraid of the tessen). The faster she ran the faster, whom she thought was Tasuki, ran.  
  
If she would have thought about it for a second she would have realized that Tasuki's power is speed and would have given up immediately... However this is Kate we are talking about. She just kept running.  
  
Eventually she ran out of energy and adrenaline and slumped to the forest floor, using the stolen tessen as support. She looked around her carefully, unchibied. She didn't hear anything... but she did see a long line that had seemed to follow her into the forest. She sweatdroped when she saw the fallen tree trunk she had sliced in half.  
  
"Uh Oh", she mumbled and picked the tessen off the ground. It now had grass and dirt trapped in between the folds that made up the fan. 'There just ISN'T an up side to this, is there?!', She thought and rested the fan on her shoulder as seen had seen everyone's favorite bandit do so many times before.  
  
'What to do?... What to do?', she asked herself casually. 'You can drop the tessen and run for your life... but that might mean never seeing Chichiri again so that plan is out...', she thought. 'Hmm... You can wait for him to find you, beat you up, then you can crawl your bloody corpse back to camp!... Hey! That's a good idea, but I wanna give him a run for his money first!!!', she thought and ran in a 90 degree angle from where she had been heading.  
  
Now in her normal form she could run a lot faster and farther. 'I wonder if he is following me', she thought. She finally stopped when she reached a river. She sighed and walked up stream. She had eventually concluded that Tasuki's power was speed and could have caught her at any moment.  
  
'So... why didn't he?', she thought. Suddenly she became aware that the sun was setting and fast. She had about 30 minutes before it was gone and she was left in the dark all alone. She glared at the tessen. "This is all your fault, ya know?! If it hadn't been for you i'd be hanging out with Chiri right now!", she told the fan and kicked it. It responded by falling over.  
  
Kate sighed at she looked back where she came. She didn't recognize it and the sun was setting. 'I better head back before I get into REAL trouble', she thought. She was in trouble but she had a feeling Tasuki might have mercy on her pitiful soul... A rabid wolf might not... or since she was in an Ancient China like land perhaps a tiger!  
  
She shuddered at the thought. 'Lions and tiger and wolves, oh my!', she thought with a small grin. Suddenly a hand reached out of the bushes and she barely dodged it. "What the fudge?!", she screamed and went chibi, holding the fan behind her so it was out of site. "Come out! I know you are there...", she said in a childishly frightened voice.  
  
Not surprisingly out stepped Tasuki. She hadn't even heard him! He didn't say anything and just stood there looking intimidating. "Tasuki-san! Konnishi wa! What are you doing in this neck of the woods?", she asked acting like she didn't know why he was there... even though he knew that she knew why he was there.  
  
"Give it over...", He said in a threatening voice. She sighed and reluctantly did as she was told. A sudden poof of smoke took her by surprise and she jumped back. Before her stood Chichiri with a frown on his face. 'Oh gods! This is almost worse!!!', she thought and stared at her feet, unchibi. 'No wonder he couldn't catch me', she thought.  
  
"Stealing's not nice, no da... Not to mention this is a very weird thing to steal...", he said. She could practically feel his eyes looking into her soul and she cringed, figuring he could. She could tell by the sound of his voice he wanted an explanation. "I... I... I wasn't thinking!...", Kate said and almost jumped when Chichiri walked up to her.  
  
"I know that", he said. 'ARG! He's not giving me any clue as to what he wants to hear!', she thought and took a quick look to his face for any hints. All she saw was that he had a hand on his waist and was looking at her like he wasn't very happy.  
  
'Uh... Damn...I can't tell him the truth!... I can't lie to him either!!!', she thought and bit into her lower lip. "I... wanted to use it for something... I was going to give it back!", she said. "... What use could you have for Tasuki's fan, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate cringed. He said the exact thing she couldn't tell him. 'Think fast!', she thought. She couldn't think of anything.  
  
"I can't tell you", she said and bowed her head to him. "Why not?", he asked. She clenged her fists to her side. Something inside her just wouldn't let her lie to him. She had a feeling Mitsukake's herb he gave her was laced with truth serum, but this was different. She COULDN'T and WOULDN'T allow herself to lie to him.  
  
"... Chichiri, I'm scared to tell anyone", she said. Chichiri seemed surprised at that response. "Scared, no da? Of what?", he asked. She looked up at him hesitantly, but couldn't look him in the eye. She looked back down. "People's reactions... How it would change them...", she answered.  
  
He took her words into consideration. "Reactions to you stealing Tasuki's fan, no da?", he asked and she shook her head. "Iie... Something much more serious than that...", she said and began twittleing her thumbs together.  
  
Chichiri regarded her with a small frown, all anger gone. "It sounds like it burdens you...", Chichiri said. She took note of no no da's. She nodded and rubbed her wrists that she noticed had suddenly got sore. Silence surrounded them and Kate could practically hear the cogs in Chichiri's brain turning. She noted that the sun had set and it was cold. She pulled her blanket closer to herself, which she had managed to keep a hold of while running around.  
  
Chichiri looked around him before saying, "We should head back, no da... We'll talk about this later", he said and put his kesa on the ground. She nodded and acted like she didn't know what was going to happen next. "Come here, no da", Chichiri said and Kate did so. Once on the kesa Chichiri recited a spell and placed his staff in the middle of the kesa.  
  
A yellow light flowed onto the kesa and Kate had to cover her eyes. Suddenly she got this terrible sinking feeling. 'Ah! I don't like this!', she thought as she looked down and saw that she was up to her waist in the kesa. When it was her head's turn to go threw she held her breath and prayed to land safely.  
  
Chichiri, who was taller than her by 6 inches, (AN: He's tall!!! She's 5'3" and he's 5'9"!!!)watched as she didn't put up the normal fuss someone did when they entered his kesa for the first time. He did think it was funny, however, that she held her breath before disappearing completely.  
  
Want to guess how they landed? A:) In a tree. B:) In water. C:) in a pool of red Jell-O, or D:) Oh the roof... by which Kate tumbles off of and hits the ground with a thud. If you guessed C you are not correct! The answer is D!  
  
Kate didn't have time to think before she saw the roof raising up to meet her. "WOW!", she yelled as she hit it and tumbled down the side before rolling off the roof all together and landing on the ground. Chichiri floated down. "You alive, no da?", Chichiri asked to Kate, who was laying face first in the ground.  
  
"DO IT AGAIN!!!", she yelled and jumped up, latching onto Chichiri, chibi. Chichiri sweatdroped. Kate pulled herself together and laughed, "Don't mind me...". Nuriko and Miaka suddenly emerged from the house Kate had just landed on. "What's going on out here?", Nuriko asked. "I feel onto the roof! It was so cool!", Kate said with a grin.  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her forehead. "Well, you aren't running a fever... How did you get onto the roof of all places?!", Nuriko asked. "Teleportation!", Kate answered happily, the rush having not warn off yet. Miaka giggled at Kate's display of hyperness as a result off falling onto a roof of all things.  
  
Kate stopped bouncing around. She frowned and looked at her wrists. They were throbbing slightly and she rubbed them carefully. "I gotta go... be back soon!", she said and wandered back to where her backpack was. She rummaged threw it and sighed when she didn't find her herbs. "Did they grow legs or something?!", she questioned. It wouldn't have surprised her if they did... Stranger things have happened.  
  
Truth serum or no truth serum she needed those herbs to take away the pain. She sighed, guessing Tasuki had found out about her stealing the tessen and this was his payback. Then a thought rushed threw her that made her blood run cold. 'The books!', she thought and quickly opened her backpack. Everything else was right where she left it.  
  
She pondered that for a moment then recalled the first time she had tried to open her backpack and couldn't do it... Maybe he had tried and just hadn't succeeded, but if that was the case why didn't he just put his hand threw one of the holes and pull something out?  
  
She decided not to dwell on it. She took her clothes off of the pole she had made and felt them. They were extremely cold. She sighed and left them there. She would have to sleep in the dress. She then picked up her backpack and headed back into camp.  
  
When she got back she went into the shack they were all sharing and noticed Miaka, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Chiriko were the only ones in. "Hey, you'r face is pale white. Are you ok?", Tamahome asked.  
  
Kate blinked and smiled sheepishly at him, "I'm ok", she said and sat down on one of the eight blankets spread out on the floor. She yawned and curled up in her blanket. "Oh! Hey, Kate! I almost forgot. That kid's father gave us all new clothes as thanks for saving his kid. Here's yours!", Nuriko said and threw her a small pile. Kate lifted the clothes up for inspection and smiled when she saw a white shirt and black pants.  
  
She decided to save them for tomorrow, being too lazy to change into them, and settled down to fall asleep. She brought her wrists up to her chest in a praying manner and curled into a ball. The pain kept her up for a while, but soon weariness won out and she fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Kate woke up to the sound of someone walking around. She didn't move. Suddenly the foot steps stopped near her and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she evened out her breathing. She felt panicked when she felt them drawing nearer. 'What's going on?', she thought and fought to keep still.  
  
Suddenly whoever it was who was near her stopped and she felt a shadow fall over her. A light caught her attention (AN: you know how you can see light with your eyes closed?). She began to feel herself feel calmer all of a sudden. She paid attention to whoever it was as they got up and walked away. She was so panicked she hadn't noticed her wrists were no longer hurting.  
  
In the morning Kate woke up before everyone else. Looking to her left she saw Miaka was sleeping and was whispering Tamahome's name in her sleep. Kate sweatdroped. Looking to her right she came face to face, or should I say face to foot, with Tasuki's foot. She blinked a few times and resisted the urge to tickle his foot before throwing her pillow over her head.  
  
With that motion she noticed her wrists didn't hurt. Thinking something might be wrong, and forgetting about her late night visitor, she quickly sat up and rolled up the sleeves to her dress. Carefully, Kate undid the bandaged and looked puzzled when she saw no marks. 'Not even a fading bruise', she thought as she slowly turned her hands.  
  
Suddenly it hit her, 'Mitsukake?', she thought remembering how he had argued with Tamahome about not healing her. A smile slowly formed on her face and she shook her head slightly. Soon she felt herself fall asleep again. (AN: about the herbs... Mits got Tama-neko to steal them ^_~)  
  
The next time she woke up no one was in the hut! She cursed and changed quickly before running outside. Everyone was saddling some horses and packing them up with supplies. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!", Kate asked and ran over to Miaka. "Morning! Hey, what's the plan?", Kate asked. She knew the plan, but she needed some form of communication. "We're heading out soon, so you better get packed", was all Miaka said and Kate decided she'd do that.  
  
She walked into the hut that belonged to the father of the boy Tamahome saved. "Hello? I was wondering if you had anything I can fix my bag with? It's ripped", Kate said to the father, who greeted her at the door. "Oh! Of course. Come in! Come in!", he said and Kate followed him into the hut.  
  
"Strange party you all are", he said and Kate nodded with a grin on her face. "... I wonder how your blue haired friend keeps his bangs up like that...", the father said while rummaging threw a box. "I've asked myself that question... I don't have an answer though", Kate said with a laugh.  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is!", the father said and turned to her. He handed her a needle (it was huge) and some thread (it was wide and rough). "Thank you!", she said and ran outside to fix her bag. She entered the hut with a grin covering on her face.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Finally... I can get rid of you once and for all!", Kate said evilly as to tore apart the dress she had been wearing so she could use it for patches as she laughed evilly. Anyone who walked threw the door would think her mad as she sat there with her dagger in hand cutting a fine piece of clothing into squares for a patch, of all things.  
  
Within 30 minutes she had half of one patch done. She was used to fixing her backpacks. No matter how good it was it always ripped, but this was the first time she had to ever fix it due to it being torn into by yo yo's, and she prayed it was the last time.  
  
An hour and a half later she was done and it was time to go. She quickly got her clothes off the pole and ran to get ready. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. Kate smiled when she heard she got her own horse. She didn't like ridding with others. Chiriko rode with Mitsukake and Miaka with Tamahome (of course). Tasuki, Nuriko, and Chichiri had there own horses.  
  
The road to Touran was totally mountains... Really BIG mountains. Snow began to show itself within two hours and Kate began to fear for the horses. Within six hours sense they left the village behind they reached Touran.  
  
Soon they had settled down for lunch and Kate was never happier to get to eat something. "We're here at the city entrance, so let's split up and search, no da", Chichiri said pointing to a map. "Chiriko is still a child, so he and I will pair up", Chichiri said.  
  
"Mitsukake is pretty level headed, so he can keep Tasuki on a leash, no da", he added. "Whaddya mean by THAT?!", Tasuki asked with a frown. "Naturally, i'll be keeping an eye on Miaka", Tamahome said. "What about you, Nuriko?", Miaka asked. "Me?... I'll join you and Tamahome. I'll take his majesty's place and watch Miaka, too!", he said.  
  
"Hey, cutie", a weird looking dude said to Nuriko suddenly. Kate watched as he hid her smile behind her mouth as the man flirted with Nuriko. "Do I LOOK like i'd be tempted by trash like you?", Nuriko asked after she beat up the sorry loser.  
  
"Maybe Miaka and Nuriko together are bad news!", Tasuki said and flashed his fangs with a smile. "That's true", Tamahome said. Right now Kate had got up and walked to the other side of the room. "I get the drift! I'm not a woman, it's ok, right? Gimme your knife!", Nuriko said to Kate, who was looking at a picture of what she thought was a dog.  
  
Kate blinked and handed it over. (Note; Nuriko knows Kate has a knife because she placed it where she could get it if it was needed) Miaka gasped as Nuriko cut off his braid. Kate sighed as Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko talked about character development.  
  
"I told you it was about time I gave it up! Besides, we're about to go to war against the Seiryu celestial warriors. Can't be delicate and womanly doing THAT!", Nuriko said with a grin. "The Seiryu celestial warriors. Yeah. We'd better watch ourselves, or we could bump into them", Tamahome commented.  
  
"True. The problem is communication. They can discover us when we use Suzaku's powers, no da", Chichiri added. "I have a solution!", Chiriko said and handed out flares. Kate momentarily pondered where he kept them, but decided it was one of the great mysteries of the universe.  
  
"Wait! Kate, what are you going to do?", Miaka asked. Kate fiddled around with her dagger. "I'll have a look-see and if I see anything you'll be the first to know!", Kate said. Almost immediately you could see everyone's faces grow concerned with this idea.  
  
Kate rose an eyebrow, "I'll be fine.. Don't give me that look! I'll see you all later! Chow!", Kate said and ran off. Once out of site she paused to think of her course of action. She didn't have but an hour or so till Ashitare shows up to make things interesting and that sets the course of Nuriko's death.  
  
She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. She walked around and eventually found a place without any people. She sat down and got book 8 out and began to read over the course of events. She wanted to make sure she knew everything there was to know.  
  
A sudden coughing sound caught her attention and she looked around. She noticed a homeless looking man standing across from her. 'Where did HE come from?!', Kate thought in shock. "Hello there, miss!", the man greeted and Kate returned the greeting with a grin. "What can I do for you?", she asked, standing up.  
  
"This is for you", the man said and handed her something wrapped in a cloth. She looked up at him to ask about it, but he was gone. She looked around quickly, but couldn't relocate him. She sighed and unwrapped the item she had been given. Inside was a mirror.  
  
She blinked and looked at it. 'What a crazy old dude', she thought. "It's not nice to call people names", A voice said and she jumped. It was that old dude again. "... What's with the mirror?", she asked, deciding to let that mind-reading thing go. "It will help you on your quest... Keep an eye on the refection and think of something", he said.  
  
She rose an eyebrow, but did as he said. The glass began to form waves like a raindrop hitting a puddle and she stared in amazement as a image took form. "You should not meddle... but it seems your existence in this world does just that... Stay close to Chichiri... Do what you must and use this as you will, but be modest with its powers... Don't tell the others until the time has come for you to do so... I bid you farewell", the man said.  
  
Kate looked up in shock, "Suzaku?!", she yelled but he was gone. She looked back at the mirror and the image moved. It was of Nuriko and his fight with Ashitare. He got slashed and Kate quickly covered the mirror up with the cloth in had been in and held it to her chest. 'This is insane', she thought before walking off, hoping to find Chichiri somewhere around the city.  
  
Alatáriël: Gosh! This chapter took a while!!! ... I got a small writer's block... Sorry for any errors... This chapter had a bunch that I lost track of late at night...  
  
Kate: *sighs* You're going to ruin my story...  
  
Alatáriël: *glares at her with hate*... Go die...  
  
Chichiri and Kate: ^___^ If you kill a main character your story will end! MWA HA HA  
  
Alatáriël: *raises an eyebrow at Chichiri's evil laughter* Riggggghhhhttt...  
  
Chichiri: Time for reviews, no da!  
  
Chibichibi386: *laughs* Glad you liked the fic! Sorry this up-date is so late. *bows*  
  
Selene Serenity: *Giggles* What did you think?!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Oops! Sorry if I ruined anything for you! *bows* I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Holly: I don't think i'd like it there. LOL *Laughs* Well, you were close!  
  
Songwind: *laughs* I love Tasuki's horse!!! XD It's so funny!!... Heh heh. Glad to know that your review might ward off any flames. *laughs*  
  
Chiri26: *laughs* Thank you! I hope you like this one too! 


	9. FIGHT! Snow of fury, Rowr

Alatáriël: Welcome back!!!  
  
Kate: She owns me!  
  
Chichiri: She doesn't own me, but wishes she did, no da! Can't touch this! Na na na na na, no da!  
  
Kate: You feeling ok, Chiri?  
  
Chichiri: ^___^ Yes, no da.  
  
Alatáriël:... What happened to the cookies I made?  
  
Chichiri: *grins* Yummy!  
  
Alatáriël: O_O Do you KNOW how much sugar was in that?!  
  
Chichiri: NOPE, NO DA! *twitches*  
  
Kate: O_o Let's get going... Chichiri is scaring me.  
  
Alatáriël: PS. There is a dream here. It is indicated by ~, ok?  
  
*Everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 9: FIGHT! Snow of fury! Rowr.  
  
Kate skipped down the road, quite ignorant to the world around her as she looked around randomly for her favorite blue haired friend. Of course she would be totally oblivious to a thug that had just came up behind her from a dark ally... or at least she acted clueless.  
  
Inwardly she grinned. She hated to admit it, but she liked a good fight about as much as Tasuki did. A simple, "Hey girly!", caused her to spin around with a grin on her face that screamed I-know-something-you-don't- know. The man seemed to ignore her behavior. He had a stuck-up, cocky, brute strength, and ugly look about her and made Kate smirk.  
  
"Yeah?", Kate asked with one fist on her hip. "Hand over the bag and i'll be easy on ya. Be difficult and your own ma won't recognize you when i'm done with ya", he said with a grin and extended his hand. 'Why does this guy think he is?', she thought and felt her face go emotionless.  
  
When she got mad, really mad, her face lost all true signs of emotion. It was a trick she learned in school to be defiant against the bullies that liked to beat her up when no one was looking. They didn't like her because of a rumor that she was gay... that set many of the local male bullies into a rage after she turned down one of their friends.  
  
She mainly put up with it because of her strong support of the gay community... and that they just wouldn't leave her alone... It's not like she could, if she wanted to, prove them wrong either. She took it the best she could and it seemed it was going to pay off.  
  
She learned quickly that if she yelled or did something to show her fear or pain it just made them want to hurt her more. She preferred not to fight at school so she always welcomed a private fight. Ancient China was just about as private from her life she could get.  
  
She had a habit of fighting males. She had never fought a girl. She couldn't help but lock eyes with him as she growled. "Hmm? This bag? Sorry, it's mine. You can buy your own in a few centuries", she said. He frowned, seeing this wasn't going to be your normal gig and stepped up to her.  
  
He was really tall and very intimidating, but not as much so as the football jock at her school she had to fight in order to make it out of the gym one day when he saw her talking to his girlfriend. Of course she never agreed to being his girlfriend, but that was besides the point...  
  
"Look. Hand over the fucking bag, wench!!!", he yelled in a voice that normally would have made her crawl under a rock and die. "How about no, wench", Kate said and took a step back. She was sure someone was hearing what was going on and she was sure it was more likely someone to come to his aid then to hers.  
  
She looked around herself quickly for an emergency exit, upon locating one she smiled inwardly. He growled and lunged for her screaming something about learning her place. She quickly blocked his fist and sent one of her own into his stomach. He growled and brought his leg up to kick her. She tried to move out of the way, but it caught her half way. She cringed and jumped back.  
  
She let out a breath before going into a stance. He seemed confused for a second before reaching out to grab her. She took a jump back and sent a kick into his side. He reminded her of a big bowl of Jell-O that seemed to take the damage without any result. She didn't like this.  
  
"Back down", she said with a hiss. He just laughed, "You wish, girly", he said and brought both his arms up over his head to hit her. "TOO SLOW!", she screamed and ran into him with all her weight on her shoulder. It was a trick she picked up from the football players. She never thought in a million years she would be thankful for fighting them.  
  
That seemed to get his attention as she brought her leg around and into his knee. He lost his balance, but not before he hit her hard with a single punch that caused her to see spots. A sudden commotion and the arrival of several unfriendly faces caused her to lose her cool.  
  
She quickly turned tail and ran down the ally way she had spotted earlier. She heard him running after her and guessed she didn't kick him hard enough to handicap him and growled. Behind him followed his buddies, seeming to want to play too.  
  
She darted about like a cat being chased by a pack of dogs. She really wished they couldn't climb trees. She hit a quick left suddenly the caused her to slide on the snow and run into a building. She really hated running in the cold of weather, but it wasn't like she had a choice.  
  
A sudden right caused her to ram into someone. She didn't look and said a fast "Sorry!" before running off. Before she got three feet any farther a hand caught her arm and she looked up. The first thing she could think of was that she had gotten caught.  
  
"Kate? What's going on, no da?", Chichiri asked and Kate's eyes widened. "Chichiri!!!", she yelled and hugged him in joy. He seemed confused as he looked over her and saw several men running toward them. "... Oh boy, no da", he said with a sweatdrop as they tried to look tough.  
  
"Trying to get a monk to help you? Don't make me laugh, missy", the main dude said, whom she had tried to fight earlier. "Die", she said simply and glared at him. Chichiri rose an eyebrow. "What's going on, no da?", he asked. He had a pretty good idea, but decided to seem harmless to Kate's pursuers.  
  
"Nothing, Monk. Stay out of this", the main guy answered with a hiss and grabbed Kate. She tried to knee him, but it came out weak. He faked pain and when she put her guard down he kicked her legs out from underneath her. The second she hit the ground she knew she was in trouble.  
  
Kate closed her eyes seeing him quickly lunge for her. Suddenly the man froze in mid air. Chichiri waved his staff, causing the men to get thrown across the ally. Kate quickly got up and ran off. Chiriko, who had seen it all from on top of the horse, quickly ran off.  
  
Kate and Chichiri found refuge in an abandoned building. Entering was hard though. They both had to squeeze threw a very small hole in a window that was boarded up. Inside the house, Kate dusted herself off and helped pull Chichiri threw. Chiriko and the horse had disappeared down the road seeing as they could out run any followers.  
  
Kate sighed and peeked threw the window. "What are we going to do?", she asked Chichiri, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. He couldn't use a lot of magic because he would tire easily and he was sure those guys were just going to let them go.  
  
"Why were they after you, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm... They tried to mug me so... uh... I fought that dude.... I lost.... so I ran for it", she said and Chichiri looked irritated. "You could have gotten hurt! What were you thinking?!", he asked.  
  
"I was thinking that I didn't want them to get a hold of me", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chichiri sighed and looked out the window to see if any of the men were coming. "Look... I... Um... Thanks, Chichiri... I hope you're not too mad at me", Kate said and looked to the floor in a sudden fit of shyness.  
  
Chichiri didn't say anything and she feared she had gotten him angry. She sighed and slumped down against the wall. A few seconds later Chichiri motioned for her to get down. She did so just as the men ran by. They stopped for a minute to inspect the house. "Hey, boss... Foot prints in the snow lead into here!", one of the men said and Kate held her breath.  
  
Suddenly a horrified scream filled the air and Kate shivered. Ashitare had arrived. "What is THAT?!", one of the men screamed outside. Running was heard and Kate and Chichiri looked out the hole in the window. Kate cringed when she caught sight of Ashitare, who was jumping from roof to roof. "Seiryu!", Chichiri yelled and Kate noticed Ashitare was burnt. 'Damn it! I'm too late!', she thought. "Let's go!", Kate yelled and quickly crawled threw the window.  
  
An hour later they were still on Ashitare's trail when Chiriko showed up on horse back. "Kate-san! Chichiri-san! It'll snow soon! We need to find an inn!", Chiriko said with eagerness. Kate looked to Chichiri, who nodded. "We lost him, no da... Let's just hope no one got hurt", he said and they quickly found an inn. (AN: In the manga it seems everyone is separated until the day Nuriko leaves)  
  
Kate was walking back and forth, clearly worried about the fact that if she didn't find Nuriko very soon he was going to die by the time she could reach him. It was snowing hard outside and there was no way she could find them in this weather. Eventually she left the room to find the others. Chiriko was sitting down stares in the tavern talking with Chichiri. Kate sat down next to Chiriko with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Kate! We were just discussing our course of action. We're done now though. We didn't find anything useful in the city, did you?", Chiriko asked. "In a since I did...", she answered with a far off look. Chriko and Chichiri looked at her curiously. "I found this", Kate said and pulled the mirror out of her pocket (AN: it's big, but so are her pockets). The guys looked at it curiously.  
  
"It has a ki, no da", Chichiri said and inspected it. It was silver and was nicely made. "Where did you get it?", Chiriko asked. Kate shrugged, "Old dude gave it to me". Suzaku told her not to show it to anyone till it was time, but she needed them to know now. She picked it up from Chichiri's grasp. "Watch", she said and looked down at the glass. "Show me Miaka at this current time", she said and the glass made the ripples as she spoke.  
  
Chichiri and Chiriko watched as the glass shifted and Miaka's form came to view on the surface. She, Tamahome, and Nuriko were sitting around a table in an inn eating. "Miaka!?", Chriko called, seeing if they could communicate. No one seemed to notice. Kate sighed and put it away, feeling slightly drained from the power of the mirror.  
  
"What else can it do?", Chiriko asked. Kate's face took on a hardened look, "I can see the future, Chiriko", she said and looked at him seriously. Chiriko swallowed and broke eye contact with her. Everyone grew uncomfortably silent and she put it away. "But... the future is changeable... and I hope to do just that", she said and got up.  
  
She walked back to her room and sat down on her bed with a sigh. She felt the tears coming, but tried to fight them back. In the end she lost and ended up crying into her pillow. "Stay close to Chichiri", Suzaku had said. She felt the warning in that voice. If she did anything rash she would die. They were so close... so very close... She cursed Nuriko then for not waiting for Mitsukake and felt herself nod off.  
  
In her dreams she was back in Tamahome's house with his dad. ~"I can tell you this much... I will do whatever I can to save you all... My future isn't decided... and I wish to change yours", he nodded and turned as if to walk away but instead said, "There is someone you love, isn't there?", he asked and she looked at him questionably.  
  
"You should return to him. I don't want anyone risking their lives for us... Life goes on and people grow... You will see with time that everything happens for a reason", he said and gave her a smile. "Good night, Miss Kate", he said and left.~  
  
Kate woke up with a groan to a knock at her door. She quickly wiped her tears away and pulled back her hair before opening the door. "Hello?", she asked. It was Chiriko! "Miss Kate, will you have dinner with me?", Chiriko asked with a small blush. Kate smiled at him. "Sure, Chriko!", she said and closed the door.  
  
The tavern down stares was now very busy with people running around and travelers talking and laughing at the tables. They got a table and sat down. Eating was mostly done in silence, but Kate had to ask Chiriko to read the menu for her much to his amusement.  
  
After dinner he invited her back to his room where they talked about various things regarding his life and such. "I have a mother and brother. They are all extremely supportive of my becoming a government official", he said. Kate nodded, "I have a mom and a dad... and a dog if he counts. I really haven't decided what I want to be. I would hate to have a government job though! I can barely pass government forget becoming a governor!", she said with a grin.  
  
"Governor?", Chiriko asked. Kate nodded and tried the best she could to describe the US government as best as she could. Chiriko seemed extremely interested so it wasn't that bad. She ran threw basic laws and documents and had gotten into history by the time a knock came to the door.  
  
"Yo!", Kate answered the door. Chichiri seemed kind of surprised to see her there, but greeted her. "What are you two up to, no da?", Chichiri asked. "My government's system", she answered with a laugh. "It's very interesting", Chriko said from across the room. He was sitting on his bed in his pjs hugging a pillow. (AN: can't you see this?! It's so cute!)  
  
Chichiri smiled and Kate let him in. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop snowing soon, no da. I was talking to the inn keeper and he said it won't stop till morning, no da", Chichiri said and glanced out the window. Kate looked at her watch. It was 6:59 pm.  
  
"What's that?", Chiriko asked pointing to her watch. Chichiri also looked interested. Kate laughed. 'It looks like i'm going to be a story teller this night', she thought and took her place sitting down in between her two friends. She described everything from watches, to computers. She had fun explaining modern books, in which she pulled out her favorite, Green Rider by Kristen Britain, from her backpack and let them look at it. Chriko made her read the first chapter aloud.  
  
By ten everyone was nodding off and by ten thirty they were all asleep on the bed. Kate was cuddled near the wall with her book in her hands. Chirko had his feet on the pillows and had his head near hers. Chichiri was taking up the rest of the bed and had his kesa draped over everyone.  
  
Alatáriël: Hmmm... I think that'll be all for now. I have small writer's block... Does anyone have any suggestions as to when I should start any fluffy stuff??? O_o I've been looking into it and stuff... I'm not sure where this story is going at the moment, but not to worry! I shall continue!!!  
  
Kate: *smiles and claps* I want to do the reviews!  
  
Alatáriël: ok!  
  
Kate: *clears throat* I would like to thank...  
  
Jedi of Oro: Hey, M! *hugs* Thank you for that information! If you find out anything more tell me, ok? Hope you like Volume 9!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: *Laughs* Thank you! Ha ha ha. Alatáriël tries not to fall behind too bad, but it's hard!!! Heh heh. I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Mikari: Thank you! Thank you, Alice. ^_~ I couldn't just LET Tamahome's family die... They are just too cute! Ha ha. I'm very happy to like it! Heh heh. Alatáriël makes a lot of mistakes, eh? Well, she can't spell to save her life so please ignore all that stuff. *Alatáriël throws a shoe into Kate's head* ACK!  
  
Songwind: -_-;; I have no clue what is going to happen to Nuri-chan... Thanks for the ward! LOL. I hope you liked this chapter!... There is nothing wrong with being insane, by the way.  
  
chibichibi386: It tells the future and present, perhaps even the past! MWA HA HA. It has other powers too, but Alatáriël won't tell me what they are. *Frowns*  
  
Selene Serenity: *giggles* I want fluff too!!!... I think Alatáriël is having problems thinking up anything in character though... Suzaku pity her.  
  
Chiri26: Happy Chinese new year to you too!!! Ha ha ha. You'll have to wait until the next chapter for Nuriko.  
  
Kate: Ok! That's all!  
  
Alatáriël: *sighs* The next chapter is going to be a big one!!! Everyone hold onto your hats!  
  
Kate: Oh boy...  
  
Chichiri: *Walks on stage* What's going on?  
  
Kate & Alatáriël: See you all next chapter!  
  
Chichiri: What?! I missed the closing, no da?! Darn it! 


	10. To The Mountain Top and Down Again

Alatáriël: *looks over a clip board* It seems 99% of the reviewers want romance soon.  
  
*grins in Kate's direction, who is blushing*  
  
Kate: Demo... We just met like... a week ago!!!  
  
Alatáriël: *rolls eyes* Excuses, excuses! We ARE going to work on fluff so be a good girl and do the disclaimers!  
  
Kate: *frowns* Alatáriël owns me. She doesn't own Chichiri.... Actually i'm based off a girl from the book The Ancient One by T.A. Barron, but that's our little secret. ^_~  
  
Chapter 10: To The Mountain Top and Down Again.  
  
Kate woke up and freaked out when she saw Chichiri's face extremely close to hers. A blush found itself on her face and she slowly sat up. Chriko was curled up in the kesa near Chichiri's back.  
  
Kate rubbed the sleep from her eyes and examined Chichiri for a moment. He had a content look on his face as he slept on his side with his kesa lazily covering his midsection. His bangs were limp against the bed and his mask smiled pleasantly in his sleep.  
  
She yawned and carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake anyone. She had gotten caught up in Chichiri's kesa sometime during the night and it didn't want to let her foot go. The air in the room was extremely crisp to the point she could see her breath.  
  
She walked over to her backpack and took out the mirror. The handle was as cold as ice and she wanted noting more than to crawl back into bed, but she had more important things on her mind. "Show me Nuriko at his present state", she whispered into the mirror.  
  
Said cross-dresser appeared with a ripple of the glass. He was walking up Black Mountain. Kate cursed and quickly pulled her backpack over her shoulder after placing the mirror back and quickly left the room. The inn keeper giver her a perverted wink as she ran down the stares.  
  
She rolled her eyes and dashed out of the inn. She looked around quickly before seeing her destination hovering above the buildings. On a quick thought she recalled as to how Miaka mentioned she had left Hotohori's holy sword on Chichiri's horse. She grinned and ran to the stables. Inside she quickly located the sword and ran out.  
  
She looked around quickly to regain her boundaries and cringed slightly when she saw Black Mountain hovering in the distance. 'I so don't want to climb that', she thought and despite her thoughts ran in the direction of the mountain.  
  
A little while later Kate found herself at the base of the mountain. She looked at her watch, a habit she had picked up before school. It was 9:17 AM. She took a deep breath and started upward, using the sword as a walking stick.  
  
The snow was terrible and she feared falling into the snow and never finding her way out again. It began snowing slightly and it gave her path a mystical look to it, but it morbidly reminded her of how stupid she was to go off on her own.  
  
About an hour and a half later she found herself standing in the gateway of Genbu's shinzaho. She looked around quickly and noticed Nuriko looking at his surroundings lazily. "NURIKO!", Kate shouted and ran over to him as fast as she could.  
  
"Kate?", Nuriko asked. "What are you doing here?", he asked curiously. "I came t--", she was cut off by Nuriko's attention going to something behind her. Kate felt her blood run cold and she turned around with Hotohori's sword at ready.  
  
She really didn't know how to use a sword, but Ashitare didn't know that. "It's you! I found you!", Ashitare growled at Nuriko. "You again!", Nuriko screamed at him. He grinned evilly at Kate. "Thanks for showing me where the shinzaho is... I'll tear you apart, then i'll feast on what's left of you!", he said and Kate shuddered slightly.  
  
"After that, the same for all your friends! And that priestess of yours... She'll make good eating!", he said. "Ewww... sicko!", Kate commented followed by Nuriko saying, "No monster like you... will ever get near Miaka or my friends", he said and forced Kate to get behind him.  
  
"NO!", she shouted as Nuriko yelled, "Because i'll kill you myself! Come on!". Ashitare roared in furry and slammed Nuriko into a wall. Kate barely dodged and swung the sword at him. He didn't even blink as he hit her with a powerful sweeping motion of his arm that sent Hotohori's sword flying and she fell down. "HAH!", Nuriko yelled as he tried to punch him. He jumped over it and almost hit Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko was able to jump back at the last second only to be thrown into another rock. Kate was now on her feet and ran toward Ashitare with the sword, attempting to chop his head off. Nuriko jumped then as Ashitare went to punch him. The sword hit air.  
  
Kate screamed when Nuriko landed just in time to be impaled by Ashitare's claws. "NURIKO!!!", she screamed in anguish, knowing she had failed. Nuriko, face twisted in pain, reached back and threw Ashitare over him and onto the ground where he held him in a head lock and cut off his air till he stopped moving. "You don't screw around... with Nuriko", he mumbled and sat back.  
  
"Oh Suzaku! Nuriko!", Kate gasped and rushed to the side of the man she had barely known, but honored so much. "I... really blew it big time didn't I?", He asked with a pained smile. "Nuriko... Don't move ok? Mitsukake should get here soon", Kate said in a soft tone and tried to get Nuriko to lay down.  
  
"How am I going to act superior to Miaka now?", Nuriko mumbled in a far off sort of way. Kate tried to hush him and get him to focus on surviving. "That boulder... needs to be moved", Nuriko mumbled and Kate shook her head profusely. "It can wait, Nuri-chan! It can wait! Wait till Mitsukake gets here!", Kate pleaded.  
  
Nuriko looked at her with a laugh, "He won't... I can feel it", he said and tried to get up. Despite him being mortally wounded it didn't stop him from being able to get out of Kate's grasp. "Please... Help me", He begged and Kate nodded. She felt the warm tears going down her face as she put all of her strength into helping Nuriko lift that boulder.  
  
Kate let out a sob when she saw the blood pooling from Nuriko form a puddle underneath him. Kate cringed as the boulder was thrown to the side. "Nuriko!", she heard Miaka shout. Nuriko turned and smiled just in time to fall down. Kate quickly caught him.  
  
"Nuriko! Nuriko!", Miaka yelled rushing over. Kate didn't hear anything. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. "Hang in there, Nuriko... we'll get Mitsukake!", Tamahome shouted. "Leave him...", Kate whispered. "Kate... We have to do something!", Miaka shouted. 'No one should have to die twice', Kate thought.  
  
The rest happed so fast. She couldn't think. Everything was blurry. Everyone was shouting and then everything went slow. Miaka got up suddenly and that drew Kate's attention. Miaka turned to them and screamed.  
  
"Nuriko?... Nuri... Oh come on! It's a joke, right? You were just talking! You laughed! You saw her laugh, right?" Miaka said in denial and her tears began to form. "You've been here since the beginning! You were always laughing with me, laughing together... I don't believe any of it!", Miaka shouted. Kate stared at Tamahome numbly as he held Nuriko's head to his and cried.  
  
"THIS IS ALL WRONG! NURIKO, OPEN YOUR EYES!!! DAMN IT! NURIKO, OPEN YOUR EYES!", Miaka shouted. Kate got up suddenly. She had to get away. She walked away unnoticed. She eventually found a place to sit and think.  
  
'Why?', she asked looking at the sky. She wanted to cry more, but couldn't for some reason. She sat there staring at her blood stained hands. Nuriko's blood. 'I should have been able to do something... I didn't even scratch that bastard', she thought angrily.  
  
Shouting filled her ears suddenly and she knew the others had arrived. She sighed and took volume 8 out of her backpack and skimmed threw it. It was exactly the same. She hadn't done ANYTHING. 'You will see with time that everything happens for a reason', Tamahome's father's words rang in her head and she cursed.  
  
'What is the reason?! I see no fucking reason!!! Damn it!', she thought. Suddenly crying caught her attention. 'Miaka', she thought and saw the girl huddled under a tree like herself, crying. Kate cringed. She crawled over to where Miaka was and without words wrapped her arms around the crying girl, who cried into her shirt.  
  
"Kate! Kate! Nuriko is dead! She's dead! Why do people have to die just to summon Suzaku?! I wanted people to be happy! People I love dying.. It's just too much to pay!", she screamed between sobs and began hyperventilating.  
  
Tamahome took his cue then to walk out of the bushes and over to them. He looked at Kate questionably, but she just patted Miaka on the back trying to calm the other girl down. She didn't like Miaka very much, but the girl had been threw so much.  
  
Tamahome pointed for Kate to basically get lost. Kate frowned, but did as she was told and walked back to camp. A few steps later Tamahome and Miaka rushed past her in a screaming frenzy. They stopped in front of Nuriko's body. Kate bit her lip and turned toward the gate. She had had enough of this.  
  
"Look at Nuriko, Miaka!", Tamahome yelled. "N-no!", Miaka yelled. "Look at her! Would you rather she died for NOTHING!... You know what she was risking her life for! You should know better than anybody!!! Everyone here is sad! But if you give in... if you run away now... Then the saddest will be Nuriko!", Tamahome shouted.  
  
Mitsukake took that moment to give his two cents. "Miaka... Take a good look at Nuriko's face. Doesn't she look content? I believe each life comes into this world with a purpose... to do something no one else can... and the death of every person... every living thing also has a deep meaning. Nuriko has fulfilled her mission. She lived her life the best she could... up to the last moment". Miaka kept crying and Kate found her eyes locked to a pool of blood on the ground near the gate. Ashitare was laying there.  
  
Kate clenged her teeth together and looked around madly. 'How could I have forgotten?!', she thought and she wanted nothing more than to kill him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her eyes locked with a bag on the ground. 'Nuriko's hair', Kate thought and picked it up. The blood on her hands smeared onto the bag and she walked over to where Miaka was holding Nuriko's armlets.  
  
She didn't say anything as she put the braid in Nuriko's hands and kissed her fingers and pressed it to him forehead before helping shovel the show onto his body. 'I'm so sorry, Nuriko...', Kate thought. Within the hour Nuriko was buried and a marker was placed on his grave.  
  
"It's funny", Tasuki began, "I can't tell if it was womanly or manly... but that was sure a noble way to die". "No... Gender has nothing to do with it...", Miaka began. "Nuriko was Nuriko", Kate finished for her with a bitter laugh. Everyone said their final farewells before turning to the gate.  
  
"So the shinzaho's supposed t' be inside here?", Tasuki asked. Kate pushed against the door and it opened. "Something bothers me", Chichiri stated and Chiriko looked at him questionally. "A Seiryu warrior has been killed... but there aren't any further attacks", he said. Kate feel in beside him. "Keep your guard up, Chichiri", she whispered.  
  
Chichiri looked at her, confused. She was staring straight ahead and wiped her bloody hands off on her pants. "This isn't over", she whispered and looked at him with the fear she felt in her heart. Kate sighed and looped her arm around Chichiri's. (AN: heh heh heh)  
  
"Geez! It's pitch black in here!", Tasuki commented. "We'll let's move on!", Tamahome said. They walked a few steps before a loud SLAM echoed threw out the room and caused Kate to jump. "The door close on its own!!!", Tamahome said and Kate shuddered just as Miaka screamed.  
  
"Miaka, what's wrong?!", Tamahome asked. "I don't know I tripped over something", she replied from the darkness. "I'll give ya some fire!", Tasuki said and pulled out his tessen. Miaka screamed seeing bones near her... human bones.  
  
Suddenly a tight feeling was in the air. "Watch out!", Tamahome yelled and blocked arrows that seemingly came out of no where. "Tamahome!", Miaka screamed. "Yikes!", Kate shouted as an arrow came within an inch of her ear. "Crap, crap, crap", she repeated.  
  
"I'm fine they're just scratches", Tamahome said as Miaka mothered over him. "Ice arrows?!", Tasuki said just as a deep voice sounded threw the cave. "If you're here to claim the shinzaho, fate is against you... Because we allow no fools... to take one step farther down this path", the new voices said and Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
'Cocky ghosts', she thought. "What's with those guys?!", Tasuki yelled. "They've got an icy calm...", Tamahome said. "Who are you?! Quit hiding! Show yourselves!", Miaka screamed. Suddenly little light things began to glow in the room and Kate had an urge to touch one, but thought better of it.  
  
Kate carefully loosened her hold on Chichiri's arm and held onto her backpack's strap (AN: Say that 5 times fast). "You are bold, young lady. I am called Hikitsu", the more regal of the two said. His white hair and eye patch giving him a mysterious look. "And I am Tomite! We're guarding the shinzaho for the priestess of Genbu", the arrow welding youth said. He was clearly short tempered.  
  
"Hold on a second... Hikitsu and Tomite?!", Tamahome said wide eyed. "That's impossible", Chichiri said just as Tomite released an arrow in their direction. "Genbu celestial warriors of the north!", he yelled.  
  
The arrow almost hit Tamahome and Miaka. Kate ran to the right side of the cave knowing it was safest there as she slowly inched closer to the others, hoping to be unnoticed. "Genbu celestial warriors?!", Miaka shouted. "Ya gotta be kiddin'! They died 200 years ago!", Tasuki yelled.  
  
Hikitsu began to chant a spell. "Stop! Please Listen we're the Suzaku---", Miaka shouted just as he let his spell lose. Kate jumped forward then and, ducking under the attack and with motion threw her backpack in the way of the ice snakes. They latched on and froze it. She had her mirror in her hands and was panting slightly.  
  
"We do not suffer thieves, even when two are young women. Never fear. A frozen death will come swiftly, and within five minutes, your flesh will rot away", he said and Kate growled. "Don't insult me by underestimating me by my gender, you freak!", Kate hissed.  
  
"Stay back, Miaka!", Tamahome said. "Let us take care of this. We have to make it though... for Nuriko's sake!", Tamahome said and looked at her lovingly. "Get yer smoochin' scenes when we ain't in battle! C'mon!", Tasuki complained.  
  
"I promised her that I would make you happy! It may not be this moment... but we'll be together soon!", Tamahome said and Kate wanted to gag. "Listen, you idiots! You can't defeat us, so don't make long-term plans!", Tomite yelled. "Why don't you engage them, Tomite. The bones at their feet need company", Hikitsu said and Kate wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Can't you just say kill them like a normal homicidal ghost?!", Kate asked and got a weird look.  
  
"You can tell we are spirits? Well, isn't this interesting?", Hikitsu asked Tomite who had a cocky smile on his face. "Suzaku warriors", Tasuki began. "and company!", Kate added. "ain't no pushovers!", Tasuki finished. Kate felt like they should a heroic pose or something at this moment.  
  
"Suzaku warriors?", Hikitsu asked curiously, his eyes resting on Kate. "Don't believe them, Hikitsu! As guardians of the shinzaho, we don't let anybody close to it!", Tomite screamed. Just then Tamahome yelled, "Tasuki, the one on the left is mine!". "Rekka Shin'en!", Tasuki answered as Tomite threw what looked like snow flake shaped ninja stars at him.  
  
Chichiri took this moment to pull Kate over to him just as Hikitsu sent his snakes in their direction. "That's won't work!", Tasuki shouted and melted them with a fire spell. "Lemme take 'im! I been cookin' up new techniques in my free time", Tasuki said with a grin. "He split the flame!", Chiriko said in awe.  
  
Meanwhile Tamahome was being bombarded with lethal snow flakes from Tomite. "It's so fast you can't even see it! And watch it circle you till it slices your body into two", Tomite said. "Ew", Kate commented. Tamahome shattered the lethal snow flake with a punch.  
  
"Time fer th' last move!", Tasuki yelled. Kate smacked her forehead. Didn't she say it loud enough?! They are GHOSTS! Hikitsu looked surprised as a wall of flames engulfed him. The heat was so intense Kate had to shield her face. "Hikitsu!", Tomite shouted and Tamahome kicked right threw him.  
  
Hikitsu chuckled and with a wave of his hand disintegrated the flames surrounding him as if they were nothing. "Your mistake. No effect", Hikitsu said and Tasuki gasped. "Do what you like. Nothing can defeat us. How can you harm a body that expired 200 years ago?", Hikitsu asked and Kate took that moment to step up.  
  
"Look! We need your help! A friend has died for us to come here! Surely we can compromise?", Kate asked and was answered with arrows flying too close for comfort. "That's it! I don't care if you are ghosts! Let's decide this with our fists like REAL MEN!", Tasuki yelled. Kate sweatdroped. "They're not real men anymore, and they don't have fists! There're some basics you're not getting", Tamahome mumbled.  
  
"Now you know your efforts are futile", Hikitsu commented. "And we can stop playing with them, Hikitsu", Tomite commented. 'They must get bored easy or something to play with us like this', Kate thought.  
  
"We'll prove our loyalty to the priestess of Genbu!", Tomite yelled and Hikitsu began to chant a spell just as Miaka ran up and threw herself on the ground. "STOP! Please... Please!!! Let us through! The only way for us to summon Suzaku is with the shinzaho!!! I'll submit to anything you want... If you'll just let the rest of us through!", Miaka shouted with tears poring down her face. Kate looked up to Tomite and Hikitsu.  
  
"I can't go back to Konan without the shinzaho. I'm begging you! Please!", Miaka shouted. The only one not worried was Kate, who was grinning slightly. "Miaka", the Suzaku 5 whispered. "When a priestess bows before us, that leaves us with little choice", Hikitsu said. "You'll let us threw?!", Miaka asked.  
  
"We must determine if you are the real priestess of Suzaku... and if you are worthy of receiving the shinzaho. Only then we can let you pass", Tomite said. "All right! I'm ready!", Miaka said with determination.  
  
"Don't do it Miaka who knows what they'll do to you!", Tamahome yelled. By this point Kate was mouthing the words. "This is my duty! Don't interfere, okay?!", she yelled angrily. Kate yawned and noticed Hikitsu was looking at her strangely. She rose an eyebrow. He looked away. (AN: He saw her moving her lips to the words everyone was saying. He's freaked out XD)  
  
"You agree? Fine then strip!", Tomite said and Kate had trouble not giggling. No matter how many times she read that part she laughed. "Wh- what?! What's on your minds? Y-you can't be thinking--", both Tasuki and Tamahome shouted, really P.Oed. Miaka was in shock.  
  
"Yer just a buncha damn ghost perverts!", Tasuki yelled. Kate couldn't take it anymore and let a giggle out. Luckily no one noticed. "Stop that! We don't have to do this, you know!", Tomite yelled. You could practically here the cat like hiss in his voice.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it!", Miaka said and began to undress. Kate turned her back to Miaka and examined the wall. "OHMIGOD! Don't look! Don't look!", Tamahome yelled to a sweatdroping Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
"This is as much as you get!", Miaka said. She was in her undershirt (AN: I have no clue what she is wearing in this pic... It looks like a shirt) and underwear. She looked very cold. "It'll do. Don't move!", Tomite said and extended his hand. Miaka began to get covered in ice.  
  
Kate shivered. The ice was so cold it even turned the air frigid. She watched Miaka out of the corner of her eye. "Th-they're freezin' Miaka up!", Tasuki yelled. Now, Kate really didn't understand why Miaka had to get undressed to get frozen. By the looks of it clothes wouldn't help her at all, but such was the genius that was Yu Watese.  
  
"Don't move! A priestess should be able to endure to the end!", Tomite yelled. 'Some one got up on the wrong side of the cave this morning', Kate thought and crossed her arms across her chest. By now the ice was up to Miaka's chest and she was screaming in pain. "Stop!", Tamahome yelled and ran forward... into a block of ice.  
  
"Fools! Didn't you notice the ice wall surrounding you?", Hikitsu asked. Kate rose an eyebrow. She was away from the others. She reached around herself and looked for an ice wall. She didn't find one. Slightly curious, she walked up to the wall where the others were trapped and knocked on it.  
  
"Shouldn't I be in there?", Kate asked. "No point. Just stay out of they way", Hikitsu said and Kate shrugged. "Don't have to tell me twice", she said. "What the fuck, Kate! HELP HER!", Tasuki yelled. Kate turned to him with a frown. "Do I look like I could do anything? Come on! These jerks will freeze me too!... Suzaku knows I won't survive!", Kate complained. 'Plus, I know she'll be fine', she added mentally.  
  
Tasuki let out a long stream of cussing. "Even flame will not melt the ice of this wall! Now, if you are a true priestess, you should have no problem freeing yourself", Hikitsu commented. "Not a chance!", Tomite said with a laugh. "Miaka! Stop it! You'll die!", Tamahome yelled. 'Like she really has a say in this', Kate thought with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Now Miaka was completely frozen over and Kate felt a small amount of fear. She wasn't breaking out... 'Oh no', she thought and held her breath. "Now she can't breath anymore. I guess she was a normal girl after all", Tomite said with a sigh. "MIAKA!", Tamahome yelled.  
  
Alatáriël: Whew! That was a long chapter! O_O I just couldn't stop!!!  
  
Kate: Miaka ice sickle. Nice.  
  
Chichiri:... I'm not barely in this chapter, no da. -_-  
  
Alatáriël: I really didn't have a choice, Chiri! You aren't in this part very much and it is so action packed!... I promise you'll have a good part next chapter. *grins evilly*  
  
Chichiri: I'm scared, no da.  
  
Kate: As you should be!  
  
Alatáriël: Oh! Look! Reviews! I feel loved. heh heh.  
  
Chiri26: *Giggles* It'srememberod! heh heh heh.  
  
Songwind: O_o My computer talks... Really it does! It's hooked up to the answering machine! It's weird... *Giggles* I like that idea!... I have just the prank too! ^_~ It has to do with Tasuki and sugar. ^_~  
  
Holly: *bows* I'm really sorry I couldn't let Nuriko live. His death is VERY important to the story line! I hope you aren't too mad at me. *puppy eyes*... and Yes, Chiriko is way too kawaii... I'm surprised he doesn't have more fan girls!  
  
Prissylilchica: Thank you! ^_^ I try.  
  
Selene Serenity: O_o What do you mean "Staying in character is very hard, I'll give you that"... Who did I get OOC?! O_O I must know!!!... Sleepovers are fun. ^_^  
  
Neko-ane: I remeber you!!! Cute name! What does ane stand for??? Heh heh. Fluff WILL be in the next chapter! I promise!  
  
Chichiri: That's all for now, no da! Stay tuned! On the next action packed episode of FY... well, I don't want to spoil it for you... Bye, no da!  
  
*everyone runs off stage* 


	11. Hello, Nakago You turkey kisser, you!

Alatáriël: Hello, people! What's up?  
  
Kate: The sky...  
  
Alatáriël: *smacks Kate beside the head*  
  
Kate: Ow!  
  
Alatáriël: Chichiri? Disclaimers, please.  
  
Chichiri: Okay, no da! All Alatáriël owns that could be considered hers would be Kate... and this cute plushie of me, no da! *holds it up for everyone to see*... She made my back lumpy, no da!!!... One arms is slightly longer than the other too, no da.  
  
Alatáriël: Hey! It's pretty good for my first try... I had no clue what I was doing... O_O;; It's cute, but his shoes keep falling off... *tapes them to his feet*  
  
Kate: Show time, 3 seconds!  
  
*everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 11: "Hello, Nakago!"  
  
Kate slowly made her way up beside Miaka and tapped on the ice. The second her knuckles touched the ice it cracked and Kate jumped back in shock. "I didn't do it, I swear!", she yelled as Miaka broke free. Tomite and Hikitsu stared in shock. Miaka quickly sank to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"Miaka!", Tasuki and Tamahome yelled and ran up to her as Hikitsu broke the wall. Kate looked over to Tomite and Hikitsu, feeling like she was being stared at. Hikitsu motioned for her to come over to him with a wave of his hand.  
  
She blinked and walked over. "Can I help you?", she asked, slightly nervous. "I noticed you seemed to know what was going on...", Hikitsu said. Kate blinked. 'Did I mouth the words?', she thought and Tomite raised an eyebrow.  
  
She laughed uncomfortably. "Umm... Long story... Let's just say I have my ways", Kate said with a grin. She loved messing with people. Tomite and Hikitsu exchanged a glance. "Like...? You aren't a warrior, are you?", Hikitsu asked. "Nope... I'm just your average girl", she said with a grin.  
  
Tomite looked over at Miaka. "She is the priestess... She has the flame of Suzaku... Is it not?", he asked. Kate nodded. "Umm... Would you guys do me a favor?", she asked. They looked at her strange. "Don't mention anything you saw, ok?", She asked with a laugh. They shrugged then turned toward Miaka.  
  
"You have demonstrated your power, priestess of Suzaku", Hikitsu said kindly. "O-okay what's th' sudden mood change?!", Tasuki asked sourly. "Power? I don't get it", Miaka said. "We apologize for the trouble we have caused", Hikitsu said. "So... Then you'll let us through?!", Miaka asked.  
  
"Exactly. Allow us to guide you to the shinzaho... Agreed?", Hikitsu said. "Yeah. I suppose so", Tomite replied and they walked into the cave. Kate smiled at Chichiri, "Traveling with you guys is never boring, you know?", She asked with a smile. He just shook his head slightly with a smile.  
  
Five minutes later they reached door. "Wow! This door is huge!", Miaka commented. "We sealed the door through our will. And we have guarded it for the past 200 years, but now is the time when we shall open it", Hikitsu said as Tomite chanted a spell to open the doors.  
  
They entered a huge room that shined like diamonds. It looked like a palace. "Wow", Miaka commented as she stepped up to the alter. No one else was allowed to go near it. Kate was getting anxious. She knew the shinzaho of Genbu would not be their hands long and frowned as everyone else rejoiced.  
  
"Excuse me... I don't mean to rain on your picnic, but that's not enough to summon Suzaku", Tomite said and everyone minus Kate went shock. "Whaddaya mean we can't summon Suzaku!?", Tasuki yelled.  
  
"We questioned one of the thieves... They mentioned that if one didn't combine the powers of this with the shinzaho of the Western Nation of Sairo, there won't be enough power", Hikitsu informed. Little clouds of depression hovered over everyone except Kate, who looked bored.  
  
"Now that I recall, Tai Itsukun did say FIRST go to the country of Hokkan...", Chichiri said. "Okay, but she shoulda come clean up front! Right Tama--", Tasuki asked. Tamahome was out of it and was crying, chibi.  
  
"I'll do it! If we have to go to Sairo, we go! We already have one shinzaho, right? We can do it again!", Miaka shouted. "She's got a point", Tasuki said. "I'm sure we can do it", replied Chiriko. Tamahome looked away. "Tamahome?", Miaka asked.  
  
"What are you wasting your time here for? Are we going to Sairo or not?", Tamahome asked, looking irritated. Miaka latched herself to his arm. "Yeah!", she cheered. Kate grinned. "There's a short cut to Sairo. Cross the desert, just south of Hokkan", Tomite said.  
  
"What about you two?", Miaka asked. "Us? Our job's over and done with", Tomite said happily. "We shall close the door and return to heaven", Hikitsu said. "You kept us waiting 200 years", Tomite said with a single tear going down his face. "True", Hikitsu said.  
  
"Take care", Tomite said as the door began to close. "Goodbye", Kate said and gave them a grin. The group turned and walked down the cave's tunnels. "I'd would have liked to have talked with them more", Miaka said. Kate was beginning to feel sick. Ashitare was right around the corner.  
  
"I was wonderin' if Suzaku could bring a guy back t' life", Tasuki said. "I'm sorry to say... that is unlikely, no da... When someone dies, the body is given back to the earth. A soul needs a vessel to return to", Chichiri answered.  
  
They were so close to the light. Kate couldn't stand it. She thought she was going to scream. She hadn't realized it but she had stopped in her tracks, causing the others to turn around.  
  
"What's the matter?", Tasuki asked. She stood there wide eyed and her face was pale. "I-I... nothing... Let's go", she said and shook her head. She was given worried glances, but dismissed it as nothing and walked outside.  
  
Just as they immerged from the cave a wolf form of Ashitare took the shinzaho. Kate immediately took after it. Miaka was right behind her. Kate was aware that Miaka was falling behind and she glanced behind her.  
  
... Just then she way aware of bright light just as she ran into a tree... damn tree. She woke up with a pounding head ache. She cringed as she reached up and touched her head. There wasn't any blood, but it hurt like hell. She quickly looked around. Miaka was no where to be seen, but she heard something.  
  
"For now, worry less about stealing stuff back, and more about making it back to Sairo", she heard Tomo's double of Tai Itsukun say. Kate growled. She hated this part. "You get the other shinzaho then you can worry about the stolen one. I'll look after Miaka", Tai Isukun said. 'This is SO full of crap! Why can't they see this?!', Kate thought and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear anymore. She took off running after Miaka.  
  
A few hours later she saw Nakago's camp. She had stumbled onto Tama-neko and they had made a "plan"... Now things were going to get interesting... Oh yes, very interesting indeed.  
  
She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A scream filled the air and she cursed, rushing into the camp. Miaka was up against the tent's wall with a force holding her there. Nakago was looking at Kate, surprised.  
  
"Get away from her you son of a sheep!", she yelled and threw a punch at him. He easily dodged her and she cursed. She saw him bring his arm down to strike her and blocked it. "Miaka! Are you ok?!", Kate asked. Miaka seemed to ignore her as she yelled, "Give Yui back to me!!!" Kate sighed. She had gotten here just in time. A minute later and Miaka would have been unconscious.  
  
Nakago just smirked. "Not very smart are you?", he asked Kate, who had gotten into a fighting stance. "Smarter than you", she said with a smirk that mirrored Nakago's. He held out his hand and a ball of energy began to form. Her smirk disappeared. "SHIT!", she yelled and ducked, turning her back to Nakago.  
  
She began running in a zig-zag (trying to make a moving target) and felt a ball of energy coming her way. She froze and bent over in a last attempt to HOPEFULLY stay alive. She felt the energy ball fly into her, but it didn't hurt her. A red grow had formed itself around her backpack, making a shield. She blinked. 'The mirror?', she thought. She turned around and saw that Nakago's energy ball had been sent back to him.  
  
He looked pissed. Kate stood up carefully. Her legs wobbled slightly but she didn't fall. "You tried to kill me you jack ass!!!", she yelled angrily and pointed an accusing finger at him. He just glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would ask how you did that, but i'm running out of time... Leave now and I won't come after you", he said, sounding bored.  
  
"Go kiss a turkey!", she said and stuck out her tongue. Miaka looked scared. Kate walked up to Miaka, not letting Nakago out of her sight, and tapped on the energy bands keeping her there. She got shocked and cursed.  
  
She was aware that Nakago was slowly stepping near. She shot him a glare and took a fighting stance. He kept walking toward her lazily. Suddenly he lashed out and she jumped back. His hand somehow was able to latch itself onto her neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
'I'm out of time!', Kate thought went the world suddenly went black. She had thought she had died. It would have made sense. After all, Suzaku had warned her to stay near Chichiri when she hadn't, but he should have known better.  
  
Kate woke up a while later with the same headache she had earlier that afternoon. "Miaka?", Kate asked and opened her eyes. Tamahome was standing in the door way with a look of horror on his face. "Damn it", Kate mumbled and looked over to Miaka. She was awake and looked like a puppy that didn't know if it was in any danger or not.  
  
Kate was mildly surprised when she saw Chichiri walk into the hut behind Tamahome. 'This didn't happen in the manga', she thought and looked over herself and Miaka carefully. "Are you two ok?!", Tamahome asked.  
  
"I think i'll survive", Kate said with a grin and got up. Chichiri helped her to her feet and she staggered a little. Miaka was crying into Tamahome's shoulder and Kate sighed. "Did you run into Nakago?", Kate asked. Chichiri nodded grimly. "...What did he say?", Kate asked.  
  
Chichiri took off his mask and sighed. "He got the shinzaho and left. He didn't say anything... Why? What happened?", Chichiri asked. Miaka looked like she had taken a walk into a bad ally somewhere. Kate was sure she didn't look much better and shrugged.  
  
Kate kept an eye on Miaka. She wasn't doing anything but crying and talking about how scared she was. "I came in here and Miaka was in trouble. I tried to help, but got knocked out... You'll have to get the rest on the information from Miaka", Kate said. Suddenly a grin formed her face. "But I do have a gift for you guys", she said and pulled the shinzaho out of her pocket.  
  
Miaka was now looking up at her in shock. "How?", she asked. Kate just smiled and Tama-neko jumped onto her shoulder. "Tama-neko switched the real one with a fake one while I distracted Nakago!", Kate said happily.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "You could have been hurt! What were you thinking?!", Tamahome screamed. Kate shrugged and threw the shinzaho at him. "Now we can get the other one! ", Kate said with a grin and Miaka suddenly flung herself at her.  
  
"ACK!", Kate screeched. "HOW?!!! Oh my god, Kate!", Miaka yelled as Kate tried to get away from the hyper priestess. Finally she did. "Ok... Ok... Let's get going, ok? I don't want to stay here any longer... It gives me the creeps!", Kate said and left the tent, but she was kind of worried. What had happened after she had gotten knocked out? Miaka seemed fine and so did she.  
  
A few hour later they had set up came a few miles from where the other camp had been. Tamahome went to go fishing and seemed in high spirits. Miaka was over joyed about getting the shinzaho back. Chichiri had on his mask so it was hard to see how he was feeling. Tama-neko rested on Chichiri's shoulder. Kate smiled, but was still worried.  
  
She had altered the plot and was starting to feel a little scared. She wasn't sure what was going to happen and now things were going to get difficult. She needed to get some time by herself so she could look into the mirror.  
  
Tamahome asked Kate and Miaka to go find some wood for the fire while Chichiri was more than happy to help fish. When they were out of hearing range Kate spoke up. "What happened in Nakago's camp?", Kate asked. Miaka looked at her with guilt. Kate sighed. "You can skip the reason... That I know... Tai Itsukun was a fake... Yeah, I know... I mean after I got knocked into la la land", Kate said with a seriousness she rarely showed.  
  
"Kate.... You knew?", Miaka asked meekly. Kate nodded as she bent down to pick up some sticks. Miaka went silent. "I can't believe I fell for that... Kate if it hadn't been for you I might not be here right now...", Miaka said sadly. Kate just smiled a little. "Nakago had to leave soon after you passed out due to Tamahome's arrival. He stole something from your backpack and then left. It was all very weird.  
  
Kate's eyes widened and she quickly took her backpack off and went threw it... Her mirror was still there but she couldn't find her toothpaste. She sweatdroped. "Um... ok..", She said and continued to pick up twigs. 'He took my toothpaste', she thought with a small smile. This was too funny.  
  
A few minutes later Miaka and Kate returned to the camp site with the twigs and dry logs they had managed to locate. 'If only Tasuki was here', Kate thought and thought of a way to make a fire. 'Let's see... I think you are supposed to rub two sticks together till they catch fire...', she thought with a frown. She did NOT want to do that. It would take her hours AND she would hurt her hands.  
  
'Ok... flint...', she thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts of what she had seen in old Native American movies she hadn't noticed that Tamahome had already made the fire. She blinked when she noticed the small fire in front of her and sweatdroped.  
  
She then helped Tamahome clean the fist, which she decided she hated doing with a passion. "Tamahome, this is nasty", she said with a frown as she ran her dagger along the fish. "What's so nasty about it?", he asked. "Isn't there a Wall- Mart or something you can buy fish from?", she asked. He just laughed.  
  
About 30 minutes later the fish was being cooked and the sun was down. Kate cringed. She hated being outside at night time. Her mind always played tricks on her. Right now she was thinking that at any moment someone was going to jump out of the bushes and attack her. If only she knew how accurate for once that paranoia was. (10 points to anyone that can guess who it is!)  
  
She sighed and tried to concentrate on something. She looked across the camp fire where Chichiri was sitting, smiling happily and off in his own little world. Across from him Tamahome was staring lovingly at Miaka, who was staring lovingly at the fish that was cooking. Oh yes... This was a very entertaining group indeed... not.  
  
Kate stared down at her dagger in disgust. It smelt like fish and she could still recall where it had been mere minutes ago. She frowned and decided to watch the fire. 'Wish we had some marsh mellows and some gram crackers', she thought longingly which made her think of home.  
  
A pain of longing formed in her stomach. She was surprised. She didn't expect to miss anyone, but thoughts of her mom flooded her mind. Her dad was gone a lot so she didn't miss him as much. She remembered her little dog and the screaming that sometimes filled the house. She hoped her mom wasn't too worried, but knew she was. 'Oh well, nothing I can do about it, so why worry?', she thought.  
  
'What if I had stayed there? My future would have been filled with nothing. I'm not really good at anything', she thought with a sigh. She didn't belong in her home world. All they cared about was money. Nature mattered not. Trees were cut down daily for log rental cabins. Animals were dying and did anyone care? No! All they cared about was the money in their pockets. It made her sick.  
  
She looked around herself at the trees. Here people only took what they needed. 'A lot like the Native Americans... They seem to respect nature', she thought with a smile. 'This is much better', she thought.  
  
A fish being thrown in her direction took her off guard and she barely managed to catch it. Surprisingly it didn't burn her hands. It was wrapped in something that looked like banana leaf. She smiled her thanks to Tamahome, who was watching Miaka eat her fish as he nibbled on his. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of the fish.  
  
It didn't have a lot of taste, but it was good. Suddenly she felt like someone was staring at her and got a little scared, paranoia returning. She shivered, but looked up to see Chichiri looking at her. She blushed slightly and smiled at him. "Something wrong, no da?", he asked. She laughed. "I don't like the dark", she answered sheepishly.  
  
Chichiri nodded and Tamahome grinned. "You don't like the dark? You scared?", Tamahome asked in a teasing tone. Kate frowned. "No... I'm not scared... I just don't like it that's all", she answered. She noticed her voice wavered. "Awww... I dare you to walk over to those trees over there", Tamahome said pointing to some trees not far off, but barely visible. It looked dark over there.  
  
"F-Fine!", Kate answered and got up. She gave Tamahome a look of I'm-better- than-you before turning away from the group and walking to the trees. She tried not to seem to fast, but it took FOREVER to get to those trees. In what seemed like forever, which was actually more like a few minutes, she reached the trees.  
  
After she got there a plan formed in her mind. She walked into the woods and began collecting pine cones. Oh this was going to be fun. Soon she had her backpack filled with pine cones, or something that looked like them, and had climbed into a tree. Soon she heard calling. "Kate?", it was Miaka. She sounded worried. "Oh, she's ok", Tamahome said. Chichiri remained silent.  
  
Kate couldn't see them, but could imagine what was going on. "Tamahome...", Miaka whined and gave him a look. "Ok, ok, I'll go look for her", he said with a sigh. He walked into the forest and began calling her name. "GUYS! I'M LOST!!!", Kate yelled so loud it would take a while for him to figure out where the voice had come from. Meanwhile she walked back to camp.  
  
Chichiri and Miaka gave her a look of what-are-you-doing as she made a motion for them to be quite. Kate grinned as she walked up to Tamahome's bed roll and began stuffing pine cones in it. After she was done she whispered to Chichiri and Miaka. Miaka giggled. "We found her, Tamahome, no da!", Chichiri shouted toward the forest.  
  
Within minutes Tamahome immerged. Miaka giggled slightly, but otherwise said nothing. Tamahome grinned at Kate. "Poor kid", he said and ruffled her hair, stealing her hair tie in the process. She glared and jumped him from behind.  
  
He hadn't expected this and let out a "WHOA!" as he tried to regain his balance. "Die!", Kate yelled playfully and Miaka giggled. Chichiri chucked, but tried not to show it. Tamahome reached behind him and tried to thrown her off. She held on tight at first until he got smart and used both hands. Suddenly she found herself laying on her back on the ground laughing.  
  
He sighed and snapped her hair tie in her direction. "I'm going to bed, guys", he called and gave Miaka a kiss. Kate grinned as she heard him scream "THE HELL?!" a minute later. Life was good. In all the play no one had noticed someone looming in the shadows.  
  
Soon Miaka turned in and it was just Kate and Chichiri left awake. They were silent for a little while, enjoying the sound of the fire and an owl in the distance before Chichiri's voice interrupted it. "So... no da. We never did finish our conversation a while ago... You always seem bothered by something... What is it, no da?...", He asked hesitantly.  
  
Kate's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-What?!", She asked. "I notice a lot about you... You didn't panic when Miaka was covered in ice... You didn't want to leave the cave...", He said but left the last part to her. She sighed. He had figured it out... The mask was off. " I knew about Miaka... I knew about Nuriko", Kate said and sighed.  
  
"Chichiri, I knew Nuriko was going to die... I couldn't stop it... Listen...", she said and glanced up at him. "I need to tell you something, but you might hate me for it", she said and looked back down at her backpack. She opened it and took out volume 8 and handed it to him.  
  
He looked at her questionably before scanning threw it. He eyes widened as he did so. "These our us... except", he looked up at her and she nodded. "I'm not there", she added. "If I hadn't gone to help Miaka today she would have thought she had gotten... hurt... I had to help her", Kate noticed she couldn't say exactly what would have happened.  
  
Chichiri glanced up at her. "It's reckless... You should tell me fist before you do something like that again, ok?", he asked and she nodded. "Chichiri, Nakago was supposed to keep the shinzaho in that world", she said pointing to the book. Said treasure was being kept in Chichiri's care.  
  
"I'm kind of scared, Chichiri. I don't know what is going to happen anymore...", she said with a frown and hugged her legs to her chest. Chichiri moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok, no da.... I know it will", he said, "It has to be". At that she felt tears roll down her checks.  
  
She rubbed them away. Chichiri didn't say anything. "You're right... It has to be", she said and new tears ran down her face. "But... at what cost?", she asked. Chichiri frowned. "Anything is worth peace... For war to end... Nuriko knew this... So do the others...", Chichiri said and Kate cried. Kate felt Chichiri press his lips to her forehead. "It'll be ok. I'm here for you, Kate-chan", he whispered and Kate smiled slightly.  
  
If only a love between them could form. If only...  
  
Alatáriël: Whew! That chapter was hard to write!!!... O_O From now on i'm going to have problems with the story... I'll keep trying, but don't flame me if I get something wrong... The good thing is that it is getting more creative! Yeah!  
  
Kate: I want to do the reviews!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: *bows* I'm SO sorry!!! I really tried to save him. It just couldn't be done! Please have mercy on my worthless soul. *Grins* Just kidding! Don't worry... He'll be back. ^_~  
  
Mikari: Sorry! I couldn't save him... *giggles* You like me? *Blushes* Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Jedi of Oro: Yeah I know. Nakago is a------ *insert words* Yeah, it IS depressing. Glad you like it, M! Thanks for reviewing!...  
  
Neko-ane: Cute!!! Neko-ane is also very original! I like that! *nods* Thanks for reviewing. LOL! Thank you for defending me also! I needed that. Ha ha ha... *giggles* Thank you for the nomination! Heh heh heh. I feel loved! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Songwind: Ah! Some one who understands! *laughs* Yes, That is what is meant... But I will miss Nuriko dearly.. Long review! LOL. I feel loved. Yes, Tasuki will get a trick played on him. It'll most likely be in the next chapter too. ^_~  
  
Holly: I agree with the love thing. Some people say it is love at fist sight, but I like to get people to know each other first... Yes, death is important! A lot more than people realize! Heh heh. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Selene Serenity: *laughs* You scared me! I was like O_O "Oh No!"... Hope you liked this chapter!!!  
  
chiri26: Being a human pop sickle would NOT be fun!... Sorry about Nuriko, but it'll all get better soon!  
  
Queenie: *blushes* Thank you so much!!! Ha ha ha. I love FY!!! ^__^ Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!... Yeah I guess I like romance because I have no love life! LOL  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry it took me so long to up-date! I'll make it up to you all with the next chapter, Ok!.. Sorry about the spelling... My computer isn't working well....  
  
Alatáriël's mom:*bursts threw the door and sweatdrops when she sees Chichiri, Kate and Alatáriël huddled around the computer. They look at her like deer in head lights*... Hey, It's dinner time...  
  
Alatáriël:Uhhhh... I got to go. *runs out of the room followed by the others* 


	12. Is this love?

Alatáriël: *cracks knuckles* Ok! Let's get this on the road!!!... This chapter is going to be fun. *grins*  
  
Kate: Alatáriël only owns me, but she wouldn't argue if anyone gave Chichiri to her!... But, we both believe the closest she will ever have Chichiri is this homemade, slightly deformed, plushie. T_T  
  
Alatáriël: *cries* It's true!!!  
  
Chichiri: Umm... On with the show, n-no da! *slowly backs away from Kate and Alatáriël, who are crying*  
  
Chapter 12: Is This Love?  
  
Chichiri stared at Kate, who had fallen asleep soon after their conversation. The journey was slowly eating her away. That much was obvious, but he had problems too. He was developing feeling for this girl. He just seemed happier with her around and missed her when she was gone.  
  
They hadn't known each other for very long, but friendship was inevitable. Now the friendship was turning into something more and he wasn't sure he could take it. The last, and first, time he loved someone... Well, it had made him never want to love someone ever again.  
  
No matter how much he tried to tell himself it was not to be he'd see her smiling at him in a way that seemed to tell him she knew and was ok with it. Why did it hurt so much? 'She's afraid of getting hurt too, most likely', he thought. She blushed a lot around him, but never tried anything. She respected him too much for that.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the stars. 'I don't know what to do, no da', he thought. "Suzaku, help us all", he whispered and looked over to the sleeping girl again. She was curled up in a ball with her head under the covers. He smiled slightly and shook his head. 'It can't happen. It won't happen... How could anyone love me after knowing my past?', he thought in a bitter sweet manner and added another log to the fire.  
  
A few hours later Chichiri had fallen asleep and Kate woke up to a sound. She reached for her glasses and put them on. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She looked to each of her companions. Chichiri was asleep. All she could see of him were his bangs stick out of the covers though. Tamahome and Miaka were asleep too, but she couldn't make out any details in the dark.  
  
She got up carefully, making sure to be quite, and went to investigate. She walked around the camp, but dared not to enter the forest or let the camp out of her sight. She surveyed it like a hawk, but couldn't find anything. 'I'm just being paranoid', she thought, but she sat up to keep watch anyway.  
  
She was adding another log to the fire when she suddenly found herself under attack! An arm flew around her and covered her mouth. She let out a yelp and tried to jump up, but was pulled back down. "Don't move!", the voice hissed and Kate did as she was told. 'Damn it! I got to stop getting the lower hand!', she thought angrily.  
  
"Don't scream ok? I won't hurt you", the voice whispered. Kate nodded and was let go. She turned around and saw Suboshi! "What do YOU want?", she hissed and he looked confused. "You're the one on my land!", he says defensively. "What are you talking about?! I'm camping here with my friends, dork!", Suboshi blinked in surprise at being called a dork.  
  
"I'm not a dork... Hey! Didn't you know it's dangerous around here?!", he asked. Suddenly it all clicked. 'It's Amiboshi!!!', she thought in surprise. "Hey! Didn't you know it's not nice to stock people?!", she asked, not feeling threatened anymore.  
  
He looked mad. "I'm not stocking you!", he said in annoyance. Suddenly someone clearing their throat caught their attention. They looked up in unison, looking like two little kids who got caught in the cookie jar.  
  
Chichiri looked pissed. Kate wasn't sure if he was going to kill her or BOTH of them. "Eh?", was all she could manage to say. He was scary looking! Amiboshi gulped. "You will not touch our priestess or anything or one in our care, Suboshi!", Chichiri yelled.  
  
Kate was surprised when Amiboshi grabbed her for a shield and put a sword to her throat. She had forgotten about that sword... "Whoa! Hey! Can't we talk this out... or something?!", Kate exclaimed as the sword pressed against her neck.  
  
Chichiri glared at Suboshi. By now Tamahome and Miaka were up and staring at them in horror. Kate tried to think of something to get her out of this mess, but the only thought in her mind was that there was a sharp, pointy, and possibly lethal, sword pressed along her neck. She dare not move.  
  
Amiboshi wrapped one of his arms around Kate's waist and pulled her to walk backward. "Don't move or i'll kill her!", he hissed and everyone froze. 'Fudge! I'm sure as hell this didn't happen in the manga!', she thought angrily.  
  
Soon they had the others out of their sight. "DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW!", he yelled and continued to pull her into the woods. "Amiboshi, I have to warn you about something!", she yelled. He stiffened. "My name is Kaika", He hissed. "Kaika! You have to return to your city! It's going to be attacked!", Kate pleaded and he covered her mouth with a hand.  
  
She mentally sighed. This was perfect! Just perfect! 'I wish I had the mirror thing with me', she thought in dismay, but fate was not that kind. She was going farther and farther into the forest. Kate could tell Amiboshi knew this forest well. He seemed to be looking for something.  
  
Kate couldn't see much into the darkness and she was scared. 'I hate the dark!', she thought. They stumbled around until Kate finally say something form in the distance. It was dark and Kate didn't like it. She put up a small fuss before Amiboshi shoved her into the dark abyss.  
  
She couldn't see and was having a problem finding her footing. 'Chichiri, I wish you were here', she thought sadly. Suddenly a bright light filled the cave. Amiboshi had a lantern with him! She took a sigh of relief at not being in the dark anymore, but thought she might like the dark more after seeing the look on Amiboshi's face.  
  
"Who are you?", Amiboshi asked. Kate sighed. "My name is Kate Crichton", She answered. "Stay here, Kate-san... I don't want the wolves to get you. I'll be back", he ordered before leaving the cave. Kate sweatdroped. Did he really think he could just leave her here?!... Well, he had taken the lantern with him and she was lost.  
  
She sighed and placed her arms behind her head before laying back. 'If you can't beat them. Join them', she thought. Her thought eventually led to Chichiri and the others. She hoped they weren't too worried.  
  
Kate hadn't realized she feel asleep until she heard footsteps. Her mind raced. Was it a bear? A wolf? Amiboshi? She crawled back into the cave until she hit the wall. The cave wasn't very deep.  
  
"Kate?", she heard faintly. Someone was whispering her name... Wait she knew that voice! "Chichiri!", she called into the dark cave. "Kate? Where are you, no da?", she heard him. "Keep talking!", she told him.  
  
"Huh? Why, no da? Oh! Are you following my voice, no da?", he asked. "Yup", she answered and began crawling forward. "Hmmm... Let's see... Well, I came to look for you while Tamahome looks for Miaka. She ran off in a panic after she saw you get kidnapped by Suboshi, no da. Are you ok, no da?", He asked.  
  
"I'm ok... I hate the dark! Arg! I want out!", she complained. "Yeah, it is really dark in here, no da!", he said. "I wonder how the others are doing... I wonder if they have reached Sairo yet, no da?", he said. Just then he felt something grab onto his pant leg.  
  
He looked down to see Kate standing up, but even with her right in front of him he couldn't see her very well. "Actually, No they haven't", Kate said and Chichiri led her out of the cave.  
  
"Where are they, no da?!", he asked once they were out. "An mirage that Tomo made... I'll explain later! Right now we need to get back to camp", Kate said and they ran back to camp.  
  
Once they reached the camp Kate ran to her backpack and got out the mirror. "Show me Miaka!", Kate said and the glass moved as if ripples on water as Miaka's image appeared. She was asleep and being carried by Tamahome. Just then they immerged from a side of the camp. "Tamahome, no da!", Chichiri called.  
  
Kate cursed under her breath and whispered, "Show me Amiboshi". Amiboshi appeared in a tree. Strangely enough she saw herself in the image too. She stared at it for a moment before noticing it was to her right. She looked over and up until she locked eyes with his.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw her and she held her breath. 'Don't run away!', she silently pleaded. He seemed to understand and was looking from her to the mirror and back again. She looked up at him then sighed. She wished she could show him the future, but she didn't want to risk his life. "You're home is being attacked! Hurry!", she yelled as loud as she could. He looked shocked and disappeared. Chichiri and Tamahome looked at her blankly, but didn't say anything.  
  
'I hope I did the right thing', she thought and put her mirror away. She hated the way their future turned out. She sighed and took a deep breath before turning to the others. "We have a lot we need to do soon! We have a big battle! Sleep while you can!", Kate instructed. Chichiri nodded while Tamahome looked confused, but nodded anyway.  
  
Kate yawned then and walked back to her sleeping bag and paused before opening it. 'I hope I survive tomorrow', Kate thought and crawled under the covers. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, but her dreams were troubled.  
  
Chichiri and Tamahome looked at each other strangely. "I guess we have a big day ahead of us, no da! See you in the morning, no da!", Chichiri said happily and set up a ward before turning in. Tamahome sighed and wrapped up in a blanket with Miaka in his arms. The poor girl had run right into a HUGE rock... She was going to be out for a while. Soon everyone was asleep. Amiboshi cried in the shadows. He didn't know what to do. 'Damn it all!', he thought and took off toward his village.  
  
In the morning... well, more like afternoon... Chichiri woke up. He looked around the camp for a moment. Kate was still asleep and had a pool of drool hanging out of the side of her mouth. He grinned. 'Oh, what a thing to see in the morning!', he thought with an inner laugh. Tamahome saw he was awake (he had been up for a while cooking breakfast). Miaka was by his side with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Morning, Chichiri!", Tamahome called and Chichiri smiled slightly and sat up with a small yawn. "What's for breakfast, no da?", He asked as he removed the sleep from his eyes. "Hmm... Some kind of... bird... I think", Tamahome answered. Chichiri rose an eyebrow. "You... don't know what it is, no da?", he asked. "Nope...", Tamahome replied as his eyebrow twitched.  
  
Suddenly Tama-neko appeared from behind Miaka with a long meow. "THAT!", Tamahome said with disgust, "ate our food". Chichiri sweatdroped as Tamahome seemed to want to burn Tama-neko alive. "Demo... I think Mitsukake will not be pleased if you burn his cat, no da", Chichiri advised.  
  
Tamahome mumbled to himself before poking at the fire with a stick. "I'm going hunting", Tamahome said and left camp. Suddenly Kate popped up behind Chichiri. "Morning!", she called and caught Chichiri by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
He felt his face warm up of its own accord. "Morning, Kate-chan!", Miaka greeted. "Sorry about last night", Kate apologized and sat down next to her. Miaka just laughed and nodded happily.  
  
Chichiri, thankful for his mask, sat down next to Kate. "Say, what is the plan for today, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate yawned and rubbed her eyes with a fist. "Hmm, well...", she started then paused. "To tell the truth... I think it would be best for Tamahome to go to Sairo... Miaka...", she paused and put a hand to her forehead. She was getting a headache.  
  
"Damn it... I can't think!... Miaka, in my word you ran off after your encounter with Nakago and ran into Suboshi... That didn't happen here, but... Well, Suboshi is Amiboshi", Kate said and Miaka freaked out.  
  
"WHAT?!", they all exclaimed and Kate sighed.  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry this took so long, but i'm trying to develop Kate and Chichiri's relationship... I redid this 3 times. -_-;; I have a lot going on right now, so I hope you forgive me.  
  
Kate: *looks at Alatáriël with a worried expression* I'm sure they will! *hands out candy* Right? ^_~  
  
Chichiri: This is getting confusing, no da!  
  
Alatáriël: I know! To top it all off I messed up eps 1-18 on my VHS! *Dares not touch it again* -_-  
  
Chichiri: Gosh, you're having a bad day, ne?  
  
Alatáriël: Hai!... But I think doing the reviews will cheer me up! ^_^  
  
Neko-ane: *laughs* Sorry i'm so late! I'm having issues. *grins* Hope you like this chapter!... I was happy you defended me! I'm sick of being yelled at. ;_; *bows* Arigato.  
  
Queen of the Fairys: *blushes* Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jedi of Oro: *grins* Sorry, M-chan! I hope you like this chapter!... I'm kinda slow this week.  
  
Selene Serenity: 10 points! LOL! ^__^ I hope to have a kissy scene in here some time soon. heh heh.  
  
Prissylilchica: Romance! Got it! I'm on it!  
  
Holly: *smiles* Thanks! Na, Ashitare is dead as a door knob. LOL  
  
chibichibi386: Sorry this is late! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
chiri26: *laughs* Thank you! I love insulting Nakago. ^_^ This chapter was hard to write...  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: *is depressed again* Sorry about Nuriko, but Kate couldn't have done anything!!! *sighs* Oh, well! Hope you liked THIS chapter! ^_^  
  
Alatáriël: I feel somewhat better. ^_^ While writting these I got an idea for the next chapter! Weeeeee!  
  
Kate: *looks worried* Oh no...  
  
Chichiri: *runs off stage to hide* 


	13. LOST? Anyone wanna walk?

Kate: Weeeeeeee! ^_^ This chapter has lots of action! Yeah!  
  
Alatáriël: Yup! We get to see some fighting and I have a special scene ready! *laughs evilly*  
  
Chichiri: *looks worried* Daaaaa...  
  
Tasuki: Hurry up and get ME back in the %!@#$&* story, *&^%$#!  
  
Alatáriël: *laughs* I love doing that!... What are you doing here though???  
  
Tasuki:%^&*@#$%?! What the %^&*?! I'm not cussing! $%^&*! STOP THAT!...  
  
What Tasuki REALLY said: I'm not sure... What the heck?! I'm not cussing! ONNA! STOP THAT!  
  
Alatáriël: *smiles happily* Ok, Ok, I'm done! Well, Tasuki since you are here why don't you do the disclaimers?  
  
Tasuki: Hell yeah!... Alatáriël doesn't own anything. She's just using us as her tools to entertain herself while she's high on sugar. She especially doesn't own me! *Bishie grin*  
  
Alatáriël: That's about right *nods*... I should make a plushie of you, Tasuki-kun! Then I would own you! MWA HA HA.  
  
Tasuki: Don't make me call my lawyer.  
  
Alatáriël: T_T Ok, ok... On with the show!  
  
*everyone runs off stage*  
  
Chapter 13: LOST!? Anyone wanna walk?  
  
"Amiboshi... is alive?", Miaka asked slowly. "Yup! He got washed up on shore in a villiage near here... That villiage is going to get attacked soon by Kuto. I think they are looking for you, Miaka... It's hard to say... I wonder if Nakago has figured out his shinzaho is fake yet", Kate wondered.  
  
Chichiri sighed, "I think not... If he had we would have had more trouble with Amiboshi". Kate looked suprised for a moment, "Oh! No, no, no, no, no! Amiboshi wasn't working for Nakago. He kind of ran away!", Kate said making exagerated motions with her hands.  
  
Tamahome raised an eyebrow, "How do you know all this?". Kate snapped her figures together, "I knew I was missing something!... Well, to make a long story short while we were in Hokkan I got this mirror and it can see things! It's nifty", she said with a smile.  
  
"So, you knew about Nuriko and Ashitare?", he asked. Her eyes widened slightly before she turned away, "That is correct". Tamahome was visibly distressed by this and looked hurt and confused.  
  
"Sorry, I tried to help him...", she began but was interupted. "Why didn't you tell us before?!", he yelled suddenly. She was taken off guard and just stared at him as he punched a nearby tree before turning around at face her. "WHO ELSE WILL DIE?! WILL I?! MIAKA?! CHICHIRI?!", he yelled and she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Tamahome! That's enough!", Chichiri yelled, standing up. Kate cringed when Tamahome's eyes locked with hers. Miaka couldn't look at her. 'They hate me?', she wondered. 'Of course they do... Did you really think they would understand?', she thought. A single tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
Tamahome growled before sitting down again. Chichiri sighed and walked over to Kate. She wouldn't look at him. He didn't know what to say. "Sorry Tamahome-san", Kate said, "But... I won't tell you the future... I can't. I just can't". She stood up and began walking away. "I'm going ahead... You should to to Sairo. Find Tomo and Soi", she said and walked off.  
  
Miaka got up and went with Tamahome while Chichiri was torn between who to go with. He sighed and quickly ran to catch up with Kate. He was suprised to hear faint crying and he stopped.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!", Kate said over and over as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 'She's crying', he thought with a slight frown, but of course you couldn't see it with his mask on. 'Kate-chan, don't cry. I wish I could do something', he thought.  
  
His heart ached as he heard a supressed sob. 'I'm sorry, Kate-chan... I don't think I can help', he thought. His feet moved of their own will then. Kate looked up in shock as Chichiri came into view and pulled her into a hug.  
  
He had moved up to her without thinking and wraped his arms around her in a light hug. Her crying stopped imeditly. "C-Chichiri?", she asked. Her voice was soft and pitiful sounding to her ears. He didn't say anything. He only tightened his hug around her. 'I'll do all I can to keep my friends happy', he thought and felt her burry her head into his chest.  
  
'She stopped crying... Good', he thought with a small smile. "I wish I was stonger", she mummbled. Chichiri looked down at her. "Stronger, no da?", he asked and she nodded. "I-I don't want to have to see a-anyone else d-die", she said with dificulty.  
  
"Well, no da, I know of a certain villiage that could use some help... Perhaps we could prevent a few deaths?", he asked. She looked up at him with a huge smile. "You mean it, Chichiri?!", she asked happily.  
  
He smiled softly at her, "Hai, no da." He was half way suprised when she turned chibi and latched herself onto him addoringly. He blinked once before also turning chibi. Soon after both chibi's were running off into the forest to kick some serious Kuto ass!  
  
Three hour later both chibi's were out of breath and panting. "Are", gasp, "we", cough, "almost", inhale, "there yet?", Kate asked. "I'm", gasp, "not sure, no da", in hale. They both stood there, hand on knees, bent over, gasping for breath for a few more minutes before Kate spoke up.  
  
"I've seen that rock before", she said slowly. Chichiri sweatdroped. "Are you sure, no da?", he asked and she nodded. They both looked at eachother silently. Both thinking, 'Now what (no da)?'  
  
"Want to have lunch, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate smiled and nodded. They took their time eating. There were still a few hours left of daylight. They really didn't know where they were so why hurry? There wasn't very much conversation and Kate kept herself enteratined by watching the birds as she ate.  
  
Was it just her or did those birds look blood thirsty? Her eye twitched slightly and the birds seemed to move closer. She slowly moved away from said birds. Unknown to her Chichiri was watching her out of the corrner of his eye with a small smile on his face.  
  
They were lost, but something in him didn't care. It was nice... just the two of them. The world seemed to forget them as they could it. His mind drifted, but it kept on her. He wasn't sure how to handle the pain that entered his heart when he thought of her ever going back to her world.  
  
Strangely enough though, Tai Itsukun never mentioned anything about her returning home when she told him a girl would be coming here to fullfill her wish. Right now he wished he had questioned her more. All he was really told was to go get her and that she would play an important role in all of this.  
  
He looked over at her. She was slowly inching away from the birds. How could she prove to be important? She seemed average enough. Was it the mirror? He didn't think so. Could it, perhaps, have something to do with her? He didn't know.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by said birds doing a swandive at Kate, who in return used the nearest thing to her as a wepon. Said wepon was her lunch. She trew it at them. They grabed the food out of mid air then took off.  
  
Kate's eyes widened. "Hey! Come back here, ya pea brains! I'm not done with you!", Kate shouted angryly and Chichiri sweatdroped. Kate mummbled something under her breath before sitting down again. She blushed when she saw Chichiri staring at her.  
  
"Kate-chan, no da?", Chichiri started. Kate looked at him curiously, "Hmm?" "We should get going soon... We need to keep looking for the villiage, no da", Chichiri said and Kate nodded her head entergetically. Kate stood up and streched slightly.  
  
"Catch, no da", Chichiri said and threw something in her direction. She caught it. It was a piece of bread. She smiled at him and put it in her backpack. "Birds shall not get this piece!", she declared and they set off.  
  
Kate looked at her watch. It was 5:42 pm. They had now been traveling for 6 hours. Kate was getting sick of walking around in the forest.  
  
"The sun is setting, no da... We need to make camp. I don't think we'll reach the villiage at this rate... even so, walking around in the dark isn't a good idea, no da", he said. Kate nodded.  
  
Kate and Chichiri proseeded to make camp. They didn't have much: 2 sleeping bags and some flint, but it was enough to keep warm threw out the night.  
  
Kate was walking around trying to find sticks to burn while Chichiri went to go get some herbs to make a soup with. Luckily enough Chichiri's hourse had most of the cooking suplies.  
  
As Kate walked around a small song got stuck in her mind. If she remebered correctly it was the song from one of the shows she watched, Fruits Basket. It went like:  
  
I was so happy, when you smiled Your smile breaks threw the clouds of grey, Far from sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the Spring, when the flowers will bloom remewed again, knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain, You can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again although you can change. Let's stay together always.  
  
Before she knew it she was humming the soft melody under her breath before she gave it words. Meanwhile, unknown to her, Chichiri was walking nearby and heard her. The words that caught him were 'knowing that there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes'.  
  
'In other words you can survive anything as long as you keep a cheerful air... Sounds like me, no da', he thought with a small smile.  
  
Kate loved to sing, but she wasn't very good at it at all. She never sang around others, but right now it seemed appropiate. She hoped she never forgot the songs of her world, but she knew sooner or later she would. Sooner or later she would forget about a lot of her world, but it didn't sadden her.  
  
The song had ended and she continued to hum it as she picked up the final few sticks and twigs and headed back to the camp. Chichiri was no where to be seen. She set the sticks she had gathered down and dusted off her now dirty clothes.  
  
A few minutes later Chichiri returned with herbs in his hands. "This'll make a good soup, no da!", he said in a chibi voice that caused Kate to smile. Chichiri sat down next to her and handed her half of the herbs in his arms. "Care to help me fix these, no da?", he asked and she nodded.  
  
She watched him at first. All she had to do was peel off the first layer. It didn't seem too hard so she slowly set to work.  
  
Chichiri smiled as he watched her. She looked so concentrated! He felt that if someone were to tap her on the shoulder she would jump three feet into the air. For every 4 that he did she did 1.  
  
He tried to surpress a laugh when she acidently broke one in half and looked like she was in shock. Kate looked up at him and blinked when she noticed his shoulders were shaking slightly and his hand was resting over his mouth.  
  
With her staring at him like that he couldn't strand it and just broke out laughing. Kate looked at him in total awe. 'Wow... T-That's a real laugh!', she thought and felt a blush cover her face.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, trying to fight back his laughter. She slowly smiled and began laughing too.  
  
Maybe... just maybe... There was a chance... Somehow... Somewhere...  
  
Alatáriël: It's getting really hard. T_T I won't give up! MWA HA HA... but I do need some suggestions for the next chapter, please!  
  
Kate:... Can I kiss him yet?  
  
Alatáriël: NOT YET! *hisses*  
  
Chichiri: *looks at angry reviewers*... Daaaaaa.... *grabs Kate in a hurry, turns chibi, and kisses her*  
  
Kate: *in shock*  
  
Alatáriël: O_O;;... Well... reviews!  
  
chibichibi386: *bows* I'm sorry! Is this more to your liking? I hope so. ^_^  
  
Songwind: Yeah... I wonder how she's going to deal too! LOL! *not good to say that* Really? You like it? I'm so happy! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Queen of the Fairys: *smiles* I'm trying!... I'm not very good at this stuff! Can you give me any pointers? *laughs and blushes* Did you like this chapter???  
  
Selene Serenity: *gives peace sign* Here's your chapter!  
  
Neko-ane: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Prissylilchica: *giggles* So glad you liked it!... Am I doing ok? What should I do for more romance, do you think? *smiles* Did you like this chapter?  
  
Jedi of Oro: *smiles* Yeah, M, you were close. Amiboshi kidnapped Kate so he could escape basically... He wasn't there to attack or anything... It just had to be done. I love your story, M! Update, please! LOL  
  
Holly: heh heh heh. Nope! I'm still here!... Yeah, a few people seem confused, but I don't want to bore the people to death that know what is going on, you know?... Long review! LOL... Yeah, I was mad! ha ha ha. I got a new favorite anime to help me out with this story. Fruits Basket rules! LOL. Yes, this chapter was much easier, but the next one is going to be hard... ^_^;;  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: *laughs* Sorry if it's getting confusing... I don't see why it is, but i'll answer any questions anyone has!... Now could she of prevented his death? *is curious*  
  
Queenie: *giggles* I know where you're coming from, but I find romance and OOC tend to run hand in hand and i'm looking for the right moment. *sighs* I like a good romance too, but they aren't very easy to write! LOL. Can you give me some ideas???  
  
Alatáriël: That's all! ^_^ Hope I got them all... This chapter was fun to write... Sorry if Tamahome is OOC... I don't like him and Miaka a lot. LOL... but they are important to the plot... unfortunately.  
  
Kate: Stay tuned for (hopefully) another fluffy chapter! Next time Chichiri and I reach Amiboshi's town! Oh the horror!  
  
Tasuki: *is tied up in the corner* %^&*(~  
  
Tasuki translation: Cya 


	14. Beware the potty!

Alatáriël: I'm hungry!  
  
Kate: Me too!  
  
Chichiri: Fish sounds good, no da!  
  
Alatáriël: *cringes* No... pizza sounds good.  
  
Kate: *dreamy sigh* yeah... pizza.  
  
Chichiri: *frowns* Fish is better for you! Makes you smarter, no da!  
  
Kate: *glare* You calling me dumb?  
  
Alatáriël: *eye twitches* You're going down, monk! *runs after him with Kate in hot pursuit*  
  
Chichiri: DA! *runs away*  
  
Chapter 14: Beware the potty!  
  
Chichiri and Kate were, as before, still lost in the woods somewhere on Earth... They hoped. Chichiri let out a cry of success in the form of ,"Soup's done, no da!".  
  
Kate grinned and clapped as he held out a bowl for her. She thanked him and took it into her hands. They both ate happily.  
  
Chichiri was a great cook! His soup tasted a lot like potatoes. Finally out of pure curiosity, Kate decided to ask some strange questions. (AN: *grins evilly* Fear it!.. um I don't own these...)  
  
"Hey, Chichiri.... If you are trapped in a room with no windows and a locked door. How do you get out?", she asked. Chichiri stared at her strangely, "...Da, break down the door, no da?" Kate smiled, "Nope. Go threw the holes where the windows used to be!".  
  
Chichiri slowly broke out into a grin. "Kate-chan... Why is the sun so bright?", he asked. "Umm... I'm not sure", she answered. "It listens to its elders, no da", he says with a smirk and taped her on the head with his staff. She laughed, "Cheesy!".  
  
"How far can you walk into the woods?", she asked. Chichiri grinned and looked around him, "A very good distance, no da!". Kate smiled, "Half way, after that your walking out of the woods!" Chichiri looked thoughtful. "Do you think we are half way threw the forest?", he asked. The way he said it made her looks at him in shock. (AN: To understand this think of the FY plot ^_~... The story is the forest)  
  
"Threw the forest... To tell the truth... I hope not... I hope it has just began", she answered and he smiled at her. "Do you plan to go back to your world after we summon Suzaku, no da?", he asked.  
  
She smiled at him, "Nope. I would much rather stay here... This world has a lot of possibility for adventure! Mine's boring", she said. "Really, no da? Wish I could see it sometime", he said with a sweet smile.  
  
"That would be nice", she replied. Suddenly a bright light shot out of the soup! Kate yelped in surprise and suddenly knew no more. Then her mind clicked to life.  
  
'Chichiri..?', she thought weakly and felt something touch the side of her mind. "He's here child... You have four days...", a male voice said and everything went black again. She wasn't sure how long she was in the darkness... In a way, it had been centuries.  
  
Kate woke up with a headache. "W-What happened?", she wondered out loud. Suddenly she noticed where she was. 'My room?! How!?', she thought and jumped up. Tears threatened to spill over. 'Chichiri... no', she thought and fought back a sob. Had it all been a dream?!  
  
Suddenly motion caught her attention and she turned around just in time to see no one other than Chichiri laying next to her. She hadn't seen him due to the fact it was night time. He was moving slightly in the simple motion of turning over, now facing her.  
  
She held her breath. He was here. In her world. How? Why? What the hell was going on?! She took a deep breath and ran a hand threw her hair one thought going threw her head, 'How do I explain this to mom?'.  
  
Then her attention was placed in the hall. Something huge was peeking into her door with it's big eyes... It was... Chichiri's horse. "Oh this is just perfect", she said sarcastically as it bit at the shag green carpet (AN: I have shag green carpet... It does look like grass -_-)  
  
With a loud ripping sound it tore a huge chunk of carpet out of the floor and munched on it lazily; all the while staring at her. She sighed and got up, walking over to the horse. She sighed as she tried, mostly unsuccessfully to move the huge animal.  
  
Eventually Kate was able to get out the door and into the living room. She half expected to see her mom there staring at her with a belt in her hands with a 'where-the-hell-have-you-been' look on her face. No such luck.  
  
The only face to greet her was her dog, who sprang up to her wagging his tail happily. She examined the house carefully, trying to determine how much time had passed. Her eyes trailed out the window. It was snowing on the ground when she left now there were buds on the trees outside. "Oh, shit", she cursed.  
  
This was great. She had been gone at least a whole season! She walked over to the tv and turned it on to the news station. The tv dude talked about some rebellion that was going on and the President. She sighed. It was March... She had been gone for 4 months in this world and a little over a week or two in the other.  
  
It was just the opposite of Miaka's. She was sure her mom thought her dead. She didn't want to have to explain this. Gods no. She only had one option in her mind.  
  
She ran back to her room and grabbed her bag and began stuffing clothes in it. She left out a pair of guy jeans and an old blue shirt her dad had left behind on the bed. She then took out a pair of green jeans, a black shirt, and her homemade hoodie and ran into the bathroom to change out of her ancient attire.  
  
She wanted to take a shower but who knew when her mom would come home. She quickly changed and examined herself in the mirror. She looked oddly different. Maybe it was all the traveling? She gathered up her things and returned to her room and put her old clothes in her backpack.  
  
She then stuffed other thing of hers into the bag for the trip back to the Four Gods. Clothes mostly. She also made sure to back her carving knife and some food. She grabbed her extra cd player and batteries. Then she ran over to her computer and sent a quick e-mail to her friends telling them she was ok.  
  
Taking a deep breath she found some family pictures and added them to her now bulging backpack before taking out some paper and a pen and writing a quick note to her mom.  
  
Now came the hard part. Waking up Chichiri. She walked over to the bed and poke him. "Chichiri?", she whispered. He replied with a small mumble. She blushed slightly when she noticed how extremely cute he looked laying there.  
  
'Damn, this has got to be a dream... Nothing in reality has ever been THIS good', she thought and chew on her bottom lip thoughtfully. This time she shook him. He grumbled something before suddenly bolting up right, causing Kate to yelp in surprise.  
  
"SUZAKU, NO DA!", Chichiri screamed causing Kate to twitch away from him and cover her ears. Chichiri blinked a few times and looked around him. His eyes eventually settled on Kate who was staring at him wide eyed. "Daaaa... What... Where are we, no da?", he asked eventually.  
  
Kate seemed to recover her composure as she smiled and with a little over dramatics announced, "MY ROOM!". He blinked and she could almost see his face pale. "W-We are in your world?! Really?!", he asked. His voice cracked making him sound like a chipmunk.  
  
Kate laughed. "Yes, this is where I live---d... Please ignore the mess, and sorry for having to wake you up, but we have to go... It's not really safe to stay here... Umm... You need to change in something less... weird", she said and pointed to the clothes laying on the bed.  
  
He frowned cutely. "What's wrong with my clothes, no da?", he asked childishly. Kate grinned, "Nothing at all... In fact I love your clothes, but they are considered weird here... I'm sorry about the stain on the shirt, but it used to be used when working on cars...".  
  
Chichiri blinked, "Cars, no da?". Kate sighed. Three minutes later Kate was standing outside her room leaning against the door while Chichiri dressed. She smiled to herself when she heard a faint curse and a thud. "You ok?", she yelled threw her door. "No, no da! I can't see how your world's males get into these, na no da!", he complained.  
  
"Keep trying!", Kate laughed threw the door. She heard another curse. "Want me to come help you?", Kate asked jokingly. She heard Chichiri yelp from the other side of the door. "No! I can do it, no da!", he shouted back.  
  
Kate laughed. 5 minutes later Chichiri opened the door and gave her a childish pout, "It won't work, no da". She laughed seeing his shirt was miss buttoned. She redid the buttons and gave him a small inspection. His hair was messed up due to the close to fatal battle with said clothes.  
  
"Hmmm... We need to find you a cap or something", she said more to herself than to him and began digging threw her things via closet. Eventually she unearthed a blue baseball cap. It really didn't match the rest, but she decided it would have to suffice till they found a replacement.  
  
"We need to go somewhere... So, don't leave my side, ok? I don't want you... getting run over or anything", she said with a small frown. "Ok, no da", Chichiri said with uncertainly. With a few final preparations they were ready to travel. Kate sweatdroped when the horse wouldn't fit threw the door. 'Looks like he would have to stay here for now', Kate thought with a small laugh.  
  
(AN: Ok! This is what Chichiri looks like: baby blue, long sleeved, button up, light shirt. Blue jeans that are kind of tight fitting. Yellow and white oversized shoes, a dark blue baseball cap, and Kate added a green plaid shirt tied around his waist.... In the end he looked like a rap reject.)  
  
"Come on, homie! We must travel onward to Master Josh's house!", she announced and, while holding his hand as a mother does escorting her child, pulled him down the road hand-in-hand. She didn't bring a flash light, and prayed no one was on the road.  
  
Fifteen minutes and two passing cars later Chichiri was as white as a ghost and had to be carried, chibi form, down the road. 'I wonder how that is possible here', Kate thought momentarily, but decided Chichiri was beyond her comprehension. Kate noticed the frogs seemed to start singing louder every minute... She suspected a Budweiser commercial to pop up any minute.  
  
Soon they came upon a church. Unfortunately for Kate, she lived in the bible-belt. You couldn't go in a mile in any direction and NOT hit a church, but there was something special about this one church... and that would be the freak that lived behind it.  
  
Kate knocked on the front door and was surprised when it opened to her touch. "Hello? Anyone home?", she asked and peeked into the door. "YO YO YO! What's up hom-- KATE! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!", her friend screamed and enveloped her in a bear hug.  
  
Josh kept rambling about how he thought she was dead and about there never being any found body. "Josh, Josh, settle!... I can't breath!", Kate said. Josh pulled away, but still had her by the shoulders. "You have a lot of explaining to do, little lady!", he said with a mock glare. She giggled nervously, "Of course!".  
  
Once inside Josh finally noticed Chichiri. "Who's the fox guy?", Josh asked. Kate laughed slightly. Chichiri frowned. "Umm... This would be Mr.Ri... He's... umm... My karate teacher!", she said. 'Oh my god... Did I just say that?', she thought.  
  
Chichiri coughed, slightly shocked. "Ummm... Hi, no da?", Chichiri offered. Josh just rose an eyebrow. 'Damn it, boy! Buy it!', Kate thought angrily. "You got eloped, didn't you", Josh said. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Now it was Kate's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Where is your brain at today, Josh? That's totally idiotic!", Kate said. "It makes since. That must be the reason you ran away! Forbidden love and all that jazz!", Josh said. Kate rolled her eyes. "Right... Whatever... What's with the sponge bob pjs?", she asked.  
  
Josh blushed, "Don't diss the sponge!... and your changing the subject!... What are you doing HERE anyway?", he asked. Kate frowned, "Yeah... Love ya too...Well, if you must know it's not safe at home and we need somewhere to stay... Since I knew you lived alone you were the logical choice!", Kate announced happily.  
  
Josh glared, "What's in it for me?". Kate punched him in the arm and he laughed. "Fine, fine... but you'll have to sleep in the living room because I only have two rooms... or since you are MARRIED now you could sleep together", he said with a wink. Kate blushed, "Errr...Thanks Josh, but we're not married... Chichiri, you get the room... This living room gets scary at night", she laughed slightly.  
  
"Scary, no da?", Chichiri asked, trying to ignore Josh's coment. "Ghosts... and passing cars", she answered with a grin in Josh's direction. He rolled his eyes, "I swear I saw the ghost of my dead gold fish! It was there!".  
  
Josh lived very well for a first year college student. Kate met him when he was going out with one of her friends. They became real close fast and hung out a lot. Basketball was on the menu almost everyday, and luckily enough he managed to get her out of fights a lot. She guessed there closeness was the main reason her friend and Josh broke up... It's kind of bad when you stand up your girlfriend to play basketball with her friend.  
  
There was never any romantic interest, but that didn't stop rumors. Kate gave Chichiri a tour of the house, knowing full well he was clueless. "Ok! All you need to know is how this works to survive here", she said while walking into the bathroom. She pointed to the toilet... which she had flushed Josh's GI joes down one day after he locked her in the bathroom during a game of hide and seek... They were bored...  
  
"Ok... This is how it works. After you are done you push this thing", she said and made a show of taking a good four feet of toilet paper and throwing it in then pushing the button. Then showing him where the soap was and how to turn of the foists. 3 times she needed help from Josh to explain something for her.  
  
By the time they were done it was two in the morning and they were all very tired. Kate was the first to retire. She took out a huge feather comforter and cuddled up on the couch in the living room.  
  
Josh showed Chichiri to the guest room then turned in himself. Chichiri couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe it! He was in Kate's world!... There was so much here that was so strange... Like that toilet thing... How did THAT work?... and the candles that seemed to turn on and off at a person's will were amazing. Was it magic?... and CARS... Suzaku, they were out to kill him!  
  
'I wonder why we are here. I wonder how Miaka and the others are doing, no da. I hope they are ok... and I wonder why we didn't stay at Kate-chan's house... So many questions, no da!', he thought with a small smile and stared out the window.  
  
His last thought before going to sleep was, 'The sky sure is cloudy here, no da'. Alatáriël: Ok. First off... SOOOO sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, but I SWEAR the computer said NOTHING was the matter with it...3 times. O_o;;... Well, I hope you all liked this... It was mostly random ideas I had. Ha ha ha... I own Josh... He's mine!... But I don't own the GI jos. LOL!  
  
Kate: You just took your time on this chapter!  
  
Alatáriël: *gasps* I did no such thing!... I had important high school stuff... Not that you would know that... You've failed! LOL  
  
Kate: -_-;; So?... I got to HUG Chichiri!  
  
Alatáriël:... Damn you...  
  
Chichiri: *sleeps* Daaa... *hugs Alatáriël's plushie of himself*  
  
Alatáriël: *looks at Chichiri with hearts in her eyes* Aww... *takes picture*  
  
Kate: Can you do the reviews today?... We have a lot of them and I feel like being lazy!  
  
Alatáriël: OK!  
  
Queenie: Oh! I love all your ideas! Ha ha ha! They shall go to good use, I promise. ^_^ *laughs like a fan girl*  
  
DreamFeathers: *laughs* Good ideas, but I don't want to get too off track. Thank you very much for the ideas, however. ^__^ I really needed it. ha ha ha. Thank you for the comments too! *blushes* I'm so flattered!... Wow... You wrote so much! ha ha ha! Someone when review happy! Tee hee... I feel so loved! Hope you liked this chapter... and what were you doing on the stairs?! O_o Thanks for the info on Chichiri's past. I needed that...  
  
Geda: *laughs* Nakago is a turkey. LOL Thank you for reviewing. Ha ha ha. I loved the Nakago bit. ^_^  
  
Neko-ane: Thanks for the ideas, but I had already thought of that and all it lead to in my mind was a VERY big brick wall. LOL  
  
Songwind: Wow... Your review was so inspiring to me! I loved it. *sighs*... Good ideas too!... I'll have to keep those in mind... but Kate DOES believe Chichiri is 100% real. ^_~ She's a true blue fan girl. LOL  
  
chibichibi386: *laughs* Glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Ryochan8: *smiles* Actually I wasn't planning to kill Chiriko-kun. *grins* I thought of a way to save him from the beginning... Saving Nuriko, however... No such luck... Yeah, Fruits Basket is the bomb! LOL  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Heh heh heh. Chanting just isn't safe anymore, ne? LOL. I hope to have a romantic moment REALLY soon... I just need the motivation. *sighs*... I'm trying... I really am... It's just that it's not that easy for me! LOL. Getting in a good kiss is hard! Ha ha ha.  
  
Dew-Shan of Egypt: Spank you very much. ^_^  
  
chiri26: *sighs* Yeah... I wish he would just laugh like he means it ONCE in the anime... I want to hear it, damn it! LOL... Yeah... Being lost in the woods alone makes it more interesting, ne?  
  
Queen of the Fairys: Oh! You gave me an idea! LOL!... The reviewers will hate me for it, however. heh heh heh... Candy is the bomb.  
  
Jedi of Oro: *smiles* Hey M! Glad you liked it... Heh heh heh... I really need to get down to business, eh?  
  
Selene Serenity: -_-;; So sorry about that... I don't mean too... It's the computer's fault. LOL. It hates me.  
  
Holly: Yeah! Kyo is like a Tasuki clone!!!! I was like O_O;;... Oh my gosh... Tasuki got reincarnated as Kyo!!!!  
  
Alatáriël: *takes a deep breath* MAN! That took a while... LOL... Whew... Glad that's over and done with!  
  
Kate: *walks into the room with some ice-cream* Hey! Let's watch Chichiri's first ep again!  
  
Alatáriël: *eyes light up* YEAH!  
  
Chichiri: *snores cutely* 


	15. Day one: Pancakes and hair

Alatáriël: Yeah! Chapter 15!... AND I have over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! *beams*  
  
Chichiri: Yeah! ^_^ I feel loved, no da.  
  
Kate: *smiles happily* Yes! It's so great... but we don't want our happiness to get the best of us so...  
  
Disclaimer: Alatáriël doesn't own Chichiri or anything else FY related... Except a few mangas and a poorly made (but extremely loved) Chichiri plushie!... So don't sue!  
  
Chapter 15: Day one: Pancakes and hair.  
  
Kate snuggled deeper into her blanket. She hadn't felt this good in weeks. Suddenly she felt like she wanted to open her eyes. She did so and looked around her. The room was light and the VCR read 11:05 am. She yawned and listened intently, trying to see if anyone was awake yet.  
  
She didn't hear anything so she quickly slipped off the couch and, with the blanket wrapped around her, headed into the kitchen. She opened some cupboards and looked for anything that looked good. She grinned when she saw the pancake mix... Yes, that would be Chichiri's first introduction to this world's food.  
  
Soon she had discarded the blanket and grabbed her backpack and tip toed, to not make any noise, into the bathroom. Once inside she quickly changed and took time washing her face. She thanked Suzaku for the use of running water once again before brushing out her hair. Once she thought she looked presentable she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
She rummaged threw the cupboards once again. Only this time she was looking for the waffle maker thingie. After some near fatal avalanches inside the bottom cupboard she found it. The problem was in her little adventure she had somehow gotten herself stuck in the cupboard.  
  
She whined to herself and managed to turn 180 degrees and dug around the pots. How she FIT in the cupboard she wasn't sure, but stranger things have happened. Eventually she saw a light! "Yes! Freedom!", she proclaimed and burst threw the door only to fall forward and into Josh, who had woken up and ventured into the kitchen in the time she had been playing Indiana Jones in his kitchen.  
  
"I have discovered the waffle-thingie!", she proclaimed. He nodded, but didn't say anything. Josh wasn't a morning person... even if it was almost noon. His brown, shoulder length hair was flying in all directions. His pjs looked like they had just survived world war 3, and he looked like he needed a cup or two of caffeine.  
  
"Want waffles?", she asked. He grunted in reply and opened the fridge. He took out the milk and drank it from the carton. "Josh, that's gross!... Who knows where that mouth has been!", she commented and got hit on the head with said jug before Josh slowly crawled toward the bathroom. "Have fun!", she shouted threw the door. She got a grunt in reply.  
  
Now Kate was going on the 2ed most hazardous part of making waffles... Finding the pancake mix. She dug past the coffee beans, oat meal, teas, gram crackers, and instant soup until she came across the vanilla wafers. A slow grin formed on her face and she attacked the box.  
  
Two minutes later Kate had regained her self control and finally located the pancake mix. She guessed Josh was taking a shower so he couldn't smell it if anything got burnt... perfect!  
  
Now it was math time. She read the box out loud to herself,"How many waffles will we eat?", she questioned herself reading the box. "5-7? Nope. 12-14? That should do", she said. How much could a teenage boy and an almost fully grown man eat? She looked back at the package, "...18-20 it is!", she announced and moved on.  
  
"Two cups mix", she said and looked around for the cup with numbers on it. For some odd reason it was in the same drawer as a hammer and some screws. She rose an eyebrow, but ignored it and went back to work.  
  
"2 1/4 cups of water", she said. "Heat waffle iron... Combine the following with ingredients into a bowl: 3 cups mix, 2 1/4 cups water, and 2/3 cup cooking oil", she chanted and dug around for the cooking oil. 'I wonder what's the difference between cooking oil and motor oil', she thought and laughed at the thought of mixing THAT into the mix. She found the cooking oil with little difficulty and mixed it in. "Stir until large lumps disappear; allow batter to rest 4-5 minutes before baking. Pour desired amount into lightly greased waffle iron. Bake until steaming stops", she finished and grabbed a large wooden spoon then sat down in the living room on her temporary "bed" and began mixing.  
  
'Mix....mix...mix...mix...mix', she chanted in her mind. She had been doing this for a good 10 minutes. Lumps were still visible. She wanted to kill something... Where the hell were all the damn lumps coming from?! She watched, eye twitching every now and then, as a lump resurfaced. She tried to kill it. She wasn't sure if she succeeded or not.  
  
The sudden sound of a door opening caught her attention as Josh emerged from the bathroom. A cloud of steam followed him. "You better have not used up all the hot water", Kate said in a threatening voice.  
  
He grinned, "And if I did?". Kate grinned and with a flick of her spoon sent a huge glob of pancake mix straight into his face. He stumbled backwards and into a wall. "Damn! You didn't have to do that!... Now I gotta got take another shower!", he complained just as the guest room door opened.  
  
"Da da da!", Chichiri sang happily as he chibily sprang threw the door and into Kate's lap. He saw Josh and laughed, "Scary monster!". Josh half- heartedly glared at them, having not realised Chichiri's chibiness having not put in his contacts yet, then walked into the kitchen to wash his face off.  
  
"Did you sleep well?", Kate asked Chichiri. He nodded happily, "Very well, no da!... I had the weirdest dream about gold fish though, no da!". Kate laughed and continued mixing the pancake mix together. Chichiri looked into the bowl in curiosity. "What are you doing, no da?", he asked.  
  
"This will be your first meal here in my world... if I can ever get these blasted lumps out of it", she mumbled the last part. Chichiri continued to watch and eventually added his hands onto the spoon in a attempt to help her stir it. She smiled to herself. He was so sweet sometimes.  
  
'It's so weird... How can he be here in this world?... It doesn't seem possible... Well, either did my being there, but this... I never actually realized how real this is ... What am I going to do?... Being in love with an anime character is one thing, but this...', she thought and let out a small sigh.  
  
Chichiri noticed the sigh, having felt it was he was sitting on her. He felt a strange pull at his heart and looked up at her. She seemed lost in thought as she stared down at the batter. He looked back to the batter and noticed all the lumps were gone. A thought came to mind, 'It's a amazing what two people can achieve together if they put there hearts to it... That was a strange thought, no da'.  
  
"Kate-chan! Is it done yet, no da?", he asked sweetly. She looked down at him and he saw a small shock of sadness sweep threw her before she smiled. He guessed he just imagined it. "Huh?... Oh! Yes, it is!", she said and got up and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Josh was sitting on the sink stuffing wafers into his mouth. "About time!", he mumbled threw the cookies. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the waffle maker. Chichiri was now sitting on the counter swinging his legs back and forth, still chibi.  
  
Josh stared at him, "What is that?". Kate blinked then grew pale. "Uh... He's also a magician!", she said quickly. Chichiri looked up at her curiously. "I am, no da?", he asked innocently. Then as if a light bulb just went off he shouted, "YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I ALMOST FORGOT, NO DA!... Why am I magician, no da?", he whispered the last half to Kate.  
  
"It's not normal to be able to um... shrink in this world... I forgot to tell you, sorry", she whispered. He suddenly froze on the spot and then with a sudden burst of energy had taken off in a dead run back to the guest room, somehow able to drag Kate back with him.  
  
"Whoa!", Kate exclaimed as she found herself standing in the middle of the guest room. Chichiri slammed the door shut before turning around to face her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TRANSFORM, NO DA!", he practically whined near hysterics. He was flailing his arms and legs everywhere.  
  
Kate blinked, "Umm, it's not 'normal' here, Chichiri... Umm, but I will make it up to you! I promise!". Chichiri stopped ranting and pouted up at her, "Like how?". She smiled, "I know some great fishing spots I can take you to!". With her proclamation his eyes lit up, "Really, no da?!". She nodded, "Yup!... and there are a lot of hiking trails around here too! I've been on most of them!".  
  
Chichiri nodded happily before suddenly turning into his normal form for the first time that morning. "Sounds like fun, no da... Hey, do you smell something burning?", he asked. Kate's eyes widened. "Josh! Get the waffles!", she shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
A sudden thunk caught her attention as Josh sat on the floor holding his head, "Ah ha! I knew something was different about that 'karate teacher/ magician' of yours!". Kate sweatdroped, "And to think... It only took you 14 hours to figure it--- AH! The waffles!".  
  
About 3.2 seconds later Kate had managed to safe the waffle... or rather save the kitchen from a fire. Said waffle had been thrown into the sink water, which was now sizzling. Josh and Chichiri sweatdroped as Kate mourned over her burnt waffle as she added new batter into the waffle iron.  
  
About 8 minutes later the first waffle was done. She handed it to Chichiri after adding syrup and butter. Josh had to show him how to use a fork. Kate had to cut the waffle into small pieces for him to eat, which she found extremely humorous and strained not to laugh.  
  
Kate smiled when she saw Chichiri take his first bite of her world's food. He looked kind of shocked at first. "Wow... Kate-chan! What is this? It's really sweet, no da! I wish we had food like this back at the palace, no da!", he said excitedly and Kate let out a breath she had been holding. 'He likes it! Yeah!', she thought with a smile.  
  
"It's called syrup. It's made out of a special kind of tree... I think", she said. Josh rose an eyebrow, "Did he say palace?... Where the heck have you been, Kate?!". Kate laughed, "Long story!... Err... I'll tell you about it later, I guess".  
  
After Kate had finished eating she announced she was going to take a shower. Josh decided this would be a good time to "interrogate" his best friend's new friend. "So, Chichiri... What's your favorite color?", Josh asked. Chichiri smiled up at him (AN: Oh what a surprise!)..."Umm... I like blue, na no da", Chichiri stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Josh sweatdroped noticing the blue hair and the blue clothes. "Uh... So, how do you get your bangs to stick up like that?", Josh asked. "Secret, no da", Chichiri answered. Josh rose an eyebrow, "Oh! Come on! Tell me!" Chichiri took a bite of his waffle, "Nope, no da"  
  
Meanwhile, Kate hummed to herself inside the shower. She heard muffled talking threw the door. She ignored it. Depressing thoughts were running threw her mind at the moment. She was back in her world. She was sure by now she had failed high school and her family thought her dead so there was no reason for her stay, but she couldn't help but feel unwanted.  
  
She mentally laughed at herself, 'as if I was ever wanted to begin with. I've never had a place in this world'. She tried to push the thoughts away and fought back the frustration. She finished washing up quickly and dried herself off.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She sighed to herself and ran a brush threw her hair. 'This is so weird... How is this even possible?! Isn't Chichiri a anime character... well, I guess i'm not one to talk... I DID enter my favorite manga after all', she thought, slightly confused.  
  
Kate pulled out her favorite baggy black pants and black tank top from her backpack and got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into the living room. Josh was still pestering Chichiri. Kate sat down next to Chichiri (they were sitting on Kate's "bed"). "What are you talkin' about?", Kate asked while trying to dry off her hair with a towel.  
  
"He won't tell me how he does that!", Josh complained. "Does what?", she questioned. "How his hair does that!", he said, irritated. "Oh... That's a good question. How do you get your bangs to stick up like that?", Kate asked innocently. Chichiri gave her a childish glare.  
  
Josh, seeing he was not going to get the information he so desperately wanted, decided to change the topic of conversation. "So, what are we going to go do today?", he asked off handedly. Kate broke out into a grin, "Movies, anyone?".  
  
Josh groaned, "God have mercy on our souls... Not another romance flick".  
  
Alatáriël: *coughs* Before I get hate mail on how this chapter took so long and was so short hear me out, ok?... My computer froze on my FIVE times while I was writing this. The forth when I was sentences away from a GREAT story line about Chichiri's trip to a flee market, but no... The computer errased it ALL. I was so irritated...  
  
Kate:... I thought she was going to kill the laptop.  
  
Alatáriël: Anyway, I EVENTUALLY got this done... During my anger-time I managed to watch some really good "boy meets girl they fall in love yadda yadda yadda movies"! ^_^ I saw Serendipity two times, Ever After (my favorite!), and Never Been Kissed ( I almost cried near the end!)... In other words I have inspiration for the romance! Beware my ideas! Mwa ha ha. If anyone has any movie suggestions that they want Kate and Chichiri to see let me know!... I'm thinking about having Josh go do something at this time so they can be alone. ^_^  
  
Chichiri: Daa... Can you say filler, no da?  
  
Kate: Filler?... Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Oh! Oh!... I have a question for the audience!... Is Josh a freak? O_O;;  
  
Alatáriël: Oh yes, i'm not very...um... familiar with the male attitude. What do you all think about him? Have any suggestions for things he should do? I really need it! I'd hate it if he ruins my story! Ok, on to reviews!  
  
Selene Serenity: Ha ha ha. Yes, I had fun writing that part about the clothes. Thanks for replying.  
  
Queen of the Fairys: Ha ha ha. What's it like being in a school like that? I think it sounds pretty good! Guys out here are all perverts. *sighs*  
  
aderine no miko: So happy you liked it! I shall continue! ha ha ha. To tell the truth I am kind of disappointed with myself when I go back and read all my chapters! Ha ha ha  
  
chiri26: *laughs* I feel kind of sorry for Kate's mom!... Oh gosh, I have no clue! What is "Forward I'm heavy, backwards, I'm not. What am I?"? Glad you like it! ha ha ha.  
  
koolkatlily: Making more! ha ha ha. Yes, Kyo is a Tasuki cross over!  
  
chibichibi386: ha ha ha. Thank you! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Songwind: I suppose Chichiri's reaction was the same as most people's would be in entering a new and different world. I'd love it! ha ha ha. I never thought anyone would read into the TV thing! Ha ha ha. I don't plan anything to happen with the President! ha ha ha. I am curious however, what did you read into that?! I want to know what Kate and Chichiri would have to do with the President and rebellion! I'm so happy you like this story! It means a lot to me!  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: What is a Beta? Ha ha ha. Yes, Chichiri does everything cutely! He's a bishi! What do you expect? Ha ha ha. ^_^ Did you like this chapter?  
  
Ryochan8: Oh! Those are all good ideas! Ha ha ha. I can see Chichiri getting a caffeine buzz! Ha ha ha. I'm happy you didn't see the errors. O_o I was getting paranoid. ha ha ha. Glad you like my randomness. ^_^ It works its own magic in my life. ha ha ha. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jedi of Oro: He is cute in ANYTHING. Ha ha ha. I hadn't realized I put him in all blue until it was too late. Ha ha ha. I got the idea from the guys clothes I have. ^_^;; Have any ideas what they can do? They still have 3 days!  
  
Holly: Ha ha ha. What's with me and twists? I guess I just like to keep you guys on your feet. ^_^ Yes, I have seen Pretear! I love it! I've only seen the 1st DVD, however. Glad you liked the horse bit. A lot of people seemed to like that part. Ha ha ha.  
  
DreamFeathers: ha ha ha. I feel that I could make my chapters reach the heavens had people would still say it was too short! Ha ha ha. Everyone wants romance so bad, but it's just not time for it... When I first started the fic I wasn't planning to have romance until the end of the anime series. O_o;; I fear people will start getting violent by then. Heh heh. Eww... Lemons... The site has had a lot of Tasuki/ Chichiri recently. O_o  
  
Queenie: YEAH! Great ideas!... I just don't know how to make them "natural"... Oh well, it'll all come to me in due time. ^_^ Ha ha, I love reading your reviews! They are so funny. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Alatáriël: OMG! The spell check messed up on me!... It totally got rid of all my changes when I was half way done! ARG!... I'm getting this posted before my computer blows up or something. *walks away*  
  
Kate and Chichiri:... Yikes. *run off stage and to the movie rental place* 


	16. Day two: A Scare and a Pair

Alatáriël: *cries like a little girl* Oh my god! It was DONE! I had finished it! It was GREAT... and my laptop erased it! Now I have to start over... from scratch! *cries*  
  
Chichiri and Kate: *pass around tissues*... -_-  
  
Kate: We need to get to work, Alatáriël. (it wasn't all that good anyway)  
  
Alatáriël: *sniffles* H-hai. *cries when she looks at the screen*  
  
Chichiri: *pats her on the back* It's ok, no da... I'm here for you, no da. *sweet smile*  
  
Alatáriël: *sniffles* Thank you, Chichiri. *Blows nose* On with the s- show...*cries*  
  
Chapter 16:A scare and a pair  
  
Our heroes packed themselves into Josh's jeep. After a small class of Car Safety 101 they were ready to go. It went something like this: "Keep your hands, arms, legs, and all other body parts in the vehicle at all times... You're emergency exits are here, here, here, and here. Please keep seated at all times due to turbulence". Josh sweatdroped at her airplane personal act.  
  
Josh lived about 30 minutes from town (Kate lived about 32). When they got into town Kate pointed out the "places of interest". They consisted of: Wal- mart, Mcdonalds, Goodies, and Food city. That was pretty much what Newport was like.  
  
Most teenagers hung out in the Wal-mart parking lot or the movie theater. Kate preferred the movies. The kids at Wal-mart were on something. Josh pulled into the movie theater and jumped out of the jeep. Kate and Chichiri followed.  
  
Once inside they were greeted by an irritated looking middle-aged woman. Josh yelped in surprise when Chichiri and Kate both pushed him forward then tried to hide behind him from the woman. Josh blinked and looked at the woman in front of them. "Hello! Three tickets please!", he said with a evil mental grin.  
  
Josh walked toward there theater and turned around with a smile on his face, "Let's go get our seats! The movie should start soon!". Kate was suspicious. Why did he seem so happy? She had a bad feeling about this...  
  
Once they found there seats Josh went to go get popcorn while Kate gave Chichiri the 101 on movies. "It's a lot like real life, but it's not... It's like a play!...Except it seems real...", she tried to explain. Chichiri nodded, "What's with that light coming threw that box, no da?".  
  
Kate followed his glance. "Oh! That's were the film to the movie is kept... It's like moving paintings, but more life like", she explained. Chichiri watched the various commercials went by and nodded. Just then Josh came back with popcorn and M&Ms. Just then the lights went out and the previews started.  
  
"Josh.... What movie are we watching, anyhow?", Kate asks. "My favorite. I've seen it 3 times allready", he replied. Wait a minute... That smile... It was too sweet. "No, no, no, no, no!", Kate chanted as she began to stand up. "You know I hate horror movies!", she whined. "Oh, it's not THAT bad... Come on. I promise. Would I lie to you?", he asked. 'Yes', she thought, but just whined and sat back down. (AN: You all can just imagine the scariest movie you ever saw. I don't watch them!)  
  
The movie was going ok.... Until the previews ended. The movie started and Kate felt ok... at first... Then IT happened. The villin of the movie attacked and Kate would have jumped half way out of her seat if it wasn't for her nails that were clawed into the arm rests. She cursed slightly under her breath.  
  
She HATED these kind of movies! Couldn't he have picked something without all the gore and junk? What the hell was his proplem?! 30 minutes into the movie she was watching the movie threw her fingers. 32 minutes into the movie she excused herself and left the theater.  
  
As soon as she exited the room she took in a deep breath and shivered slightly. She was going to have nightmares! What kind of people think up that stuff? Her blood felt cold and she momentarly thought of sneaking into a different movie, but she recalled Chichiri.  
  
'I can't leave him in there...', she thought and chewed on her bottom lip. She sighed and walked over to the water fountain and took a drink. A sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly.  
  
She turned around while wiping her mouth off, "Hmm?". Chichiri stood there with a slightly stressed smile, "Are all your movies that scary, no da?". Kate laughed slightly, "No. I don't see why Josh has to be so mean.... Well, what do you think of it so far?". "Well, I've learned that humans bleed a lot more that I thought they did and can still run for miles, no da!", Chichiri joked.  
  
Kate laughed slightly, "Say, Chichiri, what do you say about sneaking into a different movie?". Chichiri looked at her with a little frown, "Now, Kate, That wouldn't be very nice now would it?". "No..but...but... He started it!", Kate whined. Chichiri just opened the door for her, "Don't worry, no da. I can blast any monsters that show up... Plus, I want to see how it ends, no da".  
  
Kate sighed and reluntantly re-entered the theater. One look in Josh's direction and she could tell he never noticed her absence. He was in "the zone". Kate shook her head slightly and turned back toward the screen.  
  
She was, to say the least, VERY suprised when she felt Chichiri's hand gentaly intwine with hers. She looked at him wide eyed, but he was now watching the movie and Kate couldn't read his mask.  
  
She blushed deep red. She was thankful it was so dark so no one could see her face. The rest of the movie went by in a flash, she guessed because of the fact her mind was on her hand and not the screen.  
  
Afterward (AN: Kate thinks the movie ended happily) the three muskateers made there way back to Josh's place. As soon as they entered the house Josh jumped for the phone. "Pizza call!", Josh yelled into the living room.  
  
"Meat lovers!", Kate called back. "Chichiri?", Josh shouted. "Er... Same, no da?", Chichiri called back a little uncertainly. Kate just smiled and turned the TV around and began playing with the wires.  
  
She hummed to herself as she hooked up the PS2 (AN: I OWN IT! *lawyers show up that look like Nakago* Uh... I changed my mind....). Chichiri stood over her shoulder, watching her with intrest. Finally she finished hooking it up and turned the TV around again.  
  
With the flick of a few switches the box came to life and kareoke revoluntion started. "Up for some embarrasing fun?", she asked with a sly grin. Chichiri just blinked innocently in responce.  
  
An hour later the pizza man showed up and they all ate before returning to the game. Josh sang a weird little song about making a person or something. Kate started cracking up when she heard him say "I'm a science genius girl", but he did make a perfect score oddly enough.  
  
Next it was Kate's turn. She didn't have to give it a second thought. She flipped threw the song list till she saw her song and clicked on it. She gave Josh a smile and he rolled his eyes, "Good Lord, Kate. You always sing this song, you dork... I swear! Even I know the words!". Kate just stuck her tounge out at him in responce and looked to the screen. The mucic started and Kate took a deep breath.  
  
"Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green green grass Swing, swing, swing that spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress"  
  
Suddenly an unexpected image of Chichiri entered her mind's eye. She felt her face grow bright red and kept her eyes forcused on the screen, hoping neither one of them would notice.  
  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me"  
  
She could hear her voice grow more conifident. Her heart was now merging with the song. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she wasn't sure why. She knew she liked the feeling, however, even if she was a little scared of what they might mean.  
  
"Kiss me down by the broken treehouse Swing me upon its hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map"  
  
At that moment she forgot the world around her and was only vagely aware of her compainions cheers. She had gotten plantium.  
  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me"  
  
Her feeling for him were only admireation weren't they? Weren't they? If so... Why did her heart fly? Why did she feel so... strange?  
  
"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me"  
  
She smiled to herself as her thoughts began to die down and her mind focused on the song once again.  
  
"Oh kiss me Kiss me"  
  
( AN:This is by Sixpence None The Richer. Pretty, ne?... I WOULD have wrote lyrics for Chichiri too... but I couldn't find any for him ;_;... So sorry! *bows*)  
  
She finished a little breathless, and blushed when she heard Chichiri and Josh clap. The scores came up. She was in second place. 'Darn Josh and his wonderful voice!', she thought, but laughed when she saw he had won by 21 points.  
  
Next was Chichiri's turn. He wasn't quite used to Kate's music, but to help him feel better she sang along with him. Eventually even Josh joined in. Despite Chichiri's beautiful voice he got third due to not knowing the lyrics, but they all had fun anyway.  
  
A few hours later Kate had made herself, Chichiri, and Josh some green tea and they sat down to talk of the next days events. "Think we can go hiking?", Kate asked while blowing at her tea. Josh nodded, "Sure! We can do that. I'm on Spring Break in College after all!". Kate smiled happily, "That's great! This is going to be a blast!".  
  
Chichiri smiled happily. He really loved the outdoors... and now he got to go explore in an other world's forests! What more could he ask for? He wondered momentarily if they had tigers here too.  
  
Josh yawned and got up, "I'm going to crash soon". Kate nodded to him and wished him good night. He suddenly looked wide eyed, "Oh yeah! Kate, I got to talk to you about something!". Then he looked over at Chichiri, who was looking up at him in a 'huh?' kind of way. "Ok", Kate said. "Alone", Josh added. Kate rose an eyebrow, but got up. "Ok... I'll be right back, Chichiri... Um... There should be a clean pair of pajama's in the closet in the guest room, if you want to change", Kate said as Josh dragged her off to his room.  
  
Josh led her into his room and closed the door after him. Kate walked over to his desk chair and sat down. Josh followed her and sat on the side of his bed. "Ok, Kate... Something is just not right here... I want an explanation. You went missing for 4 months! Suddenly you show up at my door with a weird guy with blue hair... Come on, Kate, this is all too surreal. What's the heck is going on?!", He finished in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Josh... I... You wouldn't believe me if I told you!", Kate responded. "Try me", Josh replied and crossed his arms over his chest, looking frustrated. "Well....", Kate began. After her tale Josh sat there, eyes wide. "You should write a book!... But seriously... What happened?!", Josh said. Kate rolled her eyes, "Told you. It's the truth... I knew you wouldn't believe me... but who would?!".  
  
Josh sighed, "I'm sorry Kate, but really! Another world! Sure, that would explain a lot... but if that was true how could you be gone for almost a week there and four freakin' months here?!". Kate shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine... My point is, Josh, there must be million of other realities out there... I know it seems weird... but you have to trust me... I went to another world like ancient China... I met Chichiri, a man I THOUGHT only existed on paper... Suddenly i'm pulled into his hat and am in his world! I can barely fathom that he's in your living room at this moment!... For all I know this could be Tomo's doing!", She added the last part under her breath.  
  
Josh sighed, "Ok... ok.... I've give you the reason of a doubt.... Well, see... Now, i'm going to bed... See you in the morning", He said and showed her to his bedroom door. Kate smiled at him, "Thanks, Josh... You're the best". Josh just smiled, "Stop, you'll make me blush". Kate just laughed and headed into the living room where Chichiri was, it seemed, meditating... in a pair of pjs.  
  
Kate didn't want to disturb him so she went to the guest room and sat down on the bed, staring at the mirror to her right before turning to the window on her left. She walked over to the window and opened it with a little difficulty. She rested her head on her hands as she stared outside. She smiled softly at the stars and whispered two words, "Thank you".  
  
She heard foot steps then and turned around to see Chichiri standing in the door way. "Hi, Chichiri! Sorry I took so long. Hope you weren't too bored", she said with a laugh and placed a hand behind her head in slight embarrassment. Chichiri smiled at her, "It's ok, no da! May I ask what you two talked about, no da?".  
  
Kate nodded happily, "Yeah. I told him about were I was the last, as he put it, four months... He doesn't quite believe me". Chichiri nodded and sat down on the bed, motioning for her to do the same. She complied and sat down.  
  
"Do you wish to stay in this world?", he asked. Kate stared at him for a moment. "No... I really like being with you and the others... I will miss my friends and mom here, but... I think they will understand that this makes me happy", she said with a sad smile. A part of her wasn't 100% sure, but she didn't want to tell him this. Some things one needs to work out on his or her own.  
  
Chichiri smiled slightly at her response, "I'm glad". Kate blushed slightly. 'Stupid girl! He's just referring to you as a friend!', she thought. 'Am I being selfish by wanting her to stay with us?', he thought and quickly shook his head. He'd have to meditate on this later.  
  
"Well, Chichiri, we have a busy day of hiking tomorrow... We'll both need our rest", Kate said, which was mostly an excuse to get out of the room before she said something stupid. "Good night, Chichiri. Sweet dreams", she said as she turned around at the door. He smiled softly at her and nodded, "Good night, Kate-chan".  
  
Kate walked into the living room and was suddenly aware she was alone. She stopped and listened. She could hear Chichiri in the next room. Josh's radio was on in his room. Kate took a deep breath. She was afraid of this. Normally after seeing a horror movie she acted like this. In the past she avoided mirrors. Now it was windows.  
  
She shook her head. 'You're being silly. There is nothing in the dark', she thought and turned off the light and crawled into the couch. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were of Chichiri's comforting hand in the theater.  
  
She had to get away! Some one was following her! She heard heavy breathing that was not her own and loud foot steps right behind her. She own were silent as she rushed forward in the dark oblivion surrounding her. 'Run! Run! Run! Don't stop! He'll get you!', she thought.  
  
Chichiri's eyes opened suddenly. 'That's weird, no da', he thought and sat up. Something didn't feel right. He was dead asleep when he suddenly awoke. He silently slid out of bed and crept over to the door, careful to open it without too much noise, forgetting his mask.  
  
He made his was out of the room and felt a tug that he should wake over to the couch. He walked over and looked over the side. Kate's form was luminated by the moon's rays that peeked threw the window. Kate's face was formed in silent fear and sweat formed on her brow.  
  
Chichiri's eyebrows narrowed. He made his way over to sit down by her. 'I have to do something, no da', he thought as he thought of the best course of action. Her hands were griping the blanket covering her tightly. He gently pried one from it's death hold and stoked her hand soothingly. "Shh... It's ok... You're all right. I'm here, no da", he whispered to her.  
  
Suddenly tears formed in her eyes and she let out a sob. Just then her eyes flew open and she sprang forward... right into Chichiri. "Kate-chan?... It's ok, no da. It was just a dream, no da", Chichiri said to the tearful girl. She was shaking violently and breathing as if she had been running.  
  
After a few minutes she had calmed down and pulled herself away reluctantly. "S-sorry, Chichiri...", she mumbled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Chichiri moved closer slightly so her could see her face. "Are you ok, no da?", he asked. "... It seemed so real", she said. Fright was still clear in her voice.  
  
Chichiri paused for a moment before replying. "Want me to stay in here with you?", he asked. Kate looked up at him with wide eyes, but nodded. "Yes, yes I would", Kate responded.  
  
Chichiri looked at the couch for a second before deciding on the most comfortable position for the both of them. Kate looked at his questionably as he reclined on the couch so his back was supported in a sitting position and pulled her to him so she was laying across his chest.  
  
She curled up sideways and he pulled the blanket over them. "Sorry... and thank you. This means a lot to me", she mumbled. Chichiri smiled, "It's ok, Kate-chan... Sleep tight, no da", he said. Kate sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on "sleepy thoughts", but she found it kind of difficult with Chichiri, a very cute/ handsome monk, letting her sleep on him.  
  
She felt her cheeks turn red and hid it by burrowing her face deeper into his chest. She stiffened slightly when she felt Chichiri's hand touch her head and pet her hair slightly. She fought the urge to begin to purr or turn into a puddle of goo. Before she knew it the pets had lured her to sleep.  
  
Chichiri watched the sleeping girl with a smile smile on his un-masked (AN: MWA HA HA!) face. Her slightly wild hair framed her face, and her rhythmic breathing spoke of peaceful dreams. Chichiri found himself focusing on her breathing and soon found himself drift off.  
  
Chichiri woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sun light pouring into the room. He let out a small yawn and looked down at Kate. She slept on peacefully. He found himself looking over her. He brought a hand up and delicately brushed some lose strands of hair away from her face.  
  
'She's pretty, no da', Chichiri found himself thinking. He blinked a few times at these thoughts trying to determine where they had come from. 'Perhaps, but there are more beautiful... She does have a quality of cuteness to her however, no da', Chichiri countered back to the weird thought. 'Do you think you could ever fall in love with her?', another strange thought.  
  
Chichiri's eyes grew wide slightly, 'Now where did THAT thought come from, no da...?!'. For some reason he couldn't find it in himself to answer that question.  
  
Alatáriël: Sorry all... I know this is SO late, but please forgive me. *bows* I hope I made you proud, prisslilchica! ^_^ (This chapter was her idea) *hugs her*  
  
Kate: Um... Due to being VERY over-due we are skipping all reviews. Please forgive us. *bows*  
  
Chichiri: Computers are evil, no da...  
  
*Everyone runs off stage* 


	17. Day threemorning: KFC and the religious ...

Alatáriël: listening to Tori Amos TT So sad, but so inspiring. sniffles  
  
Kate: slowly backs away... Alatáriël, you've been listening to that CD for 3 days straight... and you've been losing a lot of sleep due to it, too... Maybe you should turn it off for a while?  
  
Alatáriël: foams at the mouth and her eye twitches HISS!  
  
Chichiri: smiles uneasily I think we should just let her be, Kate-chan... Let's go get ready for show time, no da.  
  
Kate: looks uneasy Ok.... Umm... My psychopathic friend here doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi... or Tori Amos, who owns herself....  
  
runs off stage  
  
Chapter 17: KFC and the religious war.  
  
Kate felt her body trying to wake her up to the real world. She ignored it until she felt like someone was watching her... What was she laying on? It was too warm to be a pillow. Kate opened her eyes.  
  
Chichiri was looking up at her with a look of confusion on his face... Was that a blush?... 'No, it couldn't be', Kate thought to herself. She sat up slightly with a small smile, trying to calm her beating heart.  
  
"Errr.... Good morning?", Kate offered with a blush. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "Good morning, Kate-chan. Any more nightmares, no da?", Chichiri said as he got up. "Nope!...Umm... Thanks for being there for me", Kate said shyly.  
  
"No problem, no da... Now if you'll excuse me", Chichiri said. Kate nodded and Chichiri walked into the quest room. 'That was kind of strange... He seemed a little weird... I hope I didn't offend him by falling asleep on him', Kate thought then headed into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk.  
  
She grabbed herself some yogurt from the fridge (one for herself and one for Chichiri) and plopped down on the couch. She sighed to herself and ran a hand threw her hair. She hadn't meant to offend him.  
  
Chichiri came in a minute later, mask in place. She gave him a soft smile and patted the space next to her. He sat down and she handed him a small carton of strawberry yogurt, opened for him due to the fact she didn't want him getting irritated with the lid as she was often.  
  
He nodded in thanks and picked it up. Kate handed him a spoon then paused in her eating to observe his reaction. He paused for a moment before his face scrunched up. Kate tried to stop herself from laughing as he calmly put the spoon into the yogurt cup and placed the cup on the coffee table. He then slowly walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Kate stood outside the door trying to keep from laughing. Chichiri came out a few minutes later with a childish glare on his face. Kate wanted to ask if he was ok, but didn't want to risk laughing her ass off.  
  
A small creaking noise announced Josh's presence as he dragged his feet into the hall. He stared at them with a look of irritation as he walked over to Kate, motioned for her to move, then made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Kate grinned at Chichiri slyly before following Josh. Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into the corner of the wall. She glared at the wall as Chichiri grinned at her as he walked past her.  
  
"Good morning, no da!", Chichiri greeted Josh as he walked into the kitchen. Josh just gave him a small glare as he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee (with plenty of milk and sugar).  
  
"Sleep well?", Kate asked as she jumped up onto the counter next to him. He nodded mutely as he walked toward the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Chichiri shrugged. "So, what do I do with this, no da?", He asked as he held up the yogurt carton like it was going to bite him.  
  
Kate pointed to the fridge with her spoon before taking in another mouthful of yogurt. "After Josh is done i'll show you how the shower works so you can freshen up... Then we can go hiking, ok?... Want something else to eat? I think we have some waffles left over...", Kate asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. He didn't know what a shower was, but as long as they could go exploring he really didn't care. As soon as they were finished with breakfast they headed into the living room.  
  
"Wonder if anything good is on...", She mused as she turned on the tv. She didn't watch much tv anymore, but when entertaining a guest... why not. She flipped first to the cartoon channels. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what was playing... The Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
Ever since she found out Tasuki's english voice actor did the boy fairy's voice she couldn't bring herself to watch it. She had nightmares of cursing fairies for WEEKS. Eventually she settled on the history channel. A show about Egypt and mummies was on.  
  
"This is about a really old civilization that lived in Africa. They were one of the first known real civilizations", Kate explained. Chichiri nodded. A segment on the Egyptian gods sent him into a questionnaire bulletin. "Are these your gods, no da?", He asked. Kate shrugged, "It's complicated.... Here we decide who we worship, if we want to".  
  
Chichiri nodded in interest and turned back to the screen, "Does anyone worship Suzaku, no da?". Kate grinned slightly, "A few very devoted fans, perhaps". 'That would make a good poll', she decided with a mental grin.  
  
Chichiri smiled slightly at the news. He was glad his god had followers in this world even if he wasn't very religious. A sudden curtain of steam in the living room announced that Josh had arrived and that the bathroom was free.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast as Kate helped get Chichiri ready for his shower. Kate walked into Josh's room and opened his closet. Suddenly an avalanche of clothes was piled on top of her, and she found herself on her back covered with a mountain of cloth.  
  
Her face paled slightly, 'I hope these are clean...', she thought as she got up. Chichiri was barely missed by said avalanche and now helped Kate to her feet as various garments fell and she removed the last of the evil male clothes. Kate couldn't bring herself to say anything, scared speechless she just went threw the clothes that were folded nicely inside the now open closet.  
  
She pulled out various outfits. None really seemed to suit him. Eventually she came across a white t-shirt, some blue jeans, and a duck yellow jacket. "This will have to do", Kate said and tossed the outfit to Chichiri. "Go try it on and tell me if it fits, ok?", she said as she tried to shuffle her way threw the pile of clothes decorating Josh's floor.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back, no da!", Chichiri said as he exited the room. Soon Kate managed to escape from the Pile of Doom (AN: tm) and was trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Chichiri emerged from the bathroom. Kate clapped slightly, "Yeah! No difficulties this time! Does it fit ok?". Chichiri nodded, "Yeah, but I feel weird, no da...". Kate just nodded, "Understood, but... I'm not going back in there", she said, pointing to Josh's room.  
  
Chichiri just grinned, "That was pretty funny, no da". Kate rolled her eyes, but grinned anyhow. "Ok... Now, i'll get the water started", She said and walked past Chichiri and into the bathroom. She bent down and turned on the hot water then the cold. "Come here and tell me when the water gets the way you like it", Kate said.  
  
Chichiri walked over and (he kind of had to lean over her so he could reach it) checked the water. "A little cooler, no da", Chichiri instructed. Kate turned the cold water up slightly. "That's good, no da", He said. Kate nodded and got up, walked over to the bathroom closet, and pulled out a towel. She set it on the counter.  
  
"Ok, Chichiri... This is the cold water", she said and rested her hand on the cold. "This is the hot water", she said and placed her hand on the other. "If you want to change the temperature feel free to experiment.... After you're done just come and get me... I'll turn it off", she said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, no da! I think I can handle that", he said with a small grin. "Good! Then good luck! Fresh towels are in the closet if you need them", she said and shut the door behind her as she left. She walked into the living room where josh was watching the news.  
  
"Sleep well?", Josh asked with a grin. Kate blushed in response, much to Josh's curiosity. "What?", he asked. She just laughed, "Nothing.... I just don't see you as the Sponge-bob boxer type". 'Good cover', she thought as Josh looked at her like she was crazy before his eyes widened.  
  
Kate laughed as he ran to his room. "KATE!", Josh screamed from inside his room. Kate got up and walked into his room. She expected to see him mad and order her to pick up his things but that isn't what she saw. Josh was terrified.  
  
Sitting in the big pile of clothes was none other that Suzaku in his beast form. He seemed to be asleep by the looks of it. 'When did he get here?',Kate rose an eyebrow as Josh slowly began to move away. He looked like he was going to wet his pants... Was that a baseball bat he was going for?!  
  
"JOSH! WAIT! I know him!", Kate shouted. Josh turned to look at her. "It's Suzaku. The god of Konan, where i've been!", she explained. You could almost see Josh's jaw drop, "No freakin' way... There is a GOD sleeping in MY room?!". Kate nodded, "Appears that way... Are those clean?", she asked as she pointed to the Pile of Doom. Josh just rose an eyebrow.  
  
Chichiri heard Josh scream Kate's name from inside the shower. 'What's going on, no da?', he wondered. He had just finished washing his hair as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He listened for a second, trying to hear past the sound of the running water.  
  
"JOSH WAIT!", he heard next. There was more, but he couldn't make it out. His eyes widened slightly and he opened the door in a hurry, rushing into Josh's room. Chichiri opened his mouth to shout something, but was stopped dead by the sight ahead of him.  
  
Kate turned around to face Chichiri, and when she did she immediately looked away. A deep blush covered her face. She was leaning over... Suzaku? 'Now can he be here?!', Chichiri thought in shock.  
  
Kate tried to take her mind off of Chichiri and turned her attention to the god before her. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She picked him up carefully and set him on Josh's bed. Josh's mouth reminded Kate of a fish out of water. "What's wrong? Never seen a chicken before?", she asked with a grin.  
  
Chichiri rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. Water dripped on the floor as he went. He put his hand on the god and closed his eyes momentarily. "He's ok, no da. Just sleeping", Chichiri said. He turned around and noticed Kate was looking at her feet while Josh looked irritated. "Dude! You're getting my floor all wet!", Josh complained.  
  
Chichiri sweatdroped, "Da". With a poof he was gone. Kate felt her eyes burn into the floor. 'Now', she decided, 'I can die happy'. "Kate, you're blushing", Josh said matter-of-factly. "Eh? I am?", she asked and placed her hands on her face. "Yeah. Either you are getting a fever or...", he asked with a grin.  
  
Kate looked up at him and rose her eyebrows, "You're such a pervert, you know that?". He just grinned, "Yeah, but who's the one blushing? What are you thinking about, huh?". Kate rolled her eyes, "God, get your mind out of the gutter, you hornball!".  
  
She then got up and punched him on the shoulder. Suddenly... It was on! They began sissy fighting each other, making dorky sounds as they did it. "Feel my wrath!", Kate roared as she pushed him over the arm of the futon as they made their way into the living room. He did a half flip before landing on his back with an "Ack!".  
  
Kate grinned and sat down next to him while he glared at her slightly. He reached for the remote control and looked for something to watch, also plotting revenge most likely. Within five minutes or so Chichiri emerged from the bathroom, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry about you're floor, no da", Chichiri said to Josh, "I heard screaming so I just went to investigate, no da". Josh smiled, "Don't worry about it... Now, are we ready to go? I want to hurry up and get there before the tourist do!".Kate and Chichiri smiled. "Ok, let's go!", Josh said happily.  
  
Five minutes later they had yet to leave the driveway. "No...", Josh said sternly. "But... but... We can't just leave him here!", Jennifer complained back. A bundle of sheets in her arms. "Oh, yes we can! I don't want a gigantic bird in my car!", Josh yelled. "He's not a bird! He's a reading program!", Kate yelled back. (AN: get it?)  
  
Josh and Chichiri looked at her like she was nuts. "He's a God, no da", Chichiri stated to Kate very slowly. "Er... right... Anyhow... Come on, Josh! He's a GOD! Who are we to deny him a ride in your jeep?", Kate said with fake tears. "Easy. I'm a Christian", Josh said. Kate's eyes narrowed. "Don't start with me ... as an open-minded individual... It's my job to respect other Gods.... SO GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU RELIGIOUS FANATIC!", Kate roared.  
  
If it's one thing you didn't insult Kate about it was religion. She'd eat you alive. "No. Back you devil worshiping...", he didn't get much farther due to Kate handing Suzaku to Chichiri and tackling Josh to the ground in a fury.  
  
She began to tickle him. "Ah! Ok, ok! He can come! He can come! Just get off!", Josh panted. Kate smiled, her ego booming. She jumped into the back seat with Chichiri. "Kate-chan, no da?", Chichiri asked. "Yeah?". "What's a Chris-ti-on?", Chichiri asked. Kate just twitched in reply.  
  
Kate: Reviews all ready?  
  
Alatáriël: Well... It has been over a month since I up-dated... Darn summer classes, gateway, final exams, and baby sitting to heck!  
  
Kate: nods wisely Indeed... This chapter is kind of WEIRD... Why is Suzaku here?  
  
Alatáriël: blinks He needs a reason? He's a GOD for goodness sakes!... grins Actually he is here for a reason... You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Kate:... I'm not paid enough to do this... hands Alatáriël the review list  
  
flyairth: Ha ha ha, yes. I can't spell... but I do try. ;; I'm still learning, no da. Just to prove it... I don't spell check my reviews. Heh. You're review gave me a laugh. imagines people in socks  
  
Daiel: Morgan?! Hi!!! hugs her What's up? I'd love to talk more, but so many reviews... so little time... I'll read you're story ASAP! Yes, Tasuki does need more screen time... But right now he's in a desert in Tomo's trap... Not very interesting.  
  
Queenie: Yeah. It wasn't easy though! I really can't see Chichiri liking scary movies, but it worked with the plot... Plus, Chichiri is a very mysterious character. shrugs  
  
kyokujitsu no youkai: Rosters?! hides behind Chichiri Heh heh... More fluff is on the way.... don't hurt me!  
  
Windsor: Farming, eh?... Reminds me... I need to get a job. cries Mom's forcing me! I don't wanna!... I have to babysit! The horror.... shivers  
  
Tk. DuVeraun: sighs Yeah I know. I'm terible at that. Makes me paranoid. LOL. You'll just have to ignore it. I have a feeling it's uncurable... How do you spell "through" and "stalked" then? must go back and fit it  
  
Jedi of Oro: smiles Thanks, M!.. You need to up-date your story!... and e- mail me... puppy eyes  
  
chiri26: laughs Na. I figure most horror movies are the same... So just think of your "favorite". I HATE horror movies. I don't fall asleep... I'm a paranoid person ANYWAY. Drives me nuts. LOL  
  
Prissylilchica: Thanks for the help! Ha ha ha. I'll e-mail you if I need any more help! People seemed to love it, by the way.  
  
Holly: I never said it was gory. LOL. shrugs It made a cute chapter, what can I say? Ha ha ha. Did your mom force you to watch it?   
  
Selene Serenity: Thank you! I hope you like this one too (even if it is a little weird. LOL)  
  
chibichibi386: laughs Yup, and i'm updating again too! Amazing, ne? I bet everyone thought I had died. Oo;;  
  
Bronze Dagger: My mind is a scary place. I have no control over it... Kiss a turkey is just one of those things... like "Holy Seamonkeys!" for example.   
  
Jjah-Jjah: GNOMES! pulls out adress book As you were saying... grins evily  
  
Bronze Dagger: Er... What is your definition of soon? heh heh... More Chibi Chichiri.... Got it. I think my reviewers would KILL ME if I didn't have Chichiri fall in love with Kate and vise versa. Kate is based off of MANY people. Me also, of course. But she's mostly a figment of my imagination. LOL. I'm glad you like her, and yes I am strange. The secret's out! ducks QUACK!  
  
Youko Demon: smiles I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one also!  
  
DreamFeathers: Interesting. LOL. Glad you liked the last chapter. I put a lot of creativity in it... I hope people like this one too, but i'm not too sure...  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: blushes Thank you! Hee hee. I hope you like this one too... Even if it is a little bit of a filler. Oo  
  
Chichiri: That's all for now, no da!  
  
Kate: See ya next time!  
  
Alatáriël: On the next exciting episode of...  
  
ALL: Well, isn't this interesting? 


	18. Day three: A whole new light

Alatáriël: eyes are transfixed on the tv  
  
Kate: taps Alatáriël on the shoulder Ahem...  
  
Alatáriël: ignores her DIE LYNX! DIE! MWA HA HA!  
  
Kate:.... grabs controller from Alatáriël's hand AHEM!  
  
Alatáriël: turns to look at Kate... if looks could kill... HISS! Hey! I was winning!  
  
Kate:... No, Alatáriël. I have been ignored long enough... It was bad enough I had to send dreams of the next chapter to get you even THINKING of this again, but you have an obligation to you're reviews... and you made a promise to one... You're time limit is 5 days.  
  
Alatáriël: eyes widen Oh my good Suzaku! You're right!!! throws down controller and picks up phone. Dials 1-800-MONK-Y-LISHIOUS CHICHIRI! Get down here ASAP!  
  
Kate: stares at the phone number.... Right... Anyway... Alatáriël has never, will never, and can only dream about owning Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, or any of the other great males (or females) of FY. They belong to rich people that have fancy cars... Not a teenager living in the middle of no- where wondering about things like... How many rubber bands can you get around a Styrofoam cup before it brakes... or any of the other things worth thinking about in life...  
  
Chapter 18: A whole new light.  
  
Kate woke up to the feeling of, or rather the absence of, the jeep turning off. She mumbled groggily to herself and rubbed her eyes after pealing her forehead off of the window it had been resting on.  
  
"Have a good nap?", Josh asked. Kate yawned in reply. Chichiri just smiled slightly as he picked up Suzaku and walked over to them. "So, what trail do we take?", Josh asked no one.  
  
"This one", Kate said as she pointed to a sign that said Hen Hollow Falls: 3.4 miles, Barn 2:1 miles. Josh nodded and headed out ahead of them. After he was out of ear shot Kate spoke up.  
  
"Why do you think Suzaku showed up?", she asked Chichiri. Said Monk shrugged in reply. "Not sure, no da. Maybe he wanted to check up on us?", He asked. Kate rolled her eyes, "Do we look like 3 year olds to you, or something?". Chichiri just grinned before going chibi and jumping into her arms, Suzaku still in his arms. "Carry me, no da!", he said in a high pitched voice. Kate raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
'Hard to believe he's 24', she thought as the chibi felt her eyes on him and looked up at her with child-like admiration, which Kate knew was just a ploy to get her annoyed. "Can I help you?", Kate asked, faking annoyance. Chibi Chichiri just smiled, "Nope, no da! I think i'm set... Think there is anywhere good to fish around here?".  
  
Kate laughed, "You never know... There are a lot of rivers around here, so i'm sure there has to be some somewhere, right?". Chichiri nodded happily and proceeded to look around at his surroundings happily. Kate mentally sighed, 'Looks like he's staying put... Damn he's heavy!'.  
  
It was a fairly nice early spring day. It was warm, but not too warm. The birds were chirping softly from the trees and everything seemed to be beginning to bloom. Lots of little purple flowers were off of the path and surprisingly enough some small dots of shadow shill had a little snow in them. Kate sighed slightly. She had missed most of winter... heck! She missed Christmas and New Years, too!  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by the small monk in her arms taking in a sudden breath. She stopped to look at him then looked ahead to where he was looking, eyes wide. Two deer stood near by. Apparently they hadn't been noticed yet. The pair was eating grass. It seemed like time froze when they both looked their way and suddenly bolted.  
  
"Wow", Kate breathed. "What were THOSE?!", Chibi Chichiri asked, jumping out of her arms and running around in circles. "Deer. They are really beautiful, no?", she said, still in awe of what just happened. "They were huge, no da! Like horses!... Can you ride them?", Chichiri asked.  
  
Kate laughed, "Well, you can try... but I don't guarantee success. People up north put there cousins, reindeer, on slays, however". Chichiri beamed, "Think we'll see anymore, no da!?". Kate shrugged, "We'll only find out if we keep going... Too bad Josh missed it... I wonder where he went off to?".  
  
"Maybe he's up ahead! Let's go, no da!", Chichiri said and with a poof of smoke was normal sized again. He had his head tilted slightly and his staff resting on his shoulder. He looked like he was posing, which caused Kate to grin.  
  
Kate adjusted Suzaku, whom Chichiri had left when he was busy running in circles, in her arms. The bird stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Kate smiled up at Chichiri, "Let us be off!". As they walked the path got narrower and steeper. The birds chirping got less and less and clouds lined the horizon.  
  
"Ah... I hope it doesn't rain", Kate said to no one in particular. "When it rains is the best time to fish, no da!", Chichiri said with a grin. Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it's a bad time to be hiking".  
  
Soon the two hikers came to a fork in the trail. (AN: grins) "Oh no... I wonder which way Josh went! Arg! Damn him! Why couldn't he just stick with us?... Or at least leave us the car keys", Kate said the last part with an evil smile. "Don't worry, Kate-chan. I'm sure he's fine, no da.", Chichiri said, ever the carefree monk.  
  
Kate's eyebrows knitted together in worry, "I hope so... Well, let's continue to the falls. The other trail leads to the barn. If he went that way he'll catch up, right?". Chichiri nodded, "And if he went this way we'll meet up at the end, no da".  
  
And so they went to the right, which the sign indicated was the way to the falls. An hour and three squirrels later they had reached the falls. It was cold up there, but very nice. A small pool formed at the bottom. Kate walked over to the river flowing from it and scooped up some water and washed her face.  
  
Chichiri meanwhile was sitting down on a very large rock by the pool under the falls. With a fluent motion that could only be mastered with lost of practice, he pulled his fishing pole out of his hat and cast his line. Kate sweatdroped.  
  
Looking around at the place Kate noticed they were alone for the time being. In the summer this would have been impossible, for that's when the tourist (with their colorful shirts, sun hats, and huge expensive cameras) like to go into the mountains. Loads of people were here in the summer, but right now no one else was here. Kate realized they hadn't met anyone on the trail either... Now that was strange.  
  
With the realization that no one else was here Kate felt slightly panicked, 'Where's Josh?'. She would have expressed her concern to Chichiri, but he seemed to be preoccupied. Therefore, she just pulled herself up into a low hanging branch of a nearby tree and watched the water. Soon she was daydreaming and forgot about the world around her... and didn't notice the grey clouds fast approaching.  
  
Chichiri, however, who was sitting by the river noticed a strange feel in the air. He looked up curiously. "Kate-chan?", he asked as he looked at the sky. Kate jumped, having forgot he was there momentarily as she was off in her own little world. "Y-yes?", she asked.  
  
"It looks like it might rain, no da", Chichiri said. Kate looked up and paled slightly. Those were serious rain clouds. "Oh no...", was all she said. She knew for a fact it was very dangerous to be out hiking when rain that serious was coming down. "We better hurry and leave... This place will be flooded soon", Kate said, slightly panicked.  
  
Chichiri nodded, and with a poof the fishing pole was gone. 'Damn it, Josh! Where are you?', Kate thought worriedly before they hurried down the path. Within five minutes it was raining lightly.  
  
"I hope this is all it does...", Kate commented as she caught a few rain drops in her out stretched hand. "From the looks of those clouds i'd say it would be nothing short of a miracle if it stays like this, no da", Chichiri said. Kate laughed in reply, "Indeed".  
  
The continued down the trail at a hurried pace. In the end it did them little good when it began to down pour. Visibility was poor and the temperature had dropped conciderably. "This doesn't look good, no da!", Chichiri shouted. The sun was beginning to set. They could tell due to the clouds seemed to be getting darker.  
  
Kate didn't reply. She was trying her best to keep poor Suzaku wet. Normally she wouldn't care if the stupid turkey caught hypothermia, but she didn't want a God dying on her hands. Hell no. That was a big no no.  
  
"Why won't he wake up!", Kate yelled back in frustration. Chichiri walked up to her and took the bird God from her hands. "I don't know, but we have to get out of this rain soon or we'll never wake up again too!", Chichiri said.  
  
Kate felt a lump form in her stomach at those words. Soon they passed a small creek that was gushing water out like a broken pipe. "I think the path to the barn is just up ahead! We just need to get across this creek!", Kate yelled over the sounds of the wind and heavy falling water. Chichiri nodded and held out his staff to her. "I'll go first. Hold onto this tightly so if either of us slip we can catch the other ok?", he instructed.  
  
"What of Suzaku?", Kate asked. "Don't worry. I got him", Chichiri said and without further adieu he jumped threw the creek and struggled to the other side. He made it there safely. "On the count of three i'll pull the staff in. You jump, ok?", he called.  
  
"Ok!", Kate said. She couldn't see right at the moment. Due to the rain she had to take off her glasses, but she could hear the water and it didn't sound friendly. "One.... Two... Three!", they both shouted at the same time. With a strong jerk she was barely aware she had been threw it other than the sudden blast of freezing water. The next thing she knew she was leaning against Chichiri. He helped her stand up right again, "You ok?" Kate nodded in reply.  
  
They continued on till they reached the sign. "How far is the barn, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate squinted at the sign. "A few yards... I'm not sure how far that is...", She answered. Luckily enough, it wasn't far at all. They reached it within a few minutes.  
  
The old well in front of the barn was overflowing, but the barn itself was dry. It was still used for meeting and group functions, Kate found out after reading a sign on the wall that was above two bunk beds that looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Kate shivered slightly. Her hair was soaking wet, as was the rest of her. She knew they had to get warn fast or risk getting sick. She was looking around for firewood when she saw the latter. Curious, she walked over to it and looked up. There was a little door on top of the roof that was locked.  
  
"Chichiri?", She asked the monk. "Yes, no da?", he asked. "Can you undo locks with you're magic?", she asked. Chichiri walked over to where she was and looked up. "No problem, no da!", he said and lifted his staff up. As soon as the staff came in contact with the lock it opened.  
  
Kate smiled her gratitude them climbed up. The barn didn't have power... or a phone, but Chichiri was able to give her some light with his staff. She looked around. The place looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. There was enough dust to make a small army of dust bunnies. Kate smiled when she saw the logs. She quickly grabbed them and lowered them down to Chichiri. She was also lucky enough to find some matches, with proved to be useless when Chichiri started a blazing fire with his staff.  
  
"I-I hope Josh is all right", Kate said threw chattering teeth as she tried to arm her hands up on the fire. Chichiri nodded solemnly and laid Suzaku next to the fire after removing the soaking blanket that had been surrounding him. His kesa and kasa were drying on the rafters above them.  
  
"Brrrr! It was n-nice and wa-arm this morning! What ha-apened?", Kate grumbled as she pried herself away from the fire and back into the "attic". After some near fatal attempts with moving a boar trap she located five blankets and even some canned beans! Looked like the park rangers might have gotten trapped here a few times.  
  
"H-hey! I found some food and blankets! They're a l-little dusty, but they s-should be fine", Kate said threw chattering teeth and handed him three of the five blankets and the can of beans. "I'm going t-t-t-to go see if I can find a pan or something to cook these in", Kate said and got up again to go see.  
  
"No need, no da!", Chichiri said and with a poof of smoke one appeared. Kate rose a chilly eyebrow. "...Well, you know... I'm a drifter... Gotta cook my own food, no da", Chichiri said. Kate laughed slightly.  
  
Soon the beans were cooking, and they decided it would be best to get out of the wet clothes for fear of catching a cold and possibly dying. With their backs turned to each other they undressed and used one of the extra blankets as clothing for the time being.  
  
Strangely enough it almost seemed colder taking the clothes off than keeping them on, Kate noticed... but at least her teeth stopped chattering. After a small mental war Kate decided to keep on her shirt and only remove her pants due to the fact that her pants were the only thing that normally took a long time to dry. Not to mention she was self-cautious by nature.  
  
With a quick jump she left her pants hanging from the rafters near the fire. "It really doesn't look like anyone has been here for a while...", Kate commented. She wanted to keep up conversation so things didn't seem weird despite the fact they were. "No, but it seems like it's in good condition, no da... Can I turn around now?", Chichiri asked. Kate blushed slightly, "Yeah". She made sure her blanket was tightly secured before turning around, herself.  
  
Neither one of the two very cold people could really bring themselves to look the other in the eye at the moment so they just watched the fire. Within minutes the beans were done. Since neither one of them had spoons or bowls they had to wait for it to cool down then eat with their fingers. Within minutes they forgot their embarrassment.  
  
Kate found it hilarious and laughed the whole way threw dinner. Chichiri chucked lightly when a bean slipped from his grasp. It was in no way proper, but it was way fun. After they were done their hands were sticky with the bean paste, and had to rinse their hands in the rain water that was falling from the roof.  
  
"You know what would suck?", Kate asked. Chichiri rose an eyebrow. "If a bear attacked...", Kate said with a sly grin. Chichiri's eyes shot up. He had removes his mask earlier so his face could dry properly. "Bears, no da?", he asked. Kate's grin widened, "Yeah... I saw a boar trap upstairs". (AN: I wonder if they have bears and boars in the Universe of the Four Gods?... Well, here they do. LOL)  
  
Chichiri just stared at her. "Heh heh heh", was all she said before sneezing. "Da! Come on, let's get back to the fire... If a bear or boar shows up... I can put a barrier around us, no da!", Chichiri said. Kate rolled her eyes. No use trying to scare him.  
  
Soon it was completely black outside. Luckily enough there wasn't any lightning, but there was some thunder in the distance. Both occupants of the barn were lost in their own thoughts. After some metal deliberation Kate decided she'd sleep by the fire. The bunk beds were just too far away for her liking. She was going to voice these thoughts when she noticed Chichiri seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Kate sighed slightly, not wanting to disturb him. Slowly her thoughts turned to the man just on the other side of the fire and a small smile formed on her face recalling dinner just a little while ago.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about... Maybe the other warriors?'. With a small pang of something she couldn't identify in her heart she thought, 'Maybe his past?'. She slowly looked up at him. He looked a little serious in his thoughts.  
  
Kate looked back to the fire, suddenly sad. 'It's rude to ask', she thought, 'It's none of my business'... but her heart told her otherwise. Before she knew what she was doing the words escaped her, "What are you thinking about?". Suddenly she realized what she said and squirmed slightly, "I-if I may ask?".  
  
Chichiri looked up at her surprised. She met his eyes shortly before looking back to the fire. "A lot I guess... The past mostly...", He answered. Kate stayed silent. She knew the same thought passed threw both of their minds, 'The one you know about'.  
  
Kate nodded to him, "Yeah... I know how the past is... It always seems to be right there, you know?... Do you think about it a lot?". Kate could hear her own voice. She sounded slightly nervous. Almost like she was going to cry, but she wasn't.  
  
"Sometimes I think I could have, should have, saved him... Nights like this bring back those memories....", he said. Kate nodded. "Kate-chan...", Chichiri started, "you know my past so.... Why is it you accept me?".  
  
Kate looked up at him in surprise, "Chichiri?". He looked up at her silently. When he didn't say anything she just looked into his eyes and said what came to heart. "...We all have things in our pasts we don't want to talk about ...or have others know... Just because those are there doesn't make people bad, Chichiri... We can't change the past. It makes us human to have faults... To be hurt and hurt others ourselves... The point is... Those bad things make us who we are. We learn from them and become better people because of it...", she took a moment to look up at him.  
  
"We can't change the past, but we can live on and heal, help others with theirs, maybe... a-and learning of you're past actually made me that much more interested in you as a person... The way you learned and survived must have been hard, but you did it.... You're a true inspiration, and i'm honored to be your friend", Kate finished with a lump in her throat.  
  
She could feel Chichiri's eyes on her, but she kept her head bowed slightly. She felt like knots were beginning to form in her stomach. She was surprised this conversation was even happening, but then a small thought entered her head, 'He's kept this in for so long... Everyone needs someone to talk to...'. With that she raised her head and gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Do you think the past should stand in the way of the future?", he asked. Kate pondered on this, "If... your past made you who you are... then it has already affected your future, but... if what you mean is letting past decisions effect your future ones then i'd say... What ever makes you happy... If you feel you can be truly happy in your decisions then go for it, but it's wise to also keep in mind how you're decisions will affect others".  
  
Kate didn't really feel like the last statement was needed, but she knew what it was like to take in every word... She needed her words to be right. To say exactly what she meant was crucial. At this moment she wanted noting more than to help him in anyway she could.  
  
"And of risks, no da?", he asked after a minute or so. "There are risks in every decision we make. We must decide for ourselves if they are worth taking. Sometimes this is difficult and we don't know what path to take, but... if you never decide you can't move on... and being trapped in the past hurts... Sometimes it's best to move on and to heal threw the future... and... if things don't work out... That's what time is for", she said.  
  
Chichiri stood up and she looked up at him. He was smiling at her slightly. Kate stood up also and returned the smile. "But...", she added, "There is always hope if you are willing to keep it".  
  
Chichiri didn't say anything, and Kate worried that she may have said something wrong, but Chichiri just stared at the fire before taking one of the extra blankets and walking over to the bunk beds. "Thanks, Kate-chan... You've given me a lot to think about, no da", he said and laid down of the bed. "Good night, Kate-chan", he said. "Good night", Kate said quietly and turned back to the fire. She also had a lot to think about.  
  
Her mind really couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He always seemed so confident in himself. Could it be that a part of his mind hadn't hadn't come to terms with what happened those six years ago? Or was it just the rain?  
  
Kate let out a sigh and kicked at a rock resting on the side of the fire. Sparks flew into the sky and she watched them fade. Her thoughts kept going back and forth between Chichiri and her friend Josh, who may be lost in the woods at this very moment.  
  
She felt for a moment she could understand Chichiri. He had lost a friend in a flood, and who knew where Josh was. She felt weak. Looking out into the storm she sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that he'd be ok, wishing she could go look for him.  
  
Tears of frustration began to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. With a sniffle she pulled one of the blankets over her head so only her face showed. She looked over to Suzaku, who was stirring slightly. Her eyes widened and her mind barely registered the sound of Chichiri turning over.  
  
"Suzaku?", she whispered to the bird and quickly crawled over to where he rested. As soon as her hand touched his side his eyes opened. He looked up into her eyes for a moment, and seemed like he could see her soul.  
  
He cooed slightly before he suddenly morphed into his human form. "You'd think you could have dried me off a little bit better?", he said a little too loudly. "Shh! Suzaku, Chichiri is sleeping", Kate whispered. Suzaku ignored her and rung out his fancy shirt. Water formed in a small pool. Kate just stared at him.  
  
"Why did you wake up?", she asked. Suzaku grinned slyly, "I felt strong emotions from one of my warriors... Emotions someone near me may have caused?". At this Suzaku rose his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Kate just stared.  
  
"What are you telling me?", she asked. He leaned forward so his face was only an inch from hers. "I'm saying... Someone is seeing you... in a whole new light... right now", he whispered so only she could hear. She tensed slightly.  
  
That saying could have one thousand meanings, but one thing was certain. For whatever reason Chichiri was faking sleep and was watching her right now. She didn't know what to say even if she did her heart was beating so fast she was sure it could say what she couldn't put in words.  
  
Suzaku laughed and moved back slightly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Kate rose an eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that.... Oh! You're a God! Do you know if Josh is all right?". Suzaku, seeing her worry, turned serious. "You must have faith. I can tell you no more... You only have tomorrow left here in this world... You know that right? After that... It's unlikely you can come back... and it's your decision if you want to stay here or not", he said.  
  
Kate frowned, "Stay?". "You didn't have a choice if you came or not, but you do have a decision if you go now...", he said. She felt her anger rise, "I'm not leaving the others... I'd never betray them like that... How could you even suggest something like that?!".  
  
Suzaku didn't let any emotions show, "You're world is a lot different from mine. Do you really think if for some reason you're left there.... alone... you can survive?". Kate's eyes narrowed, " What are you saying?". Her voice had trembled. "You're life is so different here. It would be unlikely you'd ever have to make your own clothes, farm, or live by selling things in market. This journey with the warriors isn't going to last forever.... and that may turn out to be your life."  
  
"I know that... but.... I can adapt to life there...", she said. Her voice sounded desperate to her ears. Suzaku smiled slightly, "All right...". He looked up at the rafters suddenly and laughed. Kate grinned slightly, "Don't say anything". "You know... That blanket actually makes a good dress", he commented. Kate laughed, "Shut up."  
  
Suzaku ran his fingers threw this hair (? Feathers?) with a grin, "Well, this talk has been nice, but you're tired... Good night". "What? I'm not tier--", suddenly everything faded away and she felt someone move her. "See you in the morning", Suzaku's voice said, and that was the last thing she heard before she was completely unaware of the world around her.  
  
Alatáriël: Ok! First off I know some of you are confused about the last paragraph. Basically Suzaku decided the conversation was done and kind of put a silent "go to sleep" spell on her. LOL... That and this chapter was just getting too long.  
  
Kate: Wow. Progress... Looks like Turkey-sama isn't as much as a jerk as I thought, huh?  
  
Alatáriël: smiles Perhaps!  
  
Kate: Why is Chichiri watching me? Oo  
  
Alatáriël: grins...  
  
Kate: glares  
  
Chichiri: I'm hungry!  
  
Alatáriël: Me too! Anyone want hamburgers?  
  
Kate: HEY! You have to answer reviews first!  
  
Alatáriël: Fine! Fine... hands Chichiri a 20 dollar bill Take the car. Don't hit any trees.  
  
Kate:... You don't have a car...  
  
Alatáriël: glares...  
  
L: Thank you so much! Hear that, Kate? You got a fan.  
  
Holly: Ha ha ha. Nope! I haven't kicked the bucket yet. Wow you wrote a long review! Ha ha ha. Sorry I up-dated while you were on vacation. Wish I could go on vactaion. ;; Well, I hope you liked this chapter... I hope you liked this chapter. ;;  
  
Big Rikku fan: Hey! I love your name! smiles I hope you like this chappie too!  
  
Jedi of Oro: grins Yes. My mind is a scary place, no? Heh heh. Hope this one was good. I'm not to sure about it...  
  
Songwind: Ha ha ha. Yeah. I supose to him our world would be just as, if not more so, amazing. Yes, I loved the towl image, myself. I found it humorus. shrugs My mind suprises me sometimes, but in the end the characters take over the story.  
  
DreamFeathers: smiles I hope you liked this chappie seeing as you're Suzzie crazed. grins... Josh shall do whatever he feels he must... It's his desision... Mostly because I can't deside. LOL.  
  
Werecat99: The "I"? Where? looks around  
  
Opaaru Tsuki: Ha ha ha. YES, TASUKI IS COSMO! First time I heard it... shivers  
  
chiri26: Ha ha ha, yes. I find Josh very fun to write. sees Kate holding up a metal pipe threateningly Oh my... I'd run if I were you! Kate: I'm not CALM! ROAR! chases chiri26 in circles... two feet later she trips and is knocked out by a flying chair  
  
Neko-ane: Ah! Gomen ne! hugs her I didn't mean to forget you... and yes you must draw Chichiri in a towel! MWA HA HA HA! That would rock... I can only draw him Chibi... cries into her plushie  
  
Selene Serenity: Yeah, I figured some tention would arise due to Suzaku being a God... Basically Josh doesn't like the idea. heh... and yes, Tasuki is Cosmo. Scary, ne? I wasn't watching the tv and I heard Tasuki's voice. I was confused so I turned around and saw Cosmo! Imagine my suprise. heh heh  
  
chibichibi386: Why is everyone going on vacation? cries LOL. How's Jamaica? I hope you like this chappie.  
  
Daiel: That sounds really interesting! I'll have to check it out!   
  
Alatáriël: .... Ok, I think that's it... Now... For those hamburgers. 


	19. Day Four morning: A New Friend In A Rive...

Alatáriël: is in tears It... got... deleted...  
  
Chichiri: looks scared  
  
Kate: looks irritated I don't wanna do it again.  
  
Alatáriël: Me either, but... sobs It mush be done.  
  
Chichiri: hesitantly pats her on the back There there, no da... It won't be that bad, no da...  
  
Alatáriël: sobs again while nodding and puts her fingers to the keyboard  
  
Chapter 19: A New Friend In A River of Tears  
  
Kate twitched awake. A horrible sound met her ears that sounded like a bird getting tortured in a train's smoke stack. Trying to wake up fully, Kate wiped her eyes tiredly while at the same time trying to get out of a bed she didn't recall crawling into. Too late, she noticed she was in the top bunk bed and ended up, blankets and all, on the ground of the barn.  
  
Coughing, due to the cloud of dust that had flown into the air, she tried to sit up and unravel herself of her cloth cocoon. As she got up and dusted herself off she looked over to see what had awoken her in the first place, and therefore deserved her wrath.  
  
Glaring evilly she saw Suzaku was on the bottom bunk where Chichiri had been the night before. Suzaku's mouth was wade open, drool covering his lower chin. A sudden screeching echoed from his throat. It was he who had waken her up with his demonic snoring!  
  
She wanted to strange the bird brain with the very sheets in her hands, but she thought better of it and walked over to the fire. After she was sure Chichiri was no where around she quickly changed into her now dry clothes.  
  
After getting dressed she sat by the fire and poked at it with a stick. Evil thoughts began to turn in her head of the flaming stick and a certain snoring chicken. KFC was only one of them. She wanted to go looking for Chichiri, but stopped herself from doing so. The memory of last night's conversation with Suzaku was still fresh in her mind and she didn't think she could keep her cool around Chichiri at the moment.  
  
But she wouldn't have to worry about that very long as she heard the crunching of footsteps nearing the barn thirty minutes later. Chichiri peeked in quickly to see if it was safe to enter before coming in. "Good morning Kate-chan! I have a surprise for you!", he greeted.  
  
Kate rose an eyebrow, "You don't say...". Chichiri nodded and pulled Josh inside the barn. "JOSH!", Kate gasped and quickly ran to her friend. Josh grumbled a sleepy "hi" before sitting down next to the fire. He wasn't awake yet.  
  
One of Suzaku's horrible snores caught Josh's attention and he spun in it's direction. When he say Suzaku he just stared. "Who the hell is he?", he asked not angrily, but just with annoyance. Kate blinked, "Why that's our breakfast... Anyone up for chicken?".  
  
Suzaku suddenly twitched and jumped up, "I'M A PHOENIX, DAMN IT!". Kate jumped. She could have swore he was fast asleep not ten minutes before. "Good morning, Suzaku-sama, no da!", Chichiri greeted and sat down next to Josh.  
  
Suzaku huffed and sat back down on the bunk bead, looking redder than normal. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever", Kate said off-handedly as she walked over to the fire. Suddenly Suzaku spoke up, "I'm hungry!". Kate's eye twitched, "What do you want me to do about it?".  
  
Suzaku puffed up, "I'm a god! You are here to serve me!". Kate growled, "Serve yourself". Josh looked at Kate silently. Kate rose an eyebrow at him,"What?". Josh just got up silently and walked over to the ladder and climbed up. "Josh?", Kate asked, following him.  
  
Looking around the attic Kate noticed the food was gone. "Coffee", was all Josh said as he grabbed a bag and walked back down again. Kate followed, worried. "Chichiri, did you take the last of the beans?", she asked. Chichiri looked confused, "Not me, no da".  
  
Kate glared at Suzaku. The Bird God should have had a halo for the look he was giving her. "You", was all Kate said with a glare. Suzaku blinked, "I didn't do anything!". Kate glared, but didn't say anything. Her stomach growled just then and she blushed. "I'm not moving one step further before I've eaten!", Suzaku declared. "Then go back to the Universe of the Four Gods!", Kate growled. Suzaku huffed, "I need energy to do that... and you'll all have to come with me. It's the forth day". Kate frowned.  
  
"Well, since the food is gone maybe we can go fishing, no da!", Chichiri said happily, ignoring Suzaku's comments. Kate frowned, "I don't know... If we get caught... It's illegal to fish or hunt here". Chichiri cocked an eyebrow, "Really, no da?". Kate nodded, "This is a national park. We can't disturb anything... But there should be a camp ground nearby...".  
  
Chichiri looked confused, "Can we fish there?". Kate shrugged, "I'm not sure... If not we could at least raid the snack machines...". Chichiri nodded,"It's a plan then... Where is this camp site?". Kate looked a little stressed, "One mile...". Chichiri nodded, "Let's go then, no da!"  
  
Before Kate could register the information that she had just been set up she found herself being drug out of the barn by Chichiri. Josh and Suzaku waved from inside the barn. What the heck was going on?  
  
Kate and Chichiri walked down the path in silence. Both had their own thoughts to attend to, but that was fine. Both of their thoughts rested on the other. Kate frowned to herself as she walked. Chichiri falling for her just wouldn't do. He was a monk. Wasn't there a law or something that prevented that? 'I wonder if Suzaku was telling the truth', she thought.  
  
Even though she tormented the bird and vice versa she did trust him... at least to some extent. Innocent till proven guilty, she guessed, but she had a gut feeling he had stolen the food. For what purpose she didn't know.  
  
Suddenly Chichiri stopped. He was just ahead of her so she almost hit him, but luckily she had fast reflexes so she didn't hit him. "Look, Kate-chan! A short cut, no da!", He said as he pointed down the hill they were on the top off. Indeed. It would be a short cut. She could see the trail just threw the trees under them. 'It might even cut off half a mile!', she thought as she looked at the trail ahead of her.  
  
"You first", Kate said with a grin. She was actually quite surprised when he did proceed first and slid down the hill with ease, never hitting the trees or anything. Kate gulped. 'If he can do it... I can do it', she thought and moved down. She was doing ok until she got about halfway and tripped. "WHOA!", She gasped as the ground gave way and she found herself falling down the incline.  
  
Luckily, or non-luckily depending how you looked at it, Chichiri was able to catch her before she broke her neck. Her body weight sent him off balance and before either one of them knew what had hit them they were covered in mud and dirt.  
  
For a moment Kate was in shock. It was weird. Here she was, just fallen and saved by her monk friend. Mud covered them both. Both shocked stiff... and all she could think about was how warm he was under her in contrast to the cold mud above her.  
  
Her thoughts were broken, however as her body lifted itself off of her friend. "Oops", Kate heard herself say but her mind was somewhere else entirely at the moment. Chichiri lifted himself up on an elbow and Kate lent her hand to him, "Are you ok?", she asked. Chichiri smiled, or seemed to 'damn that mask!', Kate thought momentarily.  
  
"I should be asking you that, no da. I'm sorry Kate-chan.. I thought it looked safe, no da", Chichiri said. Kate found herself smiling, "It's ok... But look at us". Chichiri blinked and looked himself over. They looked like they had been playing in a pig pen.  
  
Chichiri laughed and dusted off his cape only to smear the mud. Suddenly struck with an evil thought Kate reached down and grabbed a handful of mud. "Oh Chichiri, dear", She said in a sing song voice.  
  
He looked up at her, curious, when he suddenly got hit with a "mud ball" right in the chest. He stared at her. Kate laughed and picked up another scoopful of mud. Chichiri leaned over and grabbed some too. "It's on, no da", he said and suddenly rushed at her.  
  
Twenty minutes later the duo found themselves standing at the entrance to the camp ground. They were both laughing quietly to themselves and were completely covered head to toe in mud. Kate was leaning on her knees slightly and breathing hard while Chichiri rested on his staff more than usual. His bangs laid limp, having been weighed down with mud. They made a very interesting sight indeed.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the snack machines and check this place out... Want to go see if you can locate the river and see if you can fish?", Kate asked. Chichiri nodded, grinning. "Ok! See you soon", Kate said and practically skipped off in a random direction to find the snack machines.  
  
After the first few camp sites Kate noticed she was getting odd stares from everyone who passed her. After the forth stare she noticed that they were looking at her because of the mud. With a grin she began to peal off the now drying mud. It wasn't working too well, but it proved a weird sort of entertainment to herself and some of the people around the camp.  
  
After a while she saw what looked like to be a gazebo. Walking over to it she soon spotted the snack machines and made her way inside. The place looked very run down and unused. Luckily though, the snack machines were full and looked welcoming.  
  
How machines could look welcoming was beyond her, but she shrugged it off and began pushing buttons hoping for a free snack. When none came she tried shaking the machine, praying a park ranger didn't come around the corner at that moment.  
  
After a few good shakes (and almost tipping over the machine) later she sighed. It wasn't going to give her anything. Just as she contemplated breaking into it with a very large stick/ club a hand reached into her view and touched the machine. Looking at the hand she thought it was Chichiri's. The white sleeves and pale skin was a give away. Looking down she noticed his black shoes. Those she's notice anywhere.  
  
Just as she was going to turn around and say something cocky she felt him step up to the point his body was touching hers. "Chichiri?", she asked uncertainly. This wasn't like him... What WAS he doing, anyhow? Thoughts ran a dead line in her head.  
  
She felt, what she thought, were his lips against her hair. She hadn't noticed she had been holding her breath until his presence left her suddenly. She spun around, wide eyed. He wasn't there. She ran to the outside of the gazebo. He wasn't there either.  
  
Scared and disoriented, she headed back inside. Something was different. She walked up to the snack machine and gasped. A huge pile of snacks sat at the bottom. "I'm so hungry i'm delusional...", she said out loud trying to convince herself what she said was true, but she couldn't ignore that she could still feel his lips on her hair.  
  
"I'm insane... Stupid fangirl fantasies... That's all", she said but the more she tried to convince herself of this the more she questioned herself. Could she love him? Could he love her? With these thoughts in mind she crouched down and began scooping snacks into her oversized pockets. What she couldn't fit she carried and headed outside.  
  
Not wanting to go find Chichiri just yet and still out of it, she headed deeper into the camp ground. She paid no attention to the people around her as she walked. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream in frustration, but she was forced to walk.  
  
Eventually she made her way to the river. Well, it was more like a small lake really. She sat down her food and opened a candy bar, eating silently. She watched the water as she ate. It seemed strangely calm and clear despite the rain last night.  
  
After finishing her candy bar she wiped her hands on her pants, which only made them more dirty, and got to her feet. She walked over to the lake's edge and put her hands in the water. It was really cold, but felt good. She washed her face and hands of the mud and anything else that might have been clinging to her skin.  
  
As she brought a fresh handful of water to her face she noticed a fish. She thought it was strange the fish would come so close to her, but was too fascinated to give it much thought. Suddenly a strange impulse over took her and she slipped off her shoes and emptied her pockets near her.  
  
She didn't give it a second thought as she dove into the water and after the fish. Only after she found herself in a violent undertow did she realize her mistake. Kicking hard she realized her baggy pants were extremely heavy and almost impossible to swim in. "HELP!", she screamed when her head surfaced.  
  
No sooner had she screamed then she was pulled under again. 'Is this how I shall die?', Kate thought sadly when suddenly someone grabbed her hand! (AN: Wanna guess who? I'll give you a hint... It's not who you think it is!)  
  
Kate gasped for breath as she was pulled from the water. "Are you ok?!", her savior asked. Kate looked up, coughing, at the person who saved her. She had reddish blonde hair that was tied into a braid and green eyes. She seemed almost unnaturally pale and looked about her height. "I- I'm ok... That you so much!", Kate gasped. The girl nodded happily, "My pleasure... You have me quite a scare! Diving into a river after a strom!... Anyhow, my name is Alatáriël", the girl said and extended her hand.  
  
Kate nodded and took her hand, "Kate... Say... What were you doing over here in my time of need anyhow?". Alatáriël shrugged, "I'm just a figment of your imagination. I really don't exist". Kate stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Who would have thought? Well, my dear imagination, you wouldn't happen to know how to get back over the the other side of the river would you?", Kate asked.  
  
Alatáriël gave her an evil grin. Kate quickly added, "That doesn't involve going into the river again". Alatáriël laughed, "Suzaku-sama knows I wouldn't do that! There is a bridge just down the river. Come on!". Kate gasped and walked with Alatáriël. "You're a Fushigi Yuugi fan?!", Kate asked.  
  
Alatáriël laughed, "Yes, and I suppose this means you are to! What a small world... Who's your favorite character?". The two girls talked as they walked to the bridge. Each happy for the others company for their own reasons.  
  
Kate didn't mention Chichiri for fear of scaring her new friend off so she talked about other things like her family and friends. It seemed Alatáriël had just moved here and claimed to be here with her mom and dog. She had no clue where they were, and didn't seem to care as she talked with Kate. Apparently she ran off often to be by herself.  
  
Soon the two girls made it to the bridge Alatáriël had lead her too. Kate, not wanting to lose her new friend quite yet, invited her to walk down to the river with her for snacks as a way to say thank you. Alatáriël accepted and walked with the girl to the river.  
  
When they got there both were in for a shock. Chichiri was there. Three fish lay forgotten at his feet, having been dropped to the ground. He stood staring at the items before him in horror, his face pale. Kate held her breath, suddenly recalling her "hallucination". Chichiri didn't seem to notice he had company.  
  
His mask was crumbled in his left hand and he was shaking slightly. "Chichiri?... The M&M's aren't going to bite, you know?", Kate called after him quitely. Chichiri looked up in shock at Kate. "Kate?", was all he said as he stummbled over to her at a near run. When he got within arms length he pulled her into a hug. "I thought...", was all he could say before his body shook with sobs.  
  
Kate, not sure how to handle this, returned the hug. "Shhh... I'm ok... I'm just fine", she whispered. Neither one of them noticed Alatáriël smile to herself and retreat into the forest. If one looked closer at the back pack her wore, however, one would have noticed two can like shapes and a jar in her backpack.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chichiri", Kate said. It didn't take a genius to know what he had thought. He had thought he had drowned in the river. "I heard you scream", he said shakkily. Kate nodded into his shirt, "It's ok..". "I thought I was too late... Kate, I thought I had lost you", he said saddly. He wasn't shakking now, but didn't seem to be able to let go yet. "You really think a river could keep me from you?... Fat chance", Kate said trying to make him feel better.  
  
Chichiri looked into her eyes, confused, "What?". Kate just smiled slightly, tears now in her eyes. "You won't lose me", she said and placed her hands on either side of his face. He looked down at her uncertain as she got on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. It was an innocent kiss. Full of both happiness and fear of what was to come... What that was neither one of them knew. With that Chichiri retured the kiss.  
  
Alatáriël: Wow! That was alot better than what this origionally was! It's not about quantity it's about quality.  
  
Kate: blushes It's definiently more embarrasing!  
  
Chichiri: nods in agreement You should write romace novels!  
  
Alatáriël: gags Don't say that!  
  
Kate: laughs  
  
Alatáriël: rolls eyes You know very well I love my drama more than romance, but... shrugs I write what comes to me.  
  
Kate: grins Yeah, and what comes to you is dirty thoughts!  
  
Alatáriël: glares at her Shut up!... Anyhow... Sorry everyone, but I REALLY don't want to do reviews after my last chapter. I hope you understand. ;; Hope the kiss made up for it!  
  
Kate: Suck up...  
  
Chichiri: DA! 


	20. Day Four Afternoon: Buy our soundtrack a...

Alatáriël:Weeee! Chapter 20! Can you believe it?! I have 215 reviews!

Kate: Nope. I think you imagined the 5.

Alatáriël: looks horrified How could you say that?!

Chichiri: She just did, no da.

Alatáriël:... Who asked you! huffs

Kate: smiles innocently

Alatáriël: glares Get to work you slackers! This story doesn't write itself you know! (Well, in a way it kind of does... but... never-mind) Ps: I don't own anything, but the clothes on my back... and maybe a book or two.... or twenty.

Everyone runs off stage except Alatáriël, who's in the story now! Yay!

Chapter 20: Buy our soundtrack and save the squirrels!

Alatáriël stood in the middle of the forest path looking quite distressed. In front of her was a huge pile of mud. "What happened here?", she asked herself as she placed one hand on her hip and stared at the pile as if to move it with The Force (AN: Don't own it. Wish I had it).

"This is insane... I'm getting to old for this!", Alatáriël complained as she began to climb up the hill. Her statement, as many things she said, really didn't make much since considering she was only 17 and a very avid hiker. The main reason for her discomfort was that the mud was getting into her shoes. Not a very pleasant feeling.

"Suzzie so owes me big for this one", she grumbled as she finally reached the top of the hill only to jump down the other side, almost spraining her ankle in the process. After dusting off her over-sized Rurouni Kenshin t-shirt (AN: I own the t-shirt. Wearing it now, in-fact, but not the show) and her dark green jeans she headed up the path ahead of her.

She had taken this trail before, but with all the slippery mud it seemed like an impossible task now. Now she knew why Suzaku had asked her to do his bidding. 'He could have at least teleported me back but no', she thought spitefully.

Half a mile later and a few near fatal accidents Alatáriël made it to the barn. "I hate you all", she said as she walked into the barn. Suzaku just smiled at her, "How did it go?". Alatáriël was suddenly happy go lucky, "Great! Kate fell for the bait just as you said she would and Chichiri feel for his too... but man... You could have warn me that Kate hadn't washed her hair recently. Gag".

Suzaku smiled, "Hey, there are challenges to be met. You're just lucky you got transformed into Chichiri and not a fish". Alatáriël gasped at that, "Oh my god! I totally forgot!". She quickly unfastened her backpack and pulled out a jar. Inside the jar was a very weird looking fish looking cramped in his watery confines.

Alatáriël quickly undid the top of the jar and spilled it's contents onto land. The fish flopped around for a few seconds before Suzaku mumbled something under his breath and Josh appeared where the fish had been. "I hate you", was all he said before he began ringing out his clothes.

"Now... Tell me all that happened before they get back", Suzaku said, "Every detail is important". And so Josh and Alatáriël shared their story of how they had waited until Chichiri and Kate left before taking a short cut threw the woods to the camp site where Josh headed to the river to wait for Kate and Alatáriël headed off to the snack machines to find Kate attacking the machine. (note: Alatáriël and Josh had been transformed when they got to their destinations by Suzaku's powers )

Soon their tale wove together and the both of them finished as to where they were now. "There is one thing I forgot to ask earlier though... What is Alatáriël doing here at all?", Josh asked. Alatáriël grinned, "I'm just a figment of your imagination!". Suzaku rolled his eyes, "No you're not. You're mental... She happened upon the barn last night when everyone was asleep. It was raining and she had gotten lost. When she found me she knew who I was and I gave her a side job in return for an Ancient Konan cookbook and some rice ball molds.... Plus volume eleven of Fushigi Yuugi if she was successful"

Alatáriël threw a fist in the air in victory, "Boo yeah!". Josh rose an eyebrow, "You really are mental, aren't you?". Alatáriël smiled, "I'm the le--", she was suddenly cut off by footsteps. (AN: Anyone who guesses what she was going to say gets a cookie. heh.) "Hide!", Suzaku hissed in her ear and she quickly ran out of the barn, having had no time to climb into the attic.

Just as she was out of view Chichiri and Kate came into view. Kate hand all her snacks and Chichiri had his three fish. Both looked shy and kept their eyes on the ground. Suzaku grinned, "Great! Food! I'm starving!". Josh nodded in agreement. "Josh... What happened to your clothes?", Kate asked as she handed him his favorite candy bar.

"Uh... I wanted to take a bath...", he said. "With you clothes on?", she questioned. "Yes... well... The water is very cold". Kate rose an eyebrow but didn't question him further. Meanwhile Chichiri began to cook the fish over the fire, smiling to himself as he did so. Outside the barn Alatáriël chewed on a peanut butter granola bar (AN: I LOVE THOSE!) as she stared at the clear sky above and listened to the conversation inside.

It really didn't surprise her in the slightest that Chichiri and Suzaku were here. She had believed in parallel universes ever since she could remember. 'It's all a matter of imagination', she thought and pulled out her notebook. With a small smile she began to write.

Inside the barn the fish was ready and everyone was both excited and nervous of the day to come. "Kate, about what we talked about last night", Suzaku began and looked up at Kate, whom was blushing. "Yes?", she asked. "Have you decided if you want to stay here or return with us to The Universe of The Four Gods?", he asked. Chichiri swallowed hard.

"Indeed, I have... I wish to come back with you all... I mean, where would you be without me? I can't just leave you all now... But...", she said. Chichiri held his breath and Alatáriël wrote vigorously on the other side of the barn walls. "What about Chichiri's horse?... I'm sure it's still in my house", Kate said with a sly grin.

Suzaku and Chichiri exchanged a glance. "I really don't want to see my mom or anything... It would be too painful. I left her a note a few days ago and it would be dangerous to go back", Kate advised.

Suzaku laughed, "As long as the horse doesn't have his DNA checked there'll be no problem". Kate gasped, "You know of DNA?!". Suzaku rolled his eyes, "I know of travel in time, place, and in all types of situations... Do you recall all those fanfics you read? Can you say alternate universe? I think I'd know how to not only understand DNA but transport and do with it as I will... I am a God, after all"

Kate just stared at him, wide eyed. "Oh, come now. It's not very complicated", Suzaku said. It was obvious he was enjoying his godly knowledge. Kate realized he was enjoying her mortal ignorance and huffed, turning her head away stubbornly.

"Big deal", she grumbled under her breath and turned as if to watch Chichiri cook, but just stared at the fire and turned to her own thoughts. Chichiri glanced over to her and back to the fire, his mask hiding all emotion that might have been there.

Suzaku winked in Josh's direction as he took all this in and signaled Josh to go outside to talk to Alatáriël. Josh took the hint and got up saying something about drinking too much water and headed outside where he met up with Alatáriël, who had just broken the lead off her pencil and was cussing to herself.

Suzaku took this "alone time" to watch his guinea pigs. (AN:... Ok... That really didn't sound right... Oh well!) Kate seemed to be in a trance with the fire and her face was unreadable. 'Probably thinking this'll be the last time she'll be in her world...', Suzaku thought with a small amount of pity. Despite their attitudes to each-other Suzaku did hope Kate would be happy in his world. He had, after all, brought her here to get away from the life she so hated and hoped to give her a second chance in his. Not to mention give Chichiri someone to care for... He just hoped he had done the right thing, after all. Gods were only mortal. (AN: ;; Not really, but...)was mildly irritated. Now that they had kissed they should have been all sunshine and flowers... but they looked like a game of spin the bottle gone horribly wrong. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Kate noticed and looked up at him suddenly like a deer in headlights. Had she forgotten he was there?

"Fish is done, no da!", Chichiri said suddenly. Kate blushed before turning to face him. He smiled politely at her and handed her a fish-ka-bob. Kate smiled and took it, their hands brushing ever so slightly.

Suzaku grinned. 'I'm good', he thought when he saw them both stamper slightly, the fish almost falling out of their hands, and laughing when they caught it. At this Josh walked in and sat down next to Suzaku. The two non-monk males exchanged a glance that spoke volumes to the other. Both grinned and sat down for an interesting breakfast.

After the three fish were distributed (Kate had half a fish. Chichiri had the other half, claiming he wasn't all that hungry. Suzaku and Josh had their own fishes (AN: I HATE that word, fishes. It should be fish plural AND singular. Grr))

Everyone was very grateful at finally being able to eat, but took their time. Josh and Kate both had the same thoughts in mind. This might be the last time they ever see each-other. After they finished eating Josh suggested they head back down the mountain.

Suzaku, Kate, and Chichiri agreed and set about to fix up the barn the way they found it... Well, Kate and Chichiri did, at least. Suzaku stole outside. Meanwhile Josh set to putting out the fire.

Alatáriël greeted Suzaku with a grin as he exited the barn, "So I guess this is good bye then?". Suzaku shook his head, "Not yet. If you would, head down the mountain ahead of us to say good bye to Kate. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her. After all, you did kind of save her life". Alatáriël rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever. Just give me my reward first!".

Suzaku glared at her slightly, "Selfish little snot". Alatáriël just rose an eyebrow and extended a hand. "Fine fine", he said and with a little twirl of his hand a pinkish cloud of smoke appeared. Out of the little cloud fell Fushigi Yuugi volume 11, a rice mold, and a cookbook. "Yay!", Alatáriël said happily and put the items in her backpack. The didn't fit very well, however, not that she noticed...

"Now head down the mountain before someone sees you! Go", Suzaku ordered. Alatáriël nodded happily and took off down the mountain humming the James Bond theme song as she went. Suzaku rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day.

Once Suzaku entered the barn he was surprised to see everyone huddled about the ladder, looking up. Kate and Josh stood there in various states of awe. Chichiri had his staff pointed to the trap door. Upon further examinations Suzaku noticed small bits and pieces of a lock floating in the air and coming together like a puzzle. "Is that really necessary?", Suzaku asked.

"We should leave things the way we found them, no da", Chichiri said cheerfully just as the lock came together and clicked. Kate was beaming, "That's so neat!". Josh nodded in agreement. Suzaku grinned, "Simple minds are easily amused". Kate stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

On their way down the mountain, for some the second time that day, Josh hooked arms with Kate and began to sing, "Hi ho. Hi ho. It's off to work we go!". Kate just stared at him, trying to not smiled,"I'm not a ho... and the proper song is... Oh! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz! Because, because, because, because, because, of the wonderful things he does!". At this the two teenagers began skipping down the forest path just ahead of Chichiri and Suzaku, who watched in half amusement and half confusion.

Half way down the mountain Kate and Josh had to stop and catch their breath. Being teenagers in High School meant no exercise and little sun light (AN: Like lab rats!) so the two teens were using muscles they didn't even know they had. Chichiri grinned at them, though you couldn't tell threw his mask, "Tired, no da?". They both nodded, panting heavily and resting their hands on their knees and bent over, but they grinned up at him.

It just so happened they had stopped at the "little" mud slide in the middle of the path that Kate and Chichiri had made earlier that day. Suzaku wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I don't want to climb up that". Kate, who had regained her breath partially, walked over to the side of the trail. "It's either walk over it or jumping a good thirty feet to your death", she said. Suzaku looked at as if to say something in reply, but decided it wasn't worth his breath.

Chichiri smiled at his God. "It's ok, Suzaku-sama!", he said pointing at the indentations his and Kate's feet had made, "The path is all ready set before you, no da!" Suzaku just stared at Chichiri like he was an idiot before suddenly glowing pink (AN: Pink is manly...) and with a bright flash the phoenix floated near them. I say floated because he's a God and therefore gravity doesn't apply to him. He also sparkled like a disco ball on steroids.

Kate covered her eyes slightly, "It burns". Josh just grinned and replied, "Nos camos! Nos camos!". (AN: Heh heh. Inside joke. Nos camos is Spanish for "It burns us" LOTR thing.) Kate laughed and began chanting it along with him, but they could taste bitterness on their words. Sorrow and regret were mixed with these words. The regret and sorrow that they never really took advantage of now much fun these words were, and that... this chance may never come again... and even if it did... So much time had all ready been lost.

Chichiri and Suzaku watched mournfully for a few seconds before Suzaku gracefully flew over the mound and Chichiri followed. When Chichiri got to the top he paused. "Kate-chan, no da", he said softly. "Si?", Kate replied, still in Spanish mode. "These aren't your shoe patterns, no da", Chichiri said.

If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed Josh and Suzaku stiffened slightly. (AN: If you don't get it... It's ME! LOL... I have weird shoes prints) Kate curiously hurried up the hill and looked at them. "Weird. Do you think someone came up this way after us?", she asked. Chichiri frowned, "After a rain storm, no da?". "A park ranger, perhaps?", Kate asked, "With those kind of shoes?... No".

"It's the ghost of the shoes", Josh said sarcastically, trying to get them to move on, "You two can think of this later when we're off this mountain! I for one want to take a shower sometime today!". Kate just grinned at him before jumping off the mound, Chichiri soon after. "Can we order a pizza when we get home?", Kate asked. Josh groaned, "I'm a college student! Do you think I have money for pizza?". Kate looked truly insulted.

Josh read her like a book. 'How could you say that?... This might be the last time we get to...', he didn't want to finish that thought so he looked away. "Sure. I'm sure I have some money laying around somewhere... Cooking is over-rated anyhow", he added to save his manly pride (AN: coughs Yeah right! Big softy!)

Chichiri grimaced slightly at the tension in the air. It was getting near unbearable. With a small poof of smoke he was suddenly chibi and appeared right above Kate. She barely had enough time to catch him. "Chichiri?", she asked. The chibi just smiled up at her cutely and said, "Da".

Up head Suzaku turned back into his human form and landed back on solid ground. He rolled his eyes when he looked back and saw Chichiri cradled in Kate's arms. 'Free-loader', thought the phoenix bitterly, but a small grin gave away his true feelings and he turned his head away. Josh patted Kate on the shoulder in a comfort sort of way before smiling at her and running up to Suzaku to talk to him about "that bird thing" he could do.

This left Chichiri and Kate in companionable silence for the rest of the trip. Had either one of them listened carefully enough they would have heard Josh hiss, "Darn, Alatáriël! She could have at least covered her trail!". Suzaku made hushing motions with his hands and the god and mortal talked in whispers.

At the bottom of the mountain no cars other than Josh's were in the parking lot. Leaves and tree limbs littered the road from the storm. "Yikes. How did you sleep last night, Josh?", Kate asked. Josh just shrugged. The four companions were about to get into the car when they heard someone approaching. "WAIT!", the voice called and soon Alatáriël popped her head out of the nearby rocks.

"Alatáriël!", Kate gasped, "Where..?". Alatáriël just smiled, "Mom left me here it seems... I got stuck in that horrible storm! Can you believe it? Had to sleep in the bathrooms!". Of course it was all a lie, but Kate and Chichiri didn't know that. Suzaku snorted slightly. "In the bathroom?... Yikes... Do you need a ride home?", Kate asked. Alatáriël looked relived. "Oh, I'd be so grateful!". Kate shook her head, "Consider it my thank you for saving my life... Say... Where did you go, anyhow?"

Alatáriël sighed dramatically. She was getting into this acting thing. "Oh that. You see, I saw a baby squirrel getting attacked mercilessly by a rabid deer...", Alatáriël began, but was cut off my Josh. "EXCUSE ME?! This is my car! This freak show isn't allowed!", Josh ranted. "Rabid deer?", Suzaku asked.

Alatáriël, ignoring Josh, continued, "Yes! It was horrible... guts and fur everywhere!". Kate looked horrified, Chibi Chichiri's eyes were bulging out of his head, "That could have been us, no da!". Josh rolled his eyes and Suzaku smirked slightly.

"Come on, Alatáriël, you can sit with us! Have you eaten lately? Want a candy bar?", Kate asked, fully taken in by Alatáriël's pity story. Alatáriël just shook her head no as they all piled into the Jeep, much to Josh's displeasure, with very muddy shoes and pant legs.

Josh would be busy getting the mud out of the carpet for weeks. It would sink down to the very very very core of the car and refuse to get out, Josh knew, so he wasn't a very happy camper when he found out he'd also have to get in with muddy shoes. It was illegal to drive barefoot in Tennessee after all. (AN: Don't you feel sorry for Frodo?) Of course, I doubt police actually look for shoeless fiends on the lose, but you never know...

Anyhow, as they headed back to Josh's house none of them knew the strange perils that lay ahead... Like that deer that just jumped out of a nearby bush, or the homicidal squirrels chasing it. None of them knew much weirder things were aloft... Well, maybe not weirder, but definitely scarier!

As they entered Cosby they all noticed something odd was going on. Lots of men in orange suits with dogs were walking up and down the street near their road. "What's going on?", Kate asked. Josh frowned, "I think you should lay down, Kate... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Alatáriël: Yes, this is a cliff-hanger! BWA HA HA. Who can these weird people be? What are they doing here? Why I am dumb enough to get in the car with complete strangers?! All these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of...

Kate: Well, isn't this interesting?

Chichiri:... Right, ok, no da... I really think we should answer reviews before you make you're closing remarks, no da.

Alatáriël: Oh, but this makes it so much more interesting!

Suzaku: It make it more annoying. Make it go away.

Alatáriël: What are YOU doing here?!

Suzaku: I'm answering the reviews of my loving pubic, of course?

All: Groan

Geda: Ah, a faithful reviewer! How nice. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me and Alatáriël.

Alatáriël: Yes it does! It's nice to have you back! Nakago the turkey kisser indeed.

DreamFeathers: You really think I'm funny? Shy grin Aw shucks. Sure, my dear! I'd be honored if you used me in your fic!

Alatáriël: Glares at Suzaku I think that's for ME to decide... But yes, you may use my ideas. I'd be very honored. == I can't wait to read it. Tee hee. Ps: Thank you very much for asking me first. That's very considerate of you.

FireStarter911: Yes, I'm great, aren't I?

Alatáriël: Hits Suzaku Stop it! You're going to drive my reviews away!... Ahem.. What he means is thank you, and as for the dialog I'll try to redo some stuff when I can. Hope you liked this chapter.

Queen of the Fairys: Grins Up-dating in process!

Alatáriël: Smiles Thanks Queen. LOL. I'm a little late, but it was really out of my hands. 

DemonWolf14: huffs My snoring is like a course of singing angles, I'll have you know! grumbles

Alatáriël: rolls her eyes Get over yourself... and thank you for the compliment, DemonWolf. I love you're name, by the way.

Songwind: stares at Alatáriël for an explanation

Alatáriël: Well, technically he wasn't OOC... I had this idea for a while... I guess it was so obvious to me it WASN'T Chichiri that I didn't think... Sorry about that. ;; I was trying to make it a little interesting other than a boring "Love you" "Love you too!" kiss kiss thing, ya know? And I do use spell check... It just doesn't like me, no da.

chibichibi386: What's your definition of soon? Kate's time or Chichiri's?

Alatáriël: rolls her eyes

Holly: It was a great idea, wasn't it? I bet you didn't guess what the "weird fish" was either, eh?

Alatáriël: rolls her eyes at Suzaku Yeah yeah. You're a genius. Suck it up! Smiles at Holly I'm glad you liked the kiss. I thought it was cute. I hope you like this chapter as well. A lot of thinking went into it.

Jedi of Oro: Alatáriël this...Alatáriël that. Grumbles

Alatáriël: Don't mind him...Yes, Chichiri is very sweet in my fic, but that's how I like him. Tall, blue, and with lots of sugar. Tee hee. Hope you like this chapter too!

Selene Serenity:

Alatáriël: Thank you! LOL. Yes, fluff rules. Makes the world go round. heh.

Chibi Chick: Yeah, they've needed to kiss for a while, eh?

Alatáriël: Glares at Suzaku... AHEM!... Well, Chibi, I also liked that chapter, and I hope you like this one too.

Black Cherrie:Again?... They've kissed before?! WHERE?! WHEN?!? WHY?!

Alatáriël: OO I'm with him!

Preistess Of Shadows: The can/jars are the beans she "borrowed"... and also a jar with Josh the fish in it. heh heh

Alatáriël: "heh heh"? Thanks for the compliment, Preistess. Glad you liked it.

Neko-ane: stares at Alatáriël

Alatáriël: Yes, reviews are a nuisance, but I like to think that if people put enough time to write me I should give enough time to write them back. Plus, I'm bored. LOL. Yes, Suzie is fun to write. He's a sneaky little devil, isn't he? LOL

Suzaku: I'm tired on answering reviews! Let's get on with the story!

Alatáriël: Fine, fine. Oh, by the way, everyone. I have the whole next chapter already planed out... I just wanted a cliffie. LOL.

Reviewers: growl

Alatáriël: Now, Now.. I know I've been show with up-dating, but there isn't much I can do about it! Being a Junior is really hard! Why, with Spanish II, Advanced Biology, English III College Prep, and clubs to go to I rarely have time to even THINK of Chichiri... It's sad really. Sighs... But I will prevail! LOL... Just not very fast... It's hard to believe this little side adventure happened back in MARCH because I was waiting for volume 10 to come out. Oo;; Pretty amazing, ne?

Kate: Whatever, girl. Just write the people their story. I don't care what you're life is like.

Alatáriël: Glares at Kate Un-grateful De-Monker!

Kate: What's THAT supposed to mean?!

Chichiri: Daaa...

Josh:... Everyone shut up! I'm trying to drive!


	21. Day Four: Yellow suits and complications

Alatáriël: Well, since some of my great reviewers don't understand the "whole body switching/ fish thing" in the last chapter I'll try to explain it in steps this one, ok?

Step 1: I show up at the barn. Suzaku sees an opportunity to make a plan and goes for it.

Step 2: I'm placed in the attic, where I'm told to take the cans and hide.

Step 3: In the morning after Chichiri and Kate leave. I come down stairs.

Step 4: Suzaku tells us what to and sets us on our way. Neither one of us will be transformed until we get to the bottom of the mountain just in case we are seen by the real Chichiri and Kate.

Step 5: When I got to the snack machines Suzaku's power turns me into Chichiri, where the Chichiri/Kate OOC takes place.

Step 5.5: Josh goes to the river to wait for Kate. He turns into a fish here with the help of Suzaku's powers.

Step 6: Kate appears at the waters edge after I run like heck to the other side of the river.

Step 7: Kate made her way to the river where she noticed the "weird fish".

Step 8: She jumps in and is soon rescued by me right after I manage to scoop up Josh in a jar, and put him away.

Understand now? If anyone has any questions just e-mail me. I'll be glad to straighten things out.

Kate & Chichiri: Frown You took up the whole introduction.

Alatáriël: I'm sorry!... I'll let you two do the disclaimer, ok?

Kate: Ok!

Kate & Chichiri: Alatáriël has never, will never, and doesn't own Chichiri or any of the Character or places mentioned here. Cosy belongs to Tennesse and the horse belongs to Chichiri. All Alatáriël owns is Kate and the rice mold maker Suzaku made her. Now on with the story (no da's an me added at appropriate moments)!

Everyone runs off stage

Chapter 21: Yellow suits and complications

We last left our heros (and assorted autoress) in Cosby where they had seen weird men walking around the road in yellow suits. What did they want? Who were they? Well, Josh was just about to find out.

Kate lay on the floor of the jeep, half hidden under the seat. The rest of her body was out of view thanks to Chichiri and Alatáriël's feet. She held her breath as Josh slowed the Jeep down a few feet from one of the men.

"Hi! Say, what's going on around here?", Josh asked threw the window. One of the men looked up. "Hey, boy. Can't you see we hard workin' folk are trying to concintrate?... Ah well, if ya must know a girl who's been missin' for about four or five months seemed to show up at her house a few days a-- I mean yesterday or so. The girls mom called the cops as soon as she got home and here we are... So far no good. We think she went to a friend's house... You wouldn't know the girl, would you? I hear she's about your age".

At this the man narrowed his eyes at Josh. He was obviously not qualified for this job, as many workers in Cosy were not. Kate wouldn't soon forget the day she was forced to go to the dentist in that small town. Her teeth didn't fit together right for a week after that insident.

"Her name's Kate Crichton, I think... Know her, boy?", the man asked after a pause. "Kate... Can't say I do sir, but I wish you good luck", Josh said innocently. The man eyed Alatáriël, Chichiri, and Suzaku suspiciously. "Weird friends you got there... Out of towners?", the man asked. "I'm from Oregon!", Alatáriël said with a grin.

"Northerners", the man said, trying to not seem rude, but Alatáriël got an idea he was reliving his days of the Civil War. He looked old enough. Chichiri just waved and said, "I'm from Southern Konan, no da!". Alatáriël stiffened slightly. "Ah? Vietnam, eh? Was there during the war", the man said to Chichiri, nodding slightly. Chichiri's mask covered his look of confusion.

Kate supressed the urge to cough from under the seat. She wished they'd hurry up! Darn people around here and gossip! Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long as a tractor pulled up behind them.

"Well, good luck on your search, sir. I better go before this guy besided to plow me into the field!", Josh said and began to drive off, the old man waving behind them. "Stay down there, Kate. We're not out of the Lion's Mouth yet", Josh said, serious suddenly. "If we go to your house we risk them being there and being questioned... Not to mention Chichiri and Suzaku might be interogated at the police station. You had a backpack, didn't you?", Josh asked, looking back in his rear view mirror.

"Yes... My mirror! I have to get it!", Kate answered from under the seat. Josh looked back to the road, "We can't risk it... We need to get somewhere safe, and fast". Chichiri's brows came together in worry, "What's going on?".

Josh glanced at Chichiri, "Those men work for child services or the police. They must have been called by Kate's mother after she left the note and found a horse in her house... Needless to say, service out here is really slow... They must have just got here", Josh answered, a small grin on his face. (AN: Seriously! Houses burn to the ground out here all the time! No one even takes them down!)

"Oh, Josh...", Kate said with remorse from under the seat. He nodded, "I know. When they find your things at my house with both of us gone and you in another world they'll arrest me, no doupt, or at least question me. I can't tell them the truth".

With this Josh cursed and Kate sniffled slightly from under the seat. "Hey. It'll be ok... We can stop by my place... It might not have you're things, Kate, but I know it's safe and no one will expect you to be there...", Alatáriël said kindly, patting the girl on the arm slightly.

"That's very nice of you", Kate sniffled. Josh sighed. All he managed to say was, "Tell me where to go". Chichiri swollowed hard and looked out the window. Men in yellow suits on this part of the street had dogs. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he didn't want to be on the other end of those jaws... magic or no.

As they passed Josh's drive way they were suprised to see it was taped up! Lots of fat cops stood around talking to themselves. It looked like a murder scene. Josh sweat prefusely as they passed. "We just need to get onto Jones Cove road. The one by the small K-8 school?", Alatáriël instructed from the back seat.

Josh nodded, wiping sweat off his forehead with his shirt sleeve, "No problem". Now, Jones Cove road was not a road to be taken lightly. It was highly dangerious and people liked to drive down the middle of the road at fast speeds. At the moment Josh was on of these people.

Kate, who had now crawled out from under the seats, was clinging to Chichiri with a death grip. "Slow down, Josh! You're going to kill us all... or worse! Get us pulled over by the cops!", Kate complained. Alatáriël cheered when they went around a corrner fast, "Go faster!", she shouted and put her hands in the air as if on a roller coster ride.

Eventually Josh did slow down, but only because they had neared the school zone. 15 miles per hour was the speed limit. He had to almost slam on the brakes too. Alatáriël would have gone flying threw the wind shield if it hadn't been for her seat belt.

Kate, pale and panting slightly, glared at Josh, "You're going to be the death of me!". Josh gave her a weak smile, and Kate understood what he was going threw. He was truely scared. He thought he was going to lose his whole life: his schooling, his house, everything he had worked for, and one of his best friends.

Kate sighed, "Just slow down a little, ok?". He nodded and they turned down the road via Alatáriël's directions. This new road was gravel, and was in a huge need of paving. The five occupants of the car bounced around as they traveled at a mer three miles per hour down the small road.

The first drive way they passed was over grown and looked completely deserted. No house was in site and a bar blocked any entrence. "I've been meaning to go up there one of these days, but I fear there might be bear traps", Alatáriël comented as she pointed to a "No Tresspassing" sign that looked like it had been shot at.

The second drive way was Alatáriël's. It was a weird little drive way because it acually didn't lead right up to the house. A series of long wooden steps lead down a hill that eventually lead to the porch of the small strange looking house.

"Man, I'd hate to have to walk up this every morning", Josh comented as they made their way down the steps. He had lost count at fifty. "Yeah, I have to run up here sometimes", Alatáriël comented as they reached the porch. She walked over to a strange hole in the porch where it looked like a tree might have grown at one time.

She got down on all fours and looked around the hole for something then stuck her hand in. After a few seconds her hand reamerged with a key. "Ta da!", she said happily. "I'm home alone a lot so I have my own spare key... I used to carry one around with me, but I kept losing it", Alatáriël comented as she inserted the key and with a heavy push opened the door.

The house itself was as weird as it's owner. It was three floors tall, but very small. The first floor conisted of a living room, a kitchen, a small bathroom, and the back porch. The second contained two bed rooms, which were too small to even hold real beds, and a door the lead out to a section of the roof, which showed off the property. The third floor you had to access by ladder and was covered up a trap door. Inside it held a desk that sat by the huge window that made up a wall, which over looked the same property the roof below it did, and a wooden door that lead out to another section of the roof, which, Alatáriël said, was unstable and shouldn't be walked on.

The front door looked like it had been broken into once or twice and was stubborn to open and close. "Me casa es su casa", Alatáriël said with a little bow. No one really knew what to make of the small dwelling. If they had ever read Lord of the Rings they'd think it resembed a hobbit house. Poor Chichiri had to duck while entering.

Now that they were safe from the evils of well meaning Child Servies they all were smiling and laughing. "Man, that was close", Josh comented with a smile. For the moment no one worried that they were leaving, might be homeless, or in trouble with the attorities. Right now what mattered was that they were safe and able to have a little breathing room.

"So, Suzaku, What's the plan?", Kate asked eventually after they had all settled down. Chichiri sat on the uneven recliner, Kate and Alatáriël occupied a old purple futon, and Josh sat on the single step that lead to the living room. "Well, we have to first find a place in this little rat hole big enough to hold a vortex", Suzaku said. Alatáriël's eyes narrowed dangeriously. Kate rose an eyebrow, "We need a certain amount of space?". "Yes.... Unless our host here wants one of her walls in our world", Suzaku comented.

Kate looked to Alatáriël questionally, who had been glaring daggers at the bird god. "Do you know a big enough space to do this?", Kate asked. Alatáriël blinked, all anger forgotten, "Well... There's the yard, but my nosy neighbors might call the cops if they see us out there doing anything weird... I guess we have the Hindu house", she said thoughtfully.

"Hindu house, no da?", Chichiri comented. "Yeah. It was made by the last owners. This place isn't really for living, if you hadn't noticed. We have to sleep on air mattresses, for chirst sakes! Not to mention the darn things deflate every night!", she complained. "Was this some kind of religious retreat?", Kate asked, curious. "I guess so. There is a alter of some sort in my neigbor's yard. It's all pretty cool", Alatáriël said.

She got up and walked to the back door, "Want to go check it out?". Her four guests nodded, all quite curious. "What is a Hin-dew?", Chichiri asked. "Hindu. It's a religion practiced mostly in India. They have many Gods and stuff, over a thousand. It's pretty fasinating. You'll get to see some pictures and stuff of some of the Gods when we get down there", Alatáriël said as they walked down some more stairs that lead down to the property.

The yard itself was pretty big and no one could see any boundry lines that seperated one yard from the other. It was sloped down hill and an old clothes line hung on Alatáriël's side of the property. Some sheets were hung on it and were blowing in the wind. "Watch out for holes", Alatáriël warned as they reached the end of the yard and neared some trees. By now the party could hear water.

"Do you fish out here, no da?", Chichiri asked. Alatáriël laughed, "Na. This is our only water suply out here... In otherwords you spit in here and I'll kill you", she said. Now they had reached a small plank that went over to the other side of the small creek. "Walk on the left side!", Alatáriël said with a British accent as she crossed over, "One at a time! One at a time!".

When everyone was safely on the otherside Alatáriël proceeded into the overgrown grass that looked well traveled. "Do you come out here often?", Kate asked. Alatáriël shook her head, "Not really. The place kind of scares me. I've been meaning to get these dead lizards out and all... But... I just haven't got down to it. It's really secretlive and stuff... I think it deserves respect... and what better respect than having a fellow God come to visit?", Alatáriël said.

Chichiri and Suzaku looked a little worried. "Are these Gods friendly, no da?", Chichiri asked. Alatáriël grinned at him and winked, "I wouldn't know. I've never met them". Soon they reached the shack.

It was very myserious looking. Light yellow paint made it stand out from its green surroundings and a forgin handwritting in red letters were apove the door. A lily was painted on either side of the words. "I've been meaning to find a translation to that", Alatáriël said as she openend the door. The windows and door were screen, and very well made. From the outside you could see a small slot that was about big enough to fit in a plate. Alatáriël said that was a mystery that really fasinated her about this place.

Everything about it took everyone's intrest, except for Josh who crossed himself as he entered. The shack itself was a mess. A cruddy looking lawn chair and a cheap table were the only read furniture. Two dried up lizzards were in the cornerr of the shack and it was covered in what looked like powder.

"I wonder what happened here", Kate muttered as she carefully stepped over the powder. Alatáriël shrugged and went into the next room. Here it was very much so cleaner. A little red and black alter took up the right wall and tinted windows with pictures of different Gods made pretty colors poar into the room. A white ice cooler sat in the corner. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time.

"So... Is this big enough?", Alatáriël asked Suzaku, eyeing him with distaste once again. "Yes... I believe this will fullfill our purpose nicely...", Suzaku said and sat down in the middle of the floor. "This may take a while... You may head back to the house... Come back in about three hours and I should have enough energy to make the portal", Suzaku said with slight cockyness.

Kate rose an eyebrow, "It takes three hours of sitting on you hind end to make engergy?". Suzaku snorted slightly, "Please. This is a delicate process. There IS a reason for people to think Gods sit like this... They do... and there is also a reason why time portals are very rare... Do you know how time consuming this is?! We Gods have RESPONSIBILITIES, not that I'd expect you to know about those, Kate... We don't have time for this kind of stuff all the time. Now go!".

Kate turned red in the face with anger. Chichiri sweatdropped and moved toward Kate slightly just in case she desided to lundge at the bird God. Alatáriël was looking nerviously between Kate and Suzaku. "Now, now... Anyone want something to eat?... A bath maybe? A change of clothes?", Alatáriël asked nerviously.

Chichiri, who desided to give his host a break, readily agreed, "All that sounds great, no da! Kate and I have a long day ahead of us". Kate growled in protest, but allowed herself to be lead away.

Back at the house Kate, Chichiri, and Josh sat in the living room while Alatáriël went to look for some thing for them to wear. After five minutes of random cussing in Japanese, German, and Spainish Alatáriël reappeared. She smiled at them happily and held up a pile of clothes. "Sorry, guys. I don't own much... but what I do is yours. Kami knows you need it more that I do!", she said and handed out the clothes.

"By the way... Since Kate's a girl she gets to go first. No arguing", she said with a wink and then ran off into the kitchen. "In the meantime", she yelled from the other room, "I'll make some lunch or something... Does everyone here like chicken and rolls?". Josh nodded, but after realising she couldn't see him said a loud, "Yeah". Chichiri just sat there and smiled, having no clue what rolls were.

"Oh... By the way, Kate", Alatáriël said as she walked out of the kitchen with mittins and a apron on, "The water cools fast so I'd hurry if I was you". The autroress then lead the younger girl into her bathroom and after a quick introduction to the small area was left to fend for herself.

Chichiri and Josh exchanged nervious glances when Alatáriël came back. Now they were also left to fend for themselves. "So, guys... Do you like your chicken easy over or scrambled?", Alatáriël asked in all seriousness. Josh sweatdropped, "Err...". Alatáriël rose an eyebrow. "Anything you like is fine with me, no da!", Chichiri said happily, having no idea what scrambled and easy over were. "Allright", Alatáriël replied and disipeared into the kitchen.

Josh looked at Chichiri, slightly pale, "You get my lunch". Chichiri just rose an eyebrow in responce.

Fifteen minutes later Kate appeared from the bathroom, looking a little uncomfotable in the sport pants and large gray t-shirt she was wearing. She smiled weakly at our heros as she entered. "Hi", was all she said before she went in the kitchen. After some muffled talking she reapeared and disipeared into the bathroom. Josh and Chichiri exchanged a glance. Was it just them or did Kate look a little... embarrased?

A few minutes later Kate reapreared, smiled more happily this time and once again when to the kitchen. This time she had her dirty clothes with her. After talking with Alatáriël she learned the washing mechine was in the kitchen too, and her clothes were added in with some other articles of clothing. "Ok. Who's next?", Alatáriël called. Josh got up, grined at Chichiri, and then disipeared into the bathroom with a small bundle of clothing in his arms.

Alatáriël, desiding to let poor Josh fend for himself in the bathroom, continued to cook. "How do you like your chicken, Kate? Scrambled or easy over?", Alatáriël asked. Kate blinked, "Excuse me?". "Scrambled or easy over?", Alatáriël asked again. Kate looked confused, "Uh... Scrambled?". She looked at Chichiri, confused, who shrugged.

Kate sat down next to Chichiri shyly. She felt kind of weird sitting alone with him in some strange girl's house who scrambled chicken. "Kate-chan, are you looking forward you going back to the Universe of the Four Gods, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate smiled up at him, "Yeah. I hope Miaka and the others are ok... I wish I had my mirror too, but I guess I can't always have what I want, eh?".

Chichiri just rose both eyebrows, "And why can't you, no da?". Kate looked at him questionally, but wasn't able to say anything as he suddenly took his hat from his back and held it out in front of him. "Wanna see a magic trick, no da?", he asked. Kate just nodded dumbly. Chichiri reached his hand into the hat and stuck his toungue out of the corner of his mouth in mock concintration. "And.... One.... Two.... Three... TA DA!", Chichiri said as he pulled his hand out of his hat.

Kate wasn't sure HOW, but right there in his hand sat her backpack. She found this very interesting because her backpack was very much so bigger than the hat, but she guessed the same thing could be said for Chichiri himself. Kate broke out into a wide grin, "That's so cool!... Do you think the cops will notice anything?". Chichiri shrugged, "I figure it wont matter since we'll be gone soon... Is everything there, no da?".

After a quick inspection, Kate was happy to announce everything was accounted for. "I wonder if this will work...", Kate said as she held the mirror out from her. "Show me Miaka", she said and Chichiri huddled close to her so he could see the mirror. The two occupents of the room touched slightly, making Kate blush. The mirror shimmered and pooled out like a rain drop on a still pool. "Weird!", Kate said as she looked into the mirror. One couldn't tell by just looking at it that it was acually moving, but it was. It was just moving at a very slow pase.

Inside the mirror Miaka was sleeping. Tamahome's arm was drapped over her and they looked very peaceful. "When we left it was night time, wasn't it?", Kate asked. Chichiri nodded, "We were lost in the woods, no da". They paused for a moment then looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. Were they going to be lost again?!

Kate grinned sheepishly at him and they laughed. They had been getting stuck in the forest a lot resently. As they talked Alatáriël cooked happily in the kitchen listening to them. Looking down at the pan in front of her (the stove didn't work) she smiled to herself and flipped the chicken over. Maybe she and Josh could put the two of them together by themselves later.

As if on cue Josh amerged from the shower. He smiled happily at Chichiri and Kate, a towel wrapped around his head. He wore light blue button up sports pants and a white tank top. Chichiri took this as he cue and got up to go to the shower next. "Need help?", Alatáriël asked. She had a tea tray and some cups in her hands. "No thank you, no da", came Chichiri's reply. Alatáriël smiled at him and carried the tray into the living room.

"Everyone here like tea? I'm afraid we are out of milk and I wouldn't trust the water", Alatáriël said as she put the tray down on the glass coffee table, totally ignoring the fact you needed water to make tea. "Tea's good. Got any sugar?", Kate asked. Alatáriël nodded and went to get some. Josh yawned sleepily next to her. Kate smiled, "Going to take a nap before lunch?". Josh just rolled his eyes at her and picked up one of the cups.

In the bathroom Chichiri was having some difficulties. The water was freezing cold, but he really didn't want to have to call anyone in to help him. He wrinkled his nose slightly before holding his breath and jumping in. He quickly washed out his hair before jumping out again, shivering like no tomorrow. After all, mountain water was cold! Was that a tint of blue he just saw on his lips?

Kate and Josh were joking around about something insinificant like Dumbo when Alatáriël came into the living room with three plates with chicken fingers and rolls. She grinned at them and sat down place mats and assorted forks and cups. "So, are you looking forward to going back to the Universe of the Four Gods?", Alatáriël asked Kate.

Kate nodded, "I am, but I'll miss it here too. Have you ever wished to go to another world, Alatáriël?", Kate asked. Alatáriël smiled, "I think we all wish that at one point... Of course most of us don't get the chance to do so and have to excape by other means". Kate looked at her questionally. "Books, my friend. Fantasy is my fancy. Or something else... Sometimes people's real life horrors need to be forgotten and left where they belong, in the past. Otherwise it takes over them... I know I'm not really one to say so, but you've moved on and are making a new life... You're life is fantasy... The kind of adventure I only dream of... Concider yourself blessed, my friend", Alatáriël said with a smile.

Kate's mouth was slack, "That was deep". Alatáriël just laughed. Just then Chichiri amerged from the bathroom. He was shivering slightly and looked extreamly cute wrapped up in one of Alatáriël's huge blue towels, baggy jeans showing from underneath. "What happened to you?!", Alatáriël exclaimed with a laugh. Chichiri smiled sheepishly and Kate handed him a cup of hot tea.

Alatáriël peeked into the now vancant bathroom. It looked fine to her except for the pile of clothing in the floor. She sighed and picked it all up and headed to the washing mechine to start a load. Meanwhile Chichiri had quit shiving and was drinking his tea happily. Kate and Josh were fighting over who had the most food on their plates. "I tell you, you're chicken finger is bigger than mine! It's not fair! I want that one!", Josh whinned childishly.

Kate picked up her fork and held it threateningly, "Touch my food and die, skum bag". At this the two teens attacked eachother, much to Chichiri's dismay. When Alatáriël entered the room the two teens paused and then ran up to the poor girl. "She has more chicken than me!", Josh complained. Alatáriël rose an eyebrow. "It's a LIE! Come and look! You be the judge!", Kate hissed and dragged Alatáriël over to her chair as a child might its mother.

Alatáriël looked from plate A to plate B then put her hand to her chin. "You are right, Josh... I'm sorry. Kate does have more food than you! How horrible of me...", saying this she quickly scooped up one of Kate's chicken fingers and put it in her own mouth. Smiling sweetly, she sat down in front of the coffee table.

Kate and Josh stared at her, mouths agape. It took a few seconds for their brains to registure what happened. "Hey!", both of them screamed simutaniously. Alatáriël just smiled in responce and picked up a cup of tea.

The four compainions then set to dinner, not in the slightist bit aware of the weird and amazing events that were about to take place.

In the Hindu house Suzaku sat crosslegged when a bright flash ingulfed the whole shack and it's surounding forest line for a split second. When it passed Suzaku opened his eyes and smiled politely, "Why, it looks like we have company".

Alatáriël: Dun dun dun! Sorry this took so long... It's been a long month and full of writters block! If anyone has any ideas for the story line after Kate and Chichiri get back to the FY world PLEASE tell me because I am in a little bit of a rut... I know they'll end up in the battle at Suboshi's villige but after that... shrugs

Chichiri: Alatáriël, no da... If you don't hurry you are going to miss the bus...

Kate: Looks at the clock... Too late...

Alatáriël: OO... Darn... Well, while I am here I might as well as do reviews, eh?

Chichiri: sweatdrops... da.

Jedi of Oro: Smiles It's all good! Late is better than never, right? Being a junior bites. XD LOL. Sorry to hear about your band thing. Drop me an e-mail! I haven't heard from you in a while, ok?

flayairth: ;; Actually I am pretty sure fishes IS a word. Books in my library say so. OO;; I might not like it, but....

DemonWolf14: Smiles happily Thanks for liking my story! LOL. Hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry I am so late up-dating. Bows

The Fire Youkai Paige: Really? You are writing a story too?! I'll have to read it! XD

Songwind: Yay! Chichiri isn't OOC anymore! claps LOL. Yeah, Chichiri is confusing when it comes to love, but I see him as kind of over protective and insecure about his feelings... just because. LOL.

Opaaru Tsuki: Ha ha ha. Yes, Kate is a (potential) de-monker. Who wouldn't want to be a de-monker? LOL. Hai, hai, thinking of Chichiri SHOULD be #1 on my list, but.... looks at her pile of school books... tears up and cries about her unworthiness of being a Chichiri fan

Queen of the Fairys: Les Mis? I haven't heard of it, but either way I am happy you like my story to the point of choking on your giggles.

FireStarter911: giggles Indeed! Well... You are close to getting it right, actually. I'll give you a hint (and half a cookie) the word Mother. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

Black Cherrie: Thank you... Sorry I am late. heh heh.

Neko-ane: Yes! Fishes is so.... dumb sounding! LOL. Running around with sharpies of doom in the aquariums sounds tempting. ... I don't think I got your link... What was it of?

chiri26: XD My mom thinks I am mental too sometimes (if not randomly suicidal or might run away) Oo;; I think it has something to do with the sharp pointy objects around my room .

Chibi Chick: Did the explanation help any? Chichiri rules.

Geda: giggles Thanks. I was proud of the kiss. LOL. Yes, I remember you! How are you and where have you been? My inbox missed you. LOL

DreamFeathers: smiles Of course you can use some of my ideas. I'd be honored, and thank you very much for asking. Bows XD Yes, fluff rules... You'll just have to wait and see what happens with Josh.

Alatáriël: Ok! That's all for now! See you all ASAP! Chow!

Chichiri: That's it, no da?

Alatáriël: Yup!

Kate:... What's with that look in your eyes, Alatáriël?

Alatáriël: Grins evilly I just got an idea for the next chapter...

Kate: Oh no... Kami help us all.


	22. GoodByes and One Mistake

Alatáriël: looks at reviews A LOT of you think it's fish instead of fishes. Bites her lower lip... I'll tell you what. I'll ask Mrs. Holt-sama (the lord of all English) and see what she says. I'd bet my life on fishes, but.... you never know. We shall see!

Chichiri: I bet on your life it's fish, no da!

Alatáriël: Glares

Kate: Yum... Fish....es

Alatáriël: This is pointless! Get to the disclaimers!

Kate: She owns me.... sorta... I don't really like being called property, though...

Chichiri: But she doesn't own me... or anyone else you've seen a shrine to on-line, no da!

Alatáriël: Sighs Sad but true... Anyhow, let's get to work, ok? This is going to be an interesting chapter.

Chichiri and Kate: Look at each other, slightly scared

Everyone runs off stage

Chapter 22: Good-Byes and One Mistake

Josh, Kate, Alatáriël, and Chichiri looked out the window in shock. "Did you just see what I saw?", Josh asked. Kate was rubbing her eyes, "I think I'm having seizures". "If you are we all are", Alatáriël said, blinking back the black spots in her vision. "Maybe we should go check it out, no da", Chichiri said.

The said monk got up and walked out the door to the porch, where he promptly jumped off and landed gracefully at the bottom before taking off running. Josh, Kate, and Alatáriël soon followed, but lagged behind slightly due to the fact they didn't have the ability to jump off of a twenty foot porch and land safely on the ground via magically abilities. They had to take the stairs.

"Chichiri, wait a moment!", Kate called after him. Chichiri turned his head around slightly to look at her and gave a small smile, "How about this, no da... RACE YOU!". Suddenly the blue haired monk turned chibi and ran off toward the hut as fast as his little legs could take him. Kate sweatdropped, suddenly feeling abandoned.

When Josh, Kate, and Alatáriël caught up with Chichiri the monk was staring into the hut looking slightly perturbed. "What's in there?", Alatáriël asked between breaths of air as she leaned on her knees.

"I'm not sure, no da", Chichiri said, "but I feel alot of chi... Think we should go in?". Kate nodded and opened the door without a second thought. The four friends slowly tiptoed inside and were astonished by the sight before them.

(AN: I mean no disrespect to ANYONE in the following paragraphs. It was just a cute idea I had, ok? So no offenses meant. bows)

Before the four people stood a huge half- elephant half- man, a hippie looking dude in a dress, a huge black cat, and a beautiful Chinese woman. All of these "people" were surrounding Suzaku, who seemed quite happy to be the center of attention, and was passing out playing cards. Where he got them... we'll never know.

"Suzaku, no da?", Chichiri asked. The bird god turned at his follower and ushered them in, a grin on his face. "Hey everyone! I'd like you to meet some friends of mine from work. I'd like to introduce: Baast", he motioned to the huge cat, "Genesha, this is his shrine", he pointed to the elephant man, "Jesus, he's kind of well known around here", he pointed to the hippie dude, "And last, but not least, Kuan Yin", he nodded toward the woman.

The mortals tried to memorize names with faces as fast as they could. "Uhhh... I am Kate, this is Josh, and she's Alatáriël", Kate said as she pointed out each of her friends. Kami this was weird! She really didn't know what to do in this situation, but it made her feel better that Josh and Alatáriël were giving all the newcomers blank stares too. Since Chichiri was wearing his mask only he knows what his reaction was.

"Hello, mortals. I take it you are the ones our friend here speaks of?", Baast asked. Everyone nodded dumbly, even Josh and Alatáriël, who were so baffled at the moment they'd agree that pigs could fly if you asked them. "I see... Well, we are here to discuss your safe travel back to Chichiri's world", Baast said. Saying this Kate noticed something. Baast wasn't speaking English. She was speaking a language had never heard before, that she knew of, but understood perfectly. It was Egyptian?

"Yes, we felt an strong magical pull and decided to look into it", Kuan Yin added. "Well, don't just stand there! Sit down", Suzaku commanded impatiently. Everyone sat right where they stood. "Now, since this is my shrine I should get first honors", Genesha said in a loud booming voice that shocked everyone back to their senses.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way", Suzaku agreed. The four mortals, having no clue what was going on, just listened. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt at all", Jesus said, who was sitting in between Kuan Yin and Genesha. Kate paled, "W-what do you mean by THAT....er... sir". Jesus just smiled and gave her a thumbs up, though it didn't make her feel any better.

"Well, since we are all here and enough power is gathered... we might at well as start.... Alatáriël and Josh, do you wish to stay and watch?", Suzaku asked. They both nodded eagerly when suddenly Kate spoke up, "Oh no! I left my backpack at the house... Can one of you get it for me, please?". Alatáriël readily agreed and left, her foot steps sounding after her as she ran back to the house.

"Ok then... First of all... Genesha, you first", Suzaku said. "Yes... Well now. As the God of good fortune, and as the remover of obstacles I wish you safe travel thew the worlds", Genesha's booming voice said. The Elephant man, who also wasn't speaking English Kate noted (All of them aren't, actually), said happily and winked at his visitors. The baffled friends blinked innocently in return. "They are blessing us?", Kate asked allowed. The others hadn't seemed to hear her as they looked at the Gods.

"As the Goddess of protection I grant you protection from the ones that want you as prey", Baast said with a hint of a purr to her voice. Kuan Yin followed after with, "As the Goddess of love, mercy, and compassion I wish you all luck and good fortune in love. May you live your lives with compassion, and show mercy to your foes".

"As The Lord of... everything", at this Jesus grinned heartily at his counter parts, "I grant you nothing but your own hearts. May you always follow your hearts. They shall show you to your true path".

As Jesus finished Kate noticed a movement from the corner of her eye and turned to watch Suzaku pull a shiny object from the alter near him. (Kate is like a crow. Shiny things attract her. coughChichiri's staffcough) So captivated by it she barely heard Chichiri and Josh's assorted thank you's and quickly joined them in going so.

"Step forward now", Suzaku said in a voice that the dog catcher gives to the stray. Kate and Josh exchanged a frightened glance before he pushed her forward a little. She and Chichiri inched forward to the front. When they reached the front Suzaku revealed the shiny object. It was a dagger. A very sharp and pointy dagger. Kate put on the emergency brakes.

"What are you going to do with THAT?", she asked. Suzaku was still giving her his dog catcher's smile, "Just put out your hands. It wont hurt a bit". Kate showed her teeth and hissed like the feral animal she was beginning to feel like, a very out numbered animal, she noted when she noticed all the Gods had gathered around them in a semi-circle.

Chichiri also stared at the knife doubtfully. After a few minutes it was clear no one was going to make the first move, so Kuan Yin stepped forward. She bent down next to Kate (seeing as, as a Goddess, she was about twice Kate's size and twice as big in her smallest form). The Goddess placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and smiled at the girl. Said teenager turned to goo on the spot. One doesn't get touched by a Goddess of such overwhelming love and NOT feel something.

The gooie feeling was pleasant and overtook all negative emotions coursing threw her veins. She barely felt the blade slide across her palm as she stared into the Goddess's eyes, but it all came to an end when the Goddess took her hand away. Kate yelped at the sudden unexpected pain and looked down at her bleeding hand.

Chichiri looked at her worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly that warm gooie feeling returned and Kate blushed. "Are you ok, no da?", he asked. She was bleeding pretty bad, but he was sure it wasn't fatal. Kate had tears forming, but nodded, holding them back. She shot Suzaku a glare before examining her throbbing hand, "Burn in hell, KFC reject". Jesus rose his eyebrows in surprise.

Suzaku looked at Chichiri expectedly, ignoring Kate, and stretched out his palm, face up. Chichiri let him have his hand, a little unsure of how he's feel by being touched by the Goddess. He'd have to ask Kate later. The cold feeling of metal touching his skin was fast replaced with a sharp sting. Chichiri made a face as his cut was now resembling Kate's. (Note: Don't try this at home kiddies! Playing with sharp objects can be fun, but only when covered with soft, friendly, cushions, and near a phone with working 9-1-1 buttons nearby )

By now a small red pool was forming at each of their feet. "Now... One final thing before you are ready to go", Suzaku said as he brought the dagger and seemed to cut thew the air in front of him. A sudden line formed in the daggers wake. It glew red and was a little creepy looking as it hung there in the air. Kate shivered and held her injured hand closer to herself.

Suddenly the red line widened and stretched. Now before them stood a swirling red mass. "Step threw when you are ready. The portal will last only till your bleeding stops. Then the connection will be severed. Say your goodbyes now", Suzaku said. Kate swallowed. She had been dreading this.

Slowly she turned and caught Josh's eye. He looked worried. His eyes kept darting from her hand to her face to the portal and back again. Kate began to feel tears grow and she ran over to him, throwing her hands around his neck and holding him tight. He slowly returned the hug, but only weakly. "Kate, I'll see you around...", Josh said sadly.

Kate nodded into his shoulder, tears suddenly becoming unfightable. She let out a sob. "I-I'm going to miss you, man", she said with a shaky laugh. Josh shook his head, "Yeah, same here... But hey, you'll be happy right?". Kate looked up at him. At the moment she wasn't sure she could be happy without him there. She couldn't say anything so she just stepped back.

"You will. I am sure of it. Just... don't forget where you came from, ok?", he asked. She nodded and wiped a tear off her cheek, "Yeah... You take care of yourself too, ok?". He nodded and smiled at her, "No problem". He didn't feel like worrying her over the cops just now.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud, "I HAVE RETURNED!", from outside. In a matter of seconds Alatáriël appeared. She was loaded down with two backpacks, that made her look like a pack animal. When she caught sight of Kate and Josh her happy demeanor faded and she sighed.

"This is it, huh?... Well, It's been nice knowing ya, but this isn't a funeral", she said before slowly regaining a grin, "Write me a postcard?". Kate smiled weakly at her. "So that's what took you so long, no da", Chichiri commented. He pointed to the bags. "Oh! Yes, I thought you might need some stuff on the road soooo... but you can't open it till you get back, ok? It's a surprise!", Alatáriël commented with a wink.

Kate smiled slightly, "Ok...". Alatáriël was going to question the condition of her new friend's hands, but decided not to as she noticed Kate and Josh's expressions. It wasn't important at the moment. "So, are you all ready to go?", Suzaku asked, "No offense, but we Gods are busy... Lots of mortals out there...".

Kate nodded and accepted the backpack from Alatáriël, giving the other girl a hug while doing so. Alatáriël smiled and patted her on the back, "Make us proud!". Kate laughed slightly. Then after another quick hug from Josh and thanking all the deities in the room Chichiri and Kate stood in front of the portal. "On the count of three jump into the vortex, ok?", Suzaku asked. They nodded. By now Alatáriël was patting a crying Josh on the shoulder comfortingly. Was it just her, or were they getting closer to the portal?, Kate wondered.

She didn't have time to think on it much though as Suzaku began, "One... Two", suddenly Kate noticed Alatáriël shove something into Josh's pocket, "Three!", She jumped in reflex and saw the vortex move closer. She almost yelped in surprise, but not before she felt something ram into her and she feel into the dark abyss.

Kate awoke to as a strong feeling registered itself in her mind. That feeling was a strong pulsation coming from her hand. Her senses also told her it must be early morning because birds were chirping. Opening her eyes, Kate look at her surroundings. Well, she was definitely in a forest. Chances were she was either back in the Universe of the Four Gods, or she had been hurled from one of the Hindu shack's many windows. She doubted the second, but one never knew.

Sitting up, she inspected her hand gently. It had some dirt in it from the fall. She knew she'd have to wash out if she didn't want it to get infected or scar. The bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt. Satisfied that she was going to survive, at least, she looked around her for a sight of the familiar blue haired monk she had grown accustomed to having within a fifteen foot radius.

Seeing no monk she felt a jolt of panic run threw her. Was he ok? Had he landed somewhere else? Had something gone wrong in the transportation?

Quickly pushing these negative thoughts from her mind, Kate got up and looked around for any clues to what had happened. All that she was able to find was the backpack Alatáriël had packed for her, which happened to be hanging about ten feet in the air above her, hanging from a tree... Oh the Gods must be out for her today...

Frowning at her discovery, hands on hips, and tapping her foot like an impatient mother who just caught her grounded youngster sticking halfway threw his room's three story window, she grumbled to herself. After a few minutes she realized that staring at the object of her distaste wasn't going to make it fall to her feet she looked around for plan B: A really big rock or stick.

Since she was in a forest it didn't take her too long to find a good sized stick. She then proceeded to swat at the backpack as if it was a pinata. In less that a minute the bag landed safely in her arms.

Now with her only earthly possessions in hand she set her thought process on her next course of action. Logic told her to sit down and stay where she was, and wait for someone to find her. Compassion told her to look for Chichiri, whom was hopefully not passed out cold somewhere, and finally Curiosity wondered what was in THAT direction.

Eventually all three made a compromise. She would walk on because A:) If she just sat there like a lump on a log it was unlikely anyone would find her anytime soon, especially if Chichiri WAS off in la la land. B:) While she was satisfying her curiosity by walking around she could also C:) look for her favorite monk, Chichiri... whom could be bleeding in a twenty foot tree...somewhere...

Decided, she quickly threw her backpack over her shoulder, dusted off her clothes, and set off. After walking for about twenty minutes Kate was beginning to think negatively again, 'What if you lost him? What are you going to do?... What if he's hurt and needs help?'. Suddenly a tiny light bulb went off somewhere in Kate's brain. "That's it!", she shouted and quickly took off her backpack and rummaged threw it, after what felt like forever she felt her hand touch cold metal.

With a cheer of accomplishment she pulled the object out. In her uninjured hand was her mirror. "Show me Chichiri!", she said and once again the glass wavered like ripples on water, and an image began to form. Chichiri's image soon showed itself. He was walking in a forest, the same forest she was in, Kate hoped. She watched as the mirror rippled slightly. Chichiri was talking, but no sounds could be heard threw the glass (AN: No speakers. ;;).

She wondered if he was talking to himself, but in the end decided she wasn't doing any good just standing there looking at him (AN: Though a little eye candy never hurt ). With a small sigh, she put the mirror back and carried on. 'At least he's ok', she thought and trudged on.

Walking along, Kate's mind wasn't very optimistic. Sure, now she didn't have a horrible image of a certain blue haired monk being in mortal danger, but now she worried about getting out of the woods, and if she was going in the right direction.

"You take the high road, and I'll take the low road, and I'll get to Scotland before ye", Kate sang in a horribly inaccurate Scottish accent as she marched down hill and made her way to a small creek. Deciding the water looked clean enough, she began to clean out the cut on her hand.

It stung, that was for sure, and she didn't like the fact the cut was on her hand. She used her hand quite often! "Why couldn't he have cut my arm instead?", she grumbled to herself as she checked the cut for any dirt the stream hadn't washed out. Not finding any, she searched her backpack with her good hand for something to wrap it in or, if she was lucky, some antibiotic something-or-another.

One thing was for sure, Alatáriël had thought of EVERYTHING when she packed. Anything a boy scout might take with him onto the set of Survivor seemed to be in the bag: A flash light, matches, bandages, gum, and assorted other items Kate was happy to have with her for the time being.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she managed to find some antibiotic ointment. She quickly applied it and wrapped her hand up in a strip of gauze before repacking anything that may have fallen out during her search and moving on again, but not after a quick bathroom break.

Chichiri was starting to worry, he'd admit. He and his unexpected company had been walking for a good thirty minutes or more and they had yet found a trace of Kate. Josh, whom was walking a few feet behind Chichiri, was in a state of shell shock as he followed the monk. Everything he had every learned totally defied what had just happened.

Josh had seen multiple Gods, traveled worlds, been a fugitive, lost his best friend (in more ways than one), AND had seen a human being shrink from 5"8' to 3"1' in the blink of an eye... all in four days. He had gone from a logical, sane, well off college student, whom though his best female friend had died four months ago. Now he was a homeless, misplaced, confused, and terribly uncertain young man... Life can make unexpected U-turns, can't it?

Right now the most Josh could do to stop himself from running off madly into the forest screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off (AN: How this is possible, I wouldn't know), was to follow Chichiri, a young man he barely knew that his best female friend seemed to be infatuated with. Josh didn't like this arrangement very much, and truth be told, he felt a little cheated.

After putting himself threw hell for one girl he now found himself lost in a forest with some weird fox guy. "I am starting to really hate girls...", he mumbled. Chichiri smiled at him over his shoulder before chuckling to himself as he thought of a certain red haired bandit. "What?!", Josh snapped irritably. Chichiri just shook his head, "Nothing , no da. I think we'll be reaching the next town soon. Maybe Kate-chan will be there waiting for us, no da". Josh sighed.

Meanwhile, Kate was still singing to keep herself company. Every once in a while she'd switch off randomly to a new song, but right now she was kept between "I know a song that gets on everybody nerves" and "You take the high road and I'll take the low road". The out come was a weird mix of the two, but she was happy just the same.

She no longer was worried about where she was going because she had managed to come across a well traveled road. Muohan, according to sign Kate had recently passed (which she couldn't read) was only a mile away. Kate, of course, didn't know this either, but she found herself happy as she took in her surroundings. She figured the sign had to be a good omen... Unless it said something like, "Beware of Dragons"... but Kate found that unlikely.

She worried over her friends and assorted people in both worlds, but for now she was happy to just go her own way and live for the moment. In the middle of a new verse she was coming up with that involved "and you can't catch me, because I am the gingerbread man" she suddenly stopped walking.

There were indentations in the path. They looked like they were made with a precisely cut walking stick... or staff. Where those tennis shoe marks? Kate gasped and quickened her pace. As she hurried at a steady pace her mind began thinking on its own. First she thought of the manga and where the story might be at now. Then she wondered where Chichiri got tennis shoes.

She knew she had changed the story line when she sent Tamahome and Miaka into the desert after the others after she and the miko were given a hand by Chichiri and Tamahome. Soon after she and Chichiri had planed to go help Amiboshi's village, Muohan, after Kate had told him what was going to take place, but things don't always go according to plan, most people know, and they had found themselves in her world for four very nice days.

Kate found herself blushing as she thought of the kiss she and Chichiri had shared by the river/ lake just... yesterday, was it? It seemed like such a long time ago. Kate couldn't help but smile to herself. She had never been that bold in her life, but she definitely didn't regret it. Thinking back, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to just kiss him like that, however. She almost felt like she used him in some way... After they shared their first kiss they hadn't said anything at all, and had, instead just picked up the fish and walked back to the barn they has stayed in.

She hoped he would say something to her soon, however, because even though he did kiss her she still felt a little bit of doubt well up in her stomach. Well, before any of that took place she'd have to find the monk first.

Eying the path before her she mentally cringed, 'I wonder if monks of Suzaku, even non- religious ones, were expected to say "no" to relationships'. She couldn't help but laugh at her thoughts, which if she wasn't careful would turn less than innocent if she kept this up.

Eventually Kate made it to the entrance of Huohan, a village near the Sairo border. (AN: At this point I refer back to manga numbers 9 and 10. I am not EXACTLY sure how the world inside the Universe of the four Gods is set up, but if I am not mistaken right now Tasuki and the others are trapped inside the fake desert city in Sario, right? And so right now Kate and Chichiri would have just passed threw.... blinks Actually... I am not to sure... ARG! They really WERE lost!)

She was happy to see the village looked peaceful and pretty busy too. Of all the mangas she loved the detailed work in this one the best. She couldn't help but admire all the lovely outfits while she in turn was look at a little weirdly, not that she blamed them. She was pretty sure a lone girl traveling by herself wasn't normal, not to mention it wasn't the safest course of action one could take in the Universe of the four Gods.

Suddenly Kate paused and cringed slightly. She felt like a cat that had just realized, in mid air, that the fish it was after was under water. 'Damn, why did I have to think of those perverts that always seem to show up when Miaka is alone?', Kate lectured herself. She had a sudden urge to knock on some wood or something to counter the bad luck she feared she had placed on herself.

After knocking on a nearby tree, one could never be too careful, and receiving a few odd glaces by some curious locals as she made a huge bee line out of her way to the tree and back to her original path as if nothing were out of the ordinary, and for her nothing was. Feeling a little overwhelmed by all the people, Kate decided to find somewhere to sit and think. 'If I was Chichiri.... Where would I go?', she pondered.

If Chichiri had been a normal monk she would have thought something like 'monastery' or 'shrine', but since this wasn't your average world, and because Chichiri wasn't your average monk, these thoughts didn't help her too much. (AN: Though technically he's just a disciple...)

Had she not have had the thoughts of the creepy men in the Universe of the four Gods she might have considered finding somewhere secluded to check the mirror to find him or to pull out her Fushigi Yuugi volumes to consult them for guidance, but now that she had kind of make herself paranoid she thought against it.

Instead, she watched people pass by her as they walked along the main road threw the city. Little brick buildings covered the town. People traveled in and out of them with goods or whatever it was they needed. All in all it seemed like a very happy place. She couldn't help feeling she was forgetting something vital, though.

Sighing, she looked around herself once again. She knew one thing though, all she was going to accomplish by sitting here was get herself bored. Just when she was about to get up and walk off she noticed someone. It was an elderly woman. The woman's hair was up in a pun, showing her earrings. She wore a simple dress, and looked worried about something.

'That's Amiboshi's foster mom', Kate thought as she stared at the woman. (AN: I'm having issues with Amiboshi's new name, so I am just going to go by the anime when his foster parents use his name, ok?) Amiboshi's mom hurried along in the crowd. The woman was fairly small, by Kate's standards, so she was surprised she had spotted her at all.

Smiling faintly, Kate took chase. She only hoped the woman didn't notice she was being followed. She just wanted to find Amiboshi, not give a good meaning mother a heart attack. Her attention was so intently directed at the woman that she didn't even notice when she passed right by Chichiri and Josh, whom were arguing about where they should start looking for the "missing" girl. Luckily, though, Chichiri managed to spot her over Josh's shoulder.

"Kate-chan, no da?", Chichiri said as he tried to get a better look around Josh to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Once he confirmed his suspicions he quickly directed Josh to follow him and took off after the teenager. Since Kate wasn't wearing one of the traditional hats of the village she was easily pointed out among the crowd.

Kate proceeded to follow the woman threw town. Despite her self, and her need to keep undetected, she began humming the Mission Impossible theme song under her breath. She followed the middle aged woman out of the main section of the town and into, what looked like, living quarters. Her suspicions were soon proven true as she watched the woman enter a house, and without a second thought... followed her inside.

Chichiri and Josh exchanged puzzled looks before hesitantly following. Unlike her, however, they didn't follow her inside the house they gathered outside the door and listened.

"What's she up to?", Josh asked. Chichiri didn't respond. Instead he pressed his ear against the covered entrance and listened. His eyebrows knitted together as all he heard was a loud scraping sound of wood grinding against stone.

Looking toward another window on the other side of the house, Josh noticed the middle aged woman Kate had been following. The woman had her ear pressed against the back of a dresser and was listening intently to whatever was happening on the other side of it.

Kate, after rushing into the house, taking Amiboshi captive in his own room, and shoving an extremely heavy wooden dresser against the room's entrance. (AN: The door inside his house have cloth doors) Dusting her hands off and smiling, Kate walked up to the older of the two twins. "And so we meet again, Amiboshi... Remember me?", She asked sweetly.

Amiboshi blinked. He knew this girl? THIS girl whom had barged into HIS house so rudely, and taken him captive in his own room? Surely she must be insane... He let his eyes wander over her slightly (AN: RUN, KATE! WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! snickers). 'Blonde-red hair... Hazel eyes... Strange eye jewelery (AN: Glasses, Amiboshi... Glasses --;;), clothes from Konan... It's that girl!', Amiboshi thought.

"You're that girl that was traveling with the Suzaku no Miko!", Amiboshi exclaimed. Kate nodded happily, "Bingo! In case you've forgotten... My name's Kate".

"Kate, what are you doing here?", Amiboshi asked. "Oh That! Right, I wanted to talk to you about your younger brother and Nakago", she answered. He frowned at her as his eyes narrowed, "You're a spy?" Kate's eyebrows shot up in alarm, "No, no, no, no! I'm a friend of a friend... sort of... Look, just trust me!"

Kate took off her back pack and rummaged threw it. "If I am not mistaken Nakago and the others are close by...", Kate mumbled more to herself than him as she continued to dig threw her bag until she came across an object of her interest. It was volume ten of Fushigi Yuugi!

"Ah, here we go...", she flipped threw it. She fell silent and slowly her smile faded. She felt her blood run cold. Her eyes widened and she found she was having trouble breathing. "I've... I've... Made a horrible mistake", she said in an whisper. Amiboshi, noticing the change, looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok? What's the matter?", he asked.

His questions met on deaf ears, however, as Kate read over the manga carefully. 'How could have I been so dumb?', she thought before throwing the manga angrily into her backpack and standing up quite abruptly. "Amiboshi, I need to ask you for a favor", she said.

Alatáriël: Cliffie! Laughs evilly... First off, I'd like to apologize for the late delay. I can't believe it took me THIS long to up-date. --;; So much has been going on! Looks at her story on October tenth was the last time I up-dated! ARG!

Kate: Stop beating yourself up, Alatáriël! For Suzaku's sake! You had pneumonia, two school projects in one week, tests, you fell behind in Spanish, lost a friend, your great grand mother died, your computer caught a virus.. WAS fixed... now makes weird buzzing sounds, AND you're having family issues... I think they'll understand.

Alatáriël: has tears in her eyes You think so?

Kate: Nods

Chichiri: Or they'll cut out your tongue and watch you bleed to death! One of the two, no da.

Alatáriël: OO...

Kate: --;;

Chichiri: Onto reviews, no da!

Erailea Evenstar: Wow! You read my story in two days! Well, you must have liked it if you got this far, huh? Smiles happily I hope you like this chapter also... It was really hard to write. heh... Yeah, Chichiri isn't gay here! Cheers... I also have noting against yaoi, but I have to admit... Chichiri x Tasuki drives me up the wall... Not because I don't like them... Just because it's too over done (not that girls falling into the book isn't... but.... yeah). ;; I know I have a bunch of errors, but I don't have Microsoft word soooo... I spell check in hotmail, where a few things are overlooked. ;;... Anyhow, I'm glad you like Chibi Chiri here! I like him too. So cute! Speaking of writers block.... I have no clue where this story is going. LOL. Thank you for reviewing! Review again if you get the chance, ok?

Oniryu: Smiles I'm glad you liked my fic! Here's that "more" you were hoping for.

Jedi of Oro: As you say, "Better late than never" right? LOL. Yup! My house is/was old! I miss it. ;; Thanks for reviewing, M! They always make me smile. heh. Sorry it took me so long to up-date... Hopefully it wont happen again. ;;

Morgan: Blushes Ah shucks! It's not all THAT great. Kicks ground shyly... but I will up-date! Grins happily "(P.S. If you look in a dictionary you will see fishes is indeed a word, just not commonly used. Also, fish is indeed singular AND plural and is so commonly used many have thought fishes improper grammar however, it is not.)"... I thought so. ;; It's kind of funny, really... That this "debate" (if you can call it that) is even happening. laughs

Neko-ane: Smiles It nice to hear my story can be inspirational! Ego flares threw the roof... I'm going to need a really bad flame soon if I don't want to think of myself too high and mighty. laughs

The Fire Youkai Paige: Thanks for the idea! Have any ideas for the next chapter? Heh, yeah. Writer's Block sucks, ne?... It also sucks when you mess up a story line... Glares at Kate Anyhow, thanks for the great review! I'm really happy you like this fic! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Opaaru Tsuki: Heh heh heh. I hope this was soon enough? Sweatdrops... I just really hope most of my classes don't have finals this semester (15 days to go till Spring classes! EEK!) or it'll be heck to write! Sighs Wish me luck, ne?... Hopefully Chichiri can find it in his hunky heart to forgive this lowly fangirl. Tears up I don't deserve such praise!... Till next time, ja ne! PS. I love the faces! Sqeee!

Holly: WOW! Long review! LOL. Nope, I'm still up-dating! Laughs nervously If you thought last time was long you must think I'm six feet under now, huh? Heh heh heh. Yeah, I'm going to miss Kate and Chichiri being in our world, but... the show must go on, no da. Sighs sadly.... Maybe after I'm done with this one I'll start another where he comes and meets Kate in an AU and they stay in her world, like in one of my favorite fics Oh Dear! Grins... Heh, Don't feel bad about not reviewing. The important thing is you reviewed now! Peace sign... Yeah, I know I want Kate's memory to be erased, but I gotta do it fast and think of something! Arg... I love the Amiboshi chapters in the manga, but right now they are just FRUSTRATING! Rants I need some ideas...

flyairth: Heh. I hate being wrong too. ;;... As you can tell, I'm sure... Oo "on the plus side i was right about carrots and orange skin - yells over her shoulder - TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN LAMP SHADE", do I want to know...?

Queen of the Fairys: Heh heh heh. Poor Chichiri. The guy never gets a break, does he? LOL. I'm glad you liked the scrambled chicken. Laughs I'm not a very good cook, but when I lived there I cooked chicken fingers night and day. ;; Now-a-days I can't even cook eggs right... What's Les Miserables about?

Black Cherrie: Thank you very much for the review! Bows I shall do my best to keep you entertained! Hope you liked this chapter too!

chiri26: Hi there!... I suddenly got an random urge to read some of your Chichiri fics. LOL. Must...resist... temptation... to... not up-date... in order to... read fanfiction!... You're quite welcome to visit the house if you want to travel all the way to little Jones Cove TN to see it! LOL. It's such a cool house. I miss it. ;;... Yeah, poor Josh. All the guy wanted to do was see his friend and he ends up a fugitive and homeless! LOL. Grins Actually the chicken thing was a joke. Sweatdrops I also can't cook... I live off of instant ramen and sandwiches. ;;

Dragid: Eyes light up Really? You put me on your favorites? Aw! Hugs I'm so happy! LOL... "(P.S. Fish is used to express a singular fish, and many fish. In other words, the word fish IS both singular and plural, the word 'fishes' does not exist. XD)".... But I've SEEN the word fishes used on a school book! Arg... This is insane (though strangely amusing). --;;.... but.... I love you anyway since you put me on your favorites! Hugs again

Kate: Holds up clip board with reviews on it I think that's all of them!

Alatáriël: Whew! Glad to hear it!... Anyhow, everyone, I was wondering if you have any ideas for the next chapter.... The one thing I KNOW is that I want Kate to end up drinking the oblivion herb and forgetting everything. ;;... Other than that... I'm open to all ideas. LOL.

Kate: You know all you want is more reviews...

Alatáriël: That's not true!... Though I am worried if any of my reviewers wont read the story anymore because I've been gone so long or something. ;;

Chichiri: Don't worry, Alatáriël! I'm sure they'll be fine if you hurry up and send this in, no da!

Alatáriël: Right! Come on, people! It's time to up-date! Spell checks

Kate: And don't forget to review!

Chichiri: Until next time, stay chibi, no da!

Kate & Chichiri: JA NE!


	23. Of Past and Present

Alatáriël: Hey peeps! After getting counsel from BOTH Mrs. Holt-sama and Mrs. Muerel-sama (The goddess of all English) I've found out the answer to all our strife! Readers set bets with each other... and... as it turns out... dramatic pause... BOTH are correct! Either fish or fishes can be used as the plural to fish... Readers look confused as they eye their bets 

Kate: --;; Now that the "Fish War" has ended can we all move on to the reason for which we stand here?

Alatáriël: Pauses... Well, I suppose... but first! A word from our sponsor! A light appears on stage where Chichiri is reading off a piece of paper, looking stressed

Chichiri: Are you sick and tired of your hair always obeying the laws of gravity? Well, fret no more, no da! (Alatáriël: Chichiri! No da is NOT in the script!) For I have a solution to all your hair blues! TA DA!  
Holds out a bottle of glue With this miracle serum, and only five payments of $99.99 you too can have gravity defying hair, na no da!... Please call 555-STICK, yes, no da... 555-STICK... looks up from paper Alatáriël-san, you have horrible handwriting, no da...

Kate: Raises an eyebrow in question What was THAT about?

Alatáriël: Ignores Kate and Chichiri Now, I'd like to say something about the story... Kate has indeed messed up the story so no flames telling me "Hey! This wasn't in the anime/manga!"... Cause I know... --;; I just hope the story doesn't go down hill from here...

Chichiri: Well, if it does you can always start one of those Soujiro fics you're so obsessive over, no da.

Alatáriël: Cries and latches onto Chichiri I could never leave you! (Though I may write Soujiro fics on the side when I am having writer's block here.--)

Kate: Glares daggers at Alatáriël... Can we get on with it?!

Alatáriël: Ok, ok... I don't own the sexy monk nor any other people we fangirls obsess over.... Unless one of you has a crush on Josh... I own him... and Kate also... Other than that.... I live in a cardboard box off of 5th and 6th, so no sue!

Everyone runs off stage

Chapter 23: Of Past and Present

Amiboshi stared at the girl in front of him, whom he had officially declared insane, "You need my help?  
For what...?" "... Let some chi out of your mouth like... you did when Suboshi came down with a fever and you restored his health, or whatever!". Amiboshi turned beat red and stared at her, wide eyed and mouth hanging open, "How did you--... When--- HOW?!... Are you a stalker, or something?"

Kate smacked her own forehead, "NO!... Look, it's a long story and one I'm NOT going to tell the enemy! If Nakago ever gets wind of what I know I'll screw up the story until it's called Alice in Wonderland!". Amiboshi wasn't sure what this "A lice in one deer land" was, but he figured it must be bad, " So... You want me to use my powers?"

Kate nodded. "To aid the Suzaku no Miko?", he asked. Again Kate nodded, smiling broadly. "And ... What effect will this have on my brother?", he asked yet again. Kate's smile faded. Mentally she counted off the enemy: Nakago, Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Ashitare, Miboshi, and Tomo. 'Nakago ... Soi... Suboshi.... Ashitare... Miboshi... Tomo... Should I tell him, or should I lie in order to get him to help me correct the story-line?'.

Kate bit her lip. It could mean her friend's lives if she told the truth, but... If she told Amiboshi a lie.  
She'd be making him sacrifice the only family he ever had. She'd be, knowing their fates, killing them off... and for what?... So Miaka, after all her warriors had died excluding Chichiri and Tasuki, would return to Modern Japan, get into a good school, and marry Taka?

Kate's stomach turned. At that moment she hated Miaka... but she hated herself even more... She had known the story line, unlike Miaka... She could've saved Nuriko.... She should save anyone she possibly could...

Sure, she saved Tamahome's family... but.... but... She couldn't deny... Some of Nuriko's blood was on her hands. With those thoughts she felt pressure beginning to build behind her eyes. Tears soon her vision and she had to sit down to stop herself from collapsing. She'd messed up the story line... but even worse than that... She may have just won Nakago a war.

For the last week all she had cared about was the direction her relationship with Chichiri was going, while she should have been focusing on the story line! Stupid! 'It's too late for that now, girl... Do what you can', a small inner voice said. She decided to listen to it.

Amiboshi, taken back by her actions, knelt down, "What's wrong?!". She managed two words, "He dies". Amiboshi's eyes widened, "What?!". "I said he dies...", Kate said, but then her mind thought of something. When killed, he was held down by Tamahome's brother's and sister's souls. She gripped her hair tightly and knelt to the floor. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't take much more of this.  
"It's not just a book", she said , her voice shaking slightly.

Amiboshi couldn't possibly understand what those words meant, so he tried another tactic, "Stay here!  
I'll go get you some water!". Amiboshi rushed over to the dresser blocking his path, and moved it without difficulty. His foster mother was standing on the other end, looking worried, "Kaika, what's wrong?". His mother looked inside the room and was surprised to see the girl who had abducted her son on the floor, looking horror stricken. "Mother, where is the oblivion herb?", he asked in a hurried yet quite voice.

Outside the window Chichiri and Josh, whom had returned to Chichiri's window, listened intently. Of course neither one of them knew what was going on. Chichiri hadn't read the mangas, and since Josh was a male from modern America it was just as unlikely that he had read them. It didn't take a genius, however, to hear that something had gone wrong...

"What do we do?", Josh asked. "I'm not sure, no da... You go to another window. I'll stay here.  
Maybe I can get Kate's attention, and see what's wrong, no da", Chichiri instructed. Josh nodded and took off to his previous window.

Looking in, Josh saw Amiboshi and his mother working over, what Josh though was, a cup of tea.  
"Are you sure about this, dear?...", his mother asked. Amiboshi nodded, "I'm sure....". Josh rose an eyebrow. What were they talking about?

Back at the other window Chichiri popped his head out of hiding. What he saw made his heart sink. Kate was crying on the floor, rubbing her eyes franticly. "It'll be ok, Kate-chan... Just stay strong a little longer...", he whispered before ducking down again as Amiboshi entered the room.

Kate looked up, shocked. Had she just heard Chichiri's voice? "Are you alright?", Amiboshi asked softly as he handed her a cup of tampered tea.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me...", Kate said, and after wiping her nose, took the cup.  
She sniffled slightly as she took a sip of the concoction Amiboshi had given her. "It's no problem. You are just under a lot of stress... You're welcome to stay here for the night if you want...", Amiboshi offered.(AN: RUN KATE! LOL) Suddenly Kate bolted up, "Oh no! Chichiri! I completely forgot... ARG! Stupid!... I gotta go. Thanks for the tea! See you later!". With those words Kate chugged the tea down and bolted out the door. Amiboshi was left there, looking stricken, the empty cup in his hands.

"She just... ran out of the house after taking the oblivion herb... She's going to lose her memory in the city! I got to go after her!", Amiboshi thought allowed and quickly made to follow her... but it was too late. She was already gone.

Chichiri and Josh exchanged shocked looks before rushing into the house, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO LOSE HER MEMORY (, NO DA!)?". Amiboshi looked at them like they had two heads, "What the--?". Amiboshi's mom entered the room just then, "Well, we sure are popular today, aren't we dear? Should I make some more tea?"

Kate ran as far as her legs could take her, which happened to be pretty far. Now she stood outside a small restaurant, trying to catch her breath. "Oh! Where could he be?", she worried. Suddenly she realized exactly how much energy she had spent running. She decided to take a rest. There was an unoccupied bench outside the restaurant she decided to sit on.

It was a few seconds later that her mind began to slowly process some information. Her mind had somewhat of a fog around it. She couldn't think clearly. 'Was I given alcohol?', she thought, slightly panicked. Knowing Fushigi Yuugi, Amiboshi might not be as good as a boy as she thought. Her fears from earlier that day resurfaced, but now it was worse. She was sure something was horribly wrong.

Her vision blurred in front of her and she bent over. 'Suzaku! What the hell is wrong with me?!', she thought in a last struggle of desperation before her mind went totally blank. She did not, however, pass out, as one might think she had. In fact if anyone where to look at her at that moment all they would have seen was a young woman staring blankly at the ground before her.

"We got to go after her, no da! Who knows what could happen if she's left by herself!", Chichiri exclaimed. Josh was nodding frantically beside him, backpack set and ready to go. "I'll help you all. I know this city better than anyone here!", Amiboshi said. Chichiri looked skeptical, "Ok, no da.  
Then, after a polite declination of "Kalika"'s mother's tea, the three males set off in search of Kate.

After three dead ends and one extremely un-classy street later they found her. She was sitting outside the very restaurant she had sat down at almost an hour ago, and was staring into space in an almost depressed sort of manner. "Kate-chan! Are you ok, no da?", Chichiri asked and rushed over to her side.

When she finally did look up she wore a look of pure confusion and surprise. "CHICHIRI!?", she practically screamed. Chichiri bent down so he was eye level with her, placing a hand on her knee to steady himself in the process. "Kate? Is everything alright?", he asked. She blinked at him as a look of pure confusion crossed her face, "Yeah... I think so?". She than began to pinch her own arm.

"Ow!", she whimpered before looking at her arm, worried, "I take it back... I believe I may have gone mentally insane". Meanwhile, behind Chichiri, Josh and Amiboshi exchanged glances. "I think your tea failed", Josh said. "That's not possible! I made it myself... Maybe she's immune?", Amiboshi wondered.

"So... Chichiri... How do you know my name... and what's Josh doing here with you?... and Amiboshi ... and WHERE THE HELL AM I?!", Kate stated quite calmly for someone under her circumstances.  
Josh blinked at his friend, "Kate?...". Josh then suddenly turned, as one fanfiction writer would say, into an extreamly pissed chipmunk and practically jumped down the elder of the twin's throat, "YOU DID THIS TO HER, YOU BASTARD!". Amiboshi, overcome by the recent events just gawked at his accuser. Chichiri, meanwhile, sighed, "It's going to be one of those days, no da".

Seven minutes later the group had ordered some food from the shop, whom's bench Kate had been occupying. They had been violently ushered in soon after Josh and Kate's outbursts by the angry owner, because they had apparently scared off some customers... or so he had said.

Kate's grip on Josh's arm was proving quite painful to the young ex- college student. Said student was trying to (with help of the group, excluding Amiboshi) tell her what had happened. "You mean... It's not Christmas anymore?", she asked, looking like she was physically stricken. Josh sighed, "No, it's not. In our world it is March. It's been assumed you're dead for quite a while. You even have missing person posters at Wal-mart." As everyone knew... that was pretty much the end of the line.

"Oh dear...", was all Kate managed to say. "Oh! And you're also head over heals for HIM!", Josh exclaimed cheerfully to Kate. The girl's mouth dropped open, in shock and horror... after all, she had no memory of ever meeting the hunky man in front of her. Chichiri's reaction perfectly mimicked Kate's,  
"Excuse me, no da?!". Amiboshi looked interested, but didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah! Totally... Don't deny it, EX-MONK. You know it's true", Josh stated, obviously loving the looks he was getting. Kate's eyes slowly locked with Chichiri's, expression not changing. "N-no,  
Kate-chan! It's not true (that I know of), no da, honestly. We kissed once, that's all!", Chichiri tried to explain. If one could see under his mask they'd see his face was a nice rosy color.

It seemed that Chichiri's words made matters worse as Kate's face heated and she buried it into her hands. She couldn't quite grasp this. If what they were saying was true than her memory had been lost, she was in one of her favorite mangas, her best male friend was here, and it seemed she was getting it on with a monk... Oh, what her mother would say if she saw her now!

She could see it now... She'd be standing in her living room... Her stomach as big as a blimp.  
"Mother... You're going to be a granny". Oh, the horror of it all! She groaned into the table in all the misery and confusion she could muster... even though the thought of bearing Chichiri's children wasn't an unpleasant one she couldn't quite grasp that the monk (or ex-monk if she were to believe Josh) was sitting in front of her in the flesh. Plus, if she was going to giggle with her fangirl side, he was even cuter in person... who thought it possible that a simpleton like her could score THAT big?!

(AN: heh... Sorry. Fan girl mode taking over hypothalamus)

Amiboshi looked confused, "But... You're a MONK!". Chichiri, now ever beat red threw his mask replied, "Actually technically I'm only a disciple...". Apparently in his years of training as a self-proclaimed disciple hadn't taught him that some things were best left unsaid at certain times... This being one of those things during one of those times.

Kate just stared. Josh grinned and tried, failing by the way, to contain his laughter. Amiboshi rose an eyebrow. "Well, this is a peculiar turn of events", Josh cackled in a Tomo like fashion. Kate twitched and smacked him, "OK! OK!... Next topic!... Before I decide to jump off a bridge". Josh, not missing Kate's extreme embarrassment, moved on.

"Well, one week ago you showed up at my doorstep in a state of disarray. We spent a fun filled week together", at this Josh rose his eyebrows suggestively. Kate blinked repeatedly, "Er?".

After a detailed explanation from Josh (some of which Chichiri swore on his honor as a Suzaku Warrior did NOT happen) Kate was very much so ready for an Advil. Yes, Advil and a nice, hot, and relaxing bath sounded so good at the moment... but due to the fate's hatred of her she was left with a bowl of gruel, a headache, and one hell of an urge to take up drinking sake.

By late afternoon Chichiri had decided it would be best to find an inn for the night. He was concerned about the effects of the oblivion herb on his companion. That, and he plain out refused Amiboshi's offer to let them stay the night at his place, though he did agree to meet up with the warrior the next day... or more like Josh threatened to track him down to the ends of the earth if he wasn't helpful in curing his confused friend (whom he wasn't very helpful with himself).

Right now said confused friend was latched onto Josh's arm. She kept glancing over to Chichiri's direction, but would look away as soon as he turned to look back at her. He had to admit, he found the closeness of the two very... what was the word?... objectionable?

He quickly shoved these thoughts from his mind. Objectionable? What was objectionable about Josh leading Kate threw the city? 'Because you want to do it, no da', a chibi and childish voice said, irritably , from inside the depths of his mind. 'Are you calling me jealous, no da?', Chichiri asked the voice. 'Yes', it answered simply. Chichiri couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his chibi-self. Being stubborn, he refused to comment on the voice, and tried to ignore Kate's glance as she stared at him.

'I know him...', Kate thought, feeling irritated. She knew this much. There was something like a wall preventing her from going any farther than that, though. 'You don't know him. You've watched the anime. You just recognize him... You're probably passed out in the kitchen floor again because of the flu', she thought. 'But since when have I had these kind of dreams? Sure there was that one with Piccolo from DBZ... but come on! When was the last time I was in control of a dream this good?', she thought.

She didn't have to think far. When she was smaller, first or second grade or so, she had lived with a rather dysfunctional family when she and her parents needed somewhere to stay when they were still together. She really couldn't remember the details, but she did remember the few times she had gotten on the husband and wife's bad sides... She sighed to herself, pushing the thoughts from her head. She did like the dream she had so long ago, however, how she had of her own free will cussed them out like a sailor. She couldn't but smile to herself.

Before Kate had met Chichiri (AN: Like... twenty-two chapters ago OO;;) she had practically lived in the past, a fact that Josh noticed had changed when she unexpectedly showed up at her door step a week ago. Josh had guessed it had to do with her parents separation. Kate had always blamed herself for what had happened, and to make things worse no one had told her it wasn't. Josh, her main confident, had proceeded to tell her time and time again, however, that it was time to move on. Kate had admitted to him once or twice when she'd showed up at his house in tears that sometimes she still felt like she was fourteen, the age when she had first began to worry over her family's stability.

Now, looking at the girl next to him, he recognized she seemed back in that state, and it worried him.  
Had two weeks in this monks company done what he couldn't in over two years? He would never say it allowed, but it did make him feel irritated. Kate was HIS friend. He should be the one to help her not some blue-haired mystery boy from some freaky world!

If one where to pass the group at this time their would be a noticeable amount of tension and uneasiness in the air, not at all unlike the feeling one got when they see three children all staring at the one cookie still left on the table with a gleam in their eyes... and then noticed the forks their hands were reaching for ever so slowly.

When the group of three reached the inn all three were quite ready to just sit back and take a break.  
Due to the lack of money they all had to share a room, but luckily there were three beds available. The inn itself was very homey, for the lack of a better term for it. Since it was so close to the desert the doors and windows were always open, creating a light breeze to flow threw the inn's tavern, where a few travelers were sitting around talking to each other.

"Since this is a boarder town lots of people drop by this inn, no da", Chichiri informed them as they walked up a stair case to the second floor, where their room was located. "So, how long are staying here for?", Kate asked, totally oblivious (AN:... Bad joke, I know --;;). "Until you get your memory back, no da. You're the only one here who knows what's going on, no da... Or should I say used to know what's going on?", Chichiri replied.

Kate looked at the floor, "I'm sorry". Chichiri looked at her, "About what?". "I'm such a burden", Kate said in a whisper. Josh looked distressed. He knew this side of Kate better than anyone else. Chichiri smiled at her comfortingly, "It's no burden, Kate-chan. It's not like you meant it to happen, no da".

Kate blushed, "... If you say so...". Josh looked over at his female friend uncertainly before speaking,  
"Chichiri, may I please have a minute alone with Kate?", Josh asked. Chichiri, ignoring his chibi voice voice as it threw a tantrum, just smiled, "Sure, no da. I'll go pick up something for us to eat from the kitchens".

When Chichiri was gone from the room Josh turned to at Kate, an angry glint in his eye, "Kate, we gotta talk". Kate looked up at him, slightly nervous. He motioned for her to sit on one of the beds and sat on the one next to it. "Look, Kate.... I know you don't remember anything, but... Listen, when I saw you in my house so carefree and happy I thought it was too good to be true... I expected every night to hear you crying, but I didn't. I barely recognized you".

Kate looked into his eyes, trying to see what he was remembering. "I've never seen you that happy,  
Kate. I couldn't believe my eyes! I had thought you might have eloped with some weird circus freak,  
Josh continued. Kate frowned and opened her mouth to tell Josh off for calling Chichiri a freak. "No,  
Don't interrupt!", Josh commanded before she said anything.

"Kate... I know you. I know how you are, and how you were before today. Kate, you got better.  
You got past any fears you had of the past. You've matured so much", he said and stroked her cheek in brother like affection, "I want you to get that back... So... Stick in there, ok? I know we'll get your memory back!", Josh said cheerfully.

"But, my mom-", Kate began. "Is re-married", interrupted Josh. Kate's eyes widened in amazement.  
"She and your dad's divorce... then your disappearance. A man at your mom's work was there for her. She's ok, Kate. She's got her life... You're going to be seventeen soon. It's time you live your life as well... We'll be happy here, Kate. Trust me, ok?", Josh said.

Kate nodded, tears in her eyes, "Hai. It is time I live my life". "Finally", Josh finished. Kate laughed and nodded, "Finally!". Josh laughed also at his friend's happiness. He knew all she went threw. A passing thought wondered if Chichiri did.

Chichiri came back then with a tray of food and some tea, "I'm back, no da. Everything alright?" Kate nodded happily to Chichiri, who met her eyes for a brief second before she looked away, blushing.  
(AN: If you recall... When Kate first met Chichiri she kept blushing out of her infatuation with him due to her fangirlishness ;;) Chichiri sat the tray on a table that occupied a corner of the room. "Dinner is served, no da! Careful, though, it's still hot", Chichiri said before unpacking the tray onto the table.

Josh and Kate got up from the beds and made their way over to the table, Kate being quite shy. They all ate mostly in silence, each of them left to their own thoughts. Kate was wondering where they were in the story line. She was sure it was around the time Amiboshi's village got attacked, but she found it very strange she and Chichiri were here instead of Miaka.

"Say, Chichiri... Where's Miaka?", Kate asked after swallowing a lump of rice she had managed to pick up with chopsticks. "Miaka, no da? She's with Tamahome. You told them to head for Sario,  
where the others are at the moment, no da", Chichiri informed her. Her left eye twitched slightly, " I did what?". "Uh... Instructed Miaka and Tamahome to go to Sario, no da?", Chichiri repeated.

Kate looked confused for a moment, "But...", she was about to say something before she decided against it and smiled at Chichiri, "Never mind... I suppose I'll find out soon enough", she concluded and took another attempt at attacking the rice with chopsticks.

Chichiri looked at her questionably, but decided to let it slide.

After eating Chichiri informed his traveling companions he was going to go buy some items for the trip.  
Hearing this, Kate's expression perked up slightly, "Can I come too?". Chichiri, mildly surprised by her eagerness, just nodded.

"Yay!", Kate cheered. Josh informed them he'd rather stay behind.Without further comment Chichiri and Kate made their way into the city before the stalls closed for the night. They weaved in and out of the crowd, Kate following Chichiri absent-mindedly as she eyed all the items for sell.

Chichiri stopped at a strand or two before asking the price of an object, and either rejecting it or moving on to the next stall. Kate paid little attention to the world around her. No matter how hard she tried to focus on the monk in front of her she found her mind somewhere else. It was really beginning to aggravate her.

"Kate-chan? Are you feeling ok?", Kate hadn't even noticed Chichiri had fallen into step beside her.  
"Yeah... Hey, Chichiri? Do you think it would be ok if we went for a little walk before heading back to the inn?", Kate asked. Chichiri smiled at her, "Sure, no da"

A few stands later Chichiri and Kate found themselves walking down the town's streets. The wasn't going to set for at least another hour so they had plenty of time to go wherever they wished. The city was remarkably pleasant in the evening with it's desert breezes and warm night air. They walked in silence until Kate spoke up, "Chichiri... Do I...um... What I mean to say is... uh".

Chichiri looked at her curiously. "Well, I was wondering.... Are we... I mean do I... actually have feelings for you?", she finally asked, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. Chichiri looked at her,  
surprised. This was the first time she had actually said anything about this to him. It was kind of ironic that she was suffering from memory loss. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure, Kate-chan. It's kind of complicated...", he began. "Oh", was all Kate said. "But... I do think something might be there", he finished. Kate looked at him curiously, "Really?". Chichiri looked down at the girl next to him. She looked uncertain, and was blushing slightly. "Yeah", was all he said before smiling, "But I wouldn't worry about that just yet if I were you. Right now we need to work on getting your memory back, no da". Kate smiled up at him, "I'd like that... I'd like that very much".

The walk back to the inn was pleasant. They hadn't stayed out too long so they were greeted with a desert sunset as they headed for their destination, both more comfortable with the day's events than they had been before hand.

Alatáriël: Throws around confetti It's been exactly one year since I began this fanfiction!

Chichiri: laughs You should have seen her, no da. She's been working on this two days non-stop because she wanted to celebrate the "play"'s one year anniversery with an extra long chapter.

Kate: is in tears It's been a whole year already! (But it was only a little over two weeks or so story wise OO;;)

Alatáriël: Ehh. Sorry this chapter was a little... dramatic... I have to admit that drama is what I'm best at. grins slightly. I hope you all didn't mind.... I'm getting kind of anxious to get to Tomo and Soi.  
LOL... Speaking of them... Would you all like a part in the next chapter as to what is happing to Yui and the others, along with Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, and the others? If so I'll go ahead and start! So remember to leave a review before you go so I know what you want.

Kate: imagines Nakago playing go fish with Yui.....

Alatáriël: Anyhow, onto reviews!

The Otaku Duo: Yes, Green Rider does rock! LOL. I need to get a move on and read the sequal  
Thank you for reading! I hope you get farther than chapter 9. Heh. Though, I admit the Amiboshi chapters aren't too great. --

Jedi of Oro:grins slyly Yeah, you really need to up-date your Inu-Yasha story! Has a sudden earge to read it.... Grins I'm glad you liked Jesus. LOL. He was really fun to write. XD Hope I didn't confuse you too bad here... Oo Have you read the mangas yet? Heh. Hope you review soon!  
Ja ne!

Erailea Evenstar: Aw shuck! Thanks for the compliment. ;; The help I need is basically what I'm going to have Kate & Chichiri do after they leave the villiage and after Kate gets her memory back.  
Ya know, with Tomo and Soi and the cliff thing? sighs... Ah well... Heh... Your review is so long!  
I really apresiate your advice, and thanks for revewing! Hope you review again soon. Ja!

Queen of the Fairys: Smiles Thank you. Things have been looking up this month, so no worries!  
sighs I wish I could bake cookies... I can barely boil water. grumbles Unlucky enough for me my mom can't cook either so I'm stuck with horrible tasting food. Makes a face What I wouldn't give for a Miaka clone as a sister. LOL. Grins Sorry about the cliffie! (Not really). Heh.  
Hmmm. I wish I could go to a Brodway play! That sounds fun... though I'm not too sure about the Mary-Sue. X(

chiri26: Ha ha ha! We should get together sometime to burn down a kitchen. XD LOL. Yeah, sounds like we have the same cooking luck. ;; I always end up adding too much of something though... I made my self sick once with an over buttered grilled cheese sandwich by adding too much butter.  
gags at the memory

Oniryu: Why thank you! I hope you'll review again soon! eats pixie stick happly with Kate and Chichiri munching on theirs happily in the background

Morgan: laughs nerviously Big head? Me? Now... surely you jest! Looks left and right before hiding behing a house fern eh heh heh....

The Fire Youkai Paige: blsuhes and waves her hands in front of her, embarrased Aw! You're too nice! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter (and hope you like this one too ). Thanks for the ideas... If you get anymore, please tell me. ;;

Songwind: --;; Yeah, I know how ya feel. I have to re-read the books before almost every chapter.  
Gets kind of annoying, but I guess it's worth it to have an ok story. Thank for the support, by the way. Grins I'm glad you liked Jesus. ;; He was fun to write. Yes, Kate did mess up the story line... or more like I did. coughs... Yeah... Hey! That's a good idea! Ha ha ha. Maybe after the group is reunited again I'll have Tasuki find one of the mangas. XDD I really want more Tasuki in my fic. ;; He's just so cool! Heh heh. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It was kind of hard to write.  
;; I kept trying to make if funny, but.... Kate and company had other ideas. heh heh.

Mistress Manga: grins sheepishly Heh... Sorry about being evil. It runs in my blood. LOL. As for Josh... It's kind of complicated. I tried to put a bit of their pasts in this chapter that I hope might have helped you out a bit? I'm so happy you like my story, and I hope you like this chapter too.  
Holly: Doesn't pneumonia suck?! I was sick for about a month, but I wasn't as sick as you it doesn't sound like... ;; I hope you liked this chapter. Ideas are still coming short, but I gave it my best.  
Did you like the turn of events? I hope I didn't confuse you any. Makes a face Me Amiboshi normally confusion. --

RenaeAurora: laughs nerviously At least your honest, eh? Sorry you didn't like chapter four... I went back and re-read it... I just think that Tamahome's father, as a poor farmer, knew that not only could Kate not help his family, but also that if anyone was going to help his family it would be him.  
Shrugs Sorry if you don't like my story, but I'd prefer if you read a little further to judge it. Maybe then you'd see that it DOES get happier, at least a little. I hope you'll continue to read and give me advice, however! Suzaku knows I need it. ;;

Neko-ane: ;; Heh. I forgive you! Ha ha ha. After all it took my a while to up-date... As for Kate and Chichiri's next kiss... You'll just have to wait and see! Giggles Though, I do have some idea.  
Can you guess when?

Chichiri: Gosh, Alatáriël, no da. You should get some sleep. You look horrible, no da.

Alatáriël: has bags under her eyes Must... Write... More... But... Ideas.. For... Next... Chapter.  
Are... Not... Coming!

Chichiri: has an idea You can always make it into one of those li-mon-s you and Kate were giggling about the other day, no da... What is a li-mon, anyhow?

Kate & Alatáriël: blush............................. um................ well................ You see................

Kate and Alatáriël run off stage as fast as their feet can take them

Alatáriël & Kate (hiding in the closet): Don't forget to review and give us your ideas as asked for before the reviews!

Chichiri's voice is heard from somewhere in the house: Kate?....Alatáriël, no da?....

Alatáriël: We'll see you later!

Kate: Shhh! He'll find us!

Alatáriël & Kate: whisper Bye all!

Ps: I'm sorry if this chapter looks a little screwy... is acting weird. bows


	24. Thoughts of a Prophet

Alatáriël: You know what, guys?.... I just now noticed.... After over a year having this account that spelt my name wrong Oo;; Pretty sad, ne?

Kate:... I always knew you were a few waffles short of a pancake.

Alatáriël: glares Yeah, and you're a real pain in the--

Chichiri: Now, now! No need to be violent, no da!

Alatáriël: Glares at Chichiri

Kate: Well, at last I can get a boyfriend. Sticks out tongue

Alatáriël: Twitches violently before lunging for Kate

Chichiri: Sighs as he watches the cat fight... Alatáriël doesn't own myself nor any of the characters

you recognized before December 21, 2003.... However, she DOES own the box of rabid chipmunks

she keeps by her computer that have been breeded specifically to attack and maim all flamers, no da.

Looks over to the metal box and notices a hole has been chewed threw the side.... sweatdrops

Daaaaaaaaaa....

Chapter 24: Thoughts of a Prophet

The next morning Kate woke up early. She hadn't had too well of a night's sleep and now was restless.

She sighed inwardly as she looked up at the ceiling from her position as she lay on the bed. 'That

sure was a weird dream', she thought to herself. What she really hated about the dream was that it was

real... too real to be fake.

Now that she was awake the dream's contents were slowly slipping threw her conscience, like grains

of sand threw her fingers. Right now all she could make out was Nuriko's face looking up at her from

the ground. She wasn't completely sure what the dream meant, but it did leave her with some rather

disturbing questions. If Nuriko was alive or not, only being one of them.

However, seeing as it was still dark in the room she was going to have to wait to ask any questions...

If she could remember, that is. Kate sat up slowly from her bed, careful to not make much noise so

she didn't wake the others.

Staring around the room, she found her glasses and put them on. Threw the reseating darkness she could

barely make out the outlines of her friends as they slept. Josh slept like a rock so she didn't have to

worry about him, but Chichiri was a different matter.

She wouldn't have been surprised if the man woke up from the sound of someone's breath changing.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to be so careful (or even why she was so worried about waking

Chichiri), but she knew one thing... Come hell or heaven she was getting out of this room!

With that in mind, she had to be careful getting out of bed... getting out of the room itself would be a

whole another miracle.

'That's just a chance I'll have to take', she thought as she pulled away her covers carefully and stood up,

never taking her eyes off of Chichiri's form in the process. Mentally she was making a note of all the

things she could possibly do when she left the room while she tried to take her mind of the fact she was

holding her breath as she tip-toed to the door.

She cringed slightly when she heard the floor board creek as she neared the exit of the room. She

froze, and ever so slowly looked over to where Chichiri's frame could be made out clearly. She could

not see any differences, but that didn't make her feel any better. After all, the man even slept with that

damn mask on! 'I wonder if he even kept it on when we kissed. I wouldn't be surprised', she thought

ruefully before blushing and throwing that thought into a little black box in the back of her mind.

'Where did that come from?', she thought as she pried her eyes away from the sleeping monk and

finally reached her goal, the hallway. With a mental pat on the back for getting this far, she glanced

back into the room. Nothing could be seen, but a small smile of success edged its way onto her face

anyway.

Adrenaline from her small misadventure still present, she made her way down the stares and into the

lobby. Moonlight lit the room so seeing she wasn't alone wasn't a problem. "Oh! Good morning, miss.

It's a little early to be up, wouldn't you say?", the innkeeper asked. Kate blinked at him, "I could say

the same thing to you, sir...". The innkeeper smiled at her, "True, but someone has to feed our guests

when they get up! Got to make a living, you know? May I ask what you are doing up at this hour?".

She nodded, "I had a nightmare, though I can't remember what it was about now... Anyhow, I couldn't

get back to sleep so I thought I'd take a walk or something...", she said. "Oh? I wouldn't do that if I

were you... This is a good town, but even the best of towns have their bad apples. I really do think you

should stay near here... Just in case", he said.

Kate smiled, "It's very kind of you to think for my safety... Say, since it's a bad idea to go out... Can I

help you cook?". The man smiled, "Why sure! By the way... My name is Wong Po". (AN: Last

name first, btw) "Crichton Kate at your service, Wong-san", Kate said with a mock bow.

Josh woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him quite roughly. "What's the big idea?!", Josh slurred

like a drunk person as he sat up. "This had better be good", Josh complained with a yawn as he saw

Chichiri's worried face staring back at him. "Josh-kun, have you seen Kate-chan, no da?", Chichiri

asked. Had Josh been any more awake he would have raised an eyebrow at the "kun", but since

he wasn't he just glared. "The hell?! She's right over--", he began as he leaned over so he could look

past the monk, and in doing so he promptly fell out of the bed after not seeing the girl.

"What the hell?! Where is she?!", Josh yelled as he got up, now fully awake. Chichiri sighed, "That's

what I was trying to tell you, no da". Josh glared in reply, "WELL, WHERE HAVE YOU LOOKED?!".

Chichiri twitched slightly before going chibi, " LET ME FINNISH, NA NO DA! I wanted to ask you

if she told you where she was going before hand, na no da!".

Josh's glare, if possible, deepened more (AN: Though it's mostly because he's not a morning person),

"No, she didn't tell me anything. I didn't hear anything during the night neither... Well, I might as well as

help you look for her now that I'm awake". Chibi Chichiri just huffed in response and left the room.

Down stairs many of the other people staying at the inn were up and about. Some were getting food

from the kitchens, and eating at one of the tables scattered around the lobby. "This food is kind of

weird tasting, isn't it?", a woman asked a man sitting across from her. "Indeed, but not in a bad way

necessarily", the man replied.

Josh glanced at them before taking a double take, "An omelet?!". Chichiri, now normal sized, looked

over at the dish Josh had exclaimed at, "Omelet, no da?". Josh looked mildly surprised, "An omelet? You

don't know what it is?". Chichiri shook his head no... Then they both looked up at each other, both

looking as if a little light bulb had magically appeared over their heads.

"You don't think--"

"It couldn't be, no da!"

Both Chichiri and Josh made a mad dash for the kitchen, each as curious as the next. Throwing open

the door to the kitchen, they were both met with curious or startled stares from the innkeeper and

guests who were getting food.

"Hello their boys!", the Wong Po greeted. "Innkeeper-san, Kate-chan wouldn't be back here by any

chance... would she, no da?", Chichiri asked, slightly hesitant. Recognition lit the innkeeper's eyes, "Oh!

You are her friends! Yes, yes, she was here, but she left a little while ago... She gave me this great

recipe though! It's amazing really! Who would have thought chicken eggs mixed with all that could

taste so good!", Wong Po exclaimed happily.

Josh sighed, "Ok, Fine, Great... That's all quite interesting, but can you please tell us where our friend

is?". The innkeeper looked disappointed, but smiled anyway, "Oh yes. She said she wanted to go see

the horses for some reason... Strange girl she is... What kind of name is Crichton Kate, anyhow?"

"English", Josh said, getting irritated by the innkeepers talking," You wouldn't have any coffee here by

any chance, would you?"

Wong Po looked confused, "Coffee? English? What are those?" Josh gritted his teeth together. It was

going to be a long day.

Kate sighed to herself as she sat on the stale door. For the past hour or so she had occupied herself

with talking to the animal before her, but it didn't feel the same... the same to what she didn't know

(AN: cough Bob cough). "So, Josephine... Eaten any good carrots lately?", she asked the horse,

whom she had named not an hour ago. The horse just perked up it's ears slightly and threw its tail

about in response. "Yeah? I'm not much of a vegetable person... except for rice! I love rice. The

Spanish word for rice is el arroz.... Did you know the Spanish word for peas is Los Chichiros?

Sounds a lot like Chichiri, ne?... That's why it was my favorite Spanish word."

Josephine neighed and bent her head down to eat some straw. "Hm? Oh! Ha ha. I don't know the

Spanish word for hay. ha ha. The Spanish word for carrots is la zanahoria, though... I bet you'd like a

carrot, eh? I bet you'd also like to get out of here sometime, huh? Trapped in a little wooden box like

this... Ya know, I used to always think that too, but I was always afraid to take the first step... I never

took that first step outside my own door, but now it seems fate has done it for me... I hope I'll be

happy here", she said thoughtfully.

The horse looked at her in a "How the hell should I know?" sort of way before Kate jumped off the

door of the stall, "Say, would you like a carrot? I'll go get you one since you've had to put up with

my ramblings... Thanks a lot, by the way. It helps to have someone to talk to..."

"You can always talk to me, Kate-chan", a voice said from behind her. A shiver slowly made it down

Kate's spine at the unexpected voice. Kate turned around, blushing slightly in embarrassment to have

been seen speaking her inner most thoughts. The fact she was speaking to animal didn't bother her,

however. "Oh! Chichiri! Heh heh heh. Good morning!", she greeted awkwardly. Chichiri's seemingly

passive face greeted her with a nod as he held up a couple of carrots that were in his hand, "I heard

you were in here from the innkeeper, no da."

"Oh yes, I talk to animals sometimes when I need to think... Pretty weird, huh?", she stated. Chichiri

smiled and handed her a carrot, "No, not at all, no da. Everyone has different ways of working out

their thoughts or what not. Mine happens to be fishing, no da". Kate smiled slightly as she accepted

the carrot and walked over to the horse, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh! Careful, no da!", Chichiri exclaimed when he saw she was feeding the carrot to the horse with her

fingers holding the orange vegetable. "Huh?", Kate asked. Chichiri extended his hands to hers before

gently uncurling her fingers and holding her palm flat before placing the carrot on her out stretched

palm and lifting in to the horse's mouth.

Kate, slightly shocked by the unexpected contact, barely caught his next words as he pulled his hand

away from her own, almost causing her to drop the half eaten food. A silence passed before them as

they watched the horse eat before Chichiri spoke up, "May I ask what you were talking about

before I joined you, no da?"

"What? Oh! Uh... Sure. I was just thinking about silly stuff. Nothing important", Kate said. Chichiri

looked at her silently for a second before responding, "If you say so, no da... but I mean what I said.

I'd be more than happy to listen if you needed an ear, no da". Kate smiled, "Thanks, Chichiri. That's

very sweet of you."

Chichiri smiled as he gave his carrot to the horse, "Are you hungry, Kate-chan? I think Josh is getting

us some breakfast, no da". Kate nodded, "Sure."

Kate smiled to herself when they entered the Inn. Josh was at a table nearby with his head down;

Three bowl of rice were surrounding him. Making their way over to them, Kate and Chichiri

exchanged glances before sitting down. "Good morning, Josh. Have a nice sleep?", Kate said in a

sweet voice. Josh glared from his place at the table, "Go to hell."

Kate rose an eyebrow, "Well, someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Josh looked

like he was going to explode, "There is no coffee here! How am I going to survive?! I need coffee, and

I'd kill for a hot shower." Kate laughed slightly, "They have plenty of tea, and if you really want

coffee just wait a few thousand years! I'm sure they'll get some eventually!" Josh glared at her, "This

is all your fault, you know?"

Kate looked truly confused, "...My fault?" Josh looked at her for a moment before sighing and running

a hand threw this hair, "Ok... Well, technically I guess it's Alatáriël's fault." Kate seemed even more

confused, "Who's Alatáriël?" An awkward moment of silence passed over the table.

Chichiri could see quite plainly that Kate was beginning to get saddened with her memories gone. She

truly had no knowledge of her time with him in this world or her own. It was as if she had just wiped

everything clean.

Breakfast went by in almost complete silence. Kate barely ate anything and just played with her food

with a pair of chopsticks. Josh seemed to have taken on two stomachs as he ate anything he could

get his paws on.

After Chichiri had finished (Josh was a long ways from being finished!) she stood up and smiled at them

with difficulty, "I'm going to go back upstairs now. See you guys later." Without anything else to say

she made her way up the stairs slowly, as if afraid of what was ahead of her.

Chichiri frowned slightly and eyed the teenager next to him, who was watching where Kate had

disappeared with thoughtful eyes. "Was it something I said?", asked Josh.

Kate closed the door firmly behind her. She was being too emotional, she knew, but she couldn't help

it when she was forced to blink and two droplets of salt water ran down her cheeks. "Don't cry. Don't

cry... Everything's going to be alright... Don't cry", she chanted to herself. Despite her efforts, however,

the tears wouldn't stop. "What's happening to me?", she thought aloud.

She never let things get to her before. Tears were foreign to her. She didn't like to cry. 'You're weak',

she scolded herself mentally before wiping her eyes off with her sleeve and taking a deep breath.

'There', she thought happily,' no more tears'.

Still feeling a little shaky, she made her way over to the bed she had occupied and pulled her backpack

onto the bed beside her, which had been resting on the floor. "Maybe I'll find some answers in here",

she thought aloud as she opened up the bag. Little did she know she was about to come across the

most embarrassing moment of her life.

Meanwhile, not far from Chichiri, Josh, and Kate's present location, Nakago sat in his tent. Things had

been difficult since his first meeting with Miaka's companions the day he'd tried to force himself on her.

He wasn't a fool. It didn't take him long at all to figure out his shinzaho was a fake. This discovery

gave him many more questions than answers.

He wasn't bothered by the trickery as much as he was by the fact it had happened. How could they

have known of his trap and planes before they happened? Surely it wasn't a lucky guess? No... He

knew the Suzaku warriors better than that. They would never sacrifice one of their own for such a

purpose. They were too foolish to see the gain in those type of situations, where he was not.

His warrior's defeat was a minor set back in his eyes, and nothing more. Lady Yui, however, had been

infuriated. Nakago smiled to himself at the memory. She was completely arrogant to his plans... but...

His smile faded slightly... someone wasn't.

'A spy, perhaps?', he thought. No... he was the only one who knew of his true plans. He grasped the

fake shinzaho tightly in his grasp, almost to the point of breaking it.

Either way he was going to get the real shinzaho back. He, Suboshi, Tomo, Yui, Soi, and Miboshi had

already set their trap. Now all they needed was the Suzaku six, and the shinzaho. The next shinzaho

was kept in a monastery in Sairo, kept by the warrior of Byakko, Tatara. Getting it might prove a

problem, but he was confident he could attain it. It was only a matter of time.

He would get the shinzaho, that he was certain of, but one thing still perplexed him about his past

events this week. That girl's magical barrier. He didn't know her name, but he was certain she was not

a Suzaku warrior, nor was she anything out of the ordinary (unless you counted her weird eye jewelry

as strange). 'That was a shield of Suzaku's power though... Perhaps a form of the Miko's power?',

he wondered. He wasn't sure.

Suboshi had met the girl also, he knew, but he had informed him no such occurrence had happened

during their meeting. All in all, around the "ifs", "maybes", "perhapses", and ideas it was all a mystery.

It was a mystery, however, he intended to solve.

"Nakago-sama, preparations are complete. Shall I go meet Tamahome and the Suzaku no Miko?",

Tomo asked from outside his tent. "Yes", was the only reply Nakago gave before standing up, intent

to see what his own miko was up to.

He found Yui in her tent with Suboshi, talking in hushed and hurried tones. When Nakago entered the

room Suboshi sat up immediately,"Nakago, you're not going to believe this! It's Amiboshi! He's alive!

I just got a message from him." With that Suboshi lifted up his sleeve to show that their were bloody

scratch marks in the form of kanji in his skin, his way of communication to his brother.

"What does he say?", Nakago asked. "It's not good. He thinks the Suzaku warriors have a Prophet of

sorts! He's given her the oblivion herb, which erases memories. She's in his village now with Suzaku's

Chichiri and a young man, whom are trying to get her memory back."

Nakago rose an eyebrow in interest, "A Prophet, you say?" Suboshi nodded," Her name is Kate." "I see

... Well, Suboshi... It seems I have a job for you... Care to visit your brother?"

Alatáriël: does a little dance Finally! Some action!

Kate:... What have you done?

Alatáriël: Acually I just got out of a HUGE writer's block! I even know what I'm going to do after the

book ends!

Kate:....... Is that a good thing?

Alatáriël:...maybe?

Chichiri: Just remember, Alatáriël-san... Killing me off isn't an option, no da.

Alatáriël: Grins evilly Or is it?!

Chichiri: Looks at readers and winks I don't think that would be a good idea, na no da....

Alatáriël: What makes you say that?!

Chichiri: Points to reviewers with pitchforks...

Alatáriël:... Oh... them... right.. grumbles It's not rated for drama, angst, nor tragety anyhow...

Kate: Speaking of our reviewers....

Morgan: Laughs Good to hear it! signs her name on the paper That'll be $2:50.

Bishiglomper: Aw! Shucks! Thanks. Glad you like my little story and KFC reject.

Queen of the Fairys: Gets a far-off look Ah yes.... Volume eight... Seems like such a long time ago.

LOL. Not only are Tamahome and Tasuki in drag, but Chichiri is a girl! XD ha ha ha. Acually, I do

not think Miaka has ever cooked in the series. She has a whole palace and quite a few men to do it

for her. Ah, the greatness of being a miko. LOL.

Kiela: Thanks for reviewing! So glad to have been entertaining for you! Heh. You're so kind.

I try my best to make it humorus (though I also have quite a bit of drama. --;;) OO;; Weird...

Two of us. Who'da thought? Ha ha ha. Yes, the Gods were very fun to write. XD It was more for

my own entertainment than anything else. laughs Anyway, thank you again for reviewing. My

ego likes reviews.

Erailea Evenstar: Yeah, I figured the memory loss could prove helpful in story devlopment.

Coughs Ok, to tell the truth I was having writers block and was killing time, but it's working out

quite well. Heh heh heh. Thank you so much for the ideas! They really fed the imagination, and gave

me some funny mental images. Ha ha ha. Yes, I agree... Drama is good for romance. --;; If only

funny romance was easy in FY.

x-digitalangel-x: Ah.. yes... Not having read the manga nor wathching the anime would make it almost

impossible (for me at least) to understand what's going on. ;;... I'm glad, however, that you are giving

my story a chance. ;;

Neko-ane: Laughs Maybe! You'll just have to see... I really DO need to get them together. --;;

The show will end by their second kiss at this rate. coughs

Songwind: Ah! You're gunna give me a big head. LOL. I love that idea! The next chappie

is deticated to you for lemon-ness. heh heh heh. Too bad this is PG-13, ne?

Jedi of Oro: Yes, we are getting old! Time flies by so fast when you're bored out of your mind. Heh.

No need to worry, M. I plane to use her memory loss to it's full potintial. LOL. I have

three bookstores too. One of them is the size of a mall, AND on-line.

Holly: Whoa... One year and only up to chapter 5? And I thought I had bad writer's block... Heh

Thanks for the support! I hope I did well!

The Fire Youkai Paige: Ha ha ha. Why thank you! One year... thinks... I wonder how long til I

finish the fic... imagines herself as a thirty year old woman... no family... no life... lives in a mental

hospital Oo;; You never know... LOL

chiri26: Ha ha ha. She's not "innocent" exactly... just very confused and feeling kind of scared. (aww.

LOL) Yes... LEMON! BWA HA HA... Poor Chichiri... He's so fun to torture. heh. Too bad this

fic is PG-13, eh? get's smacked EEK!

Opaaru Tsuki: Ha ha ha. Yes, I'm sure many fangirls would kill for a chance to bear Chichiri's children.

Thanks for the support! Ha ha ha. I'll keep you to that promise! Hope you liked this chapter!

The Otaku Duo: Er... I really didn't have any good idea for Miaka... How about Yui? Heh heh??

Hope this chappie was to your liking. Cya later!

FireStarter911: Hey! LOL. I've updated at least every month to have 24 chappies! huffs slightly

Heh. Hope you liked this EARLY up-date. Cya soon!

Mistress Manga: Thank you! LOL. I'm glad to hear you weren't confused. ;; Hope this one was

not confusing either, and enjoyable! Heh. Ja ne!

Alatáriël: claps There! I think that's all of them! I might be a little late for the next up-date (I have

exams Monday and Tuesday and start all new classes Wendsday! Ahh!), so please accept this early

chapter as an apology. bows

Kate:... Why are you being so nice?

Alatáriël: Twitches violently New classes... Tests... HAVEN'T STUDIED!

Chichiri:... Da...

Kate:... Oh I see how it is... She's trying to get pity points. grins

Alatáriël: Glares I might not be able to kill Chichiri, but I can kill you. pulls out sword

Kate: OO You wouldn't.

Alatáriël:... I would,

Chichiri: Ano, Kate-chan?... I think I'd run if I were you.

Kate: AHHH!


	25. Lemonade, anyone?

Alatáriël: Flails arms about in distress I'm so sorry everyone! I never meant to show Amiboshi as a "turn coat". To me the only real bad guy in FY is Nakago... My reasons in Amiboshi telling his brother about Kate is simply this: What would you do if your loved brother's life was in danger?

Kate: I don't have a brother...

Alatáriël: Glares That's not the point...

Kate: Yes it is!

Alatáriël: Shut up, Kate. --

Kate: Make me!

Chichiri:... Ahem... Alatáriël doesn't own me, the boshi twins, nor anything else that could earn a buck,  
no da. Stares at Kate & Alatáriël, whom are now in a full out fist fight... Er...

Chapter 25: Lemonade, anyone?

Kate stared in horror at the object in her hands, completely still. She didn't even breath. Her investigation had started out fine. She found a tooth brush, an extra pair of clothes, and some granola bars before she came across what was in her hands now.

At first she thought it was a normal printed off story, boy was she wrong. No, my friends, this wasn't just ANY story. In fact, this story was rated NC-17 and MUCH too inappropriate to mentioned in detail by our authoress. I'll just tell you this... One of the main characters was a certain blue haired monk.

Every so slowly her mind processed two pieces of information. A:) She had a very unattractive trail of drool hanging out of her mouth. B:) NO ONE could EVER see this! NEVER EVER EVER! Then a third piece of info made itself known. She wasn't the only person in the room.

Reacting completely on instinct she threw her body on top the the (rather large) stack of paper before screaming, "Oh my god! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Josh, however, being a human male from modern America got his vocabulary switched around to where 'no' means 'yes'... In other words, he promptly walked right over to her.

"What'cha got there?", he asked curiously as he tried to look around her. "IT'S NOTHING! GET OUT!", came Kate's reply. Now, Josh wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could put two and two together... now what he got for an answer was completely another story, "Is that what I think it is"  
Kate growled, fear being over taken by agitation and protection over the possibly "deadly" material under her. Josh rose an eyebrow, "You wanna keep your secrets?... Fine." Saying this Josh slowly turned and walked from the door, "I'll just get it when you're asleep."

Just as he was about to reach for the door knob he turned on his heel and full out body slammed Kate,  
who shrieked and then laughed. "I'll scream rape!", she threatened while the older teen crawled to where he was above her, trying to get the papers she now held to her chest as if her life depended on it.

"I dare you to!", Josh laughed as his hand finally grasped the paper, the other hand held him up in a half push-up, and since both hands were occupied he couldn't do anything but look on in fear as Kate grinned up at him before taking in a deep breath. "You wouldn't...", Josh said.

"RAPE!", Kate screamed and Josh cringed, unable to cover his ears. "Shut up! You're going to get me in trouble!", he hissed as he pulled even harder onto the paper. "All is fair in love and war", Kate said sweetly just as the door to the room opened.

Chichiri stared, blinking rapidly, at the sight before him. He had been walking up to the room to make sure everything was ok when he heard Kate scream. He hadn't really expected the sight before him.  
Kate and Josh were sprawled out on the ground. In between the two was a stack of weird looking.  
cloth?

"Um... What's going on in here, no da?", he asked. "It's not what it looks like", Josh said awkwardly.  
If one could look under Chichiri's mask at that moment they would have seen an evil smile forming.  
"You don't say, no da? So... this isn't a WRESTLING MATCH!", saying that Chichiri did a very er... surprising maneuver... He jumped into the human pile belly-flop style.

"ACK!", came Kate's reply... while Josh's can't be written for its obscene nature. The now chibi Chichiri was flailing about on his human mattress, much to that mattress's disdain. "What's this, no da,  
he asked after his mattress had stopped struggling. This just happened to be the 'stack of weird looking cloth.'

Kate tensed under the pile. 'Hell NO!', she thought in a panic as the monk picked up the first page of the story and slowly brought it up to his face. Everyone was silent for a moment (except for Josh who was yelling, "WHAT IS IT? LET ME SEE!"). "Um... I can explia--", Kate began, but was cut off as Chichiri turned to look at her straight in the eye.

She couldn't read his emotions. His face gave away no hints or clues, but she could feel his eyes boring into her. She couldn't speak as she stared right back at him, her mind working in overdrive, '  
Oh, no!Is he mad! That paper... He must feel insulted! Oh, How he must see me now! GOD! He's just STARING at me... and, damn, my leg's asleep...'

"Kate-chan?", Chichiri asked, breaking the silence. Kate's heart beat sped up, 'Earth, if you wanna swallow me up now... I wouldn't complain...' "Uh huh?", she replied.

He looked down at the paper in his hands again. An awkward silence. "What are these weird symbols,  
he asked as he handed the paper toward her. As if the Gods would be as merciful for it to be back in her hands, however. Nope... Josh snatched it right out of Chichiri's hands.

"Woo hoo!", came the teenager's reply as his eyes rapidly scanned the page as Kate shrieked and tried to get it back, not an easy task with he and another man laying on her. "Josh! No! Give it back,  
Kate yelled in distress.

The damage had been done, however. As Kate watched in dismay, Josh's eyes began to slow down and his eyes widened with each word. A grin was now spreading across his face. Kate groaned in agony and hid her head in her hands.

A minute or so went by in complete silence before Josh spoke up, "Kate, why do you have a porno of Chichiri?" Kate wished she could just die. "It's not a porno! It's a lemon...", she tried to defend herself. Josh looked at her strangely, "Kate... This is no fruit. This has Chichiri and some girl doing---." Kate interrupted him, screaming, "PLEASE JOSH! DON'T! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!"

Poor Chichiri had no clue what was going on, "Porno... lemon, no da?" Kate, if it was possible, blushed harder. Josh smiled evilly, "Anything?" Kate nodded, "Anything!" Josh's smile widened, "Well... if you put it that way..."

Two minutes later Chichiri had been expelled from the room, and Josh and Kate were debating in heated words inside the room. "That's illegal!", Kate complained. "Never stopped you before...", Commented Josh, "Plus, you said ANYTHING. If you want I could have you do something else to him." Kate didn't like the look his was giving her. It was a look of pure and total sadism.

"Still... How would I get it?", Kate asked, trying to ignore his last comment. "Oh, you'll think of a way.  
I'll be waiting in the tavern down stairs. Come there when you get it... or else I'll tell Chichiri all about this", Josh instructed, holding the stack of papers. Kate eyed the papers nervously, "Ok, Fine."

"You have an hour", Josh commented then left the room. Chichiri was sulking in the hallway, "Will some one PLEASE tell me what's going on, no da?" Kate just gave him a guilty smile as she met him in the hallway, "I'll tell you when you're older." Chichiri just frowned in response. "Now... Chichiri... Would you like to go for a walk?", Kate asked, slowly forming a plan in her mind.

And so began operation: Steal Chichiri's Bubble Cape...Thing... plan A.

Chichiri and Kate walked around the town for a bit until Kate found what she was looking for, a river.  
"Can we stay here a bit?", Kate asked nervously. Chichiri nodded and sat under a tree near the bank.  
'Damn Damn Damn', Kate chanted to herself. Her hands were trembling slightly. 'Is it really worth it,  
She asked herself.

Then she thought of what could happen if she defied Josh. Chichiri would stare at her with the utmost disgust, his eyes burning with revulsion. He'd be angry that she had carried something with such disrespect for him... even more so that she had tried to keep it secret. Then he'd not like her, avoid her, and stop speaking to her! She'd be miserable! She was a HUGE Chichiri fan, and for him to hate her... She had to do something! (AN: Can you say "worst case scenario"?)

But that something was wrong in itself: Stealing one of Chichiri's most prized (and only) possessions!  
She contemplated telling him everything right then and their, hoping he'd forgive her... but she couldn't bring herself to say anything (Plus, she wasn't that mature). He had taken off his cape (AN: I can't recall what it's called. --;;), and pulled out his fishing poll. She bit into her lip.

Chichiri wasn't born just yesterday. He knew something was bothering Kate. He could feel her Chi behind him, and it was going haywire. Nervousness, fear, determination, and shame were the most active emotions. If it where just nervousness and fear he could understand... but why was she ashamed? There was only one way to find out. "What's wrong, Kate-chan, no da?", he asked, making sure to sound as comforting as possible.

Kate looked at Chichiri with deer-in-the-headlights look. "N-nothing", came her immediate response as she walked over to him and sat down. 'I don't think I can do it', she thought as she watched him. He smiled pleasantly at her, "How's fish sound for lunch, no da?" Kate smiled forcefully, "Sounds great."

(AN: I'd like to mention here this is in the Suzaku warrior's POV. They don't know they are trapped in a spell in the desert that was made by Tomo, ok?... If you haven't read the manga this might be confusing, but just stick with me.)

Tasuki sat in the tavern of the inn he, Mitsukake, and Chiriko had gotten to in Sairo just days ago. The place was great! They were being fed like Kings, and there was absolutely nothing to complain about.  
Chiriko was glued to the books that were kept downstairs, Mitsukake was studying herbs, and they were ahead of schedule! Things couldn't have been better.

Although Tasuki loved this place he really wished Chichiri, Miaka, Tamahome, and that girl Kate would hurry up and get here, but in the meantime he was happy to just relax. He swirled the sake around in his cup as he let himself think about his friends. He was mostly worried for Miaka and Chichiri. Miaka was kami-knows-where, Tamahome had gone to look for her with Chichiri after Miaka and Kate had run off after Ashitare, whom had stolen the shinzaho and left.

He downed another cup of sake when he thought of Nuriko. 'Damn that bastard Nakago and his tricks,  
Tasuki thought angrily. Miaka had better be ok or else! He wasn't too worried about Tamahome. He could take care of himself, and so could Chichiri, but something about that girl got to him.

He didn't like Kate so much. Something just didn't seem right about her. She seemed to know something the rest of them didn't. Tasuki didn't like secrets. He disliked them almost as much as he disliked woman... both of them together just equaled trouble.

Chiriko seemed to like her, but no matter how smart the kid is any man can be deceived by a woman.  
Mitsukake didn't seem to care one way or another, though he did heal her once. Tamahome was too wrapped up in Miaka to notice anything else. Nuriko was... Tasuki downed another cup of sake.

'Enough of this', he thought as he drank another cup, 'I'm gonna go see what Chiriko's up ta. Maybe he's found somethin' interesting.' With that Tasuki got up and walked toward the stairs.

Outside of the illusion city, Tomo sighed. It really was boring watching the Suzaku warriors slowly die of the elements. They burnt in the day, and froze at night... after the first few days it was just boring.  
The Suzaku warrior's horses had died just the day before, and were beginning to smell...

Suboshi stood next to him on the hill, watching the Suzaku warriors with interest. "What are they doing,  
he asked. "I used my shen shell to create an illusion of Sairo for the Suzaku warriors. They'll die of exposure stranded in the desert like this", he said. Suboshi nodded, "Good."

"This is only a pit stop. Let's get going. You need to get that girl and I must find Miaka and Tamahome.  
They'll be in the real Sario this evening if I don't hurry... Come, Suboshi", Tomo said and turned his back on the Suzaku warriors. Suboshi glanced at the Suzaku warriors once more before following Tomo. "Hey, where is the Suzaku Warrior, Chichiri?", he asked.

"He's with the girl you're after. Don't worry too much about him, though. His magic is a joke compared to Nakago's", Tomo sneered. Suboshi rolled his eyes.

Kate sighed as she looked over the water. The river had a very calming effect on her that was only intensified by warm rays of the sun. Under the shade of the tree, Kate let her feet linger in the river.

She was sure Josh was getting bored by now, but she was enjoying herself and really didn't feel like getting up just yet. Plus, she had forty minutes left.

She tried to push her objectives out of her mind as she eyed Chichiri's fishing line. She sighed to herself as she look out to around her surrounding. It was hard to believe they were in the desert right now. It was actually not all that hot and, due to the river, everything was green around them.

Kate fiddled with a piece of grass near her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a certain blue and bubble patterned piece of cloth, which was sitting near its owner. Kate ripped the blade of grass out of the ground and began to tare it into itty-bitty pieces.

"I caught one, no da!", Chichiri suddenly shouted, scaring Kate so bad she jumped a foot into the air.  
Looking over to her companion, Kate watched as he began to reel in his catch. 'His busy now... You'd have an head start', the logical side of her brain commented. Kate's eyes widened at her own thoughts.  
'No, I don't want to!', the guilty side of her brain declared. 'Tough cookies. It's that or reproduction 101 with Josh and Chichiri', her logical side said.

Before Kate could comprehend what she was doing she had already had Chichiri's cape in her hands and was running like her life depended on it.

Everything happened so fast she wasn't able to keep up with what was taking place. Her body went into Auto- Pilot mode and she was in the tavern. Josh wasn't there. She rushed up to the room they were sharing. As soon as she was inside the room the door slammed shut and was locked.

Kate spun, and looked at the door... but she didn't see the door because a human body was blocking her view, and it wasn't Josh. It took a moment for Kate's brain to catch up. "Amiboshi", she said,  
confused as to why he was in her room. "Hello, Kate", a voice said behind her. Spinning once again,  
Kate saw Suboshi... or at least she thought it was Suboshi... She could never tell the twins apart.

Either way she knew she was in trouble. Suboshi had Josh by the throat, whom was unconscious.  
"Josh! Oh my God! What did you do to him!", Kate gasped and began to hurry to his side. "Stop,  
Suboshi ordered calmly, his grasp tightening on Josh's throat. Kate froze, "Why are you doing this?"

Just then a loud pounding resounded threw the room followed by, "Kate! Kate! What's going on! Open the door!" Kate's arm tightened around the cape in her hands. Amiboshi braced the door, "Hurry! He's going to break threw!"

The next thing Kate knew she was falling to the floor.

Something was VERY wrong. Kate had just ran off, without warning, back to the inn. Chichiri had immediately let go of his fishing pole and took off after her. When he had finally caught up to her the door to their room had been locked, and he heard voices inside the room. He yelled at her to open the door... When she failed to do so he lifted his staff and began to chant...

The door exploded from its hinges.

Chichiri didn't hesitate as he ran threw the door way, but his eyes were only met with the sight of Josh's prone body laying on the floor. The window was wide open; He ran to it and looked out. At the same time he tried to locate Kate's chi... It was very faint and moving fast. Two Seiryu warrior's chi were with hers.

They were heading toward the desert.

Chichiri then looked down to where Josh was laying and bent down, touching the side of his neck... He was alive. 'Good', he thought as he picked up the younger man and placed him on the bed.

He was just unconscious. He'd wake up soon. Now all he had to do was wait.

Chichiri let his mask fall into his hands and glared into the floor boards.

Kate felt her heart beat echo inside her head. Thump... Thump... Thump. It was painful. It seemed the deer-in-the-headlights had finally gotten hit head on by the semi. Kate attempted to bring her hands to her face, but realized she couldn't. Her eyes snapped open.

She was in a dark room, laying on the...sand? Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together by a thick brown rope. 'What the hell?', she wondered. When had THIS happened?

Kate paused to think on this, but was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

The bright light made her squint, but when her eyes cleared she just wanted to close them again and pretend to be unconscious. Nakaho-- I mean Nakago-- stood in the door way... or should I say he leaned suggestively against the door way? Kate's first surprise was that he wasn't wearing his armor.

He was smirking at her. All in all, the whole picture would have made her spit out some kind of beverage if she had any at the moment. "Uh... Hi?", Kate offered. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of this. Had she just gotten kidnapped?... She couldn't believe this!

Nakago stared at her, his smirk widening as he saw her struggling to understand. He loved his job.  
He didn't reply to her greeting, and just stared, wanting her to get scared. He wanted to see her afraid of him. Fear always made getting answers easier.

Kate had to admit, despite totally HATING Nakago with a passion, that he looked really pretty... but as the saying goes," Even the sweetest of roses has thorns". The blonde general looked her over and for the first time she was feeling a twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach... not only that but she was now aware that in her squirming around her shirt had rode up, and now her stomach was visible for the whole world to see.

Even worse... Nakago was staring at her up and down. 'Ewwww! Nakaho (AN: I think you should all get the inside joke... This is how you pronounce it KNOCK-A-HO... get it?) is checking me out. Someone get me a barf bag', she thought. She would have said something cheeky, but...well... she didn't feel too brave with her hands tied behind her back.

"Not bad", he commented and FINALLY walked into the room, which Kate noticed, was actually a tent. 'Wait a minute! How did he--? Ah, forget it', she thought as he got down on one knee. He was still smirking. She wanted to bite his nose off... If only he'd lean in a little more...

Kate was surprised to get her wish as he grabbed her chin and lifted his face close to hers. She really didn't know why. She had been looking him in the eye the whole time. "Did you have a nice nap?", he asked, breathing into her face... and oh boy did his breath stink!

Kate pulled a face. Nakago didn't seem to notice that her cringe was for his breath. She rose an eyebrow, "Oh yeah. Naps do wonders for the complexion, you know." He was now in range for her to bite him, and she would have if it wasn't for the unexpected contact: ie. His free hand touched her stomach. "Whoa, there cowboy! Out of my bubble!", Kate hissed.

She knew very well he was trying to get under her skin, but there was no way she was going to let him go ahead and pull the whole 'fear me, mortal' thing on her... Now if he started pulling the whole 'I want you to have my baby' thing on her... Well, she didn't wanna go there. This guy had a bad reputation when it came to stuff like that.

Her worries weren't put to rest, however, because he didn't move an inch. She frowned and gave off a mental growl, 'Where's pepper spray when you need it?' "You could make this very easy for yourself , or you could make it difficult. I'll get what I want either way",Nakago commented, his hand resting on her side suddenly taking a violent turn as she felt his nails dig into her.

She gasped slightly before stopping herself and glaring at him. "You are one sick puppy, you know that!", she practically hissed threw her teeth. His smirk lessened slightly and his fingers sunk deeper into her stomach which, she was beginning to discover, was actually very sensitive. Who'da thought it?

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that", Nakago said a little too sweetly. "I said... OW! Do you MIND,  
she responded. She could almost feel his nails in her ribs. That's when things got a little interesting.

Yui entered the tent, and she wasn't a happy camper when she saw her warrior, "Nakago! What do you think you're doing?" Kate couldn't help but mentally grin as Yui practically dragged Nakago out of the tent by his ear. Only then did Kate actually let herself sink into the sand. 'Damn it, guys... Where are you?', she wondered just as the flap to the tent opened again and Yui entered. Boy did she look like something crawled up her--- eh... She didn't look too happy, let's say.

Alatáriël: Heh... Sorry guys, but... I HAD TO DO IT! I think it's kind of Mary-Sueish, but... I really can't help myself...

Kate:... Have I told you resently that I hate you?

Chichiri:... Glares at Nakago

Alatáriël: Uh... Looks at Chichiri Dude?... It's not for real... Chichiri?

Kate: Oo;; Oh boy...

Alatáriël: Er... Reviews, anyone?

Queenie: Of course she'll get her memory back!... If she didn't you all would kill me. OO.  
but it's going to be a while yet. ;; I really haven't thought of HOW I'm going to do it yet, exactly.  
Coughs

Bishiglomper: Ha ha ha. Glad to be of help! XDD I have teachers staring weird at me too as I sit at my desk daydreaming with a grin on my face... You're really getting a Chiri costume! OO That's soooo cool. LOL.

Erailea Evenstar: Yeah, writers block sucks... I just hope I didn't just ruin the fic now. coughs  
;; Amiboshi isn't all he seems, I'll just tell ya that. Hope you liked this chappie too.

Wolfdemon191: You'll just have to wait and seeee. LOL. Thanks a lot.

The Fire Youkai Paige: Thanks!

Holly: Grins Ya know it! ;; Thanks... but... I didn't mean to make Amiboshi a bad guy, but I HAD to get Kate abducted SOMEHOW... I mean... It has to happen. Oo;; She knows the future.  
What enemy wouldn't want that info? Don't worry, though. Everyone will be together soon!

Jedi of Oro: Randomness is good. Don't worry about Amiboshi... I have a plan up my sleeve.  
Oo;; Tell me the truth, though... Is the story taking a bad turn?

Opaaru Tsuki: Heh heh. Ok, I wont kill Kate whispers yet... ;; Being deranged is what makes life worth living, if ya ask me. ;; How's this for deranged? coughs OC tourture... It's so common.  
sighs...

Mistress Manga: I'm doing my best! Hope you liked this chappie too! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, ne?

Kate: That's all for now!

Alatáriël: --;; Only nine reviews...

Kate: Get over yourself.

Alatáriël: OO I can't help it! I have low self-esteem. --

Chichiri:... Glares at Nakago

Kate: Coughs Well... uh... Hey look! I reviewer! Points

Alatáriël: WHERE! Watches as reviewer hits the pretty blue button Yay! 


	26. Amiboshi and Suboshi

Alatáriël: cracks knuckles Okydokie then! Let's comense the OC angst!

Kate: Watches as Tasuki, Tamahome, Nakago, and Tomo drag a medieval torture device onto the set OO Mommy...

Alatáriël: laughs evilly

Kate: WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU!

Alatáriël:... pretends to look hurt I do it because I love you! sees the Iron Maiden WOW! Pointy!

Kate:...

Chichiri: Stares at torture devices... Daaaa... Kate-chan, I think you should run while you still can...

Tomo and Nakago eye the "toys" with glee

Kate:...uh huh bolts for the door

Alatáriël: laughs You can run, but you can't HIDE! sees readers raise their eyebrows... Oh come on! It'll be funny, I promise. Sadistic grin

Chapter 26: Amiboshi and Suboshi

Yui sighed and sat down across from where Kate lay, though she made no attempt to undo her bindings,  
but she wasn't touching her either... That was a plus. "Hi", Kate greeted. 'Let's try this again', she thought, slightly irritated.

"Hi... You'd are Kate Crichton, I take it? The girl whom travels with the Suzaku Warriors?", she asked.  
'Hmm... Playing good cop, bad cop, are they?', Kate thought to herself. "That would be me", she replied aloud.

Yui nodded, then bowed slightly, "I'm Yui Hongo, the Priestess of Seiryu." Kate wasn't going to bow.  
She wasn't going to nod. She just stared and said, "Yui, your warriors need to learn some manners"  
Yui's mouth seemed to get very thin at the name. Kate guessed she wanted a -san or something.

"Nakago is very... serious about his job. He didn't mean any harm, I'm sure", Yui replied. Kate wanted to bite the girl's head off... If only she got a little closer... (LOL. Just kidding) Not wanting to anger the younger girl, she just grunted in reply.

Yui sighed as she looked at the nail marks in Kate's flesh, "I'll get some herbs for that." Kate watched as she left before looking at her side herself. 'Dang, he really out did himself', she thought. She could see a small trail of blood making its way down her bare stomach, but that was all. With her arms and legs tied up movement proved to be very restricted.

She began thinking about rolling to the door, and trying to trip Yui as she came back in, but she decided against it. She had a feeling she'd get scalped if she tried anything funny. Har har. You had to admit,  
though, the bad guys could use a few laughs. They all looked like their best friend just kicked the bucket... or failed to do so, in Yui's case.

Speak of the devil! Guess who just walked in! No, unfortunately it wasn't Chichiri. It was Yui... damn.  
She bent down again and lay the bowl she had filled with water next to her. She then took some herbs out of her sleeve (Oo;; How the---?) and placed them on Kate's stomach.

Kate's face twisted in discomfort. She really did hate people getting in her bubble uninvited. "You know,  
I think I'll live", Kate commented irritably. She really didn't know why she was being so mean to the girl,  
after all she had just saved her ass from Nakago (maybe literally). She guessed because here, no one could be trusted... This included the self-absorbed, manipulated, Priestess, and her little poise.

Kate squirmed slightly under her hand as Yui soaked down a rag and put it over the cut. It stung like heck! "It might scar", Yui commented. Kate didn't reply. Yui applied the bandages. Kate contemplated hanging herself with them when no one was looking, glancing at the ceiling she noted the structure would most likely collapse if someone put all their body weight on it...

"There... How's that?", Yui asked as she tied the bandages into place. "Great. Thanks... Say Yui, Why am I here... exactly? Ya know, it's not every day I get kidnapped", Kate commented. Yui suddenly turned very cold, "You know why you are here." Kate rose an eyebrow, "Actually... No, I don't... If I did something to you that I'm forgetting, sorry, but I got my memory erased by one of your goons, so revenge would be kind of useless since I can't recall a thing."

Yui's mouth went very thin again, much to Kate's amusement. "We shall see... In the meantime, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back later", Yui said and got up, collected her bowl and herbs, and left the hut. Kate would have flipped her off if she had a hand free.

Sighing to herself, Kate looked down at her stomach, which was now completely covered and growling slightly. "If it's not one thing it's another", she said to herself and kicked at the sand half-heartedly. She had a feeling things were just going to get even worse.

Yui frowned as she left the tent. She had hoped she could have gotten some answers from the girl by herself, but it seemed it might take some time. Maybe if she tried to gain her trust?... She'd have to see... In the meantime she had to talk to Amiboshi. Something had to be done about that memory loss.

She found the younger of the twins by the oasis they had set camp at. He was playing his flute, no doubt setting up a barrier or something. "Amiboshi", Yui said, getting his attention. "Yes, Miss Yui?", Amiboshi replied. "Is their a cure for the oblivion herb?", Yui asked.

Amiboshi was silent for a moment before answering, "It is possible for her to overcome the herb herself,  
but it would only happen under extreme mental strain... If the strain were great enough the herb would get worn out... kind of like a horse. If you kick it too hard, making it run... for too long... It's sure to get tired... Understand?"

Yui began to pace, "And what kind of mental strain would be needed? Surely you aren't saying if I give her a High School Placement Exam she'll break down." Amiboshi sighed, "I'm not sure, exactly,  
but I think it should be used for a last resort. After all, she may have lost her memory, but that doesn't mean she lost her powers. She still has them, I'm certain."

Yui nodded, "So all we have to do is get her to talk, is that it?" Amiboshi nodded, "That is it."

Kate stared at the sand under her. This was so boring! What were they trying to do! BORE her to DEATH! 'Let's see... There has to be some way for me to entertain myself...', she thought. She figured she should be planing her grand escape, but the only thing she could think of was kicking Nakago where the sun don't shine and rolling out of the camp as fast as she could. It was a nice mental image, yes, but she didn't think she could make it work.

She really hated to admit it, but she was stuck. She'd either have to buy her freedom or wait for someone to save her. Life can be a bitch sometimes, can't it?

But... Since Kate was a little stubborn when it came to accepting her fate, she did the one thing she could think off... She had no clue how to unbind herself, but she'd seen a lot of action flicks and she'd read plenty of fanfiction... She'd just have to give it a try, or rub her wrists raw trying.

And this was how Yui found her... five hours later. Kate was thrashing around in a repeated circle,  
snarling and squirming. Due to her repeated motion she had managed to dig a huge hole around herself.  
Yui sweatdroped. This was going to take a while...

Kate noticed she wasn't alone in the tent anymore, and stopped her little game of "let's dig ourselves to Ancient America." She looked up at Yui, who was carrying a tray. "Can I help you?", Kate asked.

"I thought you might be getting hungry", Yui replied, motioning toward the tray in her hands.

Kate smiled at her from her hole, "Na. I'm fine, but thanks anyway." Yui grinned slightly, "Don't worry,  
it's not poisoned or anything." Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that would make a lot of since. Kidnap someone just to kill them." Though, truthfully, she was more worried about truth serum than anything else.

Her stomach growled and she made a face, 'Nobody asked for your opinion.' "Well, if you change your mind, it'll be here", Yui Good Cop said as she placed the tray on the ground near her hole. This left Kate to wonder why she didn't have a table in her god-forsaken tent... prison... thing. Oo

"Alrighty then", Kate replied. 'Not that I could even get to it if I wanted to', she thought bitterly. Her hole was at least four feet deep, and with her being immobile at the moment... well... let's just say she wasn't going anywhere without a little boost. 'You really are an idiot, you know that? Digging yourself into a prison inside a prison... Maybe if I dig far enough no one will want to jump in after me', she thought sarcastically and grinned.

It looked like cabin fever was settling in.

Unfortunately for her, Nakago Bad Cop decided to strut in at that moment. He paused for a moment in the doorway, eying the crater in the middle of the tent suspiciously before walking over to it. "So, you're still here", he greeted.

"Uh huh", Kate answered, looking up at him. He regarded her silently, 'Strange woman.' Kate, seeming to read his mind, grinned. "Would you are to answer some questions for me?", Nakago asked.

It was now Kate's turn to regard him silently. After a short pause she shrugged (or tried to) and said, "Sure." Nakago nodded, "Wise girl." He then reached down into the hole and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, haling her to the level ground so he could talk to her properly.

"What do you know?", he asked. She rose an eyebrow, "Not a lot, dude. Straight Cs. Next question"  
Nakago also rose an eyebrow, 'Is she playing with me?' "Where are you from?", he asked. "North America", she replied.

"The same world as the miko's?", he asked, regarding her suspiciously. "Nope... I live in a world in which this world is created from that world." Nakago paused, "Why are you traveling with the Suzaku warriors?" Kate smiled, "Why, I'm just your average fan girl groupie, didn't you know?... Though I don't really think I'd be called a Mary-Sue... More like an Original Character." As she spoke she nodded her head and put her right hand up to her chin, in thought.

Nakago's eyes fixed on her. 'She is mocking me', he thought angrily. His face was cool and collected,  
but his actions gave him away as the back of his hand made a swift connection with the side of Kate's face. The force of the action sent her back into her hole, where she landed on her knees, doubled over.  
She had no time to stop the tears from pouring down her face as she cried.

Her face stung as she stuck it into the wall she had dug. She never noticed Nakago leave as she cried.  
Kate didn't consider herself brave, smart, or strong, but she was determined. Nakaho had been so infuriated with her he never noticed when she had grabbed it: a single chopstick.

However, when Nakago hit her... She wanted noting more than to stab him threw the eye with it, and she was sure if her hands hadn't been tied she would have tried. She tasted metal and knew her mouth was bleeding. She could barely breath due to the mucus that decided to clog her nose as she frantically tried to cut threw her bonds... with a stick... of wood... used for eating...

For once the Authoress wishes her character could have been a Mary-Sue... for then Kate could escape easily with the aid of a single piece of wood and kill Nakaho, if needed, then escape and marry Chichiri and have many blue-haired babies... However since this would be completely unrealistic,  
and because the Authoress would be APPALLED if her story took this kind of turn...

Kate cursed to herself as she felt the splinter enter her upper arm. She couldn't even HOLD the piece of wood properly to cut the rope. Angry and frustrated, but not defeated, she paused. 'I can't give up,  
and I don't want to be helpless', she thought, but a negative thought nagged her... Real life might make her helpless. Real life might make her give in under interrogation, but...

The door opened then. "Miss Kate?", a voice whispered from the doorway. "Yes?", Kate answered.  
Her voice was rough and could almost feel it break. Suddenly a face was staring at her from over the side where she was crying. It was Amiboshi. She could tell because his eyes went wide when he saw her. "What have I done?", he whispered to himself as he slowly crawled into the hole.

"Hi", was all he said as he took her face into his hands and frowned as he brought up the edge of his jacket and began to wipe off her face, of what she didn't know. "Hi", she said and laughed slightly. It hurt to laugh, she noted. Amiboshi seemed to notice this, his from deepened. "I didn't know they were going to hit you", Amiboshi said. (AN: All the major violence before his "death" happened when he wasn't around... It's possible he didn't know the extent his fellow warriors were willing to go threw for their goals.)

"Sure you didn't", Kate said bitterly. Amiboshi didn't reply as he suddenly pulled a knife out of this boot. Kate's eyes widened, "Oh come on! Don't I get a break!" Amiboshi didn't reply as he suddenly turned her around so that she was facing the wall again. She could feel her eyes go wide and her body when tense.

Then... an unexpected feeling of relief and pain. Before she could even fathom her action she had was holding her hands to her chest in front of her body protectively. Soon after she felt a much less painful freedom as the bonds on her feet were cut off. She turned to look at him, one question more demanding than all others to be answered, "Why?"

"Because... I've made a mistake, and I've also added the oblivion herb to my brother's drink... We don't have long to get away. Can you stand?", he asked. Suddenly he pulled a long blue cloth out of his shirt that Kate hadn't noticed. It was the cape! "Amiboshi?", she asked. "Can you stand?", he repeated. "I-- I think so", she said, haling herself to her feet.

"Good. Come", he commanded. Kate's spirits soared. She almost wagged her non-existent tail and barked. Amiboshi was out of the hole in the blink of an eye and reached down to her. She gave him her hand, and put his other hand on her back, helping her get out. Her wrists were raw, and looked like they might get infected. The less strain put on them, the better.

Luckily, however, her legs had been protected and weren't as bad as her wrists. As soon as the tent was opened everything happened faster than Kate could keep up with. It felt almost exactly like her kidnapping except she felt this rush to do anything she could to get away, but at the same time a huge doubt and panic assaulted her mind. 'What if we get caught? What will happen to us? Where will we go !', she wondered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Suboshi stood at the door, arms crossed. "Let's go", Amiboshi said with a small smile to his brother.  
Suboshi nodded and followed after them. The sand gleamed angrily up at them as they ran. Two horses were tied to a palm tree nearby. Amiboshi untied the horses with ease, and they mounted.  
Kate eyed Suboshi as she got on the horse.

Amiboshi mounted the same horse as Kate and they were off. As they rode Kate couldn't help but look back. She could hardly believe that place had been her prison. It looked peaceful. Winds were blowing softly, making the tents flap lightly. "Won't they follow us?", Kate asked. Amiboshi was silent for a moment before answering, "They'd follow anyway. Sometimes... One has to take risks if they want to be free."

Kate didn't reply, trying to understand the meaning behind his words as they raced on.

Two hours later the sun was sinking low in the sky. Kate had Chichiri's cape over her head, blocking the sun, when she saw something to their far left. She squinted then felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Wait!", Kate yelled suddenly. Amiboshi pulled back the rains (sp?), having noticed the figures also.  
Suboshi also paused, and they all watched the people nearing them. They had also been spotted and the figures were now moving in their direction. As they neared the three escapee's (though one was kind of forced to come along) dismounted. As Kate noticed the blue hair sticking out of the top of the brown cape the man leading a horse something triggered in her.

Her bruising cheek hurt as she smiled. Suddenly everything was coming back to her as he neared. Her arrival here, their adventures, and before she knew what she was doing she had ran up him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she laughed, tears running down her face. Chichiri embraced her, feeling her and hearing her laugh. He looked up to Suboshi and Amiboshi, surprised.

Amiboshi just smiled as Suboshi looked uncomfortable as he looked away. Josh, whom was occupying the horse Chichiri had been leading, smiled and dismounted. He soon had joined the happy reunion. "Are you alright, no da?", Chichiri asked after she had calmed down a little.

"I think I'll live", she replied with a happy smile. Chichiri nodded slowly as he looked her over, "We should get back to town, no da." Chichiri unfastened the cape Kate was wearing from around her neck , much to Kate's embarrassment as she blushed.

Chichiri lowered the cloth from her head and pulled it from her shoulders, then placed it on the sand.  
Josh lead the horse over to the cloth. Chichiri laid a hand on Kate's shoulder as she smiled up at the twins, "All on board who's going aboard." The elder of the twins shook his head, "No... Suboshi and I will carry on... on foot. We're going to go to Hokkan, and try to start over."

Kate smiled, "Good luck... I hope to see you two again someday... and thank you." Amiboshi smiled back and nodded, "Same to you."

... Then came the sinking feeling. Kate wasn't sure she could ever get used to it. As soon as the sensation had started, however, it ended. And it ended with a bang. Kate found herself laying on top of a pile of hay. "Oof!", Kate exclaimed as she stared up at the sun roof she had made in her fall. Two stable boys stood nearby, looking at her in shock and surprise at just seeing a girl (quite literally) falling from the sky.

Followed soon after were two men and a horse. The third passenger was lowered with the help of magic. Josh landed with a splat a few feet from her, right on the nice solid stable floor. Kate cringed.  
Chichiri wiped some sweat off his brow as he landed on his two feet, soon followed by the horse.

For a moment no one moved. Then Chichiri sighed and lowered himself beside her. "I remember", she told him. His eyes traveled her face, but she was unable to read him. He reached up to her cheek and frowned. "Does it hurt?", he asked.

She hadn't noticed the dull ache until he'd said that, but now that she did her body seemed to scream at her for its abuse and she closed her eyes briefly in pain. "My wrists hurt more", she told him. By now Josh was by her side also, and was frowning deeply.

"They hurt you!", Josh asked. Kate tried to smile it off, feeling guilty for worrying him. It was clear in his eyes that he blamed himself for it. Kate placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is nothing compared to the other guys." She grinned at him, trying to cheer him up. Josh just frowned before getting up and leaving the stable.

Chichiri pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, he cringed slightly before lowering his mask. "He felt responsible.  
He told me everything... This cut is pretty bad...", he said. Kate blushed, wondering if EVERYTHING applied to the ...er... profane story she had managed to pick up. "Yeah... I was trying to break the rope", Kate replied.

Chichiri nodded and put down the hand, only to pick up the other, "This one's not as bad... Are you hurt anywhere else?" Kate paused. She didn't want to worry Chichiri. "Tell me", Chichiri said. Kate noticed he was looking at her intently. His eyes held emotion that she could have never read threw his mask. He was angry, that much was certain. She never thought she'd see Chichiri angry. It made her nervous.

"Just my ankles and stomach... Plus my face", she answered, looking at his hands. He nodded and let go of her hand, his now heading for her shirt. She blushed, and he paused as he seemed to get lost in thought before looking up at her again, "Let's get back to the room. I have some medicine there."

Kate nodded, at a loss of words, and they stood up. Two shocked and blushing stable boys stood nearby, fumbling with their hats in their hands as they stared holes into the stable floors. Kate laughed nervously at the boys as she was lead out of the barn and into the Inn.

Once inside the familiar room she finally realized how good it felt to be back, but it was even more so with the resent turn of events. Not only had she changed the story line for the better... Suboshi was now going to live along with Amiboshi, his brother. She really didn't see how things could have been any better. Now with her memory back, her hand in Chichiri's, AND getting her injuries treated by the monk... well, she was kind of regretting not getting beaten any more than she had!... or at least that's what she told herself as she tried to get over her nervousness.

She hadn't realized she was actually grinning until Chichiri rose an eyebrow at her when he had motioned for her to sit on the bed. "It's good to be back", she excused with a laugh and Chichiri smiled. "It's good to have you back. We were worried, no da" , Chichiri said as he got some medicine from a shelf nearby along with some bandages.

"I'm sorry", she apologized and pulled up her sleeves. "I should be the one apologizing... I wasn't able to do anything", he said. Kate smiled slightly, but didn't look him in the eye, "There was nothing you could have done."

Chichiri didn't say anything, and focused on her right wrist. Josh entered the room then, looking at them for a moment before walking over to a basin and a water pitcher. He poured some water in the basin and brought it over to them. He didn't say anything as he sat it down then grabbed his jacket, which was sitting on his bed, and leaving again.

Kate sighed before cringing as Chichiri began to wash the wound out with water and a herb that looked strangely like grape vines. For a long time neither one of them said anything, each stuck in their own thoughts and duties. Kate hissed every once in a while, but then came a surprise. After he finished her hands he went for her stomach.

She jumped. "Ah... You don't--", she began, but then she saw the look on his face. He was completely dedicated to his task. Swallowing her embarrassment, she lifted up half of her shirt and held it in place. Now that she could see it completely she really was surprised at Nakago's mark he'd left on her. Sometime during the day it had began to bleed again, but it didn't hurt... until Chichiri began to remove the bandages.

"Ow!", she complained and moved away from the offending hand. Chichiri looked up at her with concern, "I need to check it, Kate... Just hang on a little bit ok, no da?" Kate couldn't help but smile at the no da.

"Sure thing... but... uh... Can I pull it off?", she asked. Chichiri seemed a little surprised by her request,  
but allowed it. She grinned slightly, more shy than anything, and gripped the fabric. 'Well, here goes nothing', she thought as her grip tightened.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she pulled. "Ah FUDGE!", she cursed, though she didn't say fudge. Looking down, she noticed angry red marks glaring up at her. Chichiri was about to apply the wash rag as Kate snatched it out of his hand and began to wipe it off herself only to get the rag snatched away herself!

"What an idiotic thing to do... Running off by yourself!", Chichiri complained then paused as he looked at the scratch marks with suspicion, "... What did this?" Kate, surprised by his outburst, hesitated. She wasn't sure now to react to this new side of Chichiri. "Finger nails", she said, deciding to give him a little information and seeing where it took her.

"Finger nails?", he asked, looking at them again. He looked at his own hand, then at the marks again.  
He didn't say anything else as Kate nodded and went back to his work. Kate remained perfectly still as her wounds were treated, but her mind was anything but still. 'I don't like this. He's too close.  
It's too risky to get close. He doesn't like me... and yet... these butterflies', she thought.

Every single one of his touches were made with the up most care, and every single one made her stomach lunge. It was like having the flu... but she knew that wasn't the case. 'No, you're just being silly... You can't have feelings for him! Just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he's interested in you, ya know?', she scolded herself.

"There. Done, no da", Chichiri proclaimed as he wiped his hands off on the rag. Kate smiled slightly,  
pushing her thoughts out of her mind, "Thanks! I owe you one." Chichiri put his mask on and got up,  
"Are you hungry, no da?", he asked. She smiled slightly, "Yeah." She got up too, and Chichiri stared at her. He didn't say anything, only looked. She forced her smile to widen at him and left the room,  
followed by her companion.

Alatáriël: ARG! I don't wanna leave it here, but I feel like I need to cut it off. You wont believe how Mary-Sueish it seemed in my head when I started to write the end. LOL. I'm sure you can see why. XD PERFECT oppertunity, right?

Kate:... You just like to see the tention...

Chichiri: daa?

(PS:... Are the last two chapter's text messed up? Oo)

Wolfdemon191: Well... It worked out for the better in the end, right? Heh. Yeah, I could just SEE Chichiri jumping into a dog pile. XD

Queen of the Fairys:Heh, yeah. I acually got the idea when I happened across one. What really took me by suprise was that it was with a girl and not Tasuki. LOL. I'm not much of a yaoi fan, but I don't have anything against it, either. I might read one if I think it's written well.

Erailea Evenstar: Thanks! I try. LOL. Thanks for mentioning the cape... I wanted it to not interfere with anything sooo... Ah! It's a kesa (makes note). Heh, yes. Nakaho. Yeah, I'd think with his past he wouldn't turn out to be bad but... shrugs I guess it's like when abused boys became abusive themseleves kind of thing... Quite a shame. Yup, Amiboshi was for my own purposes of saving Suboshi. I'm a big fan of the brothers. LOL. That's why I have them bully Kate. Ha ha.

Neko-ane: Hiya! Heh. Thanks... I was kind of worried about it all. Glad to know it worked out. ;; What can I say? Josh isn't too happy to be in Ancient China and is misplacing his anger. LOL. Yeah, Nakaho needs some serious help.

The Fire Youkai Paige: Yeah... I kind of hurried the whole thing though, didn't I? LOL.  
I wanted everything to get moving along. Heh. Glad to know you liked the last chappie, though. Makes my ego blush. Ha ha.

Bishiglomper: Heh... Thanks! LOL. I think you got most of your answeres here, ne?

Vivi scarlett-sedai: Yes, VERY good thing Chichiri can't read English! LOL

Jedi of Oro: Ha ha ha, thanks! Review this chappie too, okyday?

chiri26: Yeah. Ha ha ha. I had fun writing that!

Holly: Ha ha ha! You thought THAT was bad! LOL. You must hate me now. Of course I'll give you Asty's webpage! Here ya go! http// hnf. akry. com/ (You'll need to take out the space marks)

FireStarter911: Heh sorry about that! Hope you liked this chappie! Chow!

Alatáriël: Ok, everyone! That's all I have for now!

Chichiri: She's acually just ploting more horror for us all to go threw, no da! Don't be fooled!

Kate: Why do I see something cheezy in the near future? 


	27. Near Love Misses and Akward Kisses

Alatáriël: Hey everybody! I just saw Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. That's the best movie EVER... if

not a bit cheesy. LOL.

Kate: You just liked the cute Cuban boy and his naughty dancing.

Alatáriël:... Just imagine Chichiri in his shoes! Drool!

Kate:... blushes

Alatáriël: Nice, isn't it?

Chichiri: Eyes the girls warily as they look at him with glazed over eyes Daaaa... You don't own

me, and I'm not your naughty dance slave, no da!

Alatáriël: gasps and covers Chichiri's mouth with her hand Shhh! You're going to make this fic

rated R if you don't shush! And tune down the sexiness, would you!

Chichiri:...

Kate: ACK! The curtain's rising!

Everyone runs off stage in a panic.. except Chichiri, who dances off the stage in a hurry all sexy like

Chapter 27: Near Love Misses and Awkward Kisses

Dinner went by in almost complete silence. Well, Chichiri and Kate sat in silence, but business was

booming in the tavern. Kate wasn't sure if the silence was because of what had just taken place

up-stairs or if it was because Chichiri was too busy counting the rice particles in his bowl to focus on

anything else at the moment.

Kate decided to try and ignore the silence by stuffing her face with something that looked like chicken

teryakki. She hadn't quite realized how hungry she was until she began eating. Before she knew it she

had downed three and a half plates of food before she finally felt satisfied, though her satisfactory didn't

last long after she looked over to her companion and saw him looking into space in her general direction.

He had only ate a half of his bowl of rice.

"Chichiri?", she asked. He snapped out of his daydreaming to look at her, his expression hidden, "Yes, no

da?" "Are you feeling alright? You've barely ate anything...", she began. Chichiri just smiled, "Ah, yes,

I'm fine, no da. I'm just not feeling very hungry... Please excuse me, Kate-chan, no da."

Saying than he got up, bowed his head to her slightly, and he was out the door, and Kate was

left wondering what the hell had just happened... but another, reluctant, part of her knew exactly what

had just happened, and boy was that one hell of an headache.

'This is insane! We're on a trip to save the world from evil not having...THIS', she thought

irritably and downed the other half of her plate. No sooner than she placed her chopsticks down

a bottle of sake landed noisily on the table. Kate looked up and saw Josh standing there, looking

stern. "It's the best in town. Let's drink up and do some male bonding", Josh said and Kate laughed.

"Josh, I'm under age... and female!", she said with a grin, glad to see her friend. She knew from

experience he wasn't one to talk about his feelings right out and this was his way of saying 'let's try

to forget any of this happened and I'll tell you what ever you want to know as soon as I'm drunk

enough', though he'd never suggested for her to drink with him before nor had he ever drank in big

quantities around her before.

"We can ignore all that for now. Plus, it's a great pain killer", he replied and took Chichiri's empty

seat. He poured himself a cup of sake before pouring her a cup and passing it over. She looked at

the strong smelling liquid with an up-turned nose. Her step-dad had drunk way too much for her

liking, and she wasn't so keen on taking on tradition.

Josh rose an eyebrow at her over his cup, "Something wrong?" She shook her head, "No, nothing."

Kate eyed the rice wine with suspicion before taking a hesitant sip.

Chichiri walked threw town, passing closing stands and darkening streets. He really didn't want to

return to the Inn yet. His mind was too distracted. 'You act too rashly, monk ', he told himself. He

hated to admit it, but not only was he completely overjoyed Kate had her memory back he was

getting too close to her for comfort... and something in him liked that.

It had started out innocently enough with inspecting the injuries she had obtained from Nakago, but

then he found out that he... he... No! He wouldn't even think about that! He was the eldest of the

Suzaku warriors, the most responsible, the most able to keep his emotions in check! But... He'd

also never had much experience with this emotion. 'And I want nothing to do with it, no da... Itshould be stopped while it still can be. No, it will be stopped, no da. It's for the best.'

With these thoughts in mind, Chichiri turned down another ally way, still not completely satisfied with

his thoughts. While his brain screamed one thing, his heart screamed another.

"One two three!", Kate said as both she and Josh drank down another cup of sake. The drink itself

wasn't so bad once you got past the bitter taste. She was surprised at how fast she had began to feel

a little sluggish, and was quite happy to know her room was just across the room and up the stairs.

There were two men and three bar maids standing by their table, cheering as they drank yet another

cup. What were they doing, you ask? Why, they were seeing who could drink more before they

either passed out (or couldn't continue). Why?... Well, there was a reason to begin with, but Kate was

way too drunk to recall what that reason was at the moment... Ask her again in a few minutes. Maybe

she'll have the answers then.

"Woo!", Kate cheered as she finished her cup. Josh joined in as he saw her start to lean to one side

and slowly side from the table and on to the floor. Their audience laughed and cheered as Josh

grinned and got out of his chair, fists in the air. After the cheering died down (and the Innkeeper

told his employees to get back to work) Josh scooped his plastered friend off the floor and carried

her to the room.

As they ascended the stairs she mumbled something Josh barely caught. He smiled to himself, "Don't

worry, Kate. I'm sure Chichiri's fine." Kate sighed slightly and gripped onto Josh's arm in a wanna-be

hug, mumbling her thanks in his ear.

As one might guess... Since Josh was a much more experienced drinker than Kate it took more to get

him drunk. One might also guess that this was all planed to begin with... I will also take this space to

say that I in no way encourage the drinking of alcohol. It can make the best people in the world into

absolute brutes, but since this is my fanfiction I can control the drunkenness and the events that occur

because of the drunkenness. Kids, don't be careless!

Anyhow, as I was saying, since it is possible this was all planed it is to be expected there was an

alternative motive in here some where, wouldn't you say? If you guessed any of this... You would be

right.

"Josh... Do you think Chichiri hates me?", Kate asked as Josh opened the door (with a little difficulty)

and walked inside the darkening room. "Hate you?", Josh asked in return as he sat her on her own bed

and removed her shoes. "Uh huh", Kate replied.

(AN: Also, I'd like to say that Kate is slurring here in the next few paragraphs. I just didn't write it

that way since... well... spell check would KILL me! XD So just try to sound it out in your head, ok?)

"I don't think so. Why would you ask?", he said with a almost too innocent tone in his voice. "I think

he's mad at me", she began. "Mad at you? For what?", Josh asked as he reached down and picked

up the backpack he received from Alatáriël.

"I think... I might have... feelings for him", she said slowly as if trying to find the right words. "Feelings,

you say?", he asked, "like what kind of feelings?" Kate made a face, "Not sure... Do you think he'd

feel the same?" Josh smiled, "You're not making any since, Kate."

A moment of silence went by before Josh came across what he was looking for in the bag, a lighter.

(AN: That would have been my mom's. LOL. She won't miss it.) He lit an oil lamp sitting on the stand

between their beds that sent a glow around the room. "I'm glad you're here, Josh", Kate said finally

and Josh grinned, "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

Kate grinned right back, "Maybe, or maybe I'm just acting like I'm drunk so we can do some good oldbonding." Josh didn't say anything, but began to grin evilly. He put one hand on her shoulder and

pushed her slightly.

She fell over, laughing drunk, and tried to get up again. Her progress was stopped, however when

Josh decided to create a very unfair and unjust form of war-fair as he tackled his friend in a sudden

urge to preform a mild act of mayhem. (AN: If this wasn't interrupted he would have said "If you're

not drunk then why can I push you over so easily?"... but...)

Unfortunately however, before he could begin operation 'Tickle Her Until She Turns Blue' the door

opened and the air went still. Now, this wasn't the first time Chichiri had seen Josh and Kate at one

of their games, but this game could have easily been interpreted for something completely different as

Kate was stuck between Josh and the bed, Josh having been half-way sprawled onto his friend, and

both looking at the door with a Deer-In-Headlights look in their eyes (Well, as much as Kate could

look with her drunkenness)... much like a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ah fck", came Josh's reply as everyone felt the air go thick with tension, which was mostly directed

in his two companion's directions. "Am I... interrupting anything?", Chichiri asked, sounding a little

strained. "Ah no!", Josh said and practically teleported to the other side of the room.

Kate looked from her two friends skeptically, somehow completely ignoring the negative energy before

her. Suddenly her face took on an angry appearance and her head snapped in Chichiri's direction,

"Where have you been! I was worried!"

Before I continue I'd like to preform some simple math for you all... Kate + drunk Kate says

whatever comes to mind. Josh + tight spot fidgeting. Chichiri + not so happy mood a need

for caution... All of these things put together in one room at the same time... isn't the brightest of ideas

as the following will prove.

"W--- Have you been drinking?", Chichiri asked. "What if I have been? Where were you?", Kate

replied sharply. "Where I was is no matter to you!", before he could say more he was interrupted once

again. "What's your problem?", Kate was yelling now. Josh rose his hands up, trying to intervene, but

this was way beyond him. All he could do was watch as Chichiri suddenly shouted, "You're my

problem!"

And with that... The room went completely silent. Kate stared at him, eyes wide. 'What?', she thought,

not wanting to believe her own ears. Then everything moved slowly as Chichiri reached up to his face,

tore off his mask, threw it to the floor, and suddenly turned in Josh's direction.

Before Josh knew what hit him he was outside the room with a door slammed in his face, a little too

close to his nose for comfort.

Chichiri locked the door sharply and turned to Kate, who had now moved to the edge of the bed.

"You are my problem!", he stated once again except more forcefully than last time, "You... You make

me so... Not like myself! I hate that I can't control my own emotions! I hate that I... feel... so attached

to you, and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Kate swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Had just said... No... He couldn't have.

He hated her... didn't he? "You don't... do you... hate me?", she asked as she felt tears beginning to

gather in her eyes. "No, Kate-chan... How could you ask me that?", he replied more softly and she

began to cry. "It was ok to like you when you were just in a manga, but now... now... I need to focus

on the story, but I'm so distracted by you! Why do you have to be so... wonderful!", she practically

screamed at him. It would have been a very romantic moment if Kate had been sober.

All of a sudden Chichiri was walking up to her. His right hand went to the side of her face while the

other lifted up her chin, and he had his mouth pressed against hers. He leaned in, and due to her

drunkenness she simply fell back. Quite suddenly they both found themselves in a very similar and

yet different possession as Kate and Josh had been in just minutes before.

Josh's face was basically creating a crater in the door. He would have kicked the door in if only he had

the money to pay for repairs. Everything had suddenly gone silent, and he couldn't say he wasn't worried.

I mean, how many things do you know that could make a person go from screaming their heads off

to the point people were peeking their heads out of their rooms seven doors down to completely

silent in almost an instant? A gun shot? A heart attack? A mute button?

But no... It was none of these as quite suddenly Chichiri had just kissed Kate for the first time. After

keeping their emotions bottled up inside for so long it suddenly seemed ok to express it... if it wasn't

for a little, itty bitty, tiny problem. "You're drunk, no da", Chichiri stated quite matter-of-factly as

Kate leaned up to kiss him again. She simply "uh huh"ed in agreement.

Chichiri moved his head to the side so she couldn't kiss him, which ended up to be a mistake as she

kissed his neck lightly. He in took a breath, "Kate-chan, we have to stop this."

(AN: OMG! NO! My actors are getting out of control! At this rate I'll REALLY have to rate it higher!

Noooo! Gets out the water hose, just in case)

He pulled away from her, shaking his head, "No, no da." Kate stared at him, looking slightly confused,

and very flushed, "No?" "No", he replied. She sighed slightly, looking a little disappointed (Ok, fine, she

looked DEVASTATED), "Ok... Maybe tomorrow?" Chichiri couldn't help but laugh at that, "You never

know, Kate-chan, no da. You may hate me in the morning."

Kate shook her head, "No I won't... I love you, Chichiri." Chichiri suddenly felt a lump form in his

throat. When was the last time someone had said those words to him? He was shocked so hard by

her words that he barely realized Kate was blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake.

He forced a smile, "We'll talk tomorrow, no da." Kate nodded, satisfied with that, and

turned over, closing her eyes. Chichiri sighed and put a hand to his face. He still felt where all his

blood was gathered in his ears and his neck up. 'She was drunk, no da', he told himself as he

thought over her words. She couldn't love him. That was the only logical reason wasn't it?...

That she was drunk?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, and the sudden flight of a once locked door swinging

open. There, in the fading oil lamp's light, stood Josh with the door's hinges in his hand. He looked

around the room wildly, breathing heavily, before he noticed Chichiri and Kate's forms on her bed.

"You didn't kill her, did you?", Josh panicked. Chichiri sweatdroped, "Uh... no, no da." Josh's

face took on a more relaxed look and he walked over to where Chichiri was sitting. "So...", Josh

began. "Yes, no da?", came Chichiri's reply. "How'd it go?", Josh asked.

A small pause. "We'll see in the morning. Good night, Josh-kun, no da", Chichiri said, got up, and

headed to his bed. Josh made a face then looked over to Kate's form, which was facing away from

him, and grinned mischievously, "I guess we will."

The next morning Kate awoke to the sound of birds... Very loud, very painful birds. "Oh god", she

groaned and covered her ears. (AN: Just to tell you... I've never been drunk so I have no clue what

a hangover is like. --;; Please forgive any mistakes.) What had she DONE!

To tell the truth she was having some trouble remembering... She lay on the bed, one arm slung over

her eyes as she tried to think of exactly what had happened. Then it hit her... as a figure of speech,

of course. However, it did rather feel like someone had punched her in the stomach. Had he?... Had

they?... Kate could felt all her blood rush into her ears. 'No, it had to have been a dream... An alcohol

induced dream. That's it', she thought.

Now, however, her 'dream' was coming back to her full swing. She cringed and forced herself to move

her arm away from her face. She needed to apologize and now. 'How could have I forced myself on

him like that!', she thought as she VERY slowly crept out of bed.

Ok, maybe she was short a few details... and maybe her memory was in short, chunky, unorganized

bits... but as far as she could remember Chichiri had walked over to her while they were having a

argument and she had totally and completely tried to force herself on him! What had she been thinking?

Just as she was about to make it to the door Josh entered the room caring a mug in each hand. Kate's

eyes widened as she noticed the door was now opening... backwards. "Josh look out!", Kate yelled

before clutching her head and falling to her knees. When suffering a hangover it's amazing how often a

rearranged door can look like it's actually falling on someone... What? You don't believe me! Well,

fine. No one asked you! But that really wasn't the reason for her sudden fall... Screaming was like

angry cats on a chalk board. Ten times worse than nails, I promise you.

Anyhow, after Josh saw Kate sink to the floor he immediately rushed over to her and sat his drinks on

the floor. "Kate, are you alright!", he asked. Kate winched at his voice, "Josh, please... not so loud."

Josh frowned and whispered, "Sorry, here drink this."

Kate slowly opened her eyes to a mug of some kind of tea. Kate took the cup and smiled up at Josh.

"Hi", she said. "Morning. Sleep well?", he asked. Something in his eyes told her he was suggesting

something, but she didn't want to think about it. Her head was hurting way too much for her to think

about much more than the dull, but painful, ringing that plagued her brain.

"Yeah", she replied as they moved to Josh's bed to sit down. "Really? That's good because we're

going to busy today. You'll need your energy", he said cheerfully before taking a drink out of his own

mug. Kate gave him a pointed look, but he didn't say anymore on the topic. Instead he switched to a

different topic, "Chichiri left the inn quite early this morning."

Kate swallowed down a mouthful of tea. "It must have been around seven. The sun was just rising...",

Josh continued, watching her over his cup. "What time is it now?", Kate asked. "Noon", came her

reply. Kate choked "NOON!" before cringing and swearing lightly under her breath.

Josh nodded, ignoring her fit, "Yeah... So, how did things go last night between you two?" Kate now

noticed he seemed completely serious and was staring holes into her eyes as if she had just said "Hey,

Josh, wanna know the meaning of life? Cause I just got this fortune cookie here and..." She rose an

eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, what happened? Remember? I got thrown out of the room?", he said. "Uh... Yeah... I... um...

It's kind of embarrassing...", came her intelligent reply. Josh frowned, "Oh come on! It can't be that bad!

I was only out there for a minute or two! Surely nothing too bad could have happened." Kate laughed

dryly, "Yeah right... I only tried to shove my tongue down his throat. Nothing bad about that, right?"

Kate's mind cringed at her words, but she was feeling a little moody and didn't care to take back her

words. "You did what!",he exclaimed before grinning slightly, "No wonder the monk looked so

flustered... Hey, since he's a monk do you think that was his first kiss?" Kate glared up and him, "Get

out."

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kate, "I said get out!" Josh frowned, "Kate, I was

just playing around!" "OUT!", came her more forceful reply. She was now basically backing him out

the door and he left without further argument, but stopped her from closing the door with his foot.

"Kate... There is one more thing...", he said seriously. Kate stopped herself from pushing him out, but

crossed her arms across her chest as her temper boiled. "He told me that when you woke up he

wanted you to meet up with him down by the river."

Kate immediately forgot her anger and dragged him back into the room, "What? What for?" Josh just

grinned, "I'm glad you're feeling better. That was some of the best tea around for hangovers." He

then winked and left the room. Kate groaned. He was up to his tricks again.

But he was right. Her hangover was diminished. Now it just felt like a minor headache, but she had

a feeling it was going to turn into a migraine by the end of the day. After changing into an extra shirt

and taking care of some business she headed downstairs, backpack in hand.

Chichiri sat completely still by the water's edge. His eyes were closed and his bangs were waving

gently in the breeze. Now, one might think meditation is simple, but you don't just sit there and let

your butt go numb as you try to look threw the backs of your eye lids. In fact, it is kind of hard to

explain the meditation process. In it you try to not hold on to any thoughts. You let them pass by

you like sand threw your fingers.

In meditation you can sort out your thoughts and focus at matters at hand in which you are having

difficulties finding solutions to. It has even been known as a form of communication with the gods.

However, at this present place and time Chichiri found himself doing little more than letting his rump

go numb.

It wasn't that he couldn't meditate, but rather that he found himself falling asleep in the light desert

breeze. The shade of the tree he was under and the feel of the grass beneath him made it even more

difficult to stay awake. He had been sitting out here for hours, meditating on the present events that

had him questioning himself. He knew that if he was going to be a help to the Suzaku no Miko he

needed all of his thoughts and feelings in order.

He pushed the slight nervousness out of his mind when his meditation took to 'what ifs' and 'maybes'

concerning the girl whom he was waiting on. After a good night's sleep he was feeling quite well

with the world, but he couldn't be sure they would stay that way for long.

Chichiri let out a sigh and once again had to remind himself he'd just have to be patient and see what

happened. Chichiri was a very patient man, and he took pride in that fact. Pushing down any conflict

in his mind he let himself relax in the grass and nod off into a light sleep.

The city was up and busy again just like the day before. Children ran threw the streets, chasing each

other. Women sold items and food from stalls, and men were seen fixing homes, selling things like

knifes and pots with pans.

Kate was quite surprised when one man tried to sell her a strange dog as he waved it around in the air

by its feet. "Young woman! A fine meal for you!", the man called at her over the crowd. She stared

at the man, her face pale. He didn't just say meal, did he?

"It's a good dog! Nice and tender meat!", he said and pinched the canine in the side, making it

squawk. Kate felt her stomach turn, 'That poor animal!' Kate, like most American teenagers, had

never seen a dog as a potential food product. She couldn't imagine seeing one on someone's plate

if she had any say in it.

She subconsciously walked toward the vendor and his dog. "Would you like this dog?", he asked. Kate

whimpered mentally and brought he hands out, "C-can I hold it?" The vendor nodded happily, seeing

a sell in the near future. Kate took the poor animal into her arms. It couldn't have been more than a

few months old, and was scruffy looking. It was a simple brown puppy with a stubby little tail.

It had short ears that made him look a little odd to Kate, whom had only owned long eared dogs.

"It is a delicacy!", the vendor spoke just as Kate noticed the dog's right back leg had been broken

recently. She felt its stomach, as if inspecting it as she had seen people look at race horses in movies.

"How much?", she asked, trying as she might to seem skeptical. In reality she wanted nothing more

than to hug the dog protectively to her chest and claim animal abuse on the owner before running

off with the small animal in her arms, but here she had to play by his rules. "For you, my dear? Only

six bronze pieces", the merchant said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kate made a face. She didn't have any money... She'd have to improvise. "Will you take a trade, sir?",

she asked. He eyed her sceptically, "What could you have that I would want that my own daughters

wouldn't have?" She held the puppy with her left arm and slung her back pack off of her right. With

one hand she carefully undid the knots. She slipped her hand in and dug around for a moment before

pulling out one of her daggers. "I'll trade you this for the pu-- dog", she said.

The mans eyes widened at the dagger, which from her time could have been found in any China

Store. The fact it had an Egyptian King on it seemed to be irrelevant. "What is this!", the man asked.

"No, never mind. I don't care! Take your dog!", he said again.

Kate nodded and quickly ran off. She was as worried as he going back on his word as he was of hers.

She only stopped when she had reached the out skirts of town, near the river. She stopped and bent

over, breathing heavily. She felt her headache returning and gritted her teeth. She was trying to erase

the thoughts of other dogs and the chopping blocks she imagined in the back of her mind.

Gulping up any air she could get, she stared at the pup.

"Ah crap", she cursed to herself, realizing she didn't have a leash to hold him with. 'Think think', she

chanted to herself as she looked over everything she had with her. It was then she noticed the sash

she wore around her waist.

Within five minutes she had made the young dog a collar and leash combo. She had decided to not

make the dog walk by itself since it's leg was broken, a prospect the puppy wasn't so happy about.

She guessed he hadn't been held affectionately before... She'd have to change that...

She was caught up in her thoughts that she was taken by surprise when she found herself at the river's

edge. She thanked whatever gods might be looking after her since the little angle she had just saved

was now gnawing a hole in her arm. She glared at the pup, "Yeah, sure. THIS is how you thank me,

you mangy mutt!"

After a minute or so walking the river's edge she noticed something that looked very out of place, a

clump of blue grass. She paused to stare at the phenomenon before her until logic took over.

"Chichiri?", she asked and moved toward the object slowly.

As she moved closer Chichiri became more visible. He had one arm behind his head and the other

across his stomach as he slept. His mask was firmly in place, but since his chest was rising all falling

slower than normal Kate guessed he was asleep.

Sighing lightly to herself she moved past him and to the river. Lowering her little bundle of joy near

the water to drink she didn't notice the monk stir and sit up slightly. "We're going to have to do some

thing about that leg...", Kate told the dog as it lapped at the water, "and we need a name for you...

Spike? Rover? Donald Trump?... Hmmm. Inuyasha? Heh. Sit, boy!"

She laughed at the idea, but then decided she didn't want to give the author of this fic a migraine with

disclaimers. Thinking threw her favorite book she finally decided on a name, Condor. Sure, it was

the name of "The Horse" in Green Rider by Kristen Britain, but... He did kind of look like a miniature

horse.

"Condor", she said out loud to the pup, testing it out. She nodded in satisfaction. It would do.

Chichiri watched Kate silently as she talked to herself, or rather to something she had with her. When

Kate stood up he sat up completely. As she turned around and faced him her eyes widened, and he

smiled nervously. "Good morning, Kate-chan."

Alatáriël: Dang that chapter was hard to write! ARG! Not to mention I thought it seemed a little... eh.

I'm just not used to writing romance. --;;

Kate: Yeah, I think they know that.

Condor: bark!

Alatáriël: Shut it!... No one asked you! Anyhow, I put a lot of work into this chapter and my mom looked

at me weird when I asked her if she'd ever had a hangover. LOL. Anyway, I'm going to hurry up

and write the reviews! It's been exactly a month since my last up-date!

TheShiningPolaris8: Thank you very much! I do my best.

Morgan: Thanks! I hope you thought this chapie was "sqee" too. Looks around nerviously Great,

now I am making money off this story... Nothing to see here people! coughs Ha ha

maidenofthemist89: Oh! I wouldn't take Hotohori-sama from Lizzie if I were you. And yes, his

hat MUST go. I know! Tasuki's been EVERYWHERE, but laughs I still remember hearing Cosmo's

voice and THINKING it was Tasuki! I almost got whiplash trying to see Tasuki on TV. XD

Your welcome for Tamahome's family. I just couldn't kill them. ;; ... I'm very honored you'd read

this fic if you hate OCs! Glad you find it funny. ;; I try to make it as entertaining as possible.

Yeah, there isn't going to be a lemon between Kate and Chichiri. I just don't like that kind of stuff,

though that doesn't mean there isn't going to be any attraction going on.

Wow! I'm on your favorites now! AHHH! My ego can't take it anymore! Ha ha ha. Thanks a

bunch, and I hope this chappie was to your liking for Chiri/Kate. Ja!

Jedi of Oro: Yes, everything is looking up for the FY group... except for Nakaho, Miboshi, and Soi,

maybe. heh heh. But who cares about them?... ... feels guilty ;; Poor Soi! I kind of don't

hate her... XD Oh well! Anyhow, I still have ALOT in store for our little friends. I'm really looking

forward to the Miboshi and Chiriko chapters! I've been wanting to do those FOREVER. Hope ya

liked this chapter, M! It was interesting to write. Heh.

Chibi Angels: Eh heh heh... I don't know. I just go with the flow. XD I think your wish came true in

this chapter. Heh heh. YES, THERE WILL BE MORE ROMACE and I'll try to put in some more

chibiness. P In the next chapter they'll get to acually talk out their emotions with each other, beware

the chessy romance! Mwa ha ha.

Pil-Z: Thanks. Yeah, I really don't understand Yui that much... I know if I got hurt by some dudes I

wouldn't blaim my best friend! I'd get an uzi and stock those mother-fckers down and show them

what's what! LOL... or even better! Get Chichiri and Tasuki to do my dirty work for me.

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter! R&R.

The Fire Youkai Paige: grins Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Bishiglomper: Sorry! Sorry! I hope this chapter made up for the ending of the last. Gomen ne!

Holly: You're welcome! XD I have to admit I have a soft spot for Angry Chiri. LOL. I just kind of

figured that's how it would work out, ya know? How did I do? As you can see I did go into

the fluff direction. Heh. Yeah, I wanted to save Amiboshi & Suboshi. I really like them... Anyhow,

I'll see ya next chappie!

Queenie: Yes, romance. Heh. Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok?

Could have been better or worse?

Erailea Evenstar: Laughs I'm not sure if it's possible to dig a hole like that and stay clean, but I do

know that if your dry in sand it'll fall right off, and they're in the desert. shrugs Thanks! I try.

Laughs I couldn't help but get Chiri mad. He's a guy, they can be quite protective(or so I've heard)!

As for the memory thing... There were several factors. 1:) Physical pain does affect you mentally.

Even more so if you have to bite the bullet. 2:) If some one is doing something that involves great

risk there is a lot of mental strain, which she experienced by running away. 3:) The hope for acually

excaping and getting back to her compainions. All in all it would be very stressful, and she's moving

threw the desert without food. Shrugs I hope you thought this chapter was better than the last.

Ja!

crazyroninchic: Laughs Well, yes. That was a long time ago! Thanks for reviewing! Aren't

Chiri's "no da"s just adorable? Ha ha. I also love Chiri and Tasuki's bad a$$ness just rocks my

socks.

FireStarter911: Yay! Josh has a fangirl! Is overjoyed I'm so glad you like him! LOL. I'm sure his

ego is overjoyed, cause mine sure is. I get crushes on fictional characters too. Heh heh. Though, I've

never had a crush on an OC, however I have grown quite attatched to some. My ego is so big

right now. Ha ha ha! I hope you liked Josh in this chapter too.

Queen of the Fairys: Thanks! I've read New Life, Old Bonds! That's a really good fic. nods... Now

I wanna go read it again. Yes, I'd also love some Chiri and Tasuki V-day cards! XD Sexual tension

make for an interesting read, ne?

Opaaru Tsuki: Maa, maa. It's ok! Just make sure it doesn't happen again. grins Review, darn you!

LOL. Good, I'm glad to hear it's not Mary-Sueish (hopefully this chappie is no different). No, acually

I haven't read much of the new fanfics excapt maybe Colliding Worlds. XD I'll have to go look. Ha ha

you get those Mary-Sues! Ha ha ha, and I'll keep writing mine! Ja

Mistress Manga: Thank you! I hope you like the direction this chappie is going too. Yeah, how

could I let Amiboshi and Suboshi die! What kinda fangirl would I be THEN! LOL. I'm acually

hoping to bring them back into play in the future.

chiri26: Yeah, I loved writting the 4ft hole. áriël: Alright everyone! I'm going to get out of here, cause I really want to get this out! Oh yeah,

I was wondering, would you all like it if I put the last paragraph in every chapter and carry it over to

the next?... Just an idea.

Chichiri: No da!

Kate: See ya! Don't let the review button hit you on the way out!

(PS: Are the chapters coming out weird, ie: spaced out?)

Everyone runs off stage


	28. Departure of the Monk

Alatáriël: Hey everyone! I'm armed with a rostbeef sandwich, my geometry book, and a dictionary...

Bring on the lawyers! I can take 'em!

Kate:... Suuuuure you can, and I'm able to shoot rays of light out of my pupils.

Alatáriël: Really! That's so cool!

Kate: --;; Alatáriël, just say the disclaimers.

Alatáriël: Glances madly from left to right Never! Chiri is MIIIINE!

Chichiri: Raises an eyebrow as Alatáriël slowly pulls a cattle prod out of cyber space

Kate: Run Chiri! I'll cover you!

Chichiri runs of stage, chased my Alatáriël, whom has Kate attached to her waist

Kate: RUN CHIRI! RUN!

Chichiri: Daaaa!

Alatáriël: YOU'LL BE MINE SOON ENOUGH! JUST YOU WAIT!

Chapter 28: Departure of the Monk

Kate suddenly found her hands very interesting, where Condor was squirming around trying to get

free. "Good morning...", Kate greeted before an awkward silence. Finally Chichiri spoke up, "So, no

da, is this a friend of yours?"

Blinking, Kate looked down at Condor, the puppy she had recently saved from a wanna be fry-cook.

"Er... This is Condor, a dog I...er... acquired while heading here... Did you know people eat dogs here?",

she asked.

Chichiri rose an eyebrow. He decided right now was not the best time to tell her what Hotohori's

favorite dish to serve at the palace was, "Yes, no da... Is there something wrong with dogs, no da?"

Chichiri then noticed how she seemed to turn green at his words.

"Ah... Well, in America people don't generally eat dogs... They are more like companions... Pets...",

she said uneasily. Chichiri took note of this, "So that's why you have the dog, no da? Some one

tried to eat it?" Kate seemed to blush even harder, "Heh... yeah, sorta..."

Kate moved to sit next to Chichiri. "May I see him, no da?", Chichiri asked. Kate nodded and handed

Condor over. "I think his leg is broken, no da", Chichiri informed her, confirming her suspicions.

"I thought --", Kate was cut off as Chichiri held up his hand to signal silence and handed Condor

over to her. "Let me try something, no da"

She took the dog, and frowned at Chichiri for cutting her off, but didn't say anything as Chichiri seemed

in deep concentration. His sat indian-style, his mask formed scrunched up eyebrows, and Kate suddenly

felt like a storm was near. There seemed to be an electrical current in the air that forced the hairs on

the back of her neck to stand on end.

She immediately thought of a thunder storm and looked up in fear, they were near a river after all, but

there wasn't a grey cloud in sight. Then she saw it: a green glow coming from Chichiri's still form. Her

eyes widened, 'What is this?'

Suddenly the green aura surrounding Chichiri reached out from his out-stretched hand he had kept

up after silencing her. Kate watched in half horror and half awe as the green force wrapped around

her own arms and up to the puppy they contained.

She feared for a moment the green force might harm them, but her fears were put to rest as she felt

it creep up her arms. The power she could only describe as chi (or ki) was flowing like water, and

very strong, but seemed harmless. Kate found out she couldn't move her arms where the energy

touched, but she could wiggle her fingers.

"Uh...", Kate began, but stopped when she saw Chichiri's eyebrows twitch and his aura flared.

Suddenly Condor yelped in pain and Kate let out a shriek in alarm, and tried to pull back her arms

in surprise. "Chichiri!", she gasped and his eyes suddenly snapped open.

The aura vanished just like that. Kate yanked Condor into her arms, and stared at the little puppy in

her arms... who just decided to 'water the flowers' on her. She "ugh!"ed and dropped him without

thinking before gasping at her carelessness at dropping a poor, wounded, evil little pup on the ground...

but then she noticed he was wagging his tail and running toward the river.

"Wha?", she asked, confused. She wanted to yell at Chichiri for not warning her of his plans, but..Kate

looked up to Chichiri, but found him holding a hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?", Kate attempted in annoyance but couldn't hide the smile from her lips.

"Yes, no da", Chichiri choked out in a laugh.

"It's not funny!", Kate insisted as she got up and walked to the river to wash off her hands and arms,

promising herself an extra large dinner when they got back. "I'm sorry, Kate-chan. Are you alright, no

da?", Chichiri replied, still laughing despite his effort to contain it. Kate laughed in spite of herself, "Oh,

I think I'll survive."

Conrad jumped around the river, looking extremely proud of himself. Kate snorted, "At least

someone's happy." She then smiled at Chichiri sheepishly, "Do you mind if we finish this conversation

at the Inn?... After I've had a bath?"

Chichiri nodded eagerly as he stood up, "Of course, no da. Ha ha ha. I'll get your lunch. You go

ahead, no da!" Kate rose both eyebrows at the lunch bit, but laughed when she saw him grinning evilly

at her.

"Fine! I'll do that", she said with a smug smile and jogged off, toward the Inn. 'Well, worse things have

happened' , she thought as she ran along. Sure, it wasn't half as bad as changing a little baby boy for

the first time (there seems to be some automatic response for them to water the flowers when they are

in the middle of a change), but while changing babies it was unlikely for an extremely swoon worthy

guy to be watching... They tended to shy away from that sorta thing.

As she neared the Inn she noticed Josh leaning against a nearby building eating a fruit of some kind

and talking to a young couple. As he noticed her running up he grinned at her, "How'd it go?" Kate

scratched her head, "Eh heh... I need a bath."

Josh's mind rose it's eyebrows curiously and Kate knew it. However, Kate, feeling mischievous, just

smiled. "I'll see you later. When Chichiri comes by tell him to go to the room, ok?", Kate asked. Josh

nodded and Kate headed toward the Inn.

When she was out of sight Josh turned toward the young couple he had been talking to, slightly worried.

'I wonder what happened?', he thought uneasily.

Meanwhile Kate had found the location of the built in bath house that was kept in the back of the

first floor (with the help of the innkeeper). There was only one small tub, but it was empty and free

for her to use. After grabbing her backpack, and locating a half-empty bottle of shampoo, she headed

down.

The Innkeeper promised to guard the door, making Kate feel slightly uncomfortable, but she was

desperate for a bath so she didn't complain. The bathroom was constructed of only a bath, which was

fueled by an irrigation channel from a branch of the very river she had been sitting at just half an hour

ago.

She was given hot rocks by the innkeeper from the oven to warm the water, and she couldn't help but

marvel at the ingenious of it all. When she thought of ancient cultures she rarely associated them with

hot baths, but on the other hand Miaka had bathed in a huge pool in the palace...

And yet she couldn't help but feel suddenly out of her league as she eased into the water. 'What do

I truly know about this world: a place where dogs are potential food, baths are a luxury, and I have

no way of making a living?... What good am I?', she thought as she read over the back of the shampoo

bottle to see if it was environmentally friendly.

In the end she came up with a decision. It might have been foolish, but she didn't care. She put the

bottle back. "You'll have to learn how to survive in this world by their means... No more cheating.

You wash by their rules, eat by their rules, and assimilate into their culture...", she told herself, though

she admitted to herself there was one exception to this rule.

She was well aware her 'time of the month' was on its way. She'd been getting cramps for the last

few days, and knew it was only a matter of time, and when that time came she would be damned

if she was going to change to RAGS right away, but she'd have to work at it.

Sighing to herself, and trying to ignore the stress her thoughts provided, she sunk deeper into the luke

warm water. She could hear the Inn keeper on the other side of the door, humming as he chopped

up something as he cooked. He hummed a happy tune that made Kate smile. If he could be happy

with his life here, so could she... rags or no rags.

She had Josh and Chichiri, and a purpose. That was a lot more than most people had, more than she

had ever had, and it put her mind at ease. After all, everything worth having in life required sacrifice,

nothing was free... and if this was one of those things... so be it.

Kate stayed in the water, thinking, until the water began to turn cold. Then she dried herself off and

dawned her old pants and a clean shirt. She'd have to wash her clothing soon...

Now fully dressed, she left the bathroom, was given a cup of tea, and was sent to her room. She

knocked before entering and was greeted by a "Come in, no da!" She opened the door and saw

Chichiri straighten up, and look at her intently. "Sorry I took so long", she apologized as she sat her

backpack down on her bed and sat her cup on the table. "It's alright, no da... We should get doing

tomorrow morning to meet up with the others, no da. It would be good for all of us to be clean and

refreshed for the journey across the desert."

Kate saw an opening for a much needed subject and took it, "Yes, and I think it would be best if we

... settled things before we meet up with Miaka and the others." Chichiri nodded, making eye contact.

Both of them were nervous as to what the other was thinking, but there was a determined air also.

Kate walked over to where Chichiri was sitting and knelt down, so she was on her knees. She felt her

heart pound as she took both his hands in hers, fighting to keep eye contact. "I want to apologize for

my...advances last night. I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway.

That was not my intention", Kate began politely.

Chichiri felt his heart sink at her words, "What do you mean?" Kate in took a breath, and closed her

eyes in embarrassment, "I know I tried to... make you kiss me last night." Chichiri was confused, "Kate

chan... I was the one to kiss you." Kate looked up at him, confused, "But I--." Chichiri interrupted her,

"No, Kate-chan. We got into an argument after I returned late. I-I lost control over my emotions and

kissed you, knowing you were drunk. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

Kate frowned, "Chichiri, I know what I said... and I meant it... I really do love you. I want us to...

further our relationship... So, what do you think? Are we... together?"

Chichiri stared into Kate's eyes as she looked back at him. His heart gave an almost painful yank

when she said that word: love. Was he ready? Was she? Her eyes held so much emotion, fear, hope,

and nervousness. It took him a moment to reply, but he eventually did. "Kate-chan, I... I'm sorry I

didn't say this before, but you were drunk... I want us to be together too, and I want to be able to

make this work between us, no da..."

Kate's eyes lightened up at his words and she smiled. It was a slightly nervous smile, but a happy one

none the less. She quickly rose up and kissed him lightly on the lips, and hugged him. She was so

overcome with emotion all she could say was "I'm so happy" as he pulled her closer. As he held her

he thought back to his past, 'Hikou, Kouran, I promise... I'll make this work.'

He tightened his grip on her and smiled slightly. He wasn't sure if he deserved to love someone

again, but he was sure he was ready to try. Both of them had their doubts, that was for certain,

but right now was neither the place nor time to think of such things. After all, they could both die at

any time. This was a time to live in the moment, and cherish every second they could together.

Kate pulled back and smiled at him. He grinned and pulled her into him, stealing another kiss. They

didn't notice when the door cracked open slowly to make a human-sized entrance. Josh grinned

slightly with Condor at his feet, whom let out a high-pitched bark, scaring the couple.

"Should I come back later?", Josh asked with amusement. Kate slowly untangled herself from Chichiri,

and got up, soon followed by Chichiri, whom hugged her from behind and smiled at Josh. "That's ok,

no da. You can stay and watch if you wish", Chichiri joked, causing Kate to turn a tomato red, having

not expected CHICHIRI to say that.

"Hey, I thought monks weren't allowed to have girlfriends", Josh teased. Chichiri rose an eyebrow, "

We can have female friends, but I don't see what this has to do with Kate-chan now... We are

courting now, no da."

Kate's smiled twitched. She'd have to ask Josh later what courting was. "Is that so?", Josh asked with

an amused smile. "It seems so", Kate answered hesitantly. What the hell was courting! Was it like

dating?... Or maybe engagement! Oh my god! Engaged at sixteen! What would mother say!

Kate's mind was in overdrive, but she still smiled. She loved Chichiri, and he loved her. That was all

that mattered to her right now, even if she was nervous, that was life. You live to be happy, and that's

all that matters... but she really didn't want to be engaged just yet... Love or not, she was just sixteen.

Happiness... She thought of Chiriko and her smile widened. She'd save him, and everyone else she

could. "How about we all go for a walk? It's very nice out", Josh suggested. "Sure", Kate agreed as

Chichiri nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, no da."

As they walked onto a less crowded street Josh decided to talk about their future plans, "So, when

should we get going? Aren't we supposed to save China or something?" Kate rolled her eyes, "This

isn't China, but, yes... We need to meet up with Miaka, Tamahome, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko.

They shouldn't be too far away, actually."

"In your books, where should we meet them, no da?", Chichiri asked as he fell into step beside Kate.

"I know it's near a cliff with a statue of a Buddha... Hey is Buddhism even in the Universe of the Four

Gods?... Never mind, anyhow, it's visible from Sairo", she answered. "Sairo is near here... It shouldn't

take more that six hours to get there, no da", Chichiri stated.

"Sairo is the Western Kingdom, isn't it?", Kate asked Chichiri. "Yes, no da. That's where we should

find the next treasure... I just hope we get there in time, no da", Chichiri said. "Don't worry, I'm sure

we'll do just fine", Kate reassured him. Josh frowned, "So, we're treasure hunting?"

"Kind of... You know Suzaku?", Kate asked. Josh nodded, "The huge chicken-man." Kate grinned,"

Yes, him. Our goal is to summon him to his Priestess, Miaka, and save Konan from Kuto, but in order

to do that we need the shinzaho."

Josh sighed, "And I suppose we're in the middle of this?" Kate grinned, "Oh that's not half of it, but...

Basically you and I are just sidekicks... if not groupies."

"Groupies", Josh spat out the word in disgust. "You're more than 'groupies', no da", Chichiri disagreed

sternly. Kate smiled and took his hand in her own, "I know." "We're your sex slaves", Josh said in

absolute monotone. Kate kicked at him, "Pervert!... If anyone is a sex slave it's you. I'm more like

a fortune teller, prophet, type person... except not... I guess I'm more like one of those cheesy

machines you see in run-down joke shops that have a weird old dude in them that claim to know

your future for fifty cents...", Kate babbled.

Josh rolled his eyes when Condor, whom he was walking, gave a sudden jerk due to a smell he wanted

to investigate. "So, Chichiri", Kate began, "What do you plan to do after all this is over?"

Chichiri put a finger to his chin in mock thought, " I hadn't thought of it much, to see you the truth.

Maybe find a nice little house somewhere near a fish filled river, no da!" Kate laughed, "I should have

guessed... Do you think we could travel some? I'd really like to see more of this place."

Chichiri smiled and squeezed her hand, "We could do that, no da. Just you, me, Josh, Condor, and

maybe Tasuki? I think he'd like to come along, no da." Kate snorted, "As if, Tasuki hates girls, remember?

Why would he want to travel with us?"

"Tasuki isn't THAT bad, no da", Chichiri disagreed. "Well, I want to ask Chiriko is he wants to come

along!", Kate said smugly. "What about Mitsukake?", Chichiri asked. "Him too! The more the

merrier!", Kate said excitedly.

"Or it could just be the two of us, you know", Chichiri began a little shy. Kate snorted, "What fun

would THAT be?" Chichiri's jaw dropped before he suddenly went Chibi, "But Kate-chan!"

Kate laughed as Chibi Chichiri latched onto her neck and began flailing about, catching Josh's

attention.

"What are you two doing back there?", he asked, stressing the word doing. "Nothing", Kate replied,

with an (attempted) angelic expression. Josh "whatevered" and turned his attention back to Condor.

They all walked around in partial silence for a while, Chichiri pouting (still chibi) and being held in

Kate's arms as she purposely kept her eyes anywhere but on him as she grinned foolishly.

Chichiri took in his surroundings, sulking at being turned down so easily, as he swung his feet back

and forth absentmindedly. 'I think it would be a good idea for us to go traveling together, no da. After

all, when will we have time to court if we can't be alone, na no da!', he thought, slightly frustrated.

Then an idea struck him. Kate wasn't from this world. What were the chances she didn't know about

the customs of this world? What were the customs of her world?... He'd have to ask Josh later. Until

then, he decided to be patient, but still sulk lightly.

When the group decided to turn in the sun was setting and the air had grown colder. Kate had

volunteered to get dinner, leaving Josh and Chichiri all by themselves...

"Ah... Josh-kun? May I ask you something?", Chichiri asked hesitantly. "Huh?", Josh replied. "I was

wondering if you could help me with something, no da?", Chichiri began. Josh rose an eyebrow,

"Shoot." Chichiri was confused momentarily by being told to 'shoot', but overcame it quickly as Josh

nodded, meaning he could continue.

"... I was wondering if you could inform me more about your world... mostly about relationships, you

know like parents, friends,... lovers, and how they interact, no da. Customs and what-not, no da",

Chichiri said. He wasn't sure why he didn't just come out and say it, after all he didn't have much time

till Kate got back with dinner...

Josh grinned mischievously, eyes sparkling, at this. "I see, well, do you want to know anything... specific?",

he asked, trying to play dumb. "Yes. Could you tell me the customs of courting and marriage, no da?",

Chichiri asked.

Josh rose an eyebrow, "First of all it's not called courting, it's dating... Now, as for DATING. It's not

all that complicated... Basically when two people meet, decide they like each other, and want to see

if they could possibly be more than friends, they date. Basically it's to see if love is possible, sex, and

/or maybe marriage." Here he paused.

Chichiri was redder than a tomato, and was a few shades too red to be considered ripe, " I knew

that, no da! What I meant was what's expected of someone in each stage..." Josh shrugged, "It varies."

"How so, no da?", the monk asked. "Every person is a little different when it comes to these things...

If you're asking about Kate, well... She's never really dated much. I guess you could blame her 'rents

for that. Her mother and step-dad always had this competition going on that sometimes turned violent

around Kate, it was kind of messed up, ya know?... They never hit each other or anything, but a lot of

stuff was said and eventually Kate was dragged into the middle", he revealed.

"So, she grew up around this? How did it affect her, no da?", Chichiri asked. "Well, some of her parents

anger at each other was taken out on her. She was blamed for their divorce in the end, and Kate once

hinted at getting hit after a misinformed argument between her and her family when she and her mom

visited her step-dad... Soon after that is when I began to notice her change. She was angry at the

world, began to hate everything... even me. Her mom put her in counseling."

"Eventually she got better on her own, and kept mostly to herself. She got really into anime, and made

it her life. When I heard she had gone missing I came right over. Her mom was crying, and kept going

on and on how she had runaway or killed herself... I suspected the former. She'd often talked about

running away to her Aunt, but we never heard anything, anyway... I've never seen her quite so open

with people as she is with you. I wonder if you two will be able to make it work?"

Chichiri was about to ask what he meant, but just then Kate entered the room, carrying a tray and

balancing some cups on her fingertips. "Help?", she suggested as she wobbled slighting through the room

and up to the small table between her and Josh's beds. Josh grabbed the cups while Chichiri decided

to take the tray from her. "Sorry, Kate-chan. I hadn't realized you were going to bring back so much.

I would have helped you, no da", Chichiri apologized as he sat the tray down.

Kate smiled, "It's alright. I hope I brought back some stuff you all like... I really couldn't tell what any

thing was." Chichiri looked over the food, and noted nothing there was uncommon. Mentally he was

beginning to wonder just how different their worlds were, and felt a slight pain in his chest when he

thought of how they might not be able to overcome these differences.

He covered these insecurities with a simple, "This all looks very good, Kate-chan!" Josh followed up

with a, "God, what I wouldn't give for a hamburger and some fries." As they ate some talking took

place. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?", asked Kate as she chewed on some kind of weird

noodle. "We should leave before the sun rises so we can get a head-start on the sun. I think you

mentioned a statue, no da?", Chichiri questioned.

"Yeah, it's a Buddha. That's where we should find Tomo, but I'm not so sure anymore... I think we

should just look for the others and see what happens... Here, one second", Kate said and crawled

over the side of the bed she was sitting on to her backpack after giving her bowl to Josh, who was

just picking at his food.

A few seconds later she crawled back with her copy of Volume 10: Enemy. "Here, Nakago's army

attacks this village trying to find Miaka, but... since Miaka isn't here they might leave this place alone,

or at least they should have attacked by now", she skipped ahead in the book to where Tomo

(supposedly) impales Tamahome with his feathers. She flipped back and forth, trying to find some

find of hint to where Tomo might be.

"It says here uhh... Amiboshi says to Miaka 'Tamahome's in trouble. He's very close by'... Soi shows

up... erm... Ok. Tamahome fights on a cliff, falls off, is found by his old teacher, Miaka is put into

an illusion, Amiboshi breaks his fingers... The end. Darn it!", she grumbled and crawled back to her

bag to get number eleven.

"Ok!", Kate cheered. She grabbed a sweet pasty before looking threw the book's contents. "Tomo

gets... uh... yeah... heh heh", she grinned as she came upon the Amiboshi and Suboshi scene. Josh

coughed, trying to get her attention. "Oh! Right, hey! It's Chichiri!", she exclaimed happily and passed

the book to the monk to show him. Chichiri sat down his bowl and accepted the book.

"That's me, no da?... I look odd... What's with my face, no da?", he asked. "You were dying in the

desert", she said and took the book back. She read some before saying, "It looks like we have to

kill Tomo before the others can be let out of the spell..."

Josh tensed up, "You want us to kill somebody?" Kate refused to make eye contact, "It's them or us.

I want it to be us." An awkward silence hung in the air until Kate forced herself to look up. Josh was

staring at his hands quietly. Chichiri was looking in her direction, but his expression was lost to Kate

due to his mask.

When he spoke, he spoke loud and clearly, "My first duty is to protect Miaka, and I'll do what ever

I have to in order to protect her. There's no need for you two to get involved, no da." Kate grinded

her teeth together. She hated the thought of killing another human, and Chichiri was really strong.

However, she wasn't sure she wanted him out there alone against Tomo.

"Is there anything I could do...?", Kate asked. "No!", Chichiri answered with surprising force, but then

softened slightly, "Just try to stay out of the way, no da." Kate frowned. What was this? All she wanted

was to insure his safety...

It was Josh that voiced his thoughts next, "I'm not killing anyone." Kate fixed a glare at him, "Glad to

know you got my back, buddy." Josh took offence, met her glare head-on, "We're not talking about

video games here, Kate! These are really people who's blood will be on our hands!"

"It's either that or someone on our side: our _friends_ who will suffer!", Kate shouted. "Well, let someone

else save lives! I don't want to!", Josh yelled. "Some one has to be a hero! There are children dying

out there. It's not about what you want! This world needs help!"

"That's the problem here! This world doesn't exist, Kate! It's a book, and I'm sure we are of no

significance in it's pages. I'm not giving my life for some pieces of paper.", Josh pointed out. Kate's

face, red with anger, now twisted into something ugly before smoothing out as if Josh had just bit

his own tongue off, "Then there shouldn't be any reason why you should feel guilty about killing paper

men, and if this world doesn't exist then you can't die."

"I'm not fighting, damn it!", Josh yelled. Chichiri stood up abruptly, "Stop it! I've heard enough... whether

this world is real or not it's my home. I've been with it's people my whole life, and I'm going to defend

it against Nakago and his men. I'll not hear another word of this fighting business. I'm doing this alone.

I'll see you both soon. Stay here", he instructed.

Then he took his hat from his cape and paused. Walking over to Kate, who was protesting in a series

of "No! This isn't fair... Will you just listen!"s. "Please", he said as he placed a hand up to the side of

her face. She flinched away, glaring. "Don't be angry. Think about why I'm doing this, Kate-chan, no da."

With that he gave her a swift kiss and was gone. The last Kate saw of him was his feet disappearing into

his hat.

Alatáriël: Sorry I'm behind, everyone. I just got a job, and final exams are coming up... I'll try to up-date

from now on as often as I can, but I might be slow. Since I've been so slow I'm not going to write

the reviews today.

Kate: But she did love them very much!

Chichiri: They inspire her to write, no da!

Alatáriël: So please don't be shy!

Kate: SO REVIEW!

Chichiri: Or else I'll disappear into the hat for good, no da!


	29. How Shocking

Alatáriël: Alright, peeps. From now on the story is not going to be following the mangas... at all. OO;  
Wish me luck. Heh heh. Things will get confusing soon enough I'm sure, so just flame me if I lose you. 

Kate: Don't tell them that! You'll scare 'em off!

Alatáriël: What'da ya mean! These are my FANS, my followers. They wouldn't do that to me!

Fans/Readers:...

Chichiri: I'm pretty sexy, no da!

Fans/Readers: Yay!

Alatáriël:... Fine then, be that way... I disown you Chichiri! You hear that! You're not mine, and will never be again!

Chichiri: I was never yours to begin with, no da...

Kate: Bummber...

Alatáriël: Don't make me disown you too, Kate! Now get into make-up! The curtain's up in five!

Everyone rushes off stage

Chapter 29: How shocking!

Kate stared, dumb-struck, at where Chichiri had been moments before. Josh, being the curious ape that he was, walked over to where Chichiri disipeared and carefully placed his foot down ,as if fearful that the floor might bite off his foot, where the monk had been not twenty seconds ago.

"He's gone!", Josh exclaimed. "No duh, Shirlock...", Kate looked like she was fighting back a really nasty sneeze as she grabbed her bag and turned to him, "I can see that."

"So, what's the plan?", Josh asked, nervious at the thought of being alone in this new world with his pysco compainion. "We follow him, idiot. I'm giving him a piece of my mind!", Kate growled, grabed his hand, and led him out the door. Someone who hadn't been around Kate for very long might have taken the malice in her voice as being dirrected toward them, but others would know she only spoke like that when she was planing to do something very very stupid. This was magnified times ten if feelings directed toward a certain monk were involved.

Josh let himself be have dragged out of the room, but not before he grabbed his own bag, and not without his worries. What was Kate thinking? Wanting to travel across the desert, alone, and to do what? Try to kill a guy, who could in turn kill them. Not to mention Kate's boyfriend was now running off to do just that! What kind of crowd was he running with?

When they reached the stables to get some fresh horses Josh grabbed onto Kate's wrist, halting her from unlocking a stale. "Josh, what are you doing!", Kate asked. "I'm stopping you from making a mistake. Have you thought this out? Your boyfriend is out there trying to murder someone."

"Why do you want this man dead so bad?", Josh asked, confused and irritated. Kate sighed, "No, it's not like that... It's just... Damnit Josh! If he doesn't die, if he DOES live the others will still be trapped in that illusion of a city. If we don't kill him, he'll kill our friends. I don't want to have that on my concience, that I could have saved someone, but didn't. Tomo is the enemy. He's like... like... a Charles Manson, or Adof Hitler, or Jake the Ripper. He has to be stopped or he'll only kill more people; he might even kill us if he gets the chance. To me, I'd rather kill him myself than know he's still out there killing others."

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I wouldn't hold it against you", Kate added softly as an after thought, "We're going to have to kill others too. Not just Tomo, but all of the remaining enemies of Miaka and Suzaku... Maybe Amiboshi's parents would let you stay with them."

Josh looked offended, and took a step forward, "Kate, I couldn't do that. You know that. I'll help you, but I can't promise you any results. I don't want to kill ANYONE if I don't have to." Kate smiled slightly and enveloped him in a hug, "Thanks... Promise me you'll be careful, though... I don't want to lose you either. I wish no one had to die in wars."

Josh was taken back by that remark, and he knew why. What if Kate died too? "I promise, but you have to be careful also. No playing hero and getting yourself killed for the Greater Good, ok?" Kate nodded into his shoulder, "Ok"

The ride threw the desert had gone by smoothly, but six hours of traveling was hard on them both. Riding on a horse was torure, but walking on the sand was even worse. Ever try running on a beach? It was like that.

The only real benifit was that since they left as the sun set it was cool out. Kate and Josh had managed to pack plenty of water, and were wearing extra shirts like cloaks over their faces due to the strong winds that kept throwing sand at them. Because of the pain of riding and the onslot of the sands little was said on the journey, and they only stopped every other hour to water the horse, but when the Buddah's statue came into their sites over the horizen as a big black spot Kate spoke up.

"Josh! We made it!", she yelled over the roar of the wind. "You sure?", Josh called back. "Pretty sure,  
Kate replied. The brightness of the moon and stars was so magnificent it was acually pretty bright out.  
Not bright, bright, but just enough to be able to make out hills in the distance, plants in their path, and the Buddah statue.

As they grew closer the desert seemed to resead some, and trees (alothough small, about 6'8") began to appear as if from no where. They were near the boarder. Kate licked her lips, which were chapped and broken, as they grew even closer. Her heart began to beat faster in intisipation. Josh's breathing had quickened conciderably, if it was out of nerviousness or something else Kate couldn't tell.

They could now hear shouting, and movement on the wind. "That's Chichiri's voice!", Kate stated, and looked for him. She couldn't see anything, but if she had to guess she'd say they were on top of the statue. Suddenly the horse began to buck, and sent it's riders flying. "What the helll!", Josh cursed as he got to his feet. "Ow", was Kate's reaction as she also got up, fearful from just getting the scare of a lifetime, but things had just gotten worse.

For right in front of them was a cloaked figure. "Die, Susaku skum!", the person yelled, and suddenly an onslot of lightning bolts flashed around them. "AHHH!", Kate screamed in fright as she ducted into a ball. Josh, near her, got knocked to his knees and was screaming, "What do you think you're doing!"

The figure pulled back her hood, "I am Soi, and have been ordered to kill whoever stands in my way.  
Are you two with the monk?" Kate felt her stomach rench in fear. Soi. Soi was bad luck, indeed. As Nakago's lover, and fellow warrior she had alot going for her. To fight such a woman who was fueled both by her heart, her love for Nakago, and her want to please him, and the power of a God. They didn't have a chance. "Yes, we're with Chichiri", Kate answered, not sure what else to say.

"Where are Miaka and Tamahome?", Soi asked again. "I don't know", Kate lied. She knew right where they were. They were in the desert, but she had no clue as to the distance. "Liar!", Soi shouted and another rage of lightning bolts surrounded them. Kate understood now, they were being interogated.  
If they didn't give her the answers she wanted, or if she finished questioning them... it was the end.

She looked at Josh, who had seemed to catch on as well. Why else hadn't any of the lightning bolts hit them yet? They came within feet of them, the electricity was in the air, which made an awkward feeling mixed with fear and a instintive warning in the almost tickling sensation. Ever fiber of her being at that moment wanted nothing more than to be back at the Inn, miles away from Soi, and miles away from her seemingly inevitable demise.

Josh, however, seemed to have an inner strangth that he hadn't had before. He looked into Kate's eyes before rising again to his feet, "We're not lying. Tell us what you want." Soi gave him a wicked smile and walked up to him. The sky seemed to calm down as she drew closer.

"I want three things: The location of Miaka and Tamahome, the location of the shinzaho your party has in their possesion, and the sealing of Suzaku", she stated. "If we give you what you want will you let us live?", Josh asked. Chichiri's voice was still being carried to them, he was angry, but Kate couldn't make out the words. Soi smiled at Josh, "I will let you two live if you give me what I want."

"Swear on everything you hold sacred", Josh ordered. "I swear on my love for Nakago I'll let you live if you give me what I want." Satisfied, but not trusting, Josh nodded. He looked to Kate, who's eyes were wide as she stood up. Was it possible? Were they going to survive?

"Kate...", Josh addressed her. She nodded. Right now survival was all that mattered to her, and she wasn't ashamed of it. However, what she was about to do would haunt her for months to come. " I have the shinzaho, and can find Miaka and Tamahome for you", Kate said. Soi's smile changed into one of pleasure, "Give me the shinzaho. Slowly."

Doing as she was told, Kate reached into her bag slowly just as she heard new voices on the wind.

"Chichiri!", Miaka called out to her warrior, whom she had just ran up to during an unexpected battle.  
She and Tamahome had been heading for the boarder when they felt Tomo and Soi's presence. They were equally suprised to see Chichiri with him.

Tamahome was close behind Miaka, "Miaka, don't run off like that!" She smiled at him, "Sorry, Tamahome." Around the make-shirt battle-ground thorn vines had reached out of the ground, and had been severed with ki, Chichiri had obviously gotten caught in one or two of them and was bleeding badly from his shoulder. "You're just in time, no da!", Chichiri greeted them.

Tomo was in even worse shape than his opponit. His headdress had been blasted off as well as a good portion of his hair, and he was obviously the real Tomo. His double was no where to be seen however, but a scorch mark to the left of the real Tomo showed where he had been vanquished.

"Soi's here too, no da. She's been attacking something... We need to hurry and finish this fight", he added, and Miaka and Tamahome could clearly make out extreamly low lightning in the distance.  
"Where is Kate?", Miaka asked worriedly. Chichiri hesitated, "I think that might be her down there..."

"Right! Let's finish this!", Tamahome called and charged at Tomo with a round house kick. The former jumped back, but still caught the edge of the blow. He struck out with a punch to Tamahome's solar plexes while Chichiri sent a shockwave into Tomo's path. Tamahome caught Tomo's punch as it connected and held on, bracing him to take on the magical attack full force. "No!", Tomo bellowed as he saw threw the trick.

It was too late, and his back half was completly destoyed. He feel to the floor, dead. Everyone paused for a moment to see if any doubles would apprear, or if one of the others would appear. Tamahome reached down to Tomo's corpse where he found a small shell. It had a crack running down it's length and as Tamahome touched it, shattered in his hand. "Well, that's that", Tamahome said as he rubbed his hands off on his pants.

"Let's hurry, no da! I fear the worst", Chichiri said. Ever since the arrival of Miaka and Tamahome he hadn't seen any lightning. At least if their was lighting he knew there must be something alive to attack.

"Right!", Miaka cheered.

"EEP!", came a feminine voice just before a pile of bodies feel from the sky. Kate gasped, and jumped away from the unexpected arrival which had just landed behind Soi. In Kate's hands she still held the shinzaho. Soi, having been distracted by the entrance of three more people, spun around to face the intruders. The air crackled once again with energy, and Josh, acting fast, punched Soi across the face with all his mite as she was distracted by the arrival. She collapsed onto the sandy floor ungracefully.

Everything slowed as Chichiri landed onto the sandy ground, chanting a spell. Soi turned to look at her attacker, hate and rage filled her eyes as she raised her right hand to face him: palm spread. Kate gasped, Josh's eyes widened as a bright flash issued forth out of Soi's hand and into his chest.

"Josh! No!", Kate screamed as he soared threw the air only to land feet away, motionless. "Josh,  
Kate screamed again as she ran over to him. Just as Soi was rising to her feet Chichiri's spell hit her,  
and she was paralized. Tamahome finished the job by hitting her neck from behind, redering her unconsious. He caught her before she hit the ground, and made a face, not sure what to do with her.

"Josh! Josh! Please, God, no!", Kate yelled frantically as she took his hand in her own. Miaka stood near Tamahome, her hands over her mouth in suprise. Chichiri rushed over to Kate, and pulled her away from her friend. "Pull yourself together, Kate. Josh'll be ok."

While Chichiri consuled Kate, Tamahome set out to helping the injured stranger, laying Soi next to him. He grabbed Chichiri's cape off of the ground and used it to prop up the boy's head just as a familar voice called out, "Guys! Are you all alright?"

"Tasuki! Everyone!", Miaka called out to her warriors before getting an idea, "Mitsukake!" It would seem the docter was one step ahead of her as he took in the damage. "What happened?", he asked Tamahome as he crouched down next to Josh. As Tamahome explained what had taken place Mitsukake inspected his pacient.

"I don't any medicine to help with the nervious system trama that should show in a week or two... We can't take him with us to find the shinzaho", Mitsukake said in monotone. "Can't you help him with your powers?", Kate asked. "The damage, if there is any, is mental more than physical. It will affect his mind, maybe even his memory or personality. If it does end up to effect his body in anyway, and that is only if Soi's lightning is like natural lightning, we wont be able to tell for a while yet", Mitsukake informed her with a docter's professionality as he turned to examine Soi.

Everyone grew silent as they thought of what they could possibly do when Kate spoke up again. "There is a house near the bottom of the Buddah statue", she informed them. "We should move him there. With the sun down soon the animals will grow curious of our actions", Chiriko informed them all.  
With little more to be said, and Kate finding herself suddenly numb of all emotions, trailed behind Tasuki and Mitskake (whom were carrying Josh) until Tamahome spoke up (whom was carrying Soi). "Where is this house?", he asked over the roar of the wind. "It should be near here", Kate answered. Tamahome made a face that showed he wasn't happy with that answer, but kept quite as he moved on.

Soon enough a home did come into their sights, complete with a whole town around it. It was acually quite intimidating from the outside in the dark. It towered over everyone and almost seemed to groan as everyone paused. "Which house is it?", Tamahome asked, and Kate paused. She didn't remember reading about a whole town... It was too dark to look at her books. If she remembered correctly it had double doors, and a wall like compound. "One moment", Kate whispered and pulled out her mirror.

Still whispering so no one could hear she said, "Show me a bird's eye view of Tamahome's Master's house with us in the image, and with the house in the middle of that image." She wasn't sure if it would work, giving the mirror a complicated set of directions, but she had to try. The sudden calmness that came with the horror an emergancy; the shock of it all numbed the senses.

She got lucky, however, when she first looked down at the mirror she had expected it hadn't worked,  
but then she could make out small black square like shapes with brown/gray outlines: a street and homes. Looking for themselves, and not finding them, she waved her hand in the air and jumped up and down. She didn't see anything. "What's the matter? You're make-up out of place?", Tasuki asked with irritation.

Kate snorted slightly before his voice made her think of something, "Hey, Tasuki! Can you Rekka Shien? I need some light to see the image." "What the hell! What are you doing! You're friend is hurt, and you're admiring yourself?", Tasuki yelled. "NO! This mirror shows what I want it to show,  
and right now I want it to show us in this town. Can you just help me? I'll show how it works later,  
Kate said with a slight edge to her voice. Favorite bandit or not, she didn't like to be mocked.

Without saying anything else, but mummbling to himself, Tasuki frowned as he flicked his wrist. A small flame came forth from the top of the fan. Satisfied, Kate turned back to her mirror. There they were!... But what was this shape moving near them?

Too tansfixed to say anything as she watched, she ended up almost jumping out of her socks when she heard threatening voices call out to them, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?" It was a young man in a group of other men whom varied in age. "We're travelers. One of our friends got hurt, and we need shelter, no da", Chichiri answered them good naturedly.

The men viewed their intuders suspiciously. Then all of their eyes seperated into two groups, and went to both of the girls. Kate mentally groaned. Not this Fushigi Yuugi cliche! Gods! "You have women in your group?", one of the men sneered, "and only three in a group of five men? In the slave trade maybe, or something else?"

Miaka and Kate looked at eachother with disgusted looks. What exactly were they implying? Looking back at the men uneasily, Kate now noticed their eyes resting somewhere they didn't normally in situations such as this: Her feet.

"Can't be upper class", Another sneered. Kate stared at her shoes. Huh?

"Look, you guys get outta our way! A man's injured here. Go to the tavern if ya want women", Tasuki ordered. The men didn't seem to care, "Look, ya leave the girls and we'll be more than happy to let the rest of you go. The girls'll catch up with ya sooner or later." This was from a middle-aged man.

Miaka was sudden grabbed by one of the men and held at knife-point. No one had seen the concealed weapon, but now it shimered in the light of Tasuki's fan. Tamahome and the rest of the warriors froze,  
not wanting to handle the situation without knowing their opponit's abilities first. If their Pristess got hurt they'd never forgive themselves.

Kate, however, instead of freezing up, was more intent on watching the men closest to her. Said men had now shown their own conciled wepons, which varied from daggers to garden tools. Kate cursed, they didn't have time for this! Ready to fight if provoked, she raised her fists and took a fighting stance. It wasn't perfect; it had been a long time since she had needed to fight. She was more than a little sloopy.

Suprisingly enough, when the fight seemed head-on as Tamahome eyed Miaka's captor, suddenly two of the men screamed out in pain and collapsed. They were soon followed by the rest as mysteriously as the first. Tamahome took down Miaka's tormenter with ease, almost slinging Soi into Kate in the process, and the group was left facing the party that desided to give them a hand.

"I thought I felt a God's chi out here", a man's voice said from the shaddows, "It's been a long-time,  
Tamahome."

Everyone turned to Tamahome in suprise except for Kate, who's eyes were on Chichiri. The monk was slumped over, as if he had a stomach ache. In the light of Tasuki's fan she could make out beads of sweat just before Tasuki put his fan away to greet the newcomer. Tamahome greeted the man as, "Master!"

"Chichiri, are you alright?", Kate whispered to her compainion, whom Kate now noticed was breathing in slight gasps as if he had been running all this time. Chichiri gave out a forced, "I'm fine, Kate-chan. Just tired, no da." Kate reached out to touch his sholder, and felt a sticky wetness. She drew back as if she had just touched a hot stove, "You're bleeding!"

Everyone who had been paying attention to Tamahome's reunion were now focused on the monk and the girl next to him. "We'd better get to my house fast; it seems you and your company has been threw alot this night, Tamahome", the elder Byakko warrior adviced.

Without further conversation (at least for the moment) the group walked down the dark roads until they reached a house with a young woman standing outside. "Is everything alright? Oh my!", the woman gasped as her eyes rested on Josh and Soi. Behind her an elder woman spoke up, "What's going on?"

"We have a few visiters. Xi-Fang, come with us, You'll watch over the young man and woman. Subaru, help the monk", Tokaki, the old man, ordered with the kind of confidence only a warrior could. "Of course!", Xi-fang replied and trailed along behind her guardian. Subaru, meanwhile, ushed Chichiri inside a different part of the house. This left Kate with a awkward feeling. She didn't know if she should follow Chichiri or not. He'd make no acknowledgement of her as he entered the room.

Tokaki made up her mind for her when he turned around and called out to her, "Hey, girl, you coming?  
" Kate glanced at the door Chichiri had disipeared behind momentarily before following the other warriors. The house in which these people lived was huge. It was made up of three buildings that were seperated by gravel sidewalks that couldn't really been made out in the darkness.

Under her shoes Kate could hear the crunching of stones as the group walked upto the second building. After taking off their shoes, the group entered. Tokaki lit a latern, and the rooms inside came to light. It was a calm tan, and as Josh was brought into one of the rooms Kate couldn't help but think everything would be alright.

Josh was set down on a small one-person bed near an open window the let in a warm breeze. Xi-Fang pulled up a stool that was sitting near a writting desk next to the bed. "I'll send Subaru in here after she's done with the monk. Until then keep an eye on him, alright?", Tokaki said. Xi-Fang nodded, and with out further to take care of, Tokaki turned to the rest of his more healthy guests, "Unfortunitly we only have one extra room other than this one so you will all have to share. I hope that wont be a problem?"

"That's not a problem, Master, but this woman is Soi, one of our enemies. She could prove to be trouble. Do you have any rope, or anything?", Tamahome asked. Tokaki eyed the woman on Tamahome's shoulder with a sad look, "Too beautiful to be evil... I'll get the rope." The old man sighed, but as he left the room it was clear his mind wasn't on noble intentions as he eyed Soi's rump while he walked out of the room. Kate made a face; she wasn't fond of lecherous old men.

"We thank you for your hospotality, Tokaki-san", Chiriko replied timidly. "Thanks for the help, Master,  
Tamahome replied with a greatful smile when suddenly Miaka's stomache grummbled to life. Tamahome hit his girlfriend upside the head affectionatly and the other Suzaku warriors laughed. Kate had never felt so left out of such a heart-warming moment.

Forcing on a smile, Kate excused herself. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be alone. She did not want to think about her unconcious friend, Chichiri being hurt, or the gap she felt between her and the Suzaku warriors. But she couldn't help herself, she felt selfish for her thoughts.

Sitting down on the porch that surrounded the building, she sighed and rested her head in her hands.  
She still had that still numbness, not wanting to give into hope that Josh would recover, and although she was frustrated by Chichiri's failier to point out he was hurt she was hurt more by the fact he just hadn't said anything to her... and she hadn't realized it on her own until the last minute.

He must have been angry that she followed him, and she didn't blame him. As her... uh... suiter/ wooer/  
he had every right to be mad; she would be too if she'd been him... if he didn't have magickal powers that is. She just hoped he wasn't too mad, and that his injury was under contol. How had he gotten it anyway? Had one of Tomo's feathers punctured his shoulder?

She bit her lower lip. Was it even mendable? Feeling a shiver go threw her as she immeditly thought of a certain form of fixing such wounds in the Olden Days: a red-hot poker. She had to go to him.  
Standing up, she was alerted to the sound of the floorboards creaking behind her. "Hey, how ya doin?  
I thought you'd be with Chiri", the bandit greeted.

"I was just going to go see him. Want to come along?", Kate asked. "Sure", Tasuki replied and stepped off the porch. "So, who's the guy? Your lover?", he asked and Kate laughed, a comforting feeling after the night she'd had. "No no no! He's Josh, one of my best friends. He's from my world", Kate explained with a smile. "Your world? How'd he end up here?", he asked.

"Long story. Basically he just followed me here unwillingly", she explained. She didn't want to go threw the details. After all, it was kind of unbeieveable. "I think this is where they went", Tasuki pointed out as he stopped by a familar looking door. Kate nodded her two cents and he knocked.  
"Come in!", came Subaru's voice from the other side of the door.

Tasuki practically ripped the door off its hinges to get in, "Chichiri!" Kate followed up with, "How are you feeling?" Chichiri smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm feeling fine, no da. Just a little tired. How are you, Tasuki-kun?"

"Thirsty", Tasuki replied with a smirk, causing them to laugh. "I'm sure you were after being caught in the desert for so long, no da", Chichiri said, and the two shared a smile. "You can't drink too much water too fast. It's possible to die if you've not had anything to drink for a while", Subaru informed them as she washed out a rag at her feet in a bucket.

Chichiri's shirt was half undone. In a gi-like fasion, he wore it like a robe, but with the injured half of his sholder showing. Kate couldn't help but look at the red stain that was bleeding threw the wash cloth he was holding there, and then her eyes moved by themselves to look at the rest of what she could see.

Blushing heatedly, having not seen many men without their shirts on, she looked away with a geeky grin on her face. No matter how many times she'd seen him without it she doubted she'd ever stop smirking like the fangirl she was when the monk desided to (well, had to acually) show off his mustles.

Chichiri, having seen her looking, blushed also, and Tasuki, seeing him noticing her staring, rose an eyebrow. Then he grinned. Of course! Chichiri was a monk! He'd never had a girl see him, the poor guy, and what about Kate? She had an pretty big grin on her face for a virgin. Hmm.

Smiling to himself, and oblivious to the already present attraction between the two, he desided he'd have to torment--- I mean talk to the monk later. "You get stiched up?", Tasuki asked as if letting everything slide.

Kate's eyes widened slightly as all of her attention was imeditly focused on the monk's injury again.  
Chichiri waved them off with a few flicks of his free hand, "No, I'm going to have Mitsukake look at it first, no da. I think he'll do a much better job than any modern docter, no da."

"Is it deep? How'd you get it?", Kate asked worriedly and hurried over to sit by him. Tasuki sit in an extra chair near his friend, also curious about his friend's wound. "It's not too bad. It's not life-threatening at least, if it doesn't get infected", Subaru comented as she wiped off her hands and went to the door,  
"I'm going to go get Mitsuake-san. I'll just be a moment."

The group nodded in her direction, each giving their thanks. When she left Chichiri spoke up again, "I was underestimated, no da." Tasuki and Kate waited to hear more, but the monk just turned his attention back to his wound by adding more pressure.

"Well? What else?", Tasuki asked. "He had aimed for my chest while I was attempting to cast a spell. I had to break the spell to move; I just hadn't been able to get away fast enough, it seems, no da", Chichiri said with obvious reluctance.

Tasuki and Kate sat in prolonged silence. Tasuki's face twitched as he varied threw emotions and thoughts. The image of Nuriko flew threw his mind, and he found it hard to imagine Chichiri in the cross-dresser's place. Kate bowed her head and dug her nails into the silk of her pants. She had almost lost both her bestfriend and Chichiri in one night.

She felt anger, anger at Tomo and Soi, and angry for the events taking place. She had to get out of here incase she misdirected her anger. "I'm glad you are alright, Chichiri", Kate said as she fought back the earge to add to it. Tasuki, however, was much more tempermental than she was, "The hell?  
Why are you so frickin' laid back about this?"

Chichiri reached up to take off his mask, desiding this was a serious situation. "Tasuki-kun, calm down.  
We won, and everyone is alive. If I hadn't fought him you and the others could have died just as easily as I could have", Chichiri replied. Tasuki, still angry, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
He was perhaps the most sentalmental of the group when it came to death.

"We all have to be careful, Chiri. Nakago and his goons aren't people to be fooled with", Tasuki said,  
looking perposly at both of the occupents of the room. Kate let out a shuddering sigh, and suddenly thought of something very improper for the situation. How many Tasuki/Chichiri fanfictions had she read that resulted in the warriors declaring their love for eachother in simular situations such as this?

She fought against her face mustles, that suddenly wanted to smile. This wasn't a smiling matter! Chichiri dying was not funny! Luckily, she didn't have to fight back her smile for long as Mitsukake made his entrance. "Has it stopped bleeding?", was the docter's version of 'hi'.

"Almost, no da", Chichiri said as he placed his mask back on. "Good. Let me have a look", Mitsukake said as he walked toward him. Nodding his consent, Chichiri lowered the cloth. Kate felt a sudden jolt of guilt leap up in the pit of her stomache. If things had worked out the way they should have.  
Chichiri would never gotten hurt.

She couldn't understand why her best friend and the person she loved were hurt and suffering while she was without a scratch, and the only thing near suffering she experianced was her soar legs from riding on a horse. Looking away in guilt, she only listened to Chichiri's examination.

Chichiri made no sign that he was in any pain, not even a hiss, and even laughed as Mitsukake comented on how careless he was. All lauging continued even after Kate left, and she didn't know if it was just her imagination but she could have swore that the laughing had gotten even louder.

Alatáriël: Hey, you all thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, to tell the truth I'm suprised I'm not. LOL.  
Mom's boy-toy threatened my life & I had to leave for a while, I got a job, and am now a Senior. I'll try my best to up-date soon, so keep faith and review, ok?

Ps: How do you double-space? R&R!


	30. Warning! Warning!

Alatáriël: Alright! It's my day off, and Chichiri has been whispering tips to me while I've been

cleaning the bathrooms at work (don't ask).

Kate: She's had a few days off before this, but she now has a college class and a Church scedual to

hang onto! She's going to become a monk just like Chichiri!

Alatáriël: -- I'm not going to be a MONK. Girls can't be monks anyhow... or if they can I've never

heard of any. Anyhow, the point is... I'm a busy bee! As a senior I have my whole life to plan, but

don't doubt this story doesn't have a book-mark in it! It's triple-highlighted, I swear.

Kate: She just says that to give you hope that you all won't be 30 by the time she finishes it.

Chichiri: How old would that make us, no da?

Alatáriël & Kate: You'd be at least 50.

Chichiri:...

Kate: Exactly.

Chapter Thirty: Warning! Warning!

Kate eyed the woman in front of her scornfully. Any pain she had been feeling had changed straight

to anger when she saw the defenceless Soi. She had been tied down with enough rope to keep an

two ton truck from moving; she wasn't going anywhere soon.

The woman was physically beautiful, but Kate had ever seen an uglier person in her life. She almost

felt betrayed for the pity she had once felt for the female warrior. If either Chichiri or Josh died she

didn't think she'd hesitate to try and chop this woman's head off.

As Kate thought of her murderious intentions. Soi stirred slightly, making her hair fall gracefully around

her face. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds before closing her eyes again with a groan. Kate

wanted to kick her awake.

Suddenly all of her misdirected anger seemed very logically directed at Soi, and no matter how loud

that little voice screamed, "Hate is bad!" she couldn't locate a different emotion in her heart until she

began to cry. A desire for understanding, a feeling of fairness, and frustration hit her as she walked

over to the warrior.

"Soi, explain it to me! What have I ever done to you? Did I hurt you? Did I try to kill your

best friend?", Kate yelled. When Kate grabbed onto Soi's chin, the other woman's eyes began

blinking up at her rapidly. "Was I mean to you? Did I say something to insult you? Did I?",

she cried, tears streaming down her face.

She barely regestured the ferm hold on her shoulders and the pulling sensation, "Kate! I just heard

the coolest thing! You know that big tower-thingie up on that hill? If someone gets a kiss under it at

sunset the couple are destined to stay together forever! Let's go, and bring Chichiri and Tamahome

with us!" It was Miaka. Her eyes were lit up, and she was practically bouncing with joy. Miaka

hadn't seen what was just happened and had just stopped her from... what... She wasn't sure.

"You want to go to the tower...", Kate said outloud, stalling. She couldn't recall if anything horribly

bad happened there, and since she really didn't feel like saying here... "Yeah, let's go, but I don't

want to bring Chichiri", came her answer. Miaka looked confused, "Did you two get into a fight?"

Kate sighed, "No, I just don't feel up to it at the moment. Did you forget my bestfriend's hurt, or

are you just able to kiss your boyfriend in any situation?" Kate knew the moment she said it she

shouldn't have. Miaka's eyes widened for a split second before she gave off an awkward laugh,

"What can I say; I'm fifteen? Hormones and all that."

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, 'I'm sixteen and don't seem to have much of a problem...'

"Well", Kate began as she caved in, "I guess we need to help out those hormones, eh? I don't think

any of us want to see you die from spontanious combustion due to a lack of cuddling... The only

problem I see is that the sun set a while ago." Miaka frowned, "Yeah... I was thinking we could just

go and check it out."

Kate stared. Was this girl insain? After all the rape attempts she'd gone threw she still wanted to go

outside late at night, in a strange city, none the less? It seemed so. "Miaka, are you sure you want to

go do this? It could be dangerous", Kate said. "Look, you don't gotta go. I just thought you'd like to

go with me", Miaka replied and Kate saw that even if she said no Miaka was going to go anyway.

She couldn't just let the girl go off alone.

"Alright. Let's go", Kate said as she got up. Her eyes were tired from the tears, but as soon as she got

to her feet she was met with renewed energy. Miaka smiled happily and grabbed her hand, leading her

outside. "We gotta be sneaky. They can't know we're gone", Miaka whispered as they jumped over

a guard-rail and headed over to the main wall. Kate nodded in the darkness, feeling the excitement of

it all flow through her veins.

"You first", Kate whispered and cupped her hands together so she could become a human stepping

stool. Miaka felt suprisingly light for a girl who ate so much, and strong too as she helped lift Kate

to the top of the wall. A shadow suddenly passed over a lantern near one of the windows and within

a split second both of the girls hit the dirt road running.

"You think anyone saw us?", Miaka asked as they ran. "I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to

find out!", Kate said with a grin as she grew in speed. Lanterns on the tops of walls luminated the

way as they ran. No one seemed to be on the road this late, but a few house lights were still flickering

from windows.

As they moved on, houses became seperated and with them the lights faded. Miaka and Kate paused

in the darkness to catch their breath and let their eyes adjust. The tower loomed over them in all its

glory, but to Kate it looked more like a haunted house than a lover's lane.

She could have sworn she just saw a bat fly out of the top window. "Err... You wanna go in?", she

asked while glancing behind her, paranoid. Miaka shrugged and pulled a flash-light out of cyber-space,

making Kate jump as the light blinded her suddenly. "Sure!", Miaka said happily and Kate groaned.

She should have known Miaka would have brought her Mikoness Power related toys with her.

As they stepped into the dark building dust shifted with their feet. No one hadn't been here in quite a

while. "Wow! Kate, let's go to the top! I want to see the stars!", Miaka exclaimed happily and dashed

off to the stairs. "Wait! Don't leave me behind!", Kate pleaded and followed the miko.

The tower gave her the creeps. It was like one of those old abandoned houses in horror movies where

the murderer hides all the bodies... or something. Kate could see it now, Nakago would show up

out of the shadows saying, "Long time no see, Priestess of Suzaku." Then his eyes would travel to

Kate and he's smirk, "I see you have company, priestess... but not for long." and then the general

wouldn't even bother killing her with his powers, NO he'd just push her right over the side of the

walkway at the very very top!

Kate shivered dispite herself and let out an involintary moan at the thought of falling from such a hight.

Miaka didn't seem worried, though, as she kept going up and up and up. When they finally reached

the top Kate was out of breath and her eyes kept darting around the shadows, fearful for enemies.

Miaka ran to the side and leaned over, looking up at the stars. "So pretty! Look at this Kate, the stars

are so much prettier than at home", Miaka said with a sigh, "I'll miss them when I return to Japan."

Kate smiled at the younger girl, "Do you miss your family?" Miaka sighed and leaned on the railing,

"Yeah, esspecially my older brother. How about you? Do you miss yours?"

Kate felt a twinge of guilt as she answered, "No, not really. They're better off without me, and I'm

better off without them. Here there is so much more adventure, excitement, and... and."

"Romance?", Miaka added and Kate smiled slightly. "Yeah, that too", she replied softly. "Huh? Hey,

what's that!", Miaka suddenly asked, causing Kate to get whip lash as she turned her head so fast.

Below them traveling down the very road they had traveled up a little a while was now occupied

again. "It looks like a caravan", Kate whispered as if fearing the people below might hear her.

"Wa-- Is that? It can't be! YUI!", Miaka yelled out the other pristesses name at the top of her lungs

and Kate found herself pressing her hand over the Miko's mouth. "What are you doing!", Kate

hissed as Miaka struggled against her. The priestess kept shouting into her hand, and Kate feared if

she let go the girl would hurl herself over the railing in her excitment.

"Calm down Miaka... Hey, I'll make a deal with you. We'll follow them, and you'll see it isn't Yui,

alright? Just be quite!", Kate tried to settle down the other girl. Miaka nodded, and Kate let go.

When the younger girl turned around Kate could see she had tears in her eyes. "It's Yui. I just know

it, and we'll be best friends again as soon as I talk to her", Miaka said with a smile as she darted down

the stairs.

A sudden BANG BOOM CRASH make Kate jump as she bent over to pick up the flashlight the

miko had abandoned in her rush. Kate rushed over to the stairway and shone the light down.

Kate had expected to see the stairs caved in, but insteed she just got a very unpleasent view of

Miaka's underwear. "Ack! Miaka, did you fall? Are you alright?", Kate asked threw her fingers as

she covered her face in embarssment for the poor girl below her.

"Heh heh, yeah I'm fine... Kate, what's that behind you...?", Miaka's carefree voice faded into one of

caution. "Behind me?", Kate asked and suddenly felt the hairs on her arms stand on edge as warm

air was felt on her neck. As she turned she knew she wouldn't like what she saw. Flashlight in hand,

she turned to see the most horrifying monster she had ever seen... well, it was really the only monster

she had ever seen, but that was beside the point. What was the point was the pointed teeth looking

right at her.

Four huge fangs with saliva accomanied with smaller, but as deadly looking, teeth glared at her in

the darkness. Red eyes stared down at her, and a green slime mold of a body slithered behind

him. As its long s tounge caught a few stray hairs of hers in its mouth she saw them disolve in

a threatening acidy drool.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHH!", Kate's scream threatened to take down the whole building. The monster's scream

roared over hers as it was blinded by the light. It rolled back into the darkness for a moment before

screaming again and thrusting its body forward.

"SHHHHHIT!", Kate cursed as she flew down the stairs. Miaka was already was ahead of her and

had just reached the bottom of the second stairway and was screaming, "RUN KATE! RUNNNN!"

"I'm running! I'm running!", Kate screamed back as she dashed around a sharp corner. The monster

trailed behind her wildly, hitting walls and breaking off pieces of the structure as he pursued his

dinner.

"Tamahome!", Miaka screamed despritly as she reached yet another flight of stairs. "Run faster!",

Kate screamed back as she jumped down her flight of stairs and felt her ankles creak in protest.

She staggered slightly before gaining more speed, rushing down the short hallway before reaching

Miaka's stairway.

With this set of stairs they were now facing the door. Miaka grabbed Kate's hand and the two teens

rushed for the door as if it were a finishing line in an olympic race and they were in first place. They

knew they'd make it outside, where more than likely they'd die as the monster finally caught up with

them and sank it's acid lined teeth into their flesh, but the girls ran with a feeling of victory. As if

past that door they could dive and scream, "SAFE!", as if they had been playing hide and seek and

just hit base rather than running for their lives from a very ugly, hungry, and deadly monster.

Suzaku seemed to be on their side, however, as they rushed out of pagoda, the monster close on their

heels. For suddenly the creature jerked painfully as it struggled to get outside the building, but seeing

as it was so long it's body had wrapped itself in knots around the stairs and it was stuck. With a

roar of rage it jerked its body forward, and the arch above it crumbled onto it. Hissing in anger, it

retreated into the darkness as the girls watched.

They held onto eachother in pure horror as they listened to the monster's screams from inside the

building. "Let's get out of here before it desides to break out", Kate said fearfully and the two girls

ran away from the pagoda as if Suzaku himself had given them wings.

"What was all that?", Yui asked as she leaned out of her caravan. "Nothing for you to worry about,

Priestess, I'm sure. We must hurry on to the Byakko shrine", Nakago comforted her from his

horse. When the noise died down Nakago spoke up again, "It must have been some of

the native animals catching their dinner." The smirk on his face said something else, though, as he

looked out into the darkness.

Kate and Miaka leaned against eachother for support as they reached the wall that they had climed

over just two hours ago. "Do you think they noticed we're gone?", Miaka asked. Kate didn't have to

answer, as Tamahome's voice answered for her. "MIAKA!... MIAKA!", his voice screamed in

panic from over the wall. "Crap... Here, you go first!", Kate said as she hoisted Miaka up over the

wall, "Go! I'll be over in just a second."

Miaka nodded and jumped down, running to her lover. Kate leaned against the wall, closing her

eyes. She was so screwed. She'd rather face that monster again than the Suzaku warriors. How

could she forget about the monster? How could she forget about Yui?... Well, it was true when

Miaka had seen Yui in the book it had been in the day, and the monster had attacked Tamahome

after Miaka was long gone...but still.

Shaking her head, she gripped onto the stones in the wall and found her footing. She tried to climb

up, but slipped. Bending down to take off her shoes, she heard a voice above her as a shadow

came over her. "I really should let you climb up on your own", Tasuki's voice scolded her. She

cringed slightly, "I wouldn't blaim you if you did."

Looking up, she was greeted by Tasuki's frowning face as he folded his arms over his chest. A small

breeze teased his hair and caused his earings to glimer in the darkness, but no matter how glorious

he looked sitting there with his eyes glaring into hers she couldn't help but feel nothing but shame.

"Women, nothing but trouble. I knew it was bad luck bringing you along. You'll end up being the

death of us... You're lucky a few of us like ya", Tasuki complained but as Kate looked up her nose

almost connected with his outstreached hand. She stared.

"Come on, woman, I'm not going to wait all night", he said and she nodded. "Sorry", was all she

managed to say before she was lifted up onto the wall next to Tasuki. Kate felt her face heat up in

shame as she slid down the wall and onto the ground. The bandit landing just a split second later

behind her.

Tamahome and Miaka were talking heatedly just ahead of them. "Look, Tamahome! I'm quite

capable of taking care of myself", Miaka was yelling. "Miaka, that's not what I see. You come

up to me telling me of a monster and Nakago, and you say you're safe! Don't make me laugh.

You are to go no where without an escort and by escort I mean a Suzaku warrior not a--",

Tamahome stood with his finger pointed at Kate. His face was red and angry with yelling.

"A what!", it was Miaka's voice that suprisingly came forward. She sounded insulted as if she'd

just been addressed to. Kate herself wasn't all that angry, just stunned. Dispite having grown up

in a home where yelling was an everyday practice she wasn't really used to being on the recieving

end. The few times it had been directed at her flooded back to her as she looked into her eyes and

her heart got caught in her throat."What's going on out here?", came a small voice from the porch as

Chiriko emerged from a lighted room.

Everyone just looked at eachother for a moment before Tamahome turned heel and walked away.

You could have cut the tention with a butter knife. Miaka followed his example, but walked in the

opposite direction, angry tears in her eyes. Tasuki sighed and ruffled his hair behind her, "What's

with this place and all it's drama?"

"You know what they say. You can't have light without dark or pleasure without pain", came Kate's

reply. "Who's they?", Tasuki asked. Kate gave him a weak smile, and shrugged. Chiriko rushed

over to the pair, "Where did you two go? We've all been really worried. Mitsukake and Chichiri

even went to look for you all with Miss Subaru."

"WHAT? Chichiri left? After that injury! Where did they go?", Kate asked frantically. "His detriment

wasn't as bad as previously thought. When Subaru saw you jump over the fence..." Kate groaned

and craddled her forehead in the palm of her hand. So she had been seen... "They just left a few

minutes ago. Tamahome was going to join them but--", here the young Warrior paused looking like

he just told a three year old Santa wasn't real.

"But what?", Kate asked, suspisious. "But", Chiriko gave a repressed sigh, "I guess you'll find out

soon anyway... Tamahome plans to break up with Miaka." Kate's eyes widened in suprise, "Why?

It's not because she went missing, is it?"

"No... Haven't you heard? Once Miaka summons Suzaku she'll return to her world." Of course she

had heard, but now wasn't the time to think about that. "I'm going to go look for Chichiri and

Mitsukake", Kate stated and began heading toward the main gate.

"I'm coming too. Chiriko, stay here and tell the others where we've gone", Tasuki instructed. If either

one of them were to have looked back they would have seen it. Chiriko's worried eyes were now

downcast in sadness and as he ran to tell the others only the wind could hear him say, "I'm always

left behind..."

They hadn't been running long when Tasuki noticed shadows pass around a corner in an alleyway.

"This way!", Tasuki shouted and sped down the alley and out of sight. Kate grunted slightly in

agravation as to how fast the warrior was as he raced effortlessly threw the streets.

She had lost him, but she could still hear his voice call out to her or someone in the distance. She

couldn't tell in what direction he went by hearing his foot steps. They seemed to be coming from

all around her as they echoed off the walls. When she felt a hand gentally tap her shoulder she had

to bite her tounge to stop herself from screaming, but her body did convulse quite violently as she

jumped.

She spun on her heel and came face to chest with Mitsukake. "Are you alright?", the docter asked

her as she looked at him. He acually looked a little intimidating in the dark like that and she'd never

noticed how tall he really was. "Eh heh? No, I'm fine. Oh, where's Chichiri!", Kate asked.

"He wanted to search the outer regions of the city. Is Miaka nearby?", Mitsukake asked as he looked

over Kate and into the shadows. "We left her at the house", Kate replied. "We?", the docter said.

"Tasuki and I. He's here too... somewhere. I lost track of him."

Mitsukake nodded, "He'll find Chichiri. Let's return to the house. We all need to stick as close together

as we can." Kate nodded and they set off. "By the way, I saw Yui and Nakago on the way back into

the city." Mitsukake glanced at her repeadly for a few moments before he spoke, "Were you followed?

Did he see you?"

"No, I don't think so. It was dark and we were high up. I still don't get how Miaka saw them..." He

didn't reply and they spend the rest of the trip in silence. Kate looked anxiously into the shadows,

seeing imaginary monsters or people.

When they returned they were only met with a nervous Chiriko. "Where are Chichiri and Tasuki?",

the youngest warrior asked as he glanced behind them into the ever growing shadows as clouds

drifted across the sky. "Tasuki is still looking for Chichiri. Mitsukake found me. How is Josh?",

Kate asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet. Maybe we should go check while we wait for the others to return?",

Chiriko suggested. Kate nodded solomly and together she and the younger warrior walked into the

building. Mitsukake said he'd stay and wait for the others to return.

As Chiriko and Kate entered the room where Josh was being tended to they came upon Xi-Fang,

who was just rewetting a strip of cloth and placing it on Josh's forehead. "How is he?", Kate asked.

"Well, he keeps mummbling strange things", Xi-Fang answered, and frowned slightly, "I really don't

understand it... Something about Quizzic? Who's Quizzic?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm not sure." She and Chiriko sat on a small flat bench next to the bed.

Chiriko swung his feet back and forth as he sat, staring at his feet. Xi- Fang brushed Josh's hair

away from the wash rag, and Kate stared at the floor.

THUNK THUNK THUNK.

The door then burst open and all hell broke loose.

Alatáriël: Sorry I'm so late. Life has been a little rough recently and I have a er... writer's block

problem.

Kate: Not only that she has been accepted into a college... and now has money issues!

Alatáriël: Shut it!

Chichiri: Don't worry Alatáriël-san! You don't need schooling because you make money with

this story, no da!

Alatáriël: Chiri! Don't say stuff like that... You'll get me sued and I'll be even more in the hole. --

BTW: I'm trying to fix the format of this chapter and any other that needs it. Please help out and

report a chapter to me or tell me if it's looking ok to you all. The ideas are just overflowing! I'll be

up-dating again soon, I'm sure.


	31. Lay Off Da Money Maker!

**Need help with getting the text organized. keeps messing it up Advice needed**

Alatáriël: Uh huh... Mmm? Interesting.

Chichiri: What's that you're holding, Alatáriël-san?

Alatáriël: The reviews.

Kate: Uh oh.

Chichiri: What does it say, no da?

Alatáriël:... Kate, what do you think about teenage pregnancy?

Kate: Excuse me!

Alatáriël: Chichiri, how young is too young for someone to have a baby in your time?

Chichiri: Da?

Alatáriël: Oh, forget. Just disrobe, both of you. I can see now it's useless to fight your natural instincts.

Kate: Hell no! What's wrong with you? Let go of Chiri this instant!

Chichiri: AHHH! BAD TOUCH, NO DA! BAD TOUCH!

Alatáriël: Just shut it! There must be a second generation of blue haired angels!

Chichiri: DAAAAA!

Kate: HIYA!... Quick, Chiri! I think I got her with that baseball bat!

Chichiri: Is she dead!

Kate: No, her skull's too thick for that. Let's hurry before the cutin rises!

Chichiri: Wait, I can't find my shirt, no da!

Kate: It's ok! Yuu Watase can buy you another one; she owns you after all!

curtains raise

Chapter 31: Hands off the money maker, Nakaho

Tasuki had been running down the streets as fast as he dared within the city walls and when Kate's foot falls no longer matched up with his he hardly noticed. The wind blowing past him made a loud WOOSH in his ears and he only stopped when he saw something familiar. The back of the most unique head of hair he'd ever known. The monk's bangs bounched lightly as he jogged lightly behind the old woman, Subaru.

"Hey! Chichiri, there you are. Kate and I---", it was here he faltered. Chichiri and Subaru had stopped when he first called out, but now Tasuki wasn't paying attention to them and instead was staring at where he could have sworn Kate had been not... wait... when had he seen her last?

Oh boy. "Uh... Oops?", Tasuki finished, not sure what to do next. "Tasuki-kun! Has something happened? Have Kate and Miaka been found, no da? I thought I felt Nakago's chi in this direction going by the temple, but..."

"What? Nakago! Shit... Oh damn, Kate! Let's head back and find her. Where is Mitsukake? Wasn't he with you too?", Tasuki interupted, now looking around him for the silent warrior.

"We seperated to cover more ground, no da. I'll explain later. Let's head back, no da.", Chichiri answered Taskui. "While we head to the house let's just keep an eye out for Kate. Maybe she returned to the house", Subaru suggested and they relucatantly agreed.

While heading back Chichiri felt worry swell up in him and the faster he ran the worse it seemed to get. His inner monk was trying to talk some sense into him, but he wasn't hearing it. He didn't feel like the senior member of the warriors. He didn't even feel all that powerful. In fact, he felt like nothing was in his control.

With Subaru's help, and a few well placed short-cuts that made Chichiri, Tasuki, and Subaru all cringe at the thought that anyone might have stumbled in there at any time, they all made it safely back to the house within half an hour. It was only then that Chichiri realised his wound wasthrobbing painfully. When he stopped at the door and placed his hand over the wound Subaru and Tasuki grew worried and ushered him inside.

They helped him to the nearest room and sat him down. "Chichiri, what's wrong?", asked Subaru as she untied his shirt and inspected the injury. "It's allright. No new bleeding... Just stay here and I'll go see if anyone's here. Tasuki, could you get him some herbs to put on that? There should besome in the room next door in the dresser", Subaru said and before any questions could be asked she was running down the hallway.

This was when Subaru rushed into the room where Josh, Kate, and Xi- Fang had been waiting for them. Kate looked up and found herself in a suprised embrace, "Thank the gods! You're alright. Did Mitsukake come back with you?"

"Uh, yes. Miss Subaru, did you find Tasuki and Chichiri?", Kate answered. "Yes, dear, Chichiri's resting. Now, I must find Mitsukake. I'm sure he has some good medicine to help Chichiri's wound. I have some that can heal the injury, but very little that will acually stop the pain", Subaru said. Katenodded, "I'll find him. Please tell him I'm here, ok?" With a quick nod from Subaru, Kate hurried off to go find the docter.

She found him sitting outside on the porch with Chiriko and Tama. "Mitsukake, they're back and need to see you. Chichiri's injury is acting up", Kate said and tugged him along until his own large strides overtook her own and she found herself falling behind. Chiriko ran along with her with Tama in his arms. Kate and he ran side by side as they ran into the room that they had followed Mitsukake to.

The room exploded into sudden speech as everyone spoke at once. Kate ran to the bed side, where he was sitting with a cup of tea in his with some herbs Tasuki (whom Kate, Chiriko, and Mitskake passed in the hall) had found. "Chichiri!", Kate exclaimed and fell to her knees, resting her head on his legs. Chichiri bent his head down, careful to avoid his wound, and lifted her head up so that their faces were close together. "It's alright, Kate. It ok, no da", he said and placed his hand behind her head, making their foreheads bump together.

She brought her arms up and around him, carefully, so she didn't hurt him, in a light hug. Mitsukake ushered Chiriko out of the room. He didn't think Chichiri looked too pained at the moment and didn't think this was something for them to see.

Inside the room Kate was dying to explain herself and what she's been doing and thinking, but Chichiri wouldn't have any of it. Whenever she'd try he'd just hush her with small kiss on her forehead or on her lips before they'd just go silent again.

Time passed quietly and they just lay together. The room was surrounded in a flickering light by the lamp that sat near the bed and a warm wind entered the room from the window. It all made for a sleepy atmosphere that made the couple realise how late it was getting, or was it how early?

Kate was the first to drift off and by the time Chichiri heard her breath even out he wasn't far behind her, and with a quick blow to the lantern the room grew dark and Chichiri followed her into sleep.

Both awoke late in the morning to the soft purr of Tama, who had entered the room later (or earlier) that night. He didn't claw at them, instead he seemed to take interest in using Kate's glasses for a toy. She had placed them beside her before acually falling asleep and now watched as Tama knocked them into the floor.

She laughed quitely, not knowing Chichiri was already awake and watching her fight with Tama over who got to keep the glasses. She reached down, having to lean over the side as she did so, to grab her glasses. As she came up Chichiri met her as she sat back into her warm spot and gave her a kiss good morning. Kate smiled and pushed him away playfully before cleaning off her glasses on the bed covers.

He sat up and grabbed them out of her hands. "Hey!", she protested lightly and reached over to get them back. "Hey what, no da?", Chichiri asked as he kept them out of her reach.

"Don't hey what me. I can't see without them, you know", Kate said in a teasing anger and Chichiri just replied by placing them on his own face. "Da! You don't need these to see! They hurt your eyesight, not cure it, no da. You'll be completly blind within the year if you keep wearing these", Chichiri joked. "Ah! Gentle! Gentle! If those break here I wont find a replacement for at least twenty thousand years", Kate said and reached up to cup the side of his face and take the frames into her hands.

At that Chichiri acually looked a little worried, "Will you need new ones?" Kate looked a little suprised at his sudden change, "Well, in my time I would need new ones from time to time, but I don't think that'll be a problem for some time yet." Kate might have said that, but in truth it hadbeen a long time since she had last been to get a check up.

"Anyhow, I'm getting a little hungry. Think anyone is up yet?", Kate asked as she put her glasses back on. "We can go see, no da. If not, we can go into the market and get something", Chichiri answered and after they had placed on their shoes they headed out into the hall way. Voices could be heard chatting and laughing when they passed by doors, and they only stopped when Kate asked to see Josh.

As she opened the door she could plainly see that little had changed since the day before. His blankets had been changed and his hair had been brushed, but little else had been changed.

She walked over to his bed and took his hand in her own. "It's been a whole day. What if he never wakes up?", Kate thought out loud and Chichiri placed a hand on her shoulder.

She had to fight hard to stop herself from tearing up and Chichiri led her out of the room before she could get any more upset. "It's in Josh's hands now, no da.", Chichiri said as he rubbed her back.

That made Kate chuckle slightly. "I don't think Josh would like the thought of that. He's the kind of guy that thinks standing in the snow in a t-shirt for twenty minutes is a good idea", she said and Chichiri's confused look only made her laugh harder.

When they entered the kitchen Xi- Fang, Subaru, and Miaka were all there. Miaka was more like tormenting Xi- Fang than helping her, but Xi- Fang kept encouraging her and only had to stop her work every two minutes and tell Miaka to stop "testing" the food. "Good Morning!", Miaka greeted them a little too cheerfully for someone who had just woken up. "Morning", Kate said with a yawn.

"Are you two hungry? Breakfast will be done soon so you might want to stay nearby." Kate grinned, "Great. So, what are you cooking?" Subaru wiped her hands off on a dish towel as she turned to talk to her guests, "Nothing too grand. I figured we'd all start out with something simple today. Do you like these?" She held up a really odd looking veggie/fruit that was red with soft green hairs all over it. "Oh! Those are really good. They taste like melon, Kate. Try one", Miaka said and grabbed one of the fruits from a big bowel and threw it to her.

Kate cringed as she saw, what she thought was, the hurtfully long spiked fruit fly toward her. At the same time the door opened behind her. With a loud "DAAA!" Chichiri shrunk to the size of a deformed toddler and was running around in circles.

"Mornin', hey do ya have any---", began Tasuki who had been the one to open the door. Smack! "Eh heh?", came Kate's only reply as she turned around, knowing walls didn't normally "smack".

They "thunk"ed. Behind her stood Tasuki who had, by Suzuka's grace, caught the fruit a mear inch from his face. "Tasuki's came to kill us all, no da! Ahh!"

"Ah! No, Tasuki. Don't do it! I promise never to call you gay behind your back again!", Kate cried as she played along with Chichiri. Miaka, not knowing who to play against, just screamed in a playful exageration. "What the---?", Tasuki said in suprise as he took a step away from his screaming friends.

Laughing/Screaming Chichiri and Kate rushed out of the house and ran straight to the far side of the garden, where they "hid" from the "mosterous" bandit behind some prickley, brown, desert bushes.

Giggling madly, Kate glanced toward the door they had just exited where Tasuki and Miaka were both looking out toward them. Chichiri, seeing Tasuki, pushed Kates head down with his hand.

"He'll see you, no da", Chichiri informed her in a "serious" whisper. "You're right, and we don't want his army of shrunken ninja gnomes to find us! Let's build an underground fort to hide in until his fury wears down. Quick, hand me that stick to your left."

"You two are retards", Tasuki stated as he came up to them. "Every man for himself, no da!", Chichiri stated and went chibi... then went running straight into the prickley bushes. "What ever happened to all for one and one for ack!", Kate gasped as a stray thorn graped her as she beganto rise up, senting her whole left arm into the thorn bush to steady herself.

"Ouch", Tasuki comented as he watched Kate try to pull her arm from the offenting brush. "Here, let me help you", Tasuki offered when he saw tears gather in her eyes and her face scrunched up in a painful twitch. "Daaa. I would appresiate that, Tasuki-kun", said a small voice from inside the brush. Tasuki sighed.

Minutes later a small crowd was gathered outside of the door that consisted of Subaru, Xi-Fang, Chiriko, and Tama-neko were left sweatdroping. Miaka would have been a part of said crowd if only she hadn't gone and "helped" Chichiri, thus getting her whole upper half stuck in the brush. Her blue and pink flowered panties blinded the group for the most part and she wiggled about hoplessly, trying to free both herself and the monk.

Meanwhile Tasuki was, one by one, removing Kate's arm and half of her now intwined pant-leg from its prison. "Ow ow ow ow ow", Kate groaned as one by one Tasuki removed the sharp little buggers. "It's your fault for puttin' your leg down so stop complainin'", Tasuki grumbled as he tore her leg free, earning him an ear full of curses.

"Was that REALLY needed! OW!", Kate hissed as he helped her stand up. "Rekka--", Tasuki began as he took his fan off his back. "Whoa! Whoa! I take it back!", Kate paniced, thinking he was chanting at her, and ducked to the ground. "Shien", Tasuki finished in an almost whisper and only a small flame appeared on the tip of his fan as he carefully placed it in the bushes.

"Is-Is that really a good idea?", Kate asked when she saw what he was doing. Tasuki shrugged, "Only one way to find out." Kate sweatdroped. Chichiri screamed. Miaka said, with great interest, "Do you smell something cooking?"

"Breakfast is ready!", came Xi-Fang's pleasent reply. Nothing more needed to be said as Miaka, painlessly, tore herself away from the brush (leaving a pin-stripped pattern on her skin). As she rose up Kate noticed chunks of Miaka's hair had been forcefully removed from the demon bush and a disgrunted Chichiri lay in her arms with big, exagerated, eyes.

"Let's go eat!", Miaka said happily, seeming to not feel the little trails of blood and the sudden light-headedness that came from the thorns and bad haircut. "Uh, Miaka? You're kinda bleedin'", Tasuki informed his priestess as they walked back to the house, Miaka still carrying a (noteably injurless) Chichiri.

Breakfast passed fast and plans were made for their next move. "The shinzaho and Nakago both are rumored to be in the temple up the road", came Tamahome's voice behind a mouthful of food. Miaka was frowning intently at her plate, and Kate kept trying to make eye contact with the younger girl. She looked like she was about to cry. This sudden mood swing seemed to be brought on by one of the newer arivals: Mitsukake or Tamahome. Mitsukake really didn't seem like the type to make little girls cry so that only left one timid boyfriend to blame.

"Miaka..?", Kate asked. The only reply she got was when the priestess rose from her seat and left the house and made the room completly silent. Kate made a frustrated face before getting up herself and chasing after Miaka. Kate paused as she saw Miaka leave the complex all together and worried about if she should go out into the town again after last night, but a quick image of Miaka being alone in a bad situation caused her to run after the priestess again.

Inside the house Chichiri sighed, "Here we go again, no da." "Let's get going to the temple. The girls would just get in the way, anyway", Tamahome insisted, "If Nakago is involved we can't be too careful." "There shouldn't be too much trouble to be found in the city during the day. They should be fine", Tamahome's master said as he took a puff out of his pipe.

"Still, you can't be too careful", Xi-fang pointed out. "We'll get the girls. You all head to the temple. Nakago could have the shinzaho at this moment", Subaru said and motioned for Xi-fang to follow her. "Be careful", Tamahome said, with a hint of something that would have made Miaka break down crying, to Xi-fang. The young woman smiled and blushed lightly before leaving the house with Subaru.

It didn't take Kate long to catch up with Miaka, who had made her way into a deserted ally. "Miaka", Kate called out to the girl, whom sat crying on a door step. "Come on, girl. Buck up, huh? What's the matter?", Kate asked as she sat down next to the other girl. Miaka only replied in broken words as she burried her head into Kate's shoulder. "They... kissed", was all Kate could make out. "I'm sure they did a lot more than just that", came the reply and it wasn't from Kate.

Both girls jumped slightly and looked around, seeing no one, Miaka looked up. "Yui", Miaka addressed the young woman with a sob. Kate rose an eyebrow, wondering how she managed to climb on top of the building and find them that fast. That question was soon answered, however, as a voice grummbled from out of view, "Yui."

Both girls threw eachother nervous glances. They both knew that voice... a little too well. "Nakago! Get up here this second!", Yui ordered. An akward silence issued. "Yui", came Nakago's stotic reply but he still remained hidden. "WHAT!", Yui growled. "...", Nakago didn't say and Yui vanished from view.

"Should we run?", Kate suggested. "YUI!", Miaka yelled and ran to the corner of the building. That name seemed quite popular at the moment. Kate sighed and took off yet again after the priestess of Suzaku. "Uh...", was all Kate could think of to describe this situation as she took it all in.

On this side of the building one could easily see what had kept Nakago out of sight. It seemed the warrior had desided to grow a garden... in his shirt. At that moment in time he was half climbing up a wall via cut down clothes line and half getting his shirt torn off by the tree, giving Kate and Miaka a nice view of his twelve pack.

"Yummy", came Kate's taunting jest as her enemy glared down at them. Yui was climbing down the clothes line made rope to help her loyal warrior. "Yui, this was a bad idea", Nakago said. "Nothing I can't fix", Yui grummbled as she used one hand to reach the twig that had captured her fearful partner.

Disaster was obvious as the twig began to lean under the preasure and with a loud snap she came tumbling down as if she was Jill rolling down a hill. "Yui!", came Miaka's frightened yell. "Oh no!", Kate gasped and moved out of the way, but Yui never hit. "Curses!", Nakago hissed as he felt his own arm strain. He was now holding Yui by the collar of her own shirt.

Miaka climbed up the rope to help her friend as Kate watched from below and the more she watched the more she thought Miaka and herself should just leave them to save themselves. "Just let me go.

I'm not that far from the ground", Yui ordered and Nakago carefully swung her to the ground... leaving just himself and Miaka on the rope. Kate was too focused on Miaka's troubles she didn't see her own as Yui hit her over the head with a fallen branch, causing Kate to fall to the ground like a stone.

She held her head in pain and looked up at Yui, who glared at her nastily before raising her arm again to strike her. As Kate brought her arms to protect her face she heard a loud crash. Nakago had taken advantage of the situation and had distroyed his shirt in pursuit of a greater prize, Miaka.

He pounced on her like a cat would a mouse, knocking the wind from her lungs and trapping her below him. "Miaka!", Kate gasped as the branch came back to whip her arms. With a akward roll Kate was on all fours, but was brought to her stomache as Yui apandoned her branch and takled Kate right out, seemingly desiding a cat fight was better than a few nasty bruises. Meanwhile Nakago had Miaka pinned and was trying to get her under control.

Kate saw this and tried her hardest to overtake Yui so she could better help her friend, but she'd never been in a cat fight before and was suprised by the pure malice used as she found her hair being yanked painfully and some fairly sharp nails digging into her tender neck. This way by far the most painful fight she'd ever been in as she found her breath coming short and her vision wavering.

It was at least an hour later that Kate thought, 'I'm never saving a kitten from a tree again.' Her throat hurt as it hadn't hurt since she caught a virus last winter and she shivered like she had on the mountain with Nuriko weeks before but she didn't have a virus and she was far from the cold moutains. In fact, she was still in the desert. The only thing that was different was that now she was locked in a dark room away from the sunlight that gave the desert its heat.

"Miaka?", Kate asked in a hoarse voice into the room. Was it a bad thing she was beginning to get used to waking up in unfamiliar surroundings? She heard no one reply and pulled herself to her feet. "Anyone?", Kate asked and brought a hand up to cradle her head as a sharp pain ran threw her body, "Ugh."

"Being alone in the dark is frightening, isn't it? I wouldn't worry about it, however, if I were you. You have more important things to worry about", the voice said and Kate laughed harshly. "What a scary line! Where'd you learn that one, Nakaho? An Idiot's guide to Villianry?", she taunted but soon wished she had kept her mouth shut as she found herself stuck between a wall and a solid mass of man flesh.

"You know... The rapist thing is kind of out of style now a days. Done too much and all that jazz. Especially with you. I'm sure all the readers saw this one coming anyway", Kate said as she felt his hot (slightly minty) breath touch her cold face. "If it's overdone it's only because it's effective. Now, whatever shall we do to pass the time?", he asked and (as a suggestion) left a trail of slobber on the side of her face with his tounge.

"Play checkers?... Or how about hide and seek since it's so dark in here?", Kate said, trying to hide her disgust. She didn't care how hot a guy was. Saliva is nasty and should never leave it's owner's mouth except in cases of teeth brushing or nasty foods. "Childs games? I think you're far too mature to play a child's game", he said and his hand magically found itself inside her shirt.

She jumped, dispite herself, and felt her fist twitch. She willed him to die. "Where is Miaka?", Kate asked with a hint of bitchyness. "With Yui", Nakago said and ran his hand down her side in an almost bored fasion. "She getting the same welcome I am? I pity her is she's not with a sexy beast like yourself. You're a real animal, you know that?", Kate said as a sickening shiver ran down her spine.

"If she's lucky, Miaka is seeing what an animal Yui can be. She's alot worse than me, but I'm being selfish, aren't I? Just talking about myself. Let's talk about you", he said and all at once she felt both of her arms get caught and brought up over her head. Almost at the same time his mouth found her ear and he used more drool to water the seed that seemed to be trying to grow out of her head.

"Oh, for Suzuka's sake! Saliva isn't sexy! What do you want with me, anyhow?", she growled. "Is it so wrong for a man to want to be with a woman? I just want to have some fun, and it's not like you have anything to risk. You're not a priestess, but I wonder... Does a prophetess lose her powers when she sleeps with a man?", Nakago asked.

'Is this what this is about?', Kate wondered as anxiety became a very dominate factor in her mind. She feared Nakago could feel her heart speed up and see her eyes widden as he played with her clothing. She felt her shirt being unbuttoned with a careful hand and closed her eyes. 'Is it time to try to fight?', she wondered. She might only get one chance. She didn't want to blow it, and a sickening thought crossed her mind. Should she wait until he was vulnerable? When his pants were down, so to speak?

'No, too risky', she thought. "Well?", Nakago asked. "That's idiotic. My... It has nothing to do with that", Kate said, hoping he'd stop or just to keep him talking dispite the fact she just wanted to shut him up. "Then what are you afraid of?", he asked and she suddenly got an idea, but would it work? If she seemed like she wasn't afraid of him would it stop? Would he grow bored if she... played along? Or would it only get worse... There was only one way to find out.

"I've never done anything like this before", it rolled off her tounge so easily, but she regreted it the second it passed her lips when he drew closer. "But you're so... ravishing. I don't see how any man can keep his hands off you", Nakago said as he played his game.

If this was checkers she'd have to say he was going for the crown. He was still trying to scare her, but she was past that point. This was war. The fact he'd just called her attractive just boiled her blood more. He said it with such seriousness, but she knew better. He'd been one of only three people ever to say something like that and the other two were related to her, but two could play this game.

"I'm glad there has finally come a man who can't keep his hands off of me", she said as she continued the game and leaned her head to where she guessed his head was. She was going to kiss him, but her head knocked into his shoulder... his naked shoulder. Thinking fast, she bared her teeth and gave him a sharp bite, as if playing with him, but suddenly it was the break she'd been looking for as he dropped her hands to cup her chin and made her lips meet his. She got her right leg ready of the kill just as...

She brought her hands back to her body, preparing to strike him with all she had when suddenly the door opened. "General! The Priestess of Suzaku has excaped. We can't find her anywhere, sir", the soilder said and suddenly the room was filled with light. Kate closed her eyes to the sudden pain and Nakago turned toward the door. "You fools! Do I have to do everything myself! Where did you see her last?", Nakago asked. "A warrior showed up and now our prisoner is gone too. We fear she hasthe shinzaho", he informed the general.

Nakago glared at the soilder and walked up to the door with great strides. "Watch the girl. I want her to stay in this room, understand?", the general ordered. "Yes, sir", the soilder said with a salute and Nakago glanced at Kate and leered for a split second before charging out of the room, grazing the soilder's shoulder as he left.

Kate was shaking uncontrolably and hardly noticed as the room was given light as the soilder caught some of the torches that were previously extinguished in the room on fire. Kate feel to the floor with an unexpected adrenaline rush as tears began to gather in her eyes. With a horrifying realization she realised her shirt was now gathered around her elbows and she quickly wraped it about herself and stared into space, trying to understand what had just happened.

She could still feel his hands on her and his lips on her own. "Kate?", came the meek voice of the soilder she had been placed in the "care" of. She didn't reply. Who was this coward that worked for such a vile man? "Look at me", he insisted and she frowned. What was he saying? She just couldn't understand anything. She was so confused.

When his hands touched her shoulders she lashed out in anger screaming, "Get off!" But as she did she brought her head up and her eyes meet those of an almost red tone. "Chichiri?", she asked. He hadn't been here just a second ago. That had been the voice of a teenage boy, but now as he spoke she was sure she must has gone mad. "Are you hurt?", he asked her. His eyebrows were gathered together in worry and his face looked tight, as if he were fighting back a smile... or a painful cringe that mirrored her own.

"Chichiri", she said again. His name felt so good as it rolled off her tounge. It sounded like it had when she first heard him say it back when she was nothing more than a fan girl. Back then the only people that had seen her shirtless had been her mother and docter. The only boys she'd ever kissed were long gone and back then rape was a nightmare in bad dreams, a boogyman, and the only come ons she'd ever heard were from romace movies and comic books. Now she wanted to wash her own mouth out with soap as she felt saddness overtake her and she began to cry.

The things she said. What she did. The things he did. Those things were only ment for one man and that man was not Nakago. Now Chichiri's eyes were searching her, looking for a pain or injury he could see but the damage was deeper than that and he could see that too.

She was crying harder and felt her boogyman desolve into nothing as Chichiri look off the cape his form had created before when he was a brown haired soilder and put it over Kate's shoulders. The warmth calmed her down and Chichiri was able to get her to her feet. "We need to go, Kate. Can you walk?", he asked.

"Yes", Kate said weakly and stabled herself by using Chichiri's shoulder as support. Chichiri brought his hand around to Kate's side to try and guide her, causing the girl to jump slightly. "Sorry", came Chichiri's sad reply and suddenly Kate jerked even more as she saw the soilder once again. Chichiri had transformed back into a brow haired teenager and now supported a short bowel cut hairstyle.

Kate looked at his face in amazment. He looked so determined, almost business like, as if had he failed a bomb would have gone off and he wasn't sure if it was still ticking or not. "I'm alright", Kate said and he looked over at her. "I'm alright now", She said and he smiled softly. She didn't need to hear his words. She could see them in his eyes as he suddenly looked as if the world had been taken off of his shoulders.

When they reached a certain window Chichiri stopped and helped Kate onto the oversized window seal. Below, she heard someone say her name and looked down to see everyone looking up at her. It had been Miaka that said her name. She looked unharmed dispite the fact she did looked soaking wet for some odd reason, and Kate couldn't help but give Miaka a small smile.

She now realized how lucky she was to have friends like these. These people were amazing. How many people back in her time would have looked at her like that? How many would have been able to save her from this hell?

Back on the ground, the groups quickly scattered and ran the grounds. "Can you keep going, no da?", Chichiri asked her. "Keep going?", Kate asked weakly, still tired. "We found out where the shinzaho is and want to get it before he does", Miaka said. Kate didn't need to ask who "he" was. "Can I stay out here?", Kate asked. "Of course. Where do you want to wait, no da?", Chichiri asked.

"I want to be near here... Just in case", Kate said. "Will you be alright by yourself?", Miaka asked. "Acually... Chiriko, would you mind sitting with me?", Kate asked the youngest warrior. All eyebrows rose slightly at her choice, but all minds went unvoiced. "Can I?", Chiriko asked Miaka. "If you want to", came her reply and the young man nodded, sitting down inside the tall grass near the building where no one would see him if someone came by. "Hurry back", Kate said and with a glance at Chichiri she headed into the grass also.

Kate laid back and looked at the clouds pass by while they waited. Chiriko was quiet for a moment before he said, "Have you been crying? I can tell. You have many symptons of extream stress."

Kate turned to look at him, but he was staring at the clouds. "He made you cry, but I know someone will get you smiling again. It might take a while, but I know it'll happen." Kate looked back up toward the sky and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

Alatáriël: Before I get flames... I'm not just mating the plot bunnies, okay? And I know what I'm writting about. I've been there and WILL do it justice. I just thought I needed to work Kate's sexuality in a way I could deal with. I can't understand normal sexuality due to my own past so I acually needed to kill off some writer's block with this, but don't think it's not going to be funny anymore. For anyone who has ever read **Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson** you know angst and drama can be funny, and for anyone who hasn't... READ IT! Just an FYI.

Hotohori: Why am I here again?

Alatáriël: Because my actress is mad at me for getting her man handled in a PG-13 rating (non- graphic) and my actors is kicking said man's ass.

Hotohori: All of FY is about getting man handled. Heck, I man handled Miaka plenty of times as has Tamahome.

Miaka:... What are you saying, Hotohori?

Nakago: That you're a skank

Miaka: You're one to talk, ho knocker.

Soi: Wanna come over here and say that?

Alatáriël: Let's hope Kate doesn't stay made at me for too long. --

**Need help with getting the text organized. keeps messing it up Advice needed.**


	32. Franklin, Eat Your Heart Out

Chapter 32: Fraklin, Eat your heart out

Miaka and her remaining warriors ran toward the one life force left in the building that wasn't out to

kill them, the celestial warrior of Byakko, Tatara. "His life force is weak. We need to hurry", Tamahome

said. "He needs help and soon", Mitsukake added. "If we don't hurry...", Miaka didn't need to finish

and they ran all the faster.

The halls and stairs just seemed too overwhelming, and if it wasn't for their celestial GPS system they

never would have finally found the door... or the trap. They had entered a huge room decorted from

top to bottom in tiles with decortive designs. The room itself was in the shape of a "+" and in the

very middle sat a small child that floated in the air. Behind him was the blooded body of a very

handsome looking young man.

"No!", Miaka yelled and tried to run to the fallen warrior, but was stopped by Chichiri. "He's still

alive, no da. We need to get threw him first", the monk said and pointed his staff toward the flying

midget, "Don't let his small size fool you, no da. He's very strong."

"Welcome, Warriors of Suzaku. Prepared to die?", Miboshi said as he read from the Complete

Idiots Guide to Villianly. "Uh... Acually, no. No we are not. Now get out of our way or we'll spank

ya until you get diaper rash!", Miaka replied with Suzaku given courage. "And here is the paddle!",

Tasuki said and pulled out his fan, "Rekka Shien!"

Miboshi's eyes widdened in suprise before he vanished and reappeared behind the warriors. Tatara,

who sat at the opposite side of the hall shouted out a warning when Miboshi began to spin his

... baby raddel? This kid really is sick... but not as sick looking as the demons that suddenly

sprung from the ground.

"REKKA SHIEN! REKKA SHIEN! REKKA SHIEN!", Tasuki yelled (setting the entire complex

on fire) and terminated the entire mini-army. "Tasuki, you're an idiot", Chichiri said with irritation

and teloported over to where Tatara was then back to the group. "Let's go, no da", Chichiri said.

"I can't leave this place or I'll die and If you kill me you'll never get the shinzaho", Tatara informed

them. "We aren't going to kill you", Tasuki grunted as they rushed threw the halls to reach a more

stable section of the huge building. Miboshi could be heard screaming from inside the burning room

as they fled.

By the time they got somewhere safe Tatara had passed out and was being carried by Tasuki as the

group kept running, trying to kind a way out. The place was like a maze, and had as many deadends

as one also and eventually they had to stop to catch their breath. "Do you think we're safe?", Miaka

asked. "I wouldn't count on it. The fire will keep speading and it'll get here sooner or later. We need to

find the way out... now", Tamahome said.

"We can't leave! Tatara will die if we go!", Miaka argued. "We don't have time to fight about this, no

da. We need to keep going to buy time, no da. Then we'll think about what to do", Chichiri ordered.

Tamahome and Miaka shared an icy glare before they continued to race down the hall.

"Uh... Kate? Is that smoke coming off the west wing of the temple?", Chiriko asked from his spot in

the grass at the foot of the huge building. "Huh? Where?", Kate asked as she came out of her own

little world. "Right there", Chiriko said as he pointed upward and to their left. Kate's eyes narrowed

as she tried to see what he was looking at, "I'm not sure..."

The two bystanders kept looking up while they circled the building , trying to get a better view of the

smoke that Chiriko had seen. "Look! Look! Did you see that?", Chiriko asked and Kate nodded.

A flame could now be seen flickering in a window high above them and ashes were raining down

from this side of the building. The smoke Chiriko had seen had been coming from that window.

"I hope everyone is alright", Kate said. "We need to stay away from the building. It's rapidly growing

unstable and something doesn't feel right", Chiriko said and looked as if he were about to continue

but his eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. "Are you ok?", Kate asked,

worried.

The teen jumped slightly as if she had snuck up on him and turned his wide eyes on her, "My symbol...

It's gone." A jolt of panic raced up Kate's spine for a split second as she thought that maybe the

others had died, but quickly dismissed it as she recalled that in the manga Chiriko's symbol would

sometimes vanish, leaving him without his genius and a little bit on the valley girl side of dumb.

"It's ok. It's ok. Let's go. We'll be fine", Kate said hurriedly as she looked up at the fire. Thoughts of

the Seiryu warriors filled her mind and caused her blood to grow cold and bile to raise in her throat.

Kate shivered visibily and Chiriko noticed. "Are you cold?", he asked. "No... Let's find somewhere

safer to hide", Kate said and they briskly half ran half walked away from the burning reminder of the

danger around them and the possible misery it held.

"I spy with my little eye... something... blue", Chiriko said. "Urm... The tile on the roof?", Kate

guessed. They had been hiding behind one very large bolder by the fence for the last hour, keeping

an eye out for any sign of their comrades and hoping they would exit thew one of the front doors.

It was then that they grew bored enough to play eye spy that Chiriko saw something weird... and

blue... and heading toward them at a running pace. "Nope...", Chiriko answered, watching the

figure grow nearer.

"Hmmm. Is it... the sky?", Kate guessed again. "Na", Chiriko answered. "Your shoes?", Kate asked.

"No", Chiriko replied and Kate spun around. "Well, what is...it?", Kate asked but her mind had

paused in its tracks. She was now looking at the nearing figure too. "What in the world is that?",

Kate asked in suprise.

"It's a room", Chiriko said in his same monotone voice he had been using in eye spy. "Yes, I see that,

but what is that?", Kate asked as she stood up. By now the figure was in throwing range and they

could easily make out ten feet shuffling about akwardly under a huge torn up (what Kate could only

describe as) shed, but it wasn't a shed at all, but a room from the building than had been physically

yanked out of the building and was being carried on the shoulders of five brave people.

Tasuki's curses could be heard as they stopped next to them. "Kate, Chiriko, we need a hand here.

Let's go before someone sees us!", Miaka's voice said with a hint of pride from somewhere under

the huge square. "Careful with the cargo", Tamahome grumbled as they each grabbed a side.

Kate snuck a glance inside the box and was suprised to see a startled looking man looking back at

her. He was laying on his side facing the doorway that had once been used as an enterence to the

room he was now using as an excape pod... acually it was more like a closet. The man looked tired

but very aware and trying to hold himself in place the best he could.

Kate nodded to him in greeting and he gave her a small smile in return before they began to move

and Kate was forced to focus on the task at hand, a task she wasn't even sure what the purpose

was. "Where are we going?", Kate asked.

"Back to the house", Mitsukake said. Kate pondered this. They wanted to carry this all the way

there? Man was she going to hurt in the morning. With a turn of the head she heard her joints pop

back into place and she prepared for the workout of a lifetime and pondered a life in black market

construction deals.

By the time they entered the gate (Kate volunteered to open it for them) the sun was turning a light

shade of pink and if it wasn't for the importance of the their cargo they would have just thrown it

in on the couch and gone to their rooms to rest their tired bones.

When they got there they were welcomed back by a worried Subaru and Xi-Fang, both of whom

had gone out to try and find Miaka and Kate earlier that day. "Tatara!", Subaru exclaimed when

she saw her friend and fellow warrior.

"Subaru, it's been so long", Tatara greeted her with a sad smile. "How did you get out of the temple

alive?", the old woman asked. "Um... I didn't acually. I just brought it with me, and in return for

saving me I'm going to give this young woman our treasure", Tatara said and Miaka gasped in

suprise. "You mean it?", she gasped and almost lost her grip on the ,more or less, captive warrior.

A bit of suprise was in store when suddenly Miaka lifted the box back up all on her own before

carefully sitting it down, giving off a view of Nuriko's fully activated bracelets. "Wow, Miaka! Been

workin' out? I'm impressed", Kate said as she realized that Miaka had been carying the brunt of the

weight the whole entire time with the help of Nurkio's bracelets.

From his now safe foundation on the ground Tatara spoke with more confidence, "Yes, priestess, I

will give you our treasure." Miaka clapped her hands together in excitment and let out an excited

gasp. Everyone shared a happy moment with smiles being passed all around. This was one of their

few happy times, Kate realized and it didn't last near long enough.

Kate stared at the others with a unexplainable feeling of envy, however, at their glad expressions.

She couldn't find her own. In fact, it felt as though their happiness just sucked hers right out of her.

If anyone noticed her grim and tight facal expression no one let on.

She had wandered into Josh's room while an awkward celebration took place. Tatara had been given

a chair inside his temple room (which had been moved into the living room for the time being) and

was even given a spot at the table. He was the guest of honor and for quite a while he was centered

in a conversation involving Miaka's tale so far in her quest for summoning Suzaku.

Chichiri had taken to trying to contact Hotohori with Kate's mirror to tell them of their vicory,

Mitsukake and Chiriko were discussing ways to free Tatara from his curse, Tamahome was talking

to Xi Fang in a corner of the room, and Miaka was trying her best to ignore them by drownding

herself in her conversation with Tatara. Tasuki had taken it upon himself to fall into a drunken

stupor by the front door.

Kate had managed to sneak out as soon as Tasuki had fallen asleep, giving her an exit from the party.

She'd never really been one for parties. Too many things could go wrong or get weird too fast in a

gathering for her liking. The halls were eerie with only the muffled conversation a few doors down

as company and she cursed herself for not bringing a candle, but it was too late to head back now.

She ended up having to walk with both of her hands out in front of her until her eyes adjusted. She

really didn't feel like giving herself prehistoric plastic sugery with the help of a solid wall. She liked

her nose just the way it was, thank you very much.

Josh's room seemed to be darker than the hallway and she had to brace herself before entering. Too

many late night crime shows tended to make one paranoid, but she eventually did waddle inside. She

made sure to close the door behind her as she felt for the bed in the darkness. By the time she found

Josh's foot she'd already stubbed her toe on a chair and the night stand.

She sat down on a non-offending chair and reached for his hand. She squeezed it in a silent greeting,

not seeing any reason to speak. She wished he'd wake up. She knew he wouldn't really care he'd

missed out on seeing a villian or beating the junk out of some bad ass monks, but a huge part of her

still wished he could have been there.

She could see him talk some sense into her before trying to help Yui. She could see him knock the

far out of Nakago with a baseball pat when the time came, and even more so, she could see him

smile at her whenever (dispite all his complaining) they'd get the power to summon Suzaku.

Silently she pushed off her shoes and climed into his bed. No thoughts passed between her ears as

she wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes, taking in the smell of his hair and the feel of

the bed under her. An overwheming numbness overtook her as the moon slowly waned and she

didn't even notice the tall figure of Chichiri pause by the door on his way to his room.

The next morning came slowly and groggily into the world and as Kate woke she found herself

confused and sleepy. 'Who?...', she asked herself silently when suddenly a loud commotion

shoked her senses. An explosion? She sat up with a jump and quickly grabbed her glasses.

Next to her she saw Josh's peaceful face and for a split second she was captivated.

His breathing was slow and he looked like if she were to just reach out and touch him that his eyes

would open and he'd give her a weird look before physically throwing her out of his bed. A second

wave of noise filled the room and broke Kate out of her daydream with a jerk. This time it

followed screaming.

Kate opened the door carefully, as if fearing a rolling bolder might rush by as if she were an extra in

an old Indian Jones movie. As it turned out it wasn't all that stupid of a notion as Tasuki suddenly

ran by her looking stressed and hungover. She thought about following, but with one look in Josh's

direction she re-entered the room.

She wanted to see what was going on, but deep inside she knew what had to be happening. Nakago

had come back for the shinzaho... or had he? Maybe it was just that Tasuki had accidently walked

in on Xi-Fang changing clothes or Miaka bathing. 'Better safe than sorry', Kate thought as she looked

back at Josh. Traveling with the Suzaku Seven had made her easily paranoid and extreamly jumpy.

Even so, she made sure that the dresser blocked the door and moved everything but the bed behind

it for support. Nakago could break threw it all without batting an eyelash, she knew, but she felt like

she had to do something. Five minutes hadn't gone by when she suddenly felt every hair on her

arms and neck stand on end. "Uh oh", she said as she saw bolts of electricy lick around the dresser

she'd sat up.

They weren't near enough to hit her, but they were close enough to make her hold her breath. She

carefully moved back as she tried to recall how much of a human was water. Was it ninty-five

percent? She bit into her lower lip when she kicked the bed, hard. A small groan excaped from

behind her. She spun. It couldn't have been! She ran over to the bed and shook Josh's shoulder

firmly. "Josh? Josh! Can you hear me?", Kate asked.

"Kate! Kate, open the door", it was Mitsukake's voice. "Mitsukake?", Kate called back, unsure of

what he had said. "Open the door! Hurry. Soi's awake", now she heard that. "Uuuh", Josh groaned.

This time she knew she heard right when his eyes opened slightly. He wasn't awake, but he seemed

to be trying to be doing something at least.

Hearing a sharp crack, Kate found out Mitsukake had broken threw the door and was now trying

to move the dresser. Kate quickly set to helping him. When they finally met up halfway Kate saw

Mitsukake was clearly stressed. His face was sweaty and his eyes were wide as he made fast work

of running over to the bed, grabbing Josh, and turning toward Kate.

His look said it all. Run. And run she did. She'd been running alot, she realized, and wished she could

do less of it. Her muscles cried out in protest as she tried her best to keep up with the bigger man's

strides, a pointless endever if there ever was one. It took her all just to keep him in her sights and

she had a feeling Mitsukake was acually holding back.

Suddenly he vanished far off down the hall and Kate felt her already speeding heart race into her

throat, fear overtaking her senses as her mind shouted what her out of breath thoat couldn't. 'Wait

for me!', she pleaded silently as she felt all of her energy leave her.

She just couldn't keep up. She silently belittled herself as she thought of stopping, thinking of Josh.

'You never were able to dedicate yourself to anything', his playful voice teased her from the past

when she had quit her second job in three weeks. Letting out a soft cry of frustration, she speed up.

The feeling in the air was nothing short of sufficating. Kate could feel her hair branch out slightly in

responce to the heavy supply of power in the room. Kate mildly wondered what would happen if

she had a TV with her. Would it turn on? Somehow, she didn't doubt it.

She could almost hear the static in the air... or wait... she couldn't almost hear it. She did hear it.

ZAP

ZAP

BOOM!

"Crap!", Kate cursed and fell to the floor mid-run, covering her head with her hands as bolts of pure

lightning seemed to light up the whole complex. She could see her very life fly before her eyes as

she imagined being microwaved alive by the biggest example of PMS known to man. She could

understand her eggs's need to excape Soi as she made a mad dash on her hands and knees down

the hall.

"You fools! Do you honestly believe these ropes can keep me!", Soi yelled. Honestly, who wouldn't

be mad (if not slightly freaked out or turned on if you were into that sorta thing) when they woke up

to a huge pain in their neck and a mile of rope keeping them from scratching their itch?

And she wasn't afraid to let the world know of her discomfort. Chichiri had acually managed to put

up a magical barrier around everyone in the building, keeping his concentration preoccupied. If Soi

attacked him directly he'd be forced to give up the barriers in order to get away, but that's what

Tasuki and Tamahome were there for.

Tasuki had his fan closed, using it as a sword, as he assulted the opposing warrior while Tamahome

did his best defending any attack focused or straying near Chichiri or himself. Of course, normally

Tamahome was right in the center of any action going on but the hallway was hardly big enough for

two people to fight forget three, and he had to face it that Tasuki got here first.

"Hyya!", Tasuki yelled as he plunged his make shift sword forward, aiming for Soi's chest. With a

quick upward sweeping motion the blow was deflected. A strand of Soi's hair fell to the ground

gracefully but she didn't so much as flinch before counter-attacking with a downward swing at

Tasuki's collar bone. Before you ask, she was fighting with nothing more than an old broom that

had kept her company during her short stay.

Nice way to treat somethin' that kept watch over ya while you slept, isn't it? That's most likely what

the poor broom thought too as it connected sharply with Tasuki's shoulder, causing the bandit to

curse sharply. "Tasuki's gettin' beat by a girl", Tamahome teased in a sing-song voice as he deflected

a bolt of lightning that shot his way.

"Shut up, Ghost Boy", Tasuki hissed as he took a swing at Soi again. The broom itself may have been

blunt, but in Tasuki's opinion she may as well have been swinging at him with a lead pipe. She hit

like a freakin' girl of steel!

A few hits later and Tasuki was concidered more of a rosie purple than a tan bronze and as Soi

continued her assult the purple was slowly giving away to red. "Tasuki, hang on, no da!", Chichiri

shouted as Tasuki spit out a tooth that had been forced out of his home a little sooner than it would

have liked... about fifty years sooner at least.

"Damn", Tasuki cursed more out of frustration than anything else and pulled his sword hand back and

plunged forward. Soi steped aside just in time and threw a fist in Tasuki's face, but with Tasuki's

Suzaku given reflexes he caught it with his left hand a mere centimeter from his nose.

They jumped apart only to plunge forward in a continuious dance until Soi suddenly broke the letal

tango as she flew across the room and hit a wall head on with a sickening crunch. "Damn", Tasuki

cursed and let his hand shake back and forth in the air in pain. It was over.

Tamahome walked over to her carefully and turned her over so she was laying on her back, and

cringed. Her head as at an unatural angle that made bile rise in his throat. Part of her spine was a lump

under her skin and moved as he moved her. "She's dead", Tamahome said and stood, unable to look

at her anymore and fixed his glance on Tasuki.

The red-headed warrior didn't say anything, but his taunt face said it all. He turned and left stiffly,

not saying a word. Chichiri stood near Tasuki's retreating form and put a hand on his shoulder, but

the bandit just pulled away with a jerk and continued walking.

A moment passed when neither warrior did anything but breath before Chichiri sighed and walked

into a nearby room. He came back with a navy blue blanket in his hands that looked fairly old and

was faded slightly on the edges. With a quick twist of his wrists it flew over the fallen warrior and

brought on a feeling of closing.

"We should go find the others, no da", Chichiri said softly and Tamahome nodded. They took off;

this wasn't the time to think of the dead. Now was the time of the living.

Kate sat in a fetal ball in a small space between two connecting 90 degree walls covering her face.

She hadn't been able to find her way out when the lightning kept coming. She couldn't explain why

she hadn't been fried to a crisp yet but found herself praying silently that her death would be quick

and painless when suddenly the air went still.

Her hair was flared out in every direction, as hair often did when near a large amount of energy, but

was beginning to still when she brought her hands down from her face. Her breath was uneven and

was shaking slightly as she quickly jumped to her feet and ran; she didn't want to be in the middle of

that again.

Down the hall and out threw the main doors she saw Subaru with Xi-Fang and Tamahome's teacher

huddled around a worn looking Tatara. They turned to her briefly as Chiriko gasped and ran to her.

"We... we thought that...maybe", Chiriko said with tears in his eyes. Kate leaned down slightly and

hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe", Kate mummbled and over Chiriko's shoulders she saw Mitukake's

face turn in her direction before returning to Josh, whom was blocked from view.

Miaka ran over from where she had been pacing the enterence to the gates. She looked worried.

"Did you see Tamahome?", Miaka asked. "No... I did see Tasuki, though", Kate answered and

Miaka nodded. "The lighting stopped inside the house. Maybe something happened?", Kate

suggested

A moment passed before Kate asked, "Where's Chichiri?" Miaka answered, "He went with

Tamahome." Now it was Kate's turn to nod. Curtly, she turned to look at the enterance to the

house and let out a shaky breath, "and Josh? How's he?"

"Waking up", Mitsukake answered, his back still to her. Kate, Miaka, and Chiriko walked over to

the healer and peered at the teen below them. Below them, Josh's eyes blinked rapidly as he regained

conscienceness. He smiled lazily, almost drunkenly, as he saw Kate. He said something that she

couldn't understand before closing his eyes again. Mitsukake placed a cool rag on Josh's forehead.

"You just said something stupid and insulting, didn't you?", Kate sneered and sat down next to the

older warrior. She grinned at him, and placed a hand on his hand. "Thank you for saving him", she

said. He nodded and turned to face her, "Are you alright?"

Kate was suprised to see a faint trace of guilt shadow his face. He looked alot older than he really was,

she realized and smiled fondly. "It'll take more than an angry fuse box to take me down." Knowing

he didn't understand, she grinned, "I'm fine. Just a little shell shocked." Oops, there was that look

again. Heh, she really needed to think before she spoke, esspecially when modern terms were going

to be in practice; and she silently wondered how much of what she said went missunderstood.

She chuckled slightly as she imagened herself going up to Chichiri and saying, "Hey, you want to

shag?" But her smile faded as a face of a certain general flashed threw her mind and she snarled.

"What's wrong?", Mitsukake asked, looking slightly startled. 'Oops again', she thought before

putting on a fake smile, "It's nothing. Excuse me", she said and got to her feet.

Everyone was silent and turned toward the door, waiting for their friends to return to them. Kate

sighed and crossed her arms, joining the crowd. The air felt thick and humid as they all waited, half

expecting Soi herself to charge threw the front door and not one person wasn't relieved when

Tasuki returned, looking grim.

Everyone waited for the news, but Tasuki just frowned, refused to make eye contact, and walked off

into town. "Tasuki!", Miaka called and ran after him. Kate turned toward the gate, wanting to know

too, as the miko and warrior vanished into the morning.

Tatara threw Subaru a worried glance and the woman nodded, and began walking toward the front

door. Just as she neared it, it opened, revealing two very tired looking warriors. Everyone broke into

smiles as the snow seemed to melt around the party. All the 'what ifs' evaporated into "Oh!"s and

laughter.

Kate let go of a breath she'd been holding and smiled, placing a hand to her forehead, noticing for the

first time how much older she felt and laughed.

Alatáriël:... You're all getting tired of hearing my excuses, aren't you?

Chichiri: I know I am, no da.

Kate: Whatever, Chiri! You were enjoying your vacation fishing in those little Hawiian shorts

Alatáriël bought you and you know it.

Chichiri: Daaaa... You saw that?

Kate: You bet and I got doubles of the pictures I took while I was there.

Chichiri: Da!

Alatáriël:... You two may have been enjoying yourselves but our darling readers have been waiting

for an update!

Kate: Oh, whatever! They've probally moved on to a new story by now, figuring you died in a polar

bear accident or something.

Alatáriël: YOU LEAVE THE POLAR BEARS OUTTA THIS!

Kate: What she's really trying to say is that she lost her inspiration and had to go threw three Harry

Potter books, a mountain of college loan forms, graduate, and retile the bathroom before she could

touch this computer again.

Alatáriël: I did not retile the bathroom!

Kate: Well, you SHOULD have concidering how long this took you.

Alatáriël:... I'll make you have a brain tumor, I swear I will Kate:Begins typing feverishly:

Kate: Yeah, that'll solve all your problems. Just kill me and get this story over with.

Alatáriël: At least then I can collect your life insurance.

Kate:... :Freaked out:

Chichiri:... :Freaked out:

Readers:... :Freaked out: Well, we'll just review now so we can sleep safely, I think... Yes, and we

shall flame her while we are at it for going and being attacked by polar bears. Yes, that'll do.


End file.
